


Gestrandet

by Blue_Amber



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Battle, Character Death, Deutsch | German, Drama & Romance, Elvish, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fan Adventure, Harad, Helm's Deep, Horses, Killing, Minas Tirith, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Murder, References to Depression, Rivendell | Imladris, Rohan, Romance, Slavery, The Hobbit References, Torture, Twins, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 102,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Amber/pseuds/Blue_Amber
Summary: Das Leben der Zwillinge Christian und Sophie ist eigentlich ziemlich normal - wenn man mal von ihrer Schwäche für das Herr-der-Ringe-Fandom absieht. Sie plagen die ganz normalen Sorgen junger Erwachsener. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie sich plötzlich in Mittelerde wiederfinden und ihre größte Sorge schnell wird, in dieser Welt zu überleben. Glücklicherweise sind sie nicht ganz alleine...





	1. Die Zwillinge

Der Wind blies kühl über das Land und wirbelte die toten Blätter im Wald auf. Sie flogen durch die laublosen Zweige der Büsche und einige der bunten Zeugen des Herbsts verfingen sich in ihnen. Andere wurden bis auf den Waldweg geweht, wo sie gegen die Beine der zwei Rappen schlugen, die auf diesem dahingaloppierten. Auf dem Rücken des Pferdes, das etwas weiter vorne lag, saß ein junger Mann und das andere wurde von einer jungen Frau geritten. Sie hatten das gleiche Alter und sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Christian und Sophie Frost waren Zwillinge und einander die besten Freunde.

Soeben holte Sophie auf und zog an ihrem Bruder vorbei. Als sich der Weg gabelte, stieß die junge Frau die Faust in die Luft und brachte ihr Pferd zum stehen.

»Gewonnen!«, rief sie triumphierend und grinste Christian an, der seinen Rappen ebenfalls gezügelt hatte.

»Bilde dir darauf mal nichts ein, Schwesterchen!«, sagte er und fügte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr hinzu: »Wir sollten zurück. Immerhin sind unsere Freistunden begrenzt.«

»Du hast Recht«, seufzte Sophie.

Die Geschwister ließen ihre Reittiere langsam nebeneinander her zurück zum Hof laufen.

»Ich kann es immer noch kaum glauben, dass wir nächsten Sommer schon mit der Uni fertig sind«, meinte Sophie nach einer Weile.

»Ich weiß. Es macht mir irgendwie ein bisschen Angst«, sagte Christian.

»Mir auch. Ich habe noch keinen Plan, was ich danach machen soll«, gestand seine Schwester. »Wo soll ich dann arbeiten? Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal so genau, was ich gerne machen würde. Und was, wenn ich mich entscheide und es das Falsche ist?«

»Wie gesagt, ich bin genauso planlos wie du.« Christian schüttelte den Kopf.

»Und ich weiß zudem nicht, wie ich ohne dich leben sollte«, jammerte Sophie scherzhaft. »Wir müssen auf jeden Fall zusammenbleiben!«

»Das haben wir doch schon vor Jahren beschlossen«, erinnerte sie ihr Bruder. »Wir leben nie weiter als fünfhundert Meter auseinander–«

»Zweihundert«, korrigierte Sophie ihn.

»Ach, genau. Außerdem haben wir uns ja schon Pferde gekauft, die Zwillinge sind und werden auch nur Zwillinge heiraten«, fuhr Christian fort.

»So ist es. Wir werden immer füreinander da sein!«

»Müssen wir sowieso. Immerhin haben wir die _Special Extended Edition_ vom _Herrn der Ringe_ nur einmal. Und keiner von uns könnte wohl ohne Frodo und die anderen überleben«, lachte Christian.

»Wo du recht hast!« Sophie stimmte in sein Lachen ein.

Die Zwillinge waren riesige _Herr der Ringe_ -Fans, man konnte sie sogar als echte Freaks bezeichnen. Sie guckten die elfstündige Trilogie mindestens viermal im Jahr und kommunizierten mitunter sogar auf Elbisch. Vor einigen Jahren hatten sie sich gegenseitig zum Geburtstag sogar Fanartikel aus dem Film geschenkt. Sophie hatte von ihrem Bruder den _Abendstern_ bekommen und den _Einen Ring_ verschenkt. Sie hingen sehr an ihren Schmuckstücken und noch viel mehr aneinander.

Doch tief in ihrem Inneren wussten beide, dass sie nicht ewig zusammenbleiben konnten. Alles, was sie sich seit Jahren ausgemalt hatten, war einfach unrealistisch. Früher oder später mussten sich ihre Wege trennen. Die Frage war nur, wann.

Obwohl sie nicht oft darüber sprachen, nicht einmal miteinander, wusste Christian, dass Sophie genau so eine Angst vor der Zukunft hatte wie er. Die Art, wie sie manchmal einfach mitten im Gespräch verstummte und sich in ihren Augen Sorge abzeichnete, wenn ihre Freunde und Kommilitonen erzählten, bei welchen Unternehmen sie sich schon beworben hatten, kannte er nur zu gut aus sich selbst.

Auch jetzt war Sophie wieder still geworden und als Christian sie von der Seite her anblickte, sah er in ihrem Gesicht den Gedanken gespiegelt, der auch ihm durch den Kopf spukte.

_Ich wünschte, wir hätten mehr Zeit! Oder eine Alternative!_

Mittlerweile waren sie wieder am Hof angekommen und stiegen von ihren Pferden. Sie führten die Hengste Blanco und Domero – die Namen hatten sie aus den Specials vom _Herrn der Ringe_ übernommen; die beiden Schattenfell-Besetzungen – zu ihren Boxen und sattelten sie ab, bevor sie die Tiere noch einmal putzten. Dann bekamen die Pferde jeweils noch ein Leckerli.

»Wir kommen morgen wieder!«, versprach Sophie und streichelte ihren Domero.

Das Tier schnaubte als würde es die Worte der jungen Frau verstehen und Sophie lächelte. Sie folgte ihrem Bruder zum Parkplatz vor dem Eingangstor. Den Weg nach Hause würde Christian heute fahren. Die Zwillinge waren echt froh, dass sie damals vor dem Abitur, trotz des zusätzlichen Stresses, ihren Führerschein gemacht hatten, denn so konnten sie in den zahllosen Freistunden, die sie während des Studiums immer hatten, zum _Birkenhof_ fahren und Zeit mit ihren Pferden verbringen. Sie mussten lediglich einen Teil der Benzinkosten übernehmen, doch die Eltern der Geschwister störte es nicht, dass die beiden ständig mit dem Zweitwagen der Familie durch die Gegend fuhren. Da Anna und Marcel Frost mittlerweile in derselben Kanzlei als Anwälte tätig waren, brauchten sie nur noch ein Auto, um zur Arbeit zu kommen. Und so blieb das andere für die Zwillinge.

»Ich hab überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf Uni!«, stöhnte Christian, als der Wagen auf die Landstraße rollte.

»Hast du nie nach dem Reiten«, gab Sophie zu bedenken. »Trotzdem hast du heute noch eine Vorlesung.«

Während ihr Bruder wiederholt stöhnte, befreite Sophie ihre langen, dunkelblonden Haare aus dem Pferdeschwanz, den sie immer beim Reiten trug. Lange Haare fand sie echt schön, aber sie wehten einem ständig ins Gesicht, wenn man sich zu schnell bewegte. Und beim Reiten standen die Zwillinge nun einmal auf Geschwindigkeit.

Sophie sah zu ihrem Bruder. Auch seine Haare waren dunkel geworden. Früher hatten sie beide mal richtig schönes, honigblondes Haar gehabt und die dazu passenden hellblauen Augen. Doch mit den Jahren waren die Haare nachgedunkelt und hatten nun eine Farbe, die Sophie nicht mochte. Dennoch, ihrem Bruder stand der dunkle Einschlag sehr gut, er brachte seine hellen Augen besser zur Geltung. Außerdem fand sie, dass Männern im Allgemeinen dunkle Haare besser standen. Sich selbst fand sie nicht mehr so hübsch wie früher. Sie hätte lieber wieder helle Haare gehabt, so wie ihre beste Freundin Kathrin. Doch färben wollte sie nicht, das ging viel zu oft schief – vor allem beim Blondieren.

Nach kaum fünfzehn Minuten Autofahrt kamen die Zwillinge zu Hause an.

»Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät!«, sagte Sophie, während sie die Vordertür des Einfamilienhauses aufschloss.

»Ich frage mich, warum wir das überhaupt immer machen«, meinte Christian. »Wir müssten doch eigentlich gar nicht zu den Vorlesungen gehen. Wir sind nicht verpflichtet!«

»Wir schließen demnächst die Uni ab, Christian!«, mahnte Sophie mit strengem Blick. »Wir brauchen die Vorlesungen!«

»Meine Schwester, die Streberin«, seufzte Christian und trabte hinter ihr die Treppe zu ihren Zimmern im ersten Stock her.

Wie immer teilten die Zwillinge die Zeit im Badezimmer gut untereinander auf und standen pünktlich zum Aufbruch mit ihren Taschen im Flur.

»Ich hasse meine Haare!«, fluchte Sophie, als sie die Haustür wieder abschloss. »Sie brauchen immer so ewig zum Trocknen!« Sie tastete nach dem noch leicht feuchten Ansatz und seufzte.

Christian schüttelte den Kopf und strich seiner Schwester eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

»Keep cool _(Bleib ruhig)_!«, sagte er und sie lächelte ihn an.

Er mochte ihr Lächeln. Es verlieh ihr etwas zauberhaftes. Seiner Meinung nach war sie sowieso viel zu hübsch. Er hasste es, dass seine Freunde andauernd über den geilen Arsch seiner Schwester sprachen. Doch was sollte er machen? Das Reden konnte er ihnen nicht verbieten.

Das einzig Gute war, dass Sophie die ganzen Männer nicht eines Blickes würdigte – oder zumindest nie lange. Und außer ihr selbst kannte nur er den Grund, doch er würde ihn nie verraten. Seine Schwester stand nämlich seit ihrem zwölften Lebensjahr auf Aragorn.

Das klang natürlich etwas schräg, doch Christian verstand es irgendwie. Vielleicht, weil er genauso _Herr der Ringe_ -besessen wie sie war oder weil er alle Frauen sofort mit Arwen verglich, so wie Sophie alle Männer auf der Stelle mit Aragorn.

Natürlich reichte keiner oder keine an diese Figuren heran, was dazu führte, dass die Zwillinge zwar schon einige Beziehungen eingegangen waren, diese aber nie lange gehalten hatten. Momentan waren wieder beide solo. Und das war ihnen sehr recht, so konnten sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.

»Hey, jetzt hör auf zu träumen und komm! Sonst schaffen wir's nicht mehr!«, holte Sophie ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

»Sorry!«, sagte er ein wenig verwirrt und beeilte sich, seiner Schwester zu folgen. »Professor Weiß wird uns schon nicht lynchen, wenn wir fünf Minuten zu spät kommen!«, fügte er noch genervt an. »Sei mal ein bisschen lockerer, Sophie!«

»Kann ich nicht, weißt du doch«, gab sie lächelnd zurück. »Ich mache mir immer Sorgen.«

Das wusste er natürlich, aber obwohl er es immer vorgab, störte es ihn in Wahrheit nicht, dass sie nicht ganz so entspannt durchs Leben zog wie er. Also, Sophie konnte schon entspannt sein, aber nicht, wenn es um Uni oder andere Pflichten ging. Ohne sie würde Christian immer alles in letzter Minute oder gar nicht erledigen. Er konnte von Glück sagen, dass er sie hatte, sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich mit seiner Masterarbeit noch überhaupt nicht angefangen.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten Fußweg konnten die Zwillinge die Uni schon sehen. Sie war nicht groß, aber das war in der Kleinstadt, in der Christian und Sophie lebten, auch nicht nötig. Sie hatte auch keinen besonderen Ruf, doch das störte die Zwillinge ebenso wenig. Da sie hier auf die Universität gingen, mussten sie bisher nicht wegziehen und konnten bei ihren Pferden bleiben. Sie betraten das Gebäude und stellten fest, dass ihr Professor schon da war.

»Na dann, auf in den Hörsaal!«, sagte Christian. »Ich hab so gar keine Lust!«

»Tja, man kann nicht nur Spaß haben im Leben!«, erwiderte Sophie weise.

In diesem Moment begann Professor Weiß die Vorlesung und erinnerte noch einmal alle daran, dass ihre Masterarbeiten langsam Gestalt annehmen sollten. Die Zwillinge rollten die Augen, machten sich aber doch wieder Sorgen.

 

»Endlich frei!«, seufzte Christian, nachdem die Zwillinge das Universitätsgebäude verlassen hatten.

»Endlich!«, bestätigte Sophie. »Und wieder einmal ist es dunkel, wenn wir nach Hause gehen.«

»Und es gewittert!«, stellte ihr Bruder fest und lauschte dem entfernten Donnergrollen, das jedoch rasch näher zu kommen schien.

»Wir sollten uns beeilen!« Sophie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke hoch. »Sonst werden wir noch nass!«

Schweigend liefen sie nach Hause, während das Unwetter immer näher kam. Ihre Eltern waren noch nicht da, das Haus lag im Dunkeln, nur gelegentlich von den über den Himmel zuckenden Blitzen des Gewitters, das mittlerweile genau über sie hinwegzog, erleuchtet. Sie betraten es und schmissen ihre Taschen in den Flur.

»Ich habe Hunger!«, sagte Christian und ging schnurstracks in die Küche.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf, folgte dann aber ihrem Bruder. Dieser war schon bis zu den Schultern im Kühlschrank verschwunden. Er hatte noch nicht einmal das Licht angeschaltet.

»Chris, du bist verfressen!«, sagte sie.

»Ich will mich nur davor drücken, an der Masterarbeit oder sonst irgendwelchen Aufgaben für die Uni weiterzuarbeiten!«, widersprach er gedämpft.

»Ich mich auch. Aber die Zeit drängt.« Sophie öffnete ihre Jacke. »Ach, ich wünschte wir hätten mehr Zeit!«, seufzte sie dann und wollte gerade den Lichtschalter berühren, als sie aus dem Nebenraum ein Leuchten wahrnahm. »Christian! Da ist jemand im Haus!«, flüsterte sie und deutete auf den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer.

Christian legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, bewaffnete sich mit einem der langen Messer aus dem Messerblock und so leise es ging – und für die Tatsache, dass Sophie Stiefel mit neun Zentimeter Absatz trug, ging es extrem leise – schlichen die Zwillinge durch die Küche und spähten um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer. Doch sie konnten keinen Eindringling sehen. Das Licht, das sie bemerkt hatten, schimmerte schwach durch die Vorhänge. Dabei war es draußen gar nicht mehr hell, die Dunkelheit konnte theoretisch nur von den Blitzen durchbrochen werden, aber die sandten für gewöhnlich kein sanftes, andauerndes Licht.

Christian war neugierig geworden und ging zu dem Fenster, hinter dem die Quelle des Lichts liegen musste.

»Christian!«, mahnte Sophie. »Das halte ich für keine gute Idee!«

»Ach komm schon, Schwesterherz!«, sagte Christian, die Hand am Vorhang. »Was soll schon passieren?«

Er nahm die noch immer skeptisch guckende Sophie an der Hand und zog sie neben sich, bevor er mit einem Ruck den Stoff vom Fenster entfernte.

Das Licht wurde sogleich intensiver, die Zwillinge wurden geblendet und schlossen reflexartig die Augen. Christian spürte, wie die Hand seiner Schwester seinem Griff entglitt, dann spürte er, wie seine Knie auf dem Boden auftrafen.

Aus der Ferne meinte er Sophies Stimme zu hören.

»Christian!«

Dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.


	2. Ein seltsames Land

Als Sophie wieder zu sich kam, war es sehr heiß. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie fühlte sich schwach. Sie öffnete die Augen, kniff sie aber sofort wieder zu, da die Sonne sie blendete.

»Christian? Wo sind wir?«, fragte sie leise und stemmte sich in eine sitzende Position.

Der Untergrund, auf dem ihre Hände lagen, war körnig. Wie Sand.

»Christian?«, fragte sie erneut, da sie keine Antwort bekam.

Doch wieder blieb es still.

Sophie beschattete mit der Hand ihre Augen und öffnete sie noch einmal. Um sie herum erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont der Sand. Er flimmerte im grellen Sonnenlicht. Die junge Frau blinzelte und drehte den Kopf. Doch in alle Richtungen bot sich das gleiche Bild. Keine Menschenseele vermochte Sophie zu sehen. Auch ihren Bruder nicht.

»Christian!«, rief sie. »Christian!«

Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Wo war sie? Und wo war Christian? Hatte das irgendetwas mit dem grellen Licht zu tun? Und am wichtigsten: Wie zur Hölle kam sie hier wieder weg?

Mit zitternden Knien richtete sie sich auf und versuchte logisch zu denken. Sie war hier in einer Wüste. Was für Wüsten gab es denn überhaupt auf der Welt?

Erdkunde hatte sie in ihrer Schulzeit kaum gehabt und sich später auch nicht mehr damit beschäftigt. Denn Sophie fielen nur die Wüste Gobi und die Sahara ein.

Toll, das würde sie auch nicht weiterbringen!

Sie klopfte an ihren Jeans den Sand von den Händen ab und ertastete dabei etwas hartes in ihrer Tasche.

Ihr Smartphone!

Es hatte GPS!

Rasch holte sie es hervor und versuchte auf dem Display etwas zu erkennen. Vielleicht konnte sie auch Christian anrufen.

Doch daraus wurde nichts, da sie auf einen Blick erkannte, dass sie hier keinen Empfang hatte. Sie versuchte das GPS zu aktivieren, doch auch das schlug fehl. Dann plötzlich gab ihr Handy ein vertrautes Piepen von sich und schaltete sich aus.

»Verdammt!«, murmelte Sophie. »Dabei hatte ich das Handy doch die ganze Nacht am Strom!«

Wie konnte es nur sein, dass sie keinen Akku mehr hatte? Frustriert steckte sie das Smartphone wieder ein und drehte sich erneut auf der Stelle. Sollte sie einfach in eine Richtung loslaufen? Aber in welche?

Ihr war unerträglich heiß, doch sie wagte nicht, ihre Lederjacke auszuziehen, denn sie war ziemlich empfindlich, was Sonne anging. Sophie bekam schnell Sonnenbrand und von direkter Einstrahlung Kopfschmerzen.

Dann folgte sie ihrem Gefühl und lief einfach los. Wenn sie richtig lag und es wirklich Mittag war, ging sie gen Norden.

 

Christian lief unterdessen einen schmalen Weg im Wald entlang. Er wusste weder, wie er dorthin gekommen war, noch hatte er eine Ahnung, wo seine Schwester war. Außerdem hatte sein Smartphone den Geist aufgegeben. Zuvor hatte er nur noch feststellen können, dass er keinen Empfang hatte. Er war richtig angepisst, machte sich aber auch Sorgen.

Wo war Sophie nur? Ging es ihr gut?

Er öffnete die Faust und betrachtete für einen Moment das Schmuckstück, das er darin barg. Es war Sophies _Abendstern_. Sie hatte ihn im Bad liegen lassen. Eigentlich hatte er ihn ihr heute wiedergeben wollen, doch in der allgemeinen Hektik hatte er es vergessen.

Hoffentlich sah er sie bald wieder!

Er fühlte sich so unvollkommen ohne seine zweite Hälfte. Und das war sie. Christian und Sophie ergänzten sich in jeder Lebenslage. Sie waren noch nie lange voneinander getrennt gewesen. Und wenn sie es doch gewesen waren, hatten sie genau Bescheid gewusst, wo der andere zu finden war. Dieses Mal jedoch war es anders. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Sophie war.

Der junge Mann hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie unversehrt war. Als ihr älterer Bruder – auch wenn es nur drei Minuten waren – würde er es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn ihr etwas zustieß. Er fühlte sich eben einfach so verantwortlich für sie.

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er schon auf dem Waldweg entlanggelaufen war. Christian bekam langsam echt Durst und auch das Hungergefühl war seit seiner Ankunft hier nicht weniger geworden. Er hoffte, dass dieser Weg überhaupt irgendwohin führte, immerhin schien er nicht gerade häufig genutzt zu werden. Er zeigte keine Spuren von Autoreifen oder von schweren Forstfahrzeugen. Nur hier und da vermochte Christian einen Hufabdruck zu erkennen, was bedeutete, dass auf diesem Weg nur geritten wurde. Oder man bewegte sich zu Fuß fort.

Aber wo würde der Weg enden? Und wie lange würde es dauern, bis er dieses Ziel erreichte?

Christian kam aus dem Grübeln gar nicht mehr heraus, sodass er nicht bemerkte, dass sich der Himmel bereits verdunkelt hatte. Die Nacht zog herauf und es wurde kühler. Eigentlich hatte der junge Mann vorgehabt, weiterzulaufen, bis er irgendwo auf Menschen stieß oder am besten auf eine Siedlung, da er vom Überleben in der Natur nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte. Er hätte vielleicht doch damals auf seinen Grundschulfreund hören und zu den Pfadfindern gehen sollen.

Tja, hinterher war man immer schlauer.

Aber mittlerweile war es so dunkel geworden, dass er kaum noch den Weg vor sich erkennen konnte, geschweige denn, mehr als einen Meter in den Wald hineinspähen. Das schwache Licht, das die Sterne spendeten, reichte gerade aus, damit er nicht gegen einen Baum lief.

Christian blieb stehen und beschloss, dass es wohl das beste war, wenn er eine Rast einlegte. Beunruhigt sah er sich um.

Ob es hier wohl wilde Tiere gab?

Möglich war es. Leider konnte Christian sich überhaupt nicht verteidigen. Und wie man ein Feuer machte, das wusste er auch nicht.

Wäre seine Familie früher doch nur öfter Zelten gegangen!

Christian zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren und dachte nach. Er durchstöberte seinen Geist nach etwas, das ihm helfen konnte. Zuerst fielen ihm, aus welchem Grund auch immer, die Bücher _Die Tribute von Panem_ ein, die er gezwungen gewesen war zu lesen.

Sophie sei Dank!

In der Arena hatte die Hauptperson mitunter die Nächte auf Bäumen verbracht, damit niemand sie problemlos angreifen konnte.

Christian schätzte ein, dass das wahrscheinlich die beste Alternative war, denn auf einen Baum zu klettern, dazu war er gerade noch im Stande. Immerhin war er zeit seines Lebens ziemlich sportlich gewesen.

Im Zwielicht suchte er sich einen geeigneten Baum und begann ihn zu besteigen. Bald hatte er eine Kuhle in den vergabelten Ästen gefunden, aus der er nicht sofort hinausfallen würde.

Er scheute sich jedoch davor, zu schlafen. Er machte sich noch immer schreckliche Sorgen um Sophie. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Sternen. Er hatte noch nie so viele gesehen. Hier schien es wirklich gar keine Lichtverschmutzung zu geben. Und ihm fiel auf, dass ihm keines der Sternbilder bekannt vorkam.

Christian fragte sich erneut, wo zur Hölle er nur gelandet war. Und wie er hier wieder weg kam. Und wo Sophie war.

Allmählich bemächtigte sich die Müdigkeit seiner und Christian schlummerte langsam ein, obwohl alle paar Minuten irgendwo ein Insekt über seine Haut krabbelte und ihn kitzelte oder die Blätter verdächtig raschelten, die Bäume sich bewegten oder weil er erschrocken feststellte, dass er fast hinuntergefallen wäre. Und das, während er sich doch knapp drei Meter über dem schwarzen Waldboden befand.

Insgesamt verbrachte Christian eine höchst unkomfortable Nacht und zu allem Überfluss hatte er noch immer höllischen Durst und Hunger, der so stark war, dass es ihn am Morgen fast lähmte. Seine Kopfschmerzen, die immer dann kamen, wenn er zu wenig trank, hatten wieder eingesetzt und sein Magen knurrte gewaltig.

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, welche Pflanzen man essen konnte!

Christian besah sich die Sträucher, die am Rand seines Weges standen und entdeckte irgendwann etwas an einem dieser Büsche, das nach Brombeeren aussah. Er hoffte inständig, dass es wirklich welche waren, sonst war er wahrscheinlich geliefert. Der junge Mann sammelte den Busch ab und aß so viele Beeren wie er konnte. Den Rest schlug er in ein Taschentuch ein und verstaute es in seiner Jackentasche, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Er fragte sich, ob seine Eltern sich schon Sorgen machten, weil die Zwillinge nicht zu Hause waren. War die Polizei vielleicht schon auf der Suche nach ihnen? Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihn fanden?

Gegen Mittag kam er an einem Bachlauf vorbei und schöpfte mit hohlen Händen das kalte, klare Wasser. Er war so durstig, dass es ihm egal war, ob der Strom durch Industrieabwässer oder ähnliches in irgendeiner Weise belastet war.

Dann schleppte er sich weiter. Er lief, bis seine Füße schmerzten und er keinen weiteren Schritt tun konnte. Seine Schuhe waren einfach nicht für solche Aktionen gemacht. Derartige Fußschmerzen hatte er noch nie gehabt.

Christian war diesmal dankbar, als die Nacht hereinbrach und er wieder gezwungen war zu rasten. Er zog sich erneut auf einen Baum zurück und verbrachte eine weitere unruhige und nahezu schlaflose Nacht in dem Geäst.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie gerädert, er wurde die Müdigkeit einfach nicht los. Seine Fußschmerzen waren über Nacht schlimmer geworden und die Beeren vom Vortag hatten seinen Hunger auch nur dürftig gestillt. Aber wenigstens waren sie nicht giftig gewesen.

Mühsam setzte Christian seinen Weg fort und hoffte, dass er irgendwann einmal irgendwo ankommen würde.

Gegen Mittag lichtete sich der Wald und der Weg gabelte sich. Der eine Weg führte geradeaus weiter, der andere zweigte nach rechts ab. Christian hob den Blick und traute seinen Augen kaum.

»Wow!«, flüsterte er und trat einige Schritte näher.

 

Die Sonne brannte wie am Tag zuvor auf sie hinab und ihre Füße schmerzten heftig vom Laufen in den hohen Absatzstiefeln. Doch am schlimmsten war der Durst. Auch der Hunger quälte sie, doch dieser war erträglich. Der Durst hingegen nicht. Sophies Lippen waren aufgesprungen, ihre Kehle ausgetrocknet, in ihrem Kopf hämmerte es. Sophie wusste, dass sie kurz vor einem Hitzschlag stand.

Sie wünschte sich fast schon die Nacht wieder herbei, obwohl es da so kalt gewesen war, dass Sophies ernsthaft damit gerechnet hatte, zu erfrieren. Deshalb war sie auch die ganze Zeit durchgelaufen, doch noch immer hatte sich die Landschaft nicht verändert. Es schien so, als würde die junge Frau keinen Meter vorwärts kommen.

Wenn Christian doch nur hier wäre!

Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihren Bruder nie wieder sehen, denn die Chancen dafür, dass sie in der Wüste verdurstete, standen erschreckend hoch.

Sophie beschattete schwer atmend die Augen mit der Hand und sah sich noch einmal um, spähte zum Horizont. Immer noch nichts. Keine Änderung.

Oder vielleicht doch? War da nicht eine Staubwolke in der Ferne?

Hoffentlich war es kein Sandsturm, dann hätte Sophie wirklich keine Chance mehr.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete die Wolke, die sich näherte. Sophie meinte, einzelne Punkte zu erkennen, die, als sie noch näher gekommen waren, zu Reitern wurden, ungefähr fünfzehn zählte die junge Frau.

Wüstenreiter! Nomaden!

Sophie seufzte erleichtert auf.

Dann waren die Reiter kaum mehr hundert Meter entfernt und schienen auf die einsame Person aufmerksam geworden zu sein. Sie lenkten ihre Pferde um Sophie herum und bildeten einen Ring. Einige von ihnen zogen halbrunde Schwerter aus breiten Stoffgürteln.

Erschrocken sah Sophie sie an. Sie sahen nicht aus, wie sie sich Nomaden vorgestellt hatte. Sie trugen viel rot und einige auch goldenen Schmuck, um ihre Köpfe hatten sie dunkle Tücher geschlungen. Sie wirkten wie aus einer anderen Zeit oder Realität. Als kämen sie direkt aus dem _Herrn der Ringe_.

Einer der Reiter, wahrscheinlich der Anführer, fragte etwas, doch die Sprache kannte Sophie überhaupt nicht. Sie hatte keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit einer Sprache, die sie je gehört hatte. Wahrscheinlich irgendein arabischer Dialekt.

»I'm sorry, but I don't understand a word ( _Es tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe kein Wort)_!«, sagte sie langsam auf Englisch, da ihr das als die Sprache erschien, die die Reiter noch am ehesten beherrschen würden.

Doch damit sollte sie sich irren, denn die Reiter sahen sie nur verwirrt an. Dann fragte der Anführer wieder etwas.

Sophie zuckte die Schultern und deutete auf ihre Ohren. »Ich verstehe eure Sprache nicht«, erklärte sie auf Deutsch und versuchte, es ihnen mit Handzeichen verständlich zu machen. »Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin. Ich habe mich verirrt. Könnt ihr mir helfen? Ich habe entsetzlichen Durst!« Sie deutete auf ihre Kehle.

Der Anführer stieg ab und kam auf sie zu. Sophie wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch dann zwang sie sich, stehen zu bleiben, damit es nicht unhöflich wirkte.

Er sagte wieder etwas und grinste dann. Er hatte zwei Goldzähne, die dabei sichtbar wurden. Sein Gesicht war ebenso gebräunt wie die der anderen aus der Schar. Sophie fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl in seiner Nähe, doch vielleicht waren diese Nomaden die Hilfe, die die junge Frau brauchte.

Der Anführer streckte seine Hand aus und berührte neugierig eine von Sophies Haarsträhnen. Sie zwang sich, sie nicht beiseite zu schlagen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich eher unklug. Dann fuhren die Finger des Mannes über ihre Wange und ihren Hals.

Schließlich sagte er wieder etwas und der Rest der Schar ließ die Waffen sinken. Der Anführer nahm einen ledernen Beutel von seinem Gürtel. Er reichte ihn Sophie, die entdeckte, dass er einen Verschluss hatte.

Ein Trinkbeutel!

»Danke!«, sagte sie und öffnete den Behälter.

Das Wasser, obgleich es warm war, tat ihr so gut. Es kostete sie einiges an Willenskraft, aufzuhören und nicht die ganze Flasche auszutrinken. Sie gab dem Anführer den Beutel zurück. Dieser kehrte zu seinem Pferd zurück.

Würden sie Sophie nun zurücklassen?

Angst stieg in ihr auf.

Doch der Anführer sagte erneut etwas zu ihr und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Offenbar sollte sie hinter ihm auf das Pferd steigen.

Sophie zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann folgte sie der Aufforderung. Sie wollte einfach nur weg aus dieser sandigen Hölle, egal wie.

Die Reiter setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Sophie war froh über die sanfte Brise, die ihr nun über das Gesicht fuhr. Doch der Anführer – und mit Sicherheit galt dies auch für die anderen Reiter – hätte schon häufiger duschen können. Er verbreitete einen unangenehmen, strengen Geruch. Aber vielleicht roch man einfach so, wenn man auf dem Pferderücken durch die Wüste zog. Ihr fehlte da die Erfahrung.

Hin und wieder unterhielten sich die Reiter miteinander, doch Sophie verstand, wie schon in der ersten Konversation, nichts.

Die Reiter verweilten auch in der Nacht nicht und Sophie fragte sich, wie widerstandsfähig die Wüstenpferde sein mussten, um das alles so auszuhalten. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie über eine unglaubliche Ausdauer verfügen.

Es war erneut widerlich kalt geworden und Sophie war froh, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Nach einer Weile wurde sie schläfrig, doch die Reiter zeigten kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit, ebenso wenig ihre Pferde. Im Nachhinein konnte Sophie nicht mehr sagen, ob sie in dieser Nacht geschlafen hatte oder sich immer davon hatte abhalten können.

Mit dem Morgen kam auch wieder die Hitze, doch die Nomaden schienen ihr Ziel schon fast erreicht zu haben. In der Ferne konnte Sophie eine Art Siedlung ausmachen. Die Reiter näherten sich ihr schnell und schon wenig später kamen sie bei den ersten Häusern an. Die Pferde wurden zu einem größeren Platz in der Mitte der Siedlung gelenkt, auf dem offenbar ein Markt stattfand. Es wurden Getreide und Stoffe verkauft, doch auf der einen Seite waren mehrere kleine Bühnen, auf denen Männer und Frauen jedes Alters standen. Ihre Hände und Füße waren mit Ketten gebunden, sodass sie nicht weglaufen konnten, während andere Menschen vorbeigingen und sie begutachteten.

 _Sklaven!_ , schoss es Sophie durch den Kopf.

Dann stellte sie beunruhigt fest, dass die Gruppe der Reiter auf genau diesen Teil des Marktes zusteuerte. Als sie von einem ähnlich gekleideten Mann bemerkt wurden, der neben der am weitesten links gelegenen Bühne stand, zügelten sie ihre Pferde. Der Mann kam auf die Gruppe zu und sagte etwas, während die Nomaden absaßen.

Unsicher glitt auch Sophie zu Boden und überlegte, ob sie sich gefahrlos entfernen konnte.

Der Anführer gab dem Mann soeben eine Antwort und fasste die junge Frau am Arm, zog sie an seine Seite.

Mit interessiertem Blick kam der Mann hinzu – Sophie fiel auf, dass sein Gesicht ansprechender aussah als die der anderen Reiter; er war wohl dazu da, um den Kunden ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Er schien Sophies Wange berühren zu wollen, doch diese machte sich los.

»Ich glaube, hier gibt es ein Missverständnis!«, sagte sie deutlich, während sie zurückwich. »Ich danke Ihnen wirklich für Ihre Hilfe, doch ich würde jetzt lieber gehen!«

Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten von mehreren Paaren kräftiger Hände gepackt.

»Loslassen!«, rief Sophie und begann sich zu wehren.

Sie wollte sich losreißen, doch der Griff der Wüstenreiter waren zu fest.

Der Verkäufer sagte etwas zum Anführer der Nomaden und während dieser lachte, kam er wieder auf Sophie zu, die sich noch immer gegen die Männer sträubte, die sie festhielten, und sie mit einer Schimpftirade, die jene natürlich nicht verstanden, bedachte. Er rieb eine Strähne ihres langen Haares zwischen seinen Fingern. Die junge Frau funkelte ihn böse an. Dann berührte er ihren Hals und öffnete ihre Jacke. Mit einer Hand fuhr er die Form ihrer Taille nach und fasste ihr an die Brust.

Also das ging Sophie echt zu weit! Sie trat ihm mit aller Kraft in die Weichteile. Der Verkäufer ging mit einem unmännlichen Laut in die Knie und bevor sie noch mehr denken konnte als _Ha!_ , traf Sophie ein kräftiger Schlag am Kiefer.

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Sie war noch nie zuvor geschlagen worden, weder von ihrem Bruder noch von ihren Eltern. Und dafür war sie im Nachhinein wirklich dankbar.

Während die junge Frau noch mit dem pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kiefer zu tun hatte, schrie sie der Anführer der Reiter an, während irgendwer ihr die Hände auf dem Rücken band und die Füße zusammenkettete. Dann wurde Sophie neben den anderen Gefesselten auf die Bühne gestellt.

Während sich die Sklavenhändler noch unterhielten, versuchte Sophie Ruhe zu bewahren. Doch das war gar nicht so einfach. Immerhin war sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen und stand nun hier als Ware auf einem Sklavenmarkt. Leicht zitternd verschaffte sie sich einen Überblick. An Flucht war nicht zu denken, so viel stand fest. Ihre Hände würde sie niemals befreien können und zwar konnte sie mit den Ketten um den Knöcheln noch laufen, aber nicht rennen.

Aber selbst wenn sie fliehen konnte, wo sollte sie hin?

Und wo war sie überhaupt?

Sie sah sich auf dem Marktplatz um. Alle Menschen sahen so altertümlich aus. Keine Jeans, keine Handys, keine Plastiktüten. Niemand führte einen Gegenstand mit sich, den Sophie auf einem Markt dieses Jahrhunderts erwartet hätte. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Fahne, die im Wind schwach wehte.

Es war ein Banner. Eine schwarze Schlange auf blutrotem Untergrund war darauf abgebildet. Sophie kannte dieses Wappen, doch nicht aus den Nachrichten oder aus irgendeiner Tageszeitung. Und auch nicht aus der Schule oder der Zeit ihres Studiums.

Sie hatte es in _Ardapedia_ gesehen, dem Wikipedia für _Herr der Ringe_ -Fans.

Es war das Wappen Nah-Harads.

Harad, ein Land aus J.R.R. Tolkiens Welt. Mittelerde.

Ihre Gedanken begannen zu rasen. Schnell spielte sie im Kopf alle möglichen Erklärungen für das Vorhandensein des Wappens durch und kam zu einem erschreckenden Ergebnis.

Es war zwar absolut unmöglich, aber dennoch die einzige logische Erklärung: Sophie musste im _Herrn der Ringe_ sein.


	3. Bruchtal

Christian starrte das Tor an. Er hatte es schon so oft gesehen, doch dass er jemals direkt davor stehen würde, hätte er nie gedacht.

Es sah genauso aus wie das Tor, durch das man in den _Herr der Ringe_ -Filmen Bruchtal betreten konnte. War das irgendein Scherz, den man ihm spielte?

Mit zögerlichen Schritten ging er durch den steinernen Bogen und sah vor seinen Füßen eine schmale Brücke, die in gut fünf Metern Höhe über einen Bach führte. An ihrem anderen Ende war noch ein Tor.

Obwohl ihm angesichts der Höhe etwas mulmig zumute war, lief Christian über die Brücke und trat durch das zweite Tor. Und dann sah er es in seiner ganzen Schönheit und so beeindruckend wie es im Film nicht hatte wirken können: Das Haus Elronds.

Mit leicht offenem Mund stand er im Vorhof und drehte den Kopf. Er bemerkte nicht, dass eine Person, die wie ein Elb aussah, an ihn heran getreten war.

»Verzeiht, mein Herr!«, sprach dieser den jungen Mann an. »Kann ich Euch behilflich sein?«

Christian schloss den Mund wieder und zwang sich, den Elben anzusehen. Er hatte diese makellose Erscheinung, die allen Elben angedichtet war, die spitzen Ohren ragten durch das lange Haar und seine Augen blickten erfahren in die Christians.

Dieser überlegte, was er sagen sollte, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, ob er einen Schauspieler oder doch einen echten Elben vor sich hatte. Das wäre aber absurd! Verrückt! Das würde ja bedeuten, dass er wirklich in Mittelerde wäre. Und das war ja nun absolut unmöglich!

Christian bemerkte, dass der Elb wartete.

Vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal darauf einlassen, dass er sich wirklich im _Herrn der Ringe_ befand, und mitspielen.

»Verzeiht mir … ähm … dass ich hier so eindringe«, begann er deshalb, während er versuchte, sich schnell etwas einfallen zu lassen. »Ich bin, ähm, auf Reisen, doch so einiges lief … anders als erwartet und nun bin ich auf der Suche nach einer Herberge für die Nacht.«

Er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem, was der Elb erwidern würde. Bisher hatte er die Elben für sehr nett und gastfreundlich gehalten, doch er war sich unsicher, ob die Wirklichkeit – oder simulierte Wirklichkeit, das war immerhin noch nicht abschließend geklärt – diesem Bild entsprach.

»Das habe nicht ich zu entscheiden«, sagte der Elb schließlich. »Ihr solltet bei dem Herrn des Hauses, Elrond von Bruchtal, vorsprechen. Folgt mir!«

Christian biss sich auf die Zunge, lächelte aber und folgte dem Elb ins Innere des Hauses. Dieses war so vollkommen, dass Christian es kaum begreifen konnte und es ihm schwer machte, darüber nachzudenken, was für eine Geschichte er Elrond gleich auftischen sollte. Es war wunderbar offen und schien so eins mit der Natur zu sein wie nichts sonst. Es verströmte eine Ruhe und einen Frieden, die einfach unfassbar schienen. Fast unmöglich, dass das nicht wirklich sein konnte. Aber ein Traum konnte es auch nicht sein, dessen war sich Christian sicher. Also _musste_ es echt sein. Solche Orte gab es in der wirklichen Welt, die der junge Mann kannte, einfach nicht!

Der Elb führte ihn in eine Art Bibliothek und als Christian sie betrat, sah er einen Mann, der Hugo Weaving aus den _Herrn der Ringe-_ Filmen wirklich ähnelte, wenngleich er besser aussah und eine Spur jünger wirkte, und der an einem Tisch saß und in ein Buch schrieb.

Durch den Gedanken an den Film erinnert, fiel Christian der _Eine Ring_ ein, den er noch immer am Zeigefinger trug und den er nun schnell zu Sophies _Abendstern_ in die Hosentasche gleiten ließ.

»Verzeiht, mein Herr Elrond«, sagte der Elb. »Dieser junge Mann ersucht um ein Quartier für die Nacht.«

Elrond blickte auf und sah zu Christian hinüber. Dann erhob er sich und kam zu dem jungen Mann.

»Wie ist dein Name?«, fragte er dann mit einer ruhigen, samtigen Stimme.

»Christian Frost. Gîl sila na lû govaded _(Ein Stern scheint auf die Stunde unsere Begegnung)_ «, antwortete der Angesprochene.

»Du scheinst unsere Umgangsformen zu kennen, dennoch stammst du nicht von hier«, stellte Elrond mit einem Blick auf Christians Kleidung fest.

»Das ist richtig, mein Herr«, beeilte sich Christian zu versichern. »Ich war mit meiner Schwester auf der Reise, um Mittelerde zu besuchen.«

»Und woher kommt ihr?«

»Unser Land liegt sehr weit entfernt, weit hinter allen Ländern, die man hier kennt, es ist wie eine andere Welt. Wir haben einen weiten Weg zurückgelegt, um aus Europa nach Mittelerde zu gelangen«, sagte Christian wage, noch immer unsicher, ob er all das glauben konnte.

»Von Europa habe ich noch nicht gehört«, sagte Elrond nachdenklich.

»Das haben die wenigsten«, behauptete Christian. »Wir selbst erfuhren auch nur durch Zufall davon, dass weit hinter den Grenzen unseres Landes Mittelerde liegt. Doch als wir davon erfuhren, überkam meine Schwester und mich der Wunsch, dieses Land einmal zu bereisen.«

»Du sprichst viel von deiner Schwester, Christian«, bemerkte Elrond. »Doch wo ist sie? Begleitet sie dich nicht?«

Christian schluckte. »Doch, das tut sie. Doch wir wurden auf der Reise getrennt. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie nun ist und ob sie wohlauf ist. Ich selbst wurde auf meinem Weg nach Eriador von Orks überfallen und verlor alles, was ich mit mir führte.«

»Ich bedaure, von deinen Verlusten zu hören, und hoffe, dass auch deine Schwester den Weg nach Bruchtal finden wird«, meinte Elrond nach einer kurzen Pause. »Du bist eingeladen, so lange in meinem Haus zu verweilen, wie du es wünschst.«

Erleichterung durchflutete Christian. »Ich danke Euch!«, hauchte er. »Hannon le _(Ich danke Euch)_!«, fügte er noch einmal auf Elbisch hinzu.

»Arahel wird dich zu deinem Gemach bringen«, verkündete Elrond und der noch dabeistehende Elb, der dann wohl Arahel hieß, verneigte sich.

Christian tat es ihm gleich und folgte Arahel aus der Bibliothek hinaus, durch die offenen Gänge und über Terrassen, bis er in einem Raum geparkt wurde.

In jenem stand ein Bett aus Holz, dessen Haupt eine aufwendige Schnitzerei zierte und das wunderbar bequem aussah. Durch einen offenen Türrahmen konnte Christian in ein kleines Badezimmer sehen – jedenfalls deutete er die Ansammlung der mit Wasser und Blüten gefüllten Schalen, die mitunter die Größe von Wannen hatten, so. Am Fußende des Betts stand eine hölzerne Truhe und hinter einer Reihe von offenen Bogenfenstern lag ein Balkon, von dem aus man bestimmt ganz Bruchtal überblicken konnte. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Und er konnte nirgendwo ein Zeichen menschlicher Zivilisation erspähen. Keine Spuren von Hochspannungsleitungen, keine Kondensstreifen am Himmel. Das konnte unmöglich seine Welt sein! All seine Sinne sagten ihm, dass er wirklich in Mittelerde sein musste.

Bruchtal war einfach zu magisch. Es _musste_ real sein. All diese Schönheit, die Ruhe, die Magie.

Christian erinnerte sich daran, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt Bruchtal im Film vom Regisseur als _langsam dahinsterbend_ erdacht gewesen war. Doch dieser Ort, den Christian nun sah, war so weit vom Tod entfernt wie es nur ging. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Immer diese Audiokommentare!

»Ist diese Unterbringung nach Eurem Geschmack?«, erkundigte sich Arahel.

»Ich bin mehr als zufrieden. Es ist wundervoll!«, antwortete Christian.

»Es ist schön zu hören.« Der Elb verneigte sich. »Ihr seid eingeladen, am Abend zum Essen zu erscheinen, in Kürze werden Euch noch neue Kleider gebracht werden.«

»Vielen Dank! Ihr seid sehr zuvorkommend!« Christian verneigte sich ebenfalls und Arahel verließ das Zimmer.

Christian trat vor den Spiegel, der in einer Zimmerecke stand, und begutachtete sich.

Er sah einfach nur scheiße aus!

Seine Klamotten waren verdreckt und auch stellenweise zerrissen, sein Gesicht war stoppelig und sein Haar schmutzig. Er sah aus wie ein Obdachloser oder sogar ein Krimineller.

Christian schüttelte den Kopf und betrat neugierig das Badezimmer, das so anders aussah als er es gewohnt war. Die verschieden großen Schalen mit dem Wasser und den in einigen schwimmenden bunten und verführerisch duftenden Blüten dienten offensichtlich zum Waschen. In einem Regal lagen Tücher zum Abtrocknen und mehrere Stücke Seife, darüber ein Gerät, das Christian aus Filmen als Rasiermesser erkannte, ein Kamm und etwas, das aussah wie dünnes Reisig. Unter dem Regal stand ein Nachttopf.

»Andere Welt, andere Sitten«, murmelte er. »Daran werde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen.«

Einen Augenblick später klopfte es an den Türrahmen und ein paar Elben kamen herein, legten Kleider auf das Bett und stellten mehrere Paar Stiefel davor.

»Danke!«, rief Christian noch, dann waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Mit einem Seufzen zog sich Christian aus und badete in der größten Schale. Dann trocknete er sich und den Fußboden mit einigen Tüchern. Von dem Rasiermesser hatte er lieber die Finger gelassen, er wollte sich noch nicht sofort umbringen.

Als die Pfützen im Bad beseitigt waren, begutachtete Christian die Kleider auf dem Bett. Sie schienen aus einem samtähnlichen Stoff gefertigt zu sein, der ihm aber in seiner Welt noch nie begegnet war. Er entschied sich für eine dunkle, graue Hose und ein weinrotes, fast knielanges Hemd. In dieses waren wunderschöne Ornamente eingearbeitet.

Er schlüpfte in ein paar dunklere Stiefel und legte einen Gürtel, an dem eine kleine Tasche hing, um die Hüfte.

Die restlichen Kleider verstaute er in der Truhe am Fußende des Betts. Dann blickte er erneut in den Spiegel.

Es war ein völlig anderes Bild, das sich ihm nun bot. Er sah nun aus als gehörte er wirklich nach Mittelerde. Er fischte die Schmuckstücke aus seiner Hose und ließ sie in die Tasche am Gürtel gleiten. So waren sie in Sicherheit.

Dann legte der todmüde junge Mann sich komplett angezogen auf das Bett und schlief ein.

 

Christian erwachte erst, als es schon dunkelte.

War er nicht zum Essen eingeladen worden? Er hatte nämlich immer noch ganz schön Hunger. Schließlich war das letzte, was er gegessen hatte, ein paar Hände voll Beeren gewesen.

Christian verließ den Raum und sah sich um. Wo lang sollte er gehen? Das Haus Elronds schien groß zu sein, viel größer jedenfalls als Christian es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und leider war es kein Hotel, sodass nirgendwo Schilder angebracht waren, wo man was finden konnte.

Großartig!

Christian dachte einen Augenblick nach und bog dann einfach links ab. Damit lag er nur zu fünfzig Prozent falsch.

 

Sophie stand noch immer wie gelähmt da und starrte das Wappen an. Dann bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun. Wenn das hier nämlich kein extrem schlechter und aufwendiger Scherz war, hatte sie massive Probleme.

Natürlich hatten Christian und sie schon oft davon geträumt, einmal nach Mittelerde zu kommen und die Gefährten auf ihren Abenteuern zu begleiten, doch so hatte Sophie sich das nicht ausgemalt!

Das war etwas ganz anderes! Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über die Geschehnisse, sie stand auf einem Sklavenmarkt in Harad! Das war nicht gut. Zumal es hier bestimmt keine deutsche Botschaft und wahrscheinlich sogar nicht einmal Menschenrechte gab.

Dann wanderten Sophies Gedanken zu ihrem Bruder. Ob es Christian gut ging? Wo er wohl war? Vielleicht lief er immer noch durch die Wüste. Sie mochte gar nicht daran denken, was ihm alles zugestoßen sein könnte. Aber ohne ihn konnte sie nicht leben!

Sie spürte, wie ihre Atmung sich beschleunigt hatte und sie erneut anfing zu zittern. Doch unkontrollierbare Panik brachte sie nun auch nicht weiter. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sie musste hier erst einmal raus.

Doch wie?

Ihr waren buchstäblich die Hände gebunden. Und die Füße auch. So sehr sie sich auch den Kopf zerbrach, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie hier herauskommen sollte.

Wenn doch nur die Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden!

Aber noch schöner wäre es, wenn das hier wirklich nur ein Traum wäre. Wenn sie in ein paar Stunden aufwachen und dann Zuhause im Wohnzimmer oder in ihrem Bett liegen würde und ihrem Bruder von dem irren Albtraum erzählen könnte. Sie würden zusammen darüber lachen und es als unmöglich abtun. Dann würden sie zu ihren Pferden fahren und noch einen Ausritt machen.

Das war ein schöner Gedanke.

Sie wollte daran glauben, dass es so sein würde, doch alle ihre Sinne sagten, dass dies hier real war und kein Traum.

Sophie wusste nicht, ob sie erst Minuten oder schon Stunden auf dieser Bühne stand, als sich bei den Sklavenhändlern etwas tat.

Sie sah auf und erblickte einen gut gekleideten Mann bei den Händlern. Er trug wesentlich mehr Goldschmuck als sie und seine Kleider waren vergleichsweise sauber.

Sophie beobachtete, wie der Verkäufer mit schmeichelnder Stimme auf den Mann einredete und ihn dann zur Bühne lotste. Sie kamen herauf und der Kunde ließ den Blick über die Menschen auf jener schweifen. Die drei, die neben Sophie standen, sahen ziemlich gewöhnlich aus. Sie trugen alle ähnliche, schmutzige, weiße Kleider und waren mit ihren dunklen Harren und der braunen Haut kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden.

Sie schienen den Kunden auch nicht so sehr zu interessieren. Er musterte Sophie und auf einmal kam sie sich wirklich vor wie eine Ware. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so ansah!

Der Mann stupste den Verkäufer an und deutete auf Sophies Absatzstiefel. Wahrscheinlich hatte er so etwas noch nie gesehen. Der Verkäufer zuckte die Schultern und redete dann schnell auf ihn ein.

Noch während er sprach, kam der Mann auf Sophie zu und begutachtete sie genauer. Er ging ein paar Mal um sie herum, dann fragte er sie etwas. Natürlich verstand Sophie kein Wort und das schien der Verkäufer nun auch zu erklären. Der Kunde nickte und brachte ihn mit einem Wink seiner mit Ringen überladenen Hand zum Schweigen. Dann öffnete er Sophies Jacke weiter, damit er ihren Körper begutachten konnte. Er fuhr die Konturen mit einer Hand nach.

Obwohl sie sich ziemlich erniedrigt vorkam, hielt Sophie dieses Mal mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen still. Sie würde sich nur weiteren Ärger einhandeln, wenn sie sich wehrte.

Der Mann ließ von ihr ab und verließ die Bühne wieder. Er unterhielt sich mit dem Verkäufer. Sophie wusste nicht, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war. Wahrscheinlich war es schlecht. Für sie. Denn gehen lassen würde man sie gewiss nicht.

Sie sah, wie die Männer sich die Hände reichten und der Verkäufer eine Hand voll goldener Münzen entgegennahm.

Sophie schloss die Augen.

Toll! Sie war verkauft worden.


	4. Elbische Gesellschaft

Wahrscheinlich hatte Christian die falsche Richtung gewählt, da er noch an keinem Raum vorbeigekommen war, der wie ein Speisezimmer aussah. Er blieb stehen und blickte sich um.

So groß konnte Elronds Haus doch gar nicht sein!

Gerade als er sich fragte, was er nun tun sollte, vernahm Christian leise Schritte. Er drehte sich um und sah noch, wie die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, den offenen Raum betrat.

Christian war sofort klar, dass es sich um Arwen, Elronds Tochter, handeln musste. Doch er hatte eher mit einer Arwen gerechnet, die genauso aussah wie Liv Tyler. Aber diese Frau war so unendlich viel schöner. Eine große Ähnlichkeit bestand, das musste man zugeben, aber das Haar dieser Arwen war voller und seidiger als das der Film-Arwen und ihr Gesicht war einfach noch ebenmäßiger, ihre Augen noch blauer, ihr Blick noch tiefer.

Sie war stehen geblieben, als sie Christian bemerkt hatte und musterte ihn unauffällig.

»Einen schönen guten Abend!«, besann sich Christian auf seine Manieren und war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht zu rau klang.

Er verneigte sich vor der Elbin.

Sie senkte den Kopf und erwiderte: »Auch Euch einen angenehmen Abend!« Sie sprach leise, aber dennoch verständlich. »Ihr müsst der Fremde sein, von dem mein Vater erzählte.«

»So ist es wahr, dass Ihr Herrn Elronds Tochter seid?«, erkundigte sich Christian der Höflichkeit halber. Er wusste schließlich genau, wer sie war. »Mir kam bereits zu Ohren, dass Ihr schön seid, doch Eure Schönheit übertrifft wahrhaftig die Erzählungen!«, fügte er ein Kompliment an.

Arwen lächelte sanft. »Ihr scheint bereits einiges über mich zu wissen, dennoch möchte ich mich Euch noch einmal vorstellen: Mein Name ist Arwen Undómiel _(Abendstern)_ , Tochter Elronds von Bruchtal.«

»Mich nennt man Christian Frost«, gab jener zurück. »Und es ist mir eine Ehre, den Abendstern kennen zu lernen.«

»Seid Ihr der elbischen Sprache mächtig?«, erkundigte sich Arwen.

»Ein wenig verstehe ich die Sprache, doch als ihrer mächtig würde ich mich nicht bezeichnen.« Er lächelte entschuldigend.

»Sicherlich werdet Ihr in Bruchtal noch lernen. Doch was führt Euch in diesen Teil des Hauses? Ich war mir sicher, mein Vater erwartete Euch beim Essen.«

Christian senkte verlegen den Kopf. »Das ist wohl wahr, doch ich wusste bedauerlicherweise nicht, wo das Essen gereicht wird.«

»Natürlich, Ihr seid fremd hier!«, erinnerte sich die Elbin. »Nun, ich werde Euch zu meinem Vater geleiten.«

Sie wies ihm mit einer makellosen Hand den Weg und Christian beeilte sich, dem Wink zu folgen.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass er hier mit Arwen Abendstern durch das Haus Elronds lief. Allein der Gedanke war schon unglaubwürdig!

Er sah sie von der Seite an. Die spitzen Ohren waren irgendwie süß. Er ließ den Blick nach unten gleiten und betrachtete den _Abendstern_ , den sie um den Hals trug. Er sah fast so aus wie der von Sophie, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich viel mehr wert sein durfte.

Nach einer Weile wurde Christian die Stille zu drückend und so fühlte er sich bemüßigt zu sprechen.

»Ich finde Mittelerde wirklich beeindruckend! Allein Imladris _(Bruchtal)_ übertrifft jegliche Erwartungen!«

»Fürwahr. Für Euch muss es so scheinen«, entgegnete Arwen. »Doch es ist mein Heim und obgleich es sich von den Bauwerken der Menschen unterscheidet, kann ich Euer Staunen nur schwer teilen.«

»Euch würde vermutlich meine Heimat in Erstaunen versetzten, denn sie ist ganz anders als Mittelerde.« Er erinnerte sich an Zuhause und musste lächeln.

»Wie mein Vater hörte auch ich noch nie von einem Land Europa«, gab Arwen zu. »Ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren.«

Christian dachte nach. War es gut, ihr etwas über seine Welt zu erzählen? Oder schadete es etwas? Vieles mochte für sie unglaublich und sogar verrückt erscheinen, doch würde es etwas _schaden_?

»Vielleicht erzähle ich Euch demnächst von meiner Heimat, jedoch nur, wenn Ihr mir auch von Eurer berichtet.« Er lächelte sie an und sie spiegelte den Ausdruck.

»So werden wir es halten!«, meinte sie just in dem Moment, in dem die beiden eine große, offene Terrasse betraten, die von den Feuern mehrerer Feuerschalen und Kerzenleuchtern erhellt wurde.

Hier fand wohl das Abendessen statt. Viele Elben waren hier, saßen an der langen Tafel beisammen und aßen, andere spielten auf Instrumenten dazu sanfte Melodien. Die Gesellschaft schien heiter zu sein, aber dennoch strahlte sie eine gewisse Würde aus, die fast greifbar war.

Christian blickte sich um, während er Arwen zu der Tafel folgte. Die Speisen schienen zum größten Teil vegetarisch zu sein und er erinnerte sich an die Szene aus dem Film _Der Hobbit – Eine unerwartete Reise_ , in der die Zwerge im elbischen Essen das Fleisch gesucht hatten, weil grünes Essen ihnen Angst machte. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und besah sich die Instrumente. Sie sahen denen aus seiner Welt ähnlich, doch ganz konnte er sie nicht zuordnen. Eines erinnerte ihn an eine überdimensionale Querflöte, ein anderes an eine Geige. Nur die Harfe erschien ihm unverändert.

Mittlerweile hatte er den Tisch erreicht. Er sah am Kopfende, auf das Arwen zusteuerte, Elrond sitzen. Die Plätze rechts und links von ihm waren frei. Arwen nahm auf dem Stuhl zur Rechten ihres Vaters Platz und so ließ sich Christian vorsichtig auf dessen linker Seite nieder.

»Es ist schön, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst«, sprach Elrond ihn an.

»Verzeiht!«, entschuldigte sich Christian. »Aber ich verlief mich auf dem Weg.« Er bemerkte ein Zucken um Elronds Mundwinkel und ein amüsiertes Aufflackern in seinen Augen. »Doch zum Glück hat Eure Tochter mich gefunden und hierher geführt.«

»Du musst hungrig sein«, sagte Elrond. »Bedien dich!«

Christian tat wie geheißen. Er probierte von der Rohkost und den Salaten, den exotischen Früchten und den ihm bekannten. Alles schmeckte hier so viel besser und natürlicher als in seiner Welt. Auch der süße Saft oder Wein, der gereicht wurde, übertraf alles, was seine Geschmacksknospen bis zum heutigen Tag gekostet hatten.

»Munden dir die Speisen?«, erkundigte sich Elrond.

»Es ist vorzüglich! Besser als alles, was es in meinem Land gibt!«, antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

»Das kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen. Sicher sind die Gaben der Natur in Europa genauso gut«, widersprach der Elb.

»Da irrt Ihr Euch, mein Herr!« Christian schüttelte den Kopf. »In Europa leben viele Menschen, die mehr Essen benötigen als die Natur gibt. So werden viele Früchte gezüchtet und von den Menschen verändert, damit sie schneller wachsen.«

»Das ist faszinierend«, murmelte Elrond. »Ich würde gerne mehr erfahren.«

»Europa kann man kaum mit Mittelerde vergleichen. Alle Lebensumstände sind anders. Es ist eine ganz andere Welt. Hier leben die Menschen mit der Natur im Einklang, respektieren sie. In Europa beuten die Menschen die Natur aus, um selbst besser leben zu können. Und doch sind viele unglücklich mit ihrem Leben.« Erst jetzt, wo er es ausgesprochen hatte, bemerkte Christian, was ihn an Mittelerde immer so angezogen hatte.

»Es klingt so, als wären die Europäer auf einem falschen Weg«, stellte Elrond fest. »Doch auch in Mittelerde sind viele Menschen nicht glücklich.«

»Vollkommenes Glück ist auch kaum zu erreichen«, sagte Christian. »Dennoch, ich denke, dass sich die Menschen in meiner Heimat früher oder später selbst vernichten werden.«

»Ihr sprecht davon so unbekümmert«, warf Arwen ein. Sie klang ein wenig beunruhigend. »Sorgt Ihr Euch denn nicht?«

Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Natürlich finde ich die Vorstellung nicht angenehm. Doch unsere Geschichte hat gezeigt, dass eine Zivilisation, die sich zu weit von der Natürlichkeit entfernt hat, stets untergegangen und einer neuen Art des Lebens, vielleicht einer besseren, gewichen ist.« Er nahm noch einen Schluck von dem süßen Wein. »Es ist schwer, Europa und die Menschen, die dort leben, zu beschreiben, es ist – wie ich bereits sagte – eine andere Welt.«

Die Elben schwiegen einen Moment und dachten nach, dann besannen sie sich auf das Essen und die Unterhaltungen, die sie zuvor geführt hatten.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde Christian wieder schläfrig und er fragte sich, ob er den Tisch einfach verlassen konnte oder ob er bleiben sollte.

»Du scheinst erschöpft«, bemerkte Elrond.

»So ist es. Ich habe auf meiner Reise nie lange geschlafen und so bemächtigt sich nun die Müdigkeit meiner.«

»Ich werde Euch zurück zu Eurem Zimmer geleiten«, bot Arwen an.

Christian war überrascht von dem Angebot, doch er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Immerhin war Arwen seine absolute Traumfrau und so war ihm jede Sekunde in ihrer Nähe nur zu recht.

Er nickte und erhob sich. »Ich danke Euch noch einmal für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Herr Elrond!« Christian verneigte sich vor dem Elben und folgte dann Arwen zurück durch die Flure. Nach nahezu lächerlich kurzem Weg erkannte Christian die Tür des Zimmers, in dem er einquartiert worden war. Es lag in dem Teil des Hauses, in dem wahrscheinlich Gäste untergebracht wurden, da sich dort die Räume, die man verschließen konnte, häuften. Ansonsten waren fast alle Zimmer im Haus Elronds offen und jederzeit zugänglich.

»Ich danke Euch«, sagte er zu Arwen und verneigte sich.

»Ich hoffe, dass Ihr mir in den nächsten Tagen doch noch einiges mehr über Eure Heimat erzählen werdet«, sprach sie.

»Wie ich bereits sagte, ich erzähle Euch von meiner Heimat, wenn Ihr mir die Schätze der Euren zeigt!«, erwiderte er.

Sie lächelte ihn an und er spürte eine Wärme und ein Kribbeln in ihm aufsteigen.

»Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nacht!« Sie verneigte sich und ließ ihn stehen.

»Wünsche ich Euch auch!«, murmelte Christian und zog sich in sein Zimmer zurück.

Während er sich langsam entkleidete und mit dem Reisig, den man ziemlich gut als Zahnstocher verwenden konnte, seine Zähne reinigte, dachte er nach.

Was beabsichtigte er eigentlich zu tun? Wollte er wirklich versuchen, Aragorn Arwen auszuspannen? Wann würde dieser eigentlich hier ankommen? Und was war mit Sophie? Sollte er sie suchen? Aber wo?

Letztendlich konnte er gar nichts tun. Er konnte nur in Bruchtal bleiben und hoffen, dass sie irgendwann den Weg zu ihm fand.

In allen Träumen, die die Zwillinge gehabt hatten, in allen Geschichten, die sie sich ausgedacht hatten, in allen Fanfictions, die sie im Internet gelesen hatten, hatten die Reisen stets in Bruchtal angefangen. Hoffentlich erinnerte sich Sophie daran und fand ihn.

Und bis sie kam, würde er warten müssen. Und er würde auf sie warten.

Immer.

Und bis dahin würde er versuchen, in dieser Welt zu leben und eventuell sogar daran arbeiten, dass Arwen ihn mochte.

»Man kann ja noch träumen«, nuschelte er vor sich hin, da er genau wusste, wie gut seine Chancen bei der Elbin standen.

Dann legte er sich wieder in das weiche Bett und schlief sanft ein.


	5. Sonne, Sand und Arbeit

Die Sonne brannte auf das große Gut hinunter und wurde von den weißen Steinen reflektiert und obwohl es schon schwächer geworden war, da die Sonne allmählich unterging, schmerzte das Licht in Sophies Augen.

Und es war noch immer unerträglich heiß. Die Sohlen ihrer nackten Füße taten weh, während sie langsam über den Sand zurück zu den großen Gebäuden lief. Hinter ihr erstreckten sich die riesigen Plantagen, die zu dem Gut gehörten.

Sophie war nun schon fast zwei Wochen hier. Nachdem sie von dem Mann, der, wie sie herausgefunden hatte, der oberste Sklavenaufseher des Gutsherrn war, gekauft worden war, hatte man sie nach zwei Tagesritten auf dem Gut abgeliefert.

Nicht besonders sanft hatte man sie in das Anwesen gebracht und dem Gutsherrn vorgeführt, der prächtig gekleidet gewesen war und keinerlei Zweifel daran gelassen hatte, dass er weit über allen anderen stand. Ihr fremdartiges Aussehen, schien auch ihn zu faszinieren, da er sie ziemlich lange betrachtete, man hätte sogar sagen können, _abcheckte_. Sophie hatte sich sehr unwohl gefühlt, jedoch wieder die Zähne zusammengebissen, während er sie begrabschte. Er hatte etwas zu den Männern gesagt, die die junge Frau zu ihm geführt hatten, und jene hatten ihr die Fesseln abgenommen.

Der Herr hatte gegrinst, unter ihr Oberteil gelangt und ihr zwischen die Beine gegriffen. In diesem Moment hatte Sophie begriffen, dass das in eine ganz falsche Richtung ging und ihm ordentlich eine reingehauen. Er hatte vor Wut getobt und herbeieilende Wachen hatten Sophie davongeschleift, hatten sie nach draußen gebracht und zu Boden gestoßen. Dann hatte ihr jemand mit einem langen Messer die Kleider am Rücken aufgeschnitten. Sophie erinnerte sich noch daran, dass sie wütend war, weil sie ihren Lieblings-BH von _Victoria's Secret_ zerstört hatten. Einen Moment später war jedoch alles in Schmerz verschwommen. Es war mit nichts zu vergleichen gewesen, was Sophie zuvor je gefühlt hatte. Die Haut auf ihrem Rücken war von den zahlreichen Enden der Peitsche aufgerissen worden, sie hatte den brennenden Schmerz gespürt und das Blut, das an ihr herunterlief.

Es hatte sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt, in der sie nur da gekauert und geschrien hatte, dann war es plötzlich vorbei gewesen. Es war wieder etwas gesagt worden und zwei Personen hatten sie auf die Beine gezogen und sanft davon geführt. Ihr war schwindelig gewesen und immer wieder war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden. Sie war in einen abgedunkelten Raum gebracht worden, in dem einige Frauen gewebt hatten. Sie beiden Mädchen, die Sophie dorthin gebracht hatten, hatten ein paar Worte gesagt und sie auf den Boden gesetzt. Eine der webenden Frauen hatte sich dann um Sophies Rücken gekümmert, die Wunden gereinigt, mit irgendeiner Salbe bestrichen und verbunden.

Dann hatten sie ihr ein einfaches Leinenkleid, das schon ziemlich heruntergekommen und bestimmt schon von mehreren Frauen vor ihr getragen worden war, gegeben und sie gedrängt, es anzuziehen. Sophie hatte ihre Klamotten getauscht, nur ihre Panties noch anbehalten, da sie nicht ganz auf Unterwäsche verzichten wollte.

Sie hatten ihr zu trinken gegeben und eine Weile gewartet, bis sie wieder stehen konnte und sie dann einem Unteraufseher übergeben, den sie wohl zu kennen schienen.

Zuerst hatte sie nichts von dem verstanden, was man ihr gesagt – oder eher befohlen – hatte. Doch zum Glück hatte sich eine der beiden Sklavinnen, die ihr zuvor schon geholfen hatten, und die vermutlich um einiges jünger war als Sophie, ihrer angenommen. Bald hatten sie sich über Zeichensprache dürftig verständigen können.

Deshalb wusste Sophie nun auch mehr über die Ereignisse nach ihrer Ankunft. Offenbar war sie für den Harem des Gutsherrn bestimmt gewesen, doch nachdem sie ihm eine reingehauen hatte, hatte sie den Anspruch auf das Leben als Haremsdame verwirkt gehabt und hatte zudem bestraft werden gemusst. Nun war sie eine einfache Sklavin. Die andere hatte ihr auch schon erklärt, was es auf dem Gut für Aufgaben für Sklaven gab.

Viele Sklaven mussten jeden Tag auf den Plantagen die Ernte einholen. Es handelte sich um Gewürze, aber auch Dinge wie Baumwolle und Bohnen, die wohl einmal geröstet werden würden. Die Plantagen waren sehr groß und obwohl unglaublich viele Sklaven dort von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang schufteten, schienen die Reben nie abgeerntet zu sein.

Einige andere Sklaven arbeiten in den Gutsgebäuden. Sie verstauten die Ernte vom Tag, verrichteten Hilfsarbeiten in der Küche, wuschen Wäsche oder hielten die Unterkünfte des Herrn sauber.

Sophie hatte den Gutsherrn nach ihrer ersten unschönen Begegnung erst einmal wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war an ihrem vierten Tag gewesen, als sie die Flure geschrubbt hatte. Sophie hatte von der anderen Sklavin erfahren, dass er wohl acht Frauen in seinem Harem hatte. Sie war ganz froh, dass sie keine davon war.

 

Mittlerweile war Sophie an der Scheune angekommen und leerte den Korb, in dem sie den Tag über Bohnen gesammelt hatte, auf einem Haufen der gleichen Sorte aus.

Dann verließ sie die angenehme, schattige Kühle der Scheune wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zurück auf die Plantage. Im Gegensatz zu vielen der anderen Sklaven hatte sie keine feste Aufgabe. Sie gehörte zu den Sklaven, die immer am Morgen einer Beschäftigung zugeteilt wurden. Doch Sophie war die Arbeit auf dem Feld zuwider. Sie wusste, dass ihre Haut verbrannt war und schon anfing, sich zu schälen. Dazu machten ihr die schwere Arbeit und der Wind, der ständig den Wüstensand in die ihre Augen wehte, zu schaffen. Aber am meisten störten Sophie aber die Kopfschmerzen, die aufgrund der andauernden Dehydrierung nicht mehr verschwanden.

Zum Glück würde bald die Sonne untergehen und die Arbeit konnte eingestellt werden. Langsam, aber auch nicht zu träge, schlurfte Sophie über die Plantage. Sie wollte nicht, dass einer der Aufseher auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

In der Ferne hörte sie jemanden aufschreien und wusste, dass man auf _ihn_ wohl aufmerksam geworden war und er nun wahrscheinlich ausgepeitscht wurde. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre eigene Auspeitschung und schauderte. Die Striemen auf ihrem Rücken waren noch immer nicht verheilt und schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung fast unerträglich. Sie wollte das auf keinen Fall noch einmal erdulden müssen und verwendete all ihre Konzentration darauf, möglichst niemandem aufzufallen und sich keinen Ärger mehr einzuhandeln.

Bevor sie sich wieder an die Arbeit machte, ging sie zu dem höher gestellten Sklaven, der über ein Fass gefüllt mit Wasser wachte, und erbat sich einen kleinen Schluck. Dann kehrte sie zurück und fuhr damit fort, Bohnen von den Reben zu klauben.

Dabei wünschte sie sich fort. Irgendwohin, am liebsten zu Christian. Wo er wohl war? Suchte er nach ihr?

Sophie überlegte wieder, wie es ihr möglich sein könnte, von hier zu fliehen. Die junge Sklavin hatte ihr schon mehrmals klargemacht, dass es hoffnungslos war. Denn wenn einen bei dem Fluchtversuch nicht die Aufseher töteten, würde man in der Wüste sterben, bevor man einen Ort, eine Hütte oder Oase erreichte. Aber Sophie konnte doch nicht für den Rest ihres Lebens hier bleiben!

Aus der Ferne erklang ein lang gezogener Laut, der von einer Art Trompete stammte und den Sklaven bedeutete, dass sie die Arbeit beenden konnten. Die Sonne war bereits am Horizont verschwunden und es dunkelte allmählich. Die Sklaven strömten von den Plantagen herbei und brachten den letzten Teil der Tagesernte in die Scheune.

Als Sophie diese wieder verließ, sah sie den von zwei Eseln gezogenen Karren, auf dem die Leichen der Sklaven, die während des Tages auf den Plantagen verendet oder zu Tode geprügelt worden waren, aufgetürmt lagen, und die nun weggebracht wurden. Wahrscheinlich ein Stück in die Wüste, wo sie dann den Geiern als Mahlzeit dienen würden.

Mit einigen anderen Frauen machte sich Sophie auf den Weg in die stallähnliche Scheune, in der viele, überwiegend weibliche, Sklaven schliefen. Der große Raum war mit Stroh ausgelegt, auf dem die Sklavinnen dicht aneinander gedrängt schliefen. In der Scheune roch es übel, doch das tat es immer. Die Sklaven bekamen keine Gelegenheit zum Duschen und so rochen ihre Körper eben so, als hätten sie den ganzen Tag bei der Arbeit geschwitzt. Sophie fühlte sich unwohl und wirklich dreckig, doch so ging es bestimmt auch den anderen.

Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und betrachtete die Blasen an ihren roten und verdreckten Füßen. Die ersten Tage hatte sie geweint, weil ihr alles so wehtat: Der Muskelkater von der schweren körperlichen Arbeit, der Sonnenbrand, die Blasen an Händen und Füßen und vor allem die Striemen der Peitschenhiebe. Doch bald konnte sie einfach nicht mehr weinen. Auch die panische Angst, die sie in den ersten Tagen angesichts der Gewissheit, dass sie nun eine Sklavin war, verspürt hatte, war im Lauf der ersten Woche verschwunden. Sie zog es immer noch einem Dasein als Sexspielzeug des Gutsherrn vor, auch wenn die meisten der Sklaven wohl anders darüber denken würden, da die Haremsdamen ein weitaus besseres Leben führten. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sie immer für den Gutsherrn und seine Freunde die Beine breit machen mussten.

Darauf konnte Sophie verzichten, da schuftete sie lieber auf den Plantagen.

Auch die anderen Sklaven hatten sich nun im Raum verteilt und gingen unterschiedlichen Beschäftigungen nach. Einige unterhielten sich miteinander, andere flickten ihre zerrissenen Kleider. Ein paar kümmerten sich um die Rücken derer, die am Tag ausgepeitscht worden waren, und die schwangeren Sklavinnen legten sich erschöpft hin.

Zuerst hatte es Sophie erschreckt, wie viele der Sklavinnen hier wohl des öfteren vergewaltigt wurden, doch mittlerweile wunderte es sie eher, dass es so wenig waren. Immerhin war das hier ein Land, in dem Frauen und ganz besonders Sklavinnen keinerlei Rechte hatten und den Männern – ob den Aufsehern oder auch den anderen Sklaven – untergeordnet waren. Auch des Nachts vergingen sich die männlichen Sklaven, die in der selben Scheune untergebracht waren, regelmäßig an den Frauen. Deshalb versuchte jede von ihnen, sich so weit wie möglich von den Männern fernzuhalten. Und glücklicherweise war es Sophie bisher gelungen, obwohl es fast an ein Wunder grenzte, so wie ihr erster Tag verlaufen war. Hätten die Wachen sie nicht so schnell zum Auspeitschen nach draußen geschafft, hätte sich bestimmt der Herr noch an ihr vergangen und hätten die beiden Sklavinnen sie nicht so rasch nach der Auspeitschung weggebracht, wäre sie bestimmt den Wachen zum Opfer gefallen.

Sie beobachtete die Gruppe der Frauen, die sich um die Verletzten kümmerten. Alle Sklaven waren unglaublich dünn, auf ihren Rücken zeichnete sich die Wirbelsäule deutlich ab, aber das war auch kein Wunder. Sophie war immerhin erst zwei Wochen hier und hatte schon drastisch abgenommen. Denn die Sklaven bekamen hier nur zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag, die jedoch sehr dürftig ausfielen. Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend gab es für jeden eine kleine Schüssel mit irgendeiner Art von Getreidebrei.

Sophie war schon glücklich, dass sie noch keine Lebensmittelvergiftung davongetragen hatte, jedoch war sie der Meinung, dass sie in ihren Mahlzeiten bestimmt schon mehrmals versehentlich mitverarbeitetes Mutterkorn gehabt hatte, da sie an dem einen oder anderen Abend schon unter leichten Halluzinationen gelitten hatte. Einmal hatte sie in der Nacht sogar Christian gesehen, der auf einem pinken Einhorn in Toga durch die Scheune geritten war und nach ihr gesucht hatte.

Auch diesen Abend war das Essen wieder genauso ekelhaft wie am Morgen und am Tag zuvor, doch sie aß alles auf, solch einen Hunger hatte sie. Dann kehrte allmählich Ruhe ein und die Sklaven legten sich schlafen.

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sophie auf dem harten Boden mit dem gammligen und stinkenden Stroh niemals schlafen können, doch sie war nach den harten Tagen immer so fertig, dass sie schon schlief, noch bevor sie richtig lag.

 

Am nächsten Morgen tat ihr wieder alles weh und ihre Haut brannte. Nach dem kümmerlichen Frühstück wurden die Sklaven wieder der Arbeit zugeteilt. Sophie musste heute im Haus arbeiten. Ihr war das durchaus recht, dann musste sie nur eine begrenzte Zeit in der Sonne verbringen.

Auf dem Weg zum Haus des Herrn sah sie, wie die Stallburschen dessen neues Pferd zum Reitplatz führten. Es musste ein besonderes Ross sein, bestimmt aus einer langen Reihe von berühmten Pferden. Zumindest führten sich alle so auf. Anders war es kaum zu erklären, dass sie nun schon seit Sophies Ankunft versuchten, das Tier zu zähmen. Doch der tiefschwarze Hengst schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein. Es hatte in den Wochen schon einige Verletzte gegeben und noch einmal so viele, die wegen ihrer angeblichen Unfähigkeit vom Herrn ermordet worden waren.

Sophie betrat das Haus und ging Richtung Küche, um sich einen Eimer, Wasser und Lappen zu besorgen, da zu ihren Aufgaben heute auch das Reinigen der Gemächer des Herrn gehörte. Sie bog um eine Ecke und vernahm das leise Wimmern einer Frau.

Unter normalen Umständen wäre sie dem Geräusch gefolgt, um nachzusehen, was der Frau fehlte, doch hier verzichtete sie darauf und machte lieber einen Umweg. Sie wusste nämlich genau, dass dieses Wimmern nur daher rühren konnte, dass eine Sklavin vergewaltigt wurde und wenn sie nicht scharf darauf war, als nächste dran zu sein, war es klug, diese Laute zu umgehen. So war Sophie zumindest bis jetzt entkommen: Möglichst nicht auffallen und jedem Mann aus dem Weg gehen.

In der Küche angekommen holte sie sich einen Putzeimer und Lappen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Speisesaal.

Dort begann Sophie mit einer Reinigung des Fußbodens. Während die Sonne langsam in den Himmel stieg und die Wüste erwärmte, staubte Sophie die Möbel in diesem Zimmer und den angrenzenden ab. Dann begann sie damit, den langen Tisch mit den Tellern, Gläsern und dem Besteck aus den großen Schränken zu decken. Dabei war sie sehr vorsichtig und achtete genau darauf, dass sie nichts kaputtmachte. Denn das würde ihr keinesfalls gut bekommen.

Sie war schon fast fertig, sie richtete nur noch die Gabeln gerade und beseitigte kleine Flecken auf dem Silber, als sich eine Tür öffnete und der Herr hereinkam. Sophie ließ von dem Gedeck ab, senkte den Kopf und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von dem Tisch. Sie wollte sich den Putzeimer schnappen und verschwinden, bevor er sie erkannte.

Doch weit kam sie nicht, da sie eine Hand mit festem Griff am Oberarm gepackt hatte.

Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe und wartete angespannt. Vielleicht erkannte er sie ja nicht, so scheiße, wie sie mittlerweile aussah, und schickte sie einfach weg.

Seine dunklen Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und Sophie überlegte, was in ihm vorgehen könnte und was nun geschehen würde. Dann schien es ihm zu dämmern, wen er vor sich hatte. Er drückte sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung gegen den Tisch und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Einen Moment lang überlegte Sophie, ob sie es einfach über sich ergehen lassen sollte, da erneuter Widerstand wahrscheinlich weitaus schlimmere Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde. Doch das konnte sie nicht mit sich vereinbaren, zumal ihr soeben bewusst wurde, dass sie in wenigen Tagen ihre Periode bekommen müsste und dass deshalb noch die Gefahr einer Schwangerschaft bestand. Und darauf konnte sie allerbestens verzichten.

Mit beiden Händen versuchte sie, ihn von sich weg zu schieben, doch er hatte trotz seiner wohl eher geringen sportlichen Betätigungen erstaunlich viel Kraft, gegen die sie nicht ankam. An ihrem ersten Tag hatte sie wohl nur Glück gehabt und ihn überrumpelt. Dennoch gab sie nicht einfach auf. Es lag nicht in ihrer Natur. Mit aller Kraft schlug sie ihn gegen die Schläfe und er taumelte wirklich einen Schritt zurück.

Sophie wollte wegrennen, doch schon hatte er sie wieder gepackt und riss sie zu Boden. Dabei stieß sie gegen den Tisch und ein Teil des Gedecks fiel klirrend auf die sorgfältig gereinigten Fliesen. Sophie spürte, wie die Scherbe eines Tellers sich in ihren geschundenen Rücken bohrte und der Schmerz blendete sie einen Moment. Sie wollte sich wieder hochstemmen, doch schon war der Herr über ihr und hielt sie unten. Sophie versuchte weiterhin verzweifelt, sich gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzten, doch ihn beeindruckte es anscheinend überhaupt nicht. Er schien eher amüsiert, da er lächelte und dabei seine Goldzähne zeigte.

Fieberhaft überlegte Sophie, was sie tun könnte, während der Herr ihr Kleid nach oben schob und dann seine Hose ein Stück nach unten zog. Sie wandte verzweifelt den Blick ab und jener fiel auf ein Messer, das mitsamt des Tellers und zwei Gläsern vom Tisch gefallen war.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ob es klug oder sinnvoll war, schnappte sie sich das Messer und stieß es dem Herrn in die Schulter. Er schrie auf und Sophie merkte, dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Wie in Trance stach sie weiter zu.


	6. Bruchtals Schätze

Christian gefiel es in Bruchtal ausgesprochen gut. Er verbrachte nun schon die zweite Woche im Haus Elronds und es wurde ihm nicht langweilig, durch die Flure zu gehen und sich alles anzusehen.

Oft leistete ihm Arwen Gesellschaft. Sie besuchte mit ihm die Bibliotheken und erzählte ihm etwas über die Geschichten, die in den Büchern standen, studierte mit ihm die Landkarten Mittelerdes und beantwortete seine Fragen.

Allmählich fragte sich Christian, wieso sie so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Er bezweifelte jedoch, dass es um seinetwillen war. Sie interessierte sich wahrscheinlich nur für all das, was er ihr über seine Heimat erzählte, denn auch sie hatte viele Fragen. Bestimmt war ihr nur langweilig und seine Geschichten und seine Begeisterung für alles Elbische lenkten sie von ihrer vorübergehenden Trennung von Aragorn ab. Dennoch genoss er ihre Gesellschaft und obwohl es ihm vorkam, als lebte sie auf einer anderen Existenzebene als er, als wäre sie irgendwie übernatürlich, erschien sie ihm als einzige der Elben noch greifbar.

Die anderen Bewohner Bruchtals verschwanden ziemlich oft, so kam es Christian zumindest vor. Denn auch wenn er schon seit einiger Zeit durch das Haus Elronds streifte, konnte er noch immer nicht sagen, welchen Beschäftigungen die ganzen Elben nachgingen. In den Schmieden hatte er zwar welche gesehen, die dort ihrem Handwerk nachgingen, und es schien auch Elben zu geben, die Stoffe zu wundervollen Kleider verarbeiteten, und einige, die sich wohl um die Zubereitung der Speisen kümmerten, doch das konnten kaum alle sein, die in Bruchtal lebten. Christian bezweifelte aber, dass er jemals dahinter kommen würde, was Elben den ganzen Tag taten.

Wahrscheinlich war er dazu auch gar nicht in der Lage, er mit seinem begrenzten, menschlichen Verstand.

Doch trotz aller Geheimnisse, die das Tal umgaben – oder vielleicht gerade deshalb – gefiel es Christian wirklich gut, bei den Elben zu leben.

Er mochte die Nähe zur Natur, die in Bruchtal allgegenwärtig war, die Einigkeit mit dem Leben, den Frieden und die Ruhe, die der Ort ausstrahlte. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem ganzen Druck und der Hektik in seiner Welt.

Hin und wieder, wenn er alleine war, fragte sich Christian, was wohl der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass er hier gelandet war. Doch eine richtige Antwort wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen. Und auch auf die eine wirklich wichtige Frage, die ihn in den Stunden vor dem Einschlafen, wenn er in dem weichen Bett lag und die Holzarbeiten an der Decke betrachtete, quälte, fand er keine Antwort. Und doch stellte er sie immer wieder von neuem: Wo war Sophie? Ging es ihr gut? Lebte sie noch?

Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen, was wäre, wenn es sie nicht mehr gäbe, und doch beherrschten die Bilder von einem Leben ohne seine Schwester seine Gedanken in den Stunden der Nacht und ließen ihn das eine ums andere Mal plötzlich aufschrecken.

Dann stand er auf und trat auf den Balkon hinaus und versuchte mit einer intensiven Betrachtung des nächtlichen Bruchtals seine Gedanken von den schrecklichen Vorstellungen zu befreien und die Unruhe loszuwerden.

So stand er auch in einer der folgenden Nächte wieder draußen in der kühlen Nachtluft und spürte den Wind auf seiner Haut. Seine Augen wanderten suchend über das Haus Elronds und dann weiter bis zum Ende des Tals, hinter dem sich der Rest Mittelerdes erstreckte.

Und wieder einmal sagte er leise zu sich selbst die Worte, die für Sophie bestimmt waren: »Ich weiß, dass du irgendwo da draußen bist! Du kannst nicht fort sein. Das würde ich spüren.«

Und er hoffte inständig, dass dem so war. Dass er spüren würde, wenn seiner Schwester etwas passierte. Vielleicht war ja an der nahezu magischen Bindung zueinander, die Zwillingen nachgesagt wurde, doch etwas dran. Zumindest schien die Bindung zwischen Sophie und ihm stärker zu sein als die zwischen normalen Geschwistern.

Der Horizont wurde schon merklich heller, als Christian die Sorgen endlich wieder unterdrücken konnte und sich erneut ins Bett legte. Er schlief noch eine Weile, aber nicht ruhig, und beschloss dann aufzustehen.

Nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Sein Bart war schon etwas weiter gewachsen, ein Drei-Tage-Bart war es nun fast nicht mehr, doch Christian traute dem Rasiermesser noch immer nicht. Einmal hatte er es zur Hand nehmen wollen und sich prompt geschnitten. Danach hatte er es wieder ignoriert, offenbar war er einfach zu unfähig dafür.

Er begab sich zu der Terrasse, auf der immer gegessen wurde. Die ersten Elben waren bereits anwesend und unterhielten sich. In der Gruppe waren sie wirklich gesellig, eher wie die Elben im Buch, und auch für den einen oder anderen Spaß zu haben.

In den letzten Tagen hatte Christian ein wenig die Scheu vor ihnen verloren und setzte sich nun wie selbstverständlich zu ihnen. Er bediente sich aus den Obstschalen und lauschte ein wenig der Musik, mit der auch schon das Frühstück untermalt wurde. Er mochte den Klang der elbischen Instrumente wirklich und sowie er fertig gegessen hatte, trat er zu den musizierenden Elben und betrachtete ihr Spiel genauer. Er selbst hatte einmal Gitarre gespielt und auch Blockflöte, was in der Grundschule gelehrt worden war. Sophie hatte neben der Blockflöte auch noch Altflöte und Querflöte spielen gelernt. Einige Grundlagen beim Klavierspielen beherrschten die Zwillinge zusätzlich. Sie hatten sich eben gerne ausprobiert.

Die Elbin, die eine überdimensionale Querflöte spielte, war nun offenbar auf ihn aufmerksam geworden und unterbrach ihr Spiel.

»Ihr schaut so interessiert«, bemerkte sie. »Ist es Euer Wunsch, dass wir anders aufspielen oder möchtet Ihr es einmal selbst versuchen?«

Sie war wie alle Elben unwahrscheinlich schön, mit dem dunkelroten Haar und der porzellangleichen Haut, und lächelte ihn ermutigend an. Christian sah sich zweifelnd zu den Elben am Tisch um. Er hatte schon Lust, die elbischen Instrumente einmal auszuprobieren, doch er wollte sich eigentlich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zum Narren machen.

»Ihr habt nichts zu befürchten!«, versicherte die Elbin ihm mit gesenkter Stimme.

Einen Augenblick zögerte der junge Mann noch, doch schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz. »Dann würde ich mich gerne daran versuchen«, entschied er und sie überreichte ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln die Flöte.

Sie war schwerer als Christian erwartet hatte. Er konnte sie zwar heben und ansetzen, doch er glaubte kaum, dass er lange darauf würde spielen können. Wenn überhaupt.

Er erinnerte sich daran, was Sophie ihm über die Mundstellung beim Spielen einer Querflöte beigebracht hatte und tastete nach den Löchern, die er mit den Fingern bedeckte. Dann holte er Luft und blies in das Instrument. Ein hoher, durchdringender Ton ertönte und Christian war klar, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

Die Elben am Tisch waren nun auch _alle_ auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, doch sie gaben vor, weiter mit ihren Unterhaltungen beschäftigt zu sein. Aber Christian wusste ganz genau, dass sie nur auf ihn achteten.

Er holte noch einmal Luft, prüfte erneut den Fingersatz und versuchte dann wieder dem Instrument einen Ton zu entlocken. Dieses Mal schaffte er es sogar. Es war ein tiefer Ton. Vorsichtig entfernte er die Finger von den Löchern und lauschte den höher werdenden Tönen, die er spielte.

Nach einer Weile, in der er sich ein wenig eingespielt hatte, versuchte er sich zum ersten Mal an einer kleinen Melodie. Er erinnerte sich an die Filmmusik des _Herrn der Ringe_ und spielte den Titel _In Dreams_ an. Zuerst klang es falsch, doch nachdem er die Tonhöhen regulierte, erkannte er das Thema sogar.

Mit einigen Fehlern spielte er es einmal durch und da er sich nicht vollkommen blamierte, zollten ihm die Elben nun ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Als er geendet hatte, klatschten sie sogar und obwohl es ihm etwas peinlich war, freute er sich über die Geste. Er verneigte sich mit einem Grinsen, dann gab er der rothaarigen Elbin die Flöte zurück.

»Ich denke, Ihr solltet wieder spielen!«, sagte er. »Euer Spiel ist viel angenehmer als das meine!«

»Euch fehlt es nur an Übung«, ertönte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

Christian drehte sich um und erblickte Arwen. Sie war, während er sich auf dem Instrument versucht hatte, wohl herangetreten und hatte gelauscht.

»Es bedarf wohl noch viel Übung«, bemerkte er und sie schmunzelte amüsiert, was ihm ebenfalls ein Lächeln entlockte.

»Mir jedenfalls gefiel, was Ihr spieltet. Ich kannte diese Melodie nicht. Verratet Ihr mir, wie das Lied heißt?« Sie setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, was den Saum ihres samtenen Kleides zum Schwingen brachte.

Christian beeilte sich ihr zu folgen und antwortete nach kurzem Zögern: »Es trägt den Titel _In Dreams_.«

»Was bedeutet dieses Wort?«, erkundigte sich Arwen.

Für einen Augenblick war Christian überrascht, dass sie kein Englisch verstand, immerhin waren die Ursprünge des _Herrn der Ringe_ in jener Sprache, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass alle hier ja Deutsch sprachen. Wahrscheinlich war Deutsch dann die allgemeine Sprache Westron und Englisch eine fremde.

»Es bedeutet _In Träumen_ «, antwortete er dann.

» _In Dreams … In Träumen_ «, wiederholte Arwen nachdenklich. »Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Um welche Sprache handelt es sich?«

»In meiner Heimat gibt es viele Sprachen. Ich beherrsche auch nur wenige von ihnen. Dies ist die englische Zunge, die am weitesten in Europa verbreitet ist. Ich beherrsche auch die französische und ein wenig die spanische und die lateinische.« Christian verschwieg einfach, dass Latein eine tote Sprache war.

»Ar pedil lam edhellen _(Und Ihr sprecht die elbische Zunge)_ «, bemerkte Arwen auf Elbisch.

»Nur dürftig«, wehrte Christian ab, nachdem er einen Augenblick gebraucht hatte, um die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu erfassen.

Sie hatten sich schon wieder ein Stück von den anderen Elben entfernt und Arwen ließ sich auf einer Bank nieder, die auf einer weiteren der unzähligen Terrassen stand.

»Eines interessiert mich noch«, begann sie, als sich Christian neben sie gesetzt hatte. »Mein Vater sagte mir, dass Ihr ohne Waffen Bruchtal erreichtet. Trugt Ihr keine bei Euch oder kamen sie Euch abhanden?«

Christian dachte einen Moment nach. Konnte er ihr erzählen, dass er keine besaß und auch nicht damit umgehen konnte?

»Ich führte keine mit mir«, antwortete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß. »In meiner Heimat gab es schon seit langer Zeit keine Kriege mehr und auch keinen Grund, eine Waffe mit sich zu führen. Selbst wenn ich eine mein Eigen genannt hätte, ich hätte sie nicht gebrauchen können.«

Arwen schien erstaunt. »Nach allem, was Ihr mir über Eure Heimat erzählt habt, vermag ich kaum zu glauben, dass es dort keine Kriege gibt. Wie gelingt so etwas?«

Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Es gab im letzten Jahrhundert zwei große Kriege, doch danach kehrte Frieden ein. Verträge wurden geschlossen und jeder nahm den Frieden an. Um ehrlich zu sein, für meine Schwester und mich war Frieden schon derart eine Selbstverständlichkeit, dass wir nicht daran dachten, dass es in Mittelerde anders sein könnte.«

»Doch wenn Ihr eines Tages Eure Reise fortzusetzen gedenkt, solltet Ihr nicht wehrlos aufbrechen! Das könnte in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten Euren Tod bedeuten!«, sagte die Elbin besorgt und innerlich lächelte Christian ob dieser Besorgnis.

»Vielleicht wäre es möglich, dass ich in Imladris _(Bruchtal)_ etwas lerne?!«, schlug er vor.

Arwen dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann nickte sie. »Es wäre wohl das Beste«, gab sie zu. »Ich werde es veranlassen.«

Christian neigte zum Dank den Kopf und lenkte dann das Gespräch auf die Kunstfertigkeit der Elben, von der er schon so viel gehört und gesehen hatte. Doch bevor das Gespräch wirklich an Fluss gewann, zog eine kleine Gestalt, die in einer von Elronds Bibliotheken saß, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ihre großen und mit dichtem grauen Haar bedeckten Füße baumelten ein gutes Stück über dem Boden in der Luft und sie schrieb in ein rotes Buch.

»Bilbo!«, murmelte Christian überrascht.

»Ihr kennt den Halbling?«, fragte Arwen überrascht. »Woher?«

Christian biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich hatte er immer an sich halten gekonnt, doch das Auftauchen Bilbos hatte ihn überrumpelt.

»Ich kenne ihn nicht, ich habe nur gehört, dass ein Hobbit namens Bilbo Beutlin ein Elbenfreund sei und sich zu ihnen aufgemacht habe«, sagte er ausweichend.

»Es ist wahr, er ist ein Freund meines Vaters«, bestätigte Arwen, die noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch schien.

»Wie ist es dazu gekommen?«, fragte Christian, scheinbar interessiert. »Hobbits verlassen doch kaum das Auenland.«

»Vielleicht solltet Ihr ihn nach der Geschichte fragen, wenn sie Euch interessiert«, schlug die Elbin vor. »Er schreibt sie soeben auf.«

Das reizte Christian schon. Was für eine Gelegenheit, den _Kleinen_ _Hobbit_ einmal direkt von Bilbo Beutlin zu hören oder aus seiner Feder vielleicht sogar schon zu lesen.

»Es würde mir wirklich gefallen, mit dem Halbling zu sprechen«, meinte er dann an Arwen gewandt, Bilbo jedoch noch immer aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtend. »Würdet Ihr mich ihm vorstellen? Und dann möglicherweise dem Zusammentreffen beiwohnen?«

Sie lächelte über seine Wortwahl, nickte dann jedoch und näherte sich dem in seine Arbeit vertieften Hobbit.


	7. Flucht

Benommen starrte Sophie auf ihre Hand hinunter, auf die von dem Messer wie in Zeitlupe das Blut des Herrn tropfte. Die Welt schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Sophie hörte nur ihren eigenen Herzschlag und ihr keuchendes Atmen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die reglose Gestalt am Boden, die aus mehreren Wunden blutete und den Stein rot färbte.

Mit einem Schlag erwachte sie und registrierte, was sie gerade getan hatte und in welchen Schwierigkeiten sie nun steckte.

Sie, eine Sklavin, hatte soeben ihren Herrn ermordet. Wenn jemand diese Tat bemerkte, würde sie auch umgebracht werden, so viel war sicher. Doch die einzige Möglichkeit, der Hinrichtung durch die Wachen des Guts zu entgehen, war, zu fliehen. Aber dann würde sie in der Wüste sterben.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Sophie konnte keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen, das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass sie unglaubliche Angst vor dem Tod hatte. Vielleicht war es besser, jeder Faser ihres Körpers Glauben zu schenken und zu fliehen.

Einen Augenblick später hatte sie wieder einen kurzen Moment, in dem sie klar denken konnte. Sie musste von hier weg! Doch selbst wenn sie es in die Wüste schaffte und diese überlebte, würde sie Geld brauchen, um irgendwie voran zu kommen.

Obwohl es ihr widerstrebte, näherte sie sich dem Herrn und zog zwei goldene Ringe von seiner Hand und nahm eine der protzigen Ketten an sich. Bei dem Anblick des am Boden liegenden Mannes wurde Sophie schlecht. Sie war sich noch nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er wirklich tot war. Vielleicht regte er sich im nächsten Moment wieder und packte sie erneut.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen wich Sophie zurück und taumelte dann aus dem Raum hinaus. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis man den Herrn fand. Und dann hätte sie keine Chance mehr.

Schnell rannte sie durch das Gebäude und suchte einen Weg nach draußen, obwohl ihre Beine am liebsten eingeknickt wären und ihr zeitweise schwarz vor Augen wurde. Endlich trat sie durch eine Tür hinaus in das grelle Licht der Sonne.

Sophie blieb einen Moment stehen und sah sich um. Plötzlich erschallte ein Ruf aus dem Speisesaal, den sie gerade verlassen hatte, und obwohl sie ihn nicht verstand, erkannte sie an den Reaktionen der Menschen auf dem Hof, dass der Mord entdeckt worden war.

Sofort hatte sie das Gefühl als richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und so tat sie das einzige, was ihr sinnvoll erschien: Sie rannte. Floh.

In ihrem Rücken hörte sie die Rufe der Wachen und erkannte an einem aggressiven Kläffen, dass sie Hunde von der Kette ließen.

Sophie rannte um die Ecke eines Gebäudes und sah in einiger Entfernung die Stallburschen mit dem bösartigen Pferd zum Gut zurückkehren. Hinter sich hörte sie das Gebell der Hunde immer lauter, was bedeutete, dass sie rasch näher kamen.

Einem spontanen Einfall folgend, der auch ihre letzte Hoffnung sein würde, rannte sie auf die Stallburschen zu und riss ihnen die Zügel des noch gesattelten Hengstes aus den Händen. Sie schwang sich auf den Rücken des Tieres in eben dem Moment, in dem die Hunde sie eingeholt hatten und einer sich in ihrer Wade verbiss.

Sophie schrie vor Schmerz auf, was das Pferd beunruhigte. Es trat unsicher auf der Stelle, was die Hunde zurückdrängte.

»Bitte, lauf! Bring uns fort! Ich flehe dich an!«, rief sie dem Tier zu und hoffte inständig, dass es sie verstand.

Bislang hatte es noch jeden Reiter abgeworfen.

Der mächtige Hengst bäumte sich auf und schnellte dann nach vorne. Trotz ihrer langjährigen Reiterfahrung hatte Sophie Mühe, sich auf dem Rücken des Pferdes zu halten. Doch es gelang ihr und mit einem Blick über die Schulter sah sie, wie sich das Gut rasch entfernte und die Wachen und Hunde zurückblieben.

Aber Sophie war noch nicht beruhigt. Sie trieb das Pferd weiter, hatte aber das Gefühl, dass der Hengst den Ansporn überhaupt nicht gebraucht hätte. Die junge Frau glaubte sogar, dass sie in den kraftvollen Bewegungen des Tieres eine Art unbändige Freude spürte. Es flog nur so über den Sand, der von seinen Hufen aufgewirbelt und vom heißen Wind davongetragen wurde.

Nach einer Weile fuhr Sophies Adrenalinspiegel anscheinend wieder ein wenig herunter, denn sie spürte die Schmerzen erneut, die von dem Hundebiss ausgingen. Sie beugte sich zur Seite und sah, dass die Wunde stark blutete. Und es wirkte nicht so, als würde sie demnächst damit aufhören. Mit einem prüfenden Blick über die Schulter zog Sophie die Zügel an und mit einem unwilligen Schnauben leistete der schwarze Hengst Folge.

Rasch und unter Zuhilfenahme des Messers riss sie ein Stück Stoff aus dem Saum des Leinenkleides und wickelte es um ihre Wade. Sie hoffte, dass es die Blutung ein wenig stoppte. Dann sah sie noch einmal über die Schulter, doch noch immer waren keine Verfolger in Sicht. Trotzdem gab sie die Zügel wieder frei und das Pferd beschleunigte erneut, es wollte wohl seine Gefangenschaft auch weit hinter sich lassen, die bösen Menschen, die es Tag für Tag gequält hatten, mit Peitschen traktiert. Irgendwie schienen die Umstände, unter denen das Pferd gelebt hatte, bei näherer Betrachtung von denen Sophies nicht einmal so unterschiedlich gewesen zu sein.

Kein Wunder also, dass es sie nicht sofort abgeworfen hatte, schließlich war sie sein Weg aus der Gefangenschaft gewesen. Und es der ihre.

Während der nächsten Zeit überlegte Sophie weiter. Sie war der Sklaverei entkommen – vorerst. Doch was nun?

Eigentlich war es klar: Sie musste ihren Bruder finden. Doch wo sollte sie ihn suchen? Und was wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht fand?

Sophie zerbrach sich den Kopf, doch die noch andauernden Kopfschmerzen machten das Denken auch nicht leichter. Aber sie brachten die junge Frau auf eine famose Idee: Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich die Wüste verlassen, dieses unwirtliche Land.

Vielleicht war es Christian ja ähnlich ergangen. Am besten versuchte Sophie, sich nach Mittelerde durchzuschlagen. Aber würde das Pferd überhaupt bis zur Grenze Harads durchhalten? Noch schien es bester Dinge, doch wie lange reichte seine Ausdauer noch? Auf jeden Fall musste Sophie Wasser finden. Möglicherweise sogar eine Siedlung, in der sie sich nach dem richtigen Weg erkundigen konnte. Denn im Moment ritt sie nur auf gut Glück nach Nordwesten.

 

Ihre Sorgen schienen unbegründet. Sophie war nun schon viele Stunden geritten und das Pferd zeigte noch kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit. Mittlerweile war ihr auch eingefallen, wie die Stallburschen den Hengst genannt hatten: Daen'car war sein Name und Sophie hatte entschieden, ihn fortan zu gebrauchen.

Vor einiger Zeit war sie auf eine schmale und kaum wahrnehmbare Handelsstraße gestoßen und ritt nun auf dieser gen Norden. Die Sonne begann schon zu sinken. Bald würde es entsetzlich kalt werden. Aber die junge Frau hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste weiterreiten.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie müde, doch sie hielt sich wach. Schlief sie nämlich ein, würde sie gewiss vom Pferderücken fallen.

Bis zum Morgen dämmerte sie aber mehrere Male weg, wurde jedoch wieder hellwach, als am Horizont tatsächlich der Umriss einer Siedlung auftauchte, hinter der sie einen schmalen Streifen glitzernden Wassers ausmachen konnte.

Ihr Bein schmerzte nun stärker und war auch schon angeschwollen. Und wenn Sophie sich nicht irrte, hatte sie Fieber bekommen.

Hoffentlich war es keine Blutvergiftung, denn die konnte in diesen Landen böse ausgehen. Dennoch, es war durchaus möglich, dass an den Hundezähnen Tetanusbakterien gewesen waren, die zu einer Infektion geführt hatten.

Vielleicht konnte sie ja in der Siedlung Arznei erwerben. Sie hoffte es zumindest inständig.

Bald ritt sie auch schon in die Ortschaft ein. Doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht. Die Siedlung bestand eigentlich nur aus ein paar Häusern und einem kleinen Marktplatz, auf dem anscheinend fliegende Händler an die anderen Händler, die auf der Straße unterwegs waren, verkauften. Nichtsdestotrotz sahen die Stände auf dem Markt besser aus als nichts.

Sophie lenkte Daen'car zum Brunnen und stieg ab. Ihr Bein schmerzte höllisch beim Auftreten und Sophie spürte einen leichten Schwindel. Sie humpelte zum Brunnen und zog mit großer Mühe mehrere Eimer Wasser nach oben, mit denen sie eine Tränke füllte, aus der das Pferd seinen Durst stillen konnte. Dann wusch sie noch das angetrocknete Blut von ihren bei dieser Tätigkeit zitternden Händen und schöpfte mit hohlen Händen ebenfalls von dem klaren Wasser.

Trinken tat so gut! Bevor sie in Harad gelandet war, hatte Sophie gar nicht gewusst, was für ein guter Freund, was für ein kostbares Gut Wasser war.

Nachdem sie einen Moment durchgeatmet hatte, sah sie sich die Waren an, die an den Ständen angeboten wurden. Arzneimittel waren jedoch nicht darunter, dafür aber einiges andere, was ihr durchaus nützlich erschien. Sie entdeckte an einem Stand, an dem anscheinend alles verkauft wurde, was der Händler in die Finger bekam, einige solcher Gegenstände: Eine Ledertasche, eine Flasche, ein robustes Seil und mehrere Landkarten. Vorsichtig besah sich Sophie die Karten. Es waren auch welche von Mittelerde darunter, auf denen sie eventuell einen Weg finden würde. Gerade wollte sie den Händler um die vier Dinge bitten, als ihr ein längerer Dolch ins Auge fiel. Seine Klinge hatte eine wellige Form und der Griff war ansprechend verziert. Eigentlich sah die Waffe ganz schön aus. Und es war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, noch zusätzlich etwas zu haben, mit dem sie sich im Falle eines Falles zur Wehr setzen konnte. Sie zeigte dem Verkäufer, der sie die ganze Zeit misstrauisch beobachtet hatte, die Dinge. Sein Misstrauen nahm sie ihm nicht übel. So wie sie aussah, konnte man wirklich nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass sie etwas kaufen würde. Eher stehlen.

Der Händler sammelte die Waren zusammen und streckte dann erwartungsvoll die Hand aus. Er wollte bezahlt werden. Sophie löste die goldene Kette, die sie dem Herrn abgenommen hatte, von ihrem Hals und reichte sie dem Händler. An der Art, wie seine dunklen Augen glänzten und er unverhohlen zu grinsen begann, wobei seine schlechten Zähne sichtbar wurde, merkte Sophie, dass sie viel zu viel bezahlte, doch es scherte sie nicht.

Dann fiel ihr aber noch etwas ein. Sie deutete auf den blutige Fetzen, den sie um ihre Wade gebunden hatte und versuchte dem Verkäufer klar zu machen, dass sie einen neuen Verband brauchte. Er schien zu verstehen, da er ihr ein relativ sauberes Stück Stoff reichte. Sophie verneigte sich zum Dank und setzte ihren Weg über den Marktplatz fort. Die Flasche, den Dolch und die Karten hatte sie in die Tasche gestopft. An einem Stand, an dem Lebensmittel verkauft wurden, machte Sophie noch einmal Halt und kaufte so viel Brot, wie in die Tasche und ein geschnürtes Bündel passten. Dafür gab sie einen der Ringe des Herrn her.

Nun hatte sie nur noch den anderen übrig, den sie am Daumen trug, doch sie hatte vorerst alles, was sie brauchte. Sie kehrte zum Brunnen zurück und füllte noch einmal die Tränke für Daen'car. Dann setzte sie sich daneben und löste den Verband von ihrem Bein. Sie befeuchtete den Lumpen und wischte das Blut weg.

Ihr Bein sah nicht gut aus. Um die Wunde traten die Venen dunkel hervor und im Biss sammelte sich langsam Eiter. Ihr Bein war schon fast auf die doppelte Dicke angeschwollen, es war furchtbar heiß und tat unglaublich weh. Es handelte sich wohl doch um eine Blutvergiftung.

Im Moment konnte sie aber leider sehr wenig tun. Sophie verband das Bein wieder – diesmal mit dem neuen Stück Stoff – und trank dann erst einmal so viel, wie sie konnte. Sie füllte die Tränke für Daen'car ein drittes Mal und während das Pferd trank, widmete Sophie sich den Karten. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie noch immer nicht wusste, wo genau sie sich befand. So schnell es ging, kehrte sie zu dem Händler zurück, der ihr die Karten verkauft hatte und erkundigte sich nach ihrer Position. Nachdem er ihr geholfen hatte, beschäftigte sich Sophie erneut mit dem Pergament. Wenn sie auf der Harad-Straße blieb, würde sie in weniger als einer Woche Gondor erreichen können. Sie füllte die Flasche bis zum Rand, trank noch einmal ein paar Schlucke, dann stieg sie auf Daen'cars Rücken und verließ reitend den Marktplatz. Sie folgte der Handelsstraße und hoffte, in absehbarer Zeit anzukommen.

 

Etwas mehr als einen Tag später passierte Sophie die Furten des Poros und musste sich entscheiden, ob sie versuchen sollte, nach Minas Tirith zu gelangen oder über das Weiße Gebirge nach Bruchtal zu kommen. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog es sie eher nach Bruchtal, doch das konnte auch ihrer miesen körperlichen Verfassung zuzuschreiben sein. Es war Sophie kaum noch möglich, klar zu denken.

Das Fieber war weiter gestiegen und immer öfter verfiel sie in einen Dämmerzustand. Ihr Bein spannte furchtbar und so machte sie an einer Furt, die sie über das Ende des Anduin bringen würde, eine Rast. Sie ließ sich vom Rücken des Pferdes gleiten, das augenblicklich am Schilf zu nagen begann und befreite ihre Wade von dem Verband. In der Wunde hatte sich viel Eiter gesammelt. Sophie biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte die Haut einmal kräftig zusammen. Der Schmerz, der sie nun erwischte, war so stark, dass sie Sterne vor ihren Augen explodieren sah. Ihr war schwindelig, doch das Bein, an dem nun ein Strom von Eiter hinunterlief, fühlte sich besser an. Sophie drückte weiter an der Wunde, bis fast all der Eiter hinausgeflossen war, dann legte sie wieder das Stück Stoff darum und wollte erneut auf ihr Pferd steigen, als sie den roten Strom bemerkte, der an ihrem Oberschenkel hinunterlief.

Super, jetzt hatte sie auch noch ihre Tage bekommen. Wie immer zum unpassendsten Zeitpunkt! Sie lockerte den Verband um ihre Wade ein wenig und schnitt ein Stück heraus, das sie in ihren Slip schob und hoffte, dass es das Blut aufsaugen würde.

Dann kletterte sie schwerfällig wieder auf Daen'cars Rücken und betete, dass es besser werden würde.


	8. Die Pfade kreuzen sich

Der Pfeil verließ sirrend die Sehne und bohrte sich genau in die Mitte der Zielscheibe. Christian ließ stolz den Bogen sinken.

Seit über einer Woche übte er sich nun schon im Umgang mit Waffen und er wurde stetig besser. Mit dem Bogen konnte er nun schon ziemlich gut umgehen und auch im Schwertkampf machte er Fortschritte. Wie Arwen es versprochen hatte, war Christian von einem Elben, der auch schon im ersten Krieg gegen Sauron mitgekämpft hatte, trainiert worden. Sein Name war Thalion und bedeutete auf Elbisch _stark_.

Zuerst hatte Christian Sorge gehabt, dass ihn die Aufgabe, die Elrond ihm auf den Wunsch seiner Tochter hin zugewiesen hatte, langweilen oder ihm als zu nieder erscheinen könnte, doch er irrte sich erneut. Der Elb schien Freude daran zu haben und auch andere Elben kamen gerne den einen oder anderen Tag vorbei, um zuzusehen, wie Christian lernte oder auch versagte. Doch sie wurden allesamt nie gehässig oder neigten zu Schadenfreude. Und so machte es Christian bald schon nichts mehr aus, wenn sie zusahen oder mit ihm über seine Fehler lachten.

Er respektierte jeden Einzelnen von ihnen jedoch noch immer sehr, denn auch wenn sie lachend auf den Bänken saßen, verströmten sie noch immer diese Aura des _Über-Allem-Stehens_.

An den meisten Tagen seines Trainings war Arwen auch zum Zuschauen erschienen, doch an diesem Morgen war sie nicht gekommen.

Als er für eine Weile pausierte, suchte Christian nach ihr. Er fand sie bei den Ställen, aus denen sie gerade einen wunderschönen Schimmel führte. Christian erkannte das Pferd. Es handelte sich um Arwens Tier, Asfaloth. Und auch ihr Gewand erkannte er aus dem Film.

Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie sich nun aufmachte, um Frodo zu holen, der in wenigen Tagen von den Ringgeistern verletzt werden würde.

»Wollt Ihr ohne ein Wort des Abschieds gehen?«, fragte er sie.

Arwen schien ihn nicht wahrgenommen zu haben, da sie sich erschrocken zu ihm umdrehte.

»Mein Vater bat mich, auszureiten und nach jemandem zu suchen, der wichtig für uns ist«, antwortete die Elbin vage.

Für einen Moment überlegte Christian, ob er ihr raten sollte, es an der Wetterspitze zu versuchen. Er entschied sich dagegen, sie würde die Reisenden ohnehin rechtzeitig finden.

»Das betrübt mich zu hören, doch ich erwarte Eure Wiederkehr mit Freude!«, sagte er stattdessen und verneigte sich vor ihr.

»Auch ich werde unserem Wiedersehen entgegenblicken«, erwiderte sie die Floskel.

Dann steig sie auf den Rücken des Pferdes und ritt mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf Christian durch das Tor hinaus.

Dieser sah ihr noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor er sich wieder zu Thalion und den anderen Elben gesellte und mit ihnen amüsierte, auch wenn ihm bei dem Gedanken, dass Arwen jetzt ihrem Wiedersehen mit Aragorn entgegenritt, nicht sonderlich fröhlich zumute war.

 

Sophie hatte das Gebirge bereits überquert. Es hatte viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen, aber nun musste sie sich nur noch nördlich halten, dann würde sie wahrscheinlich in einigen Tagen Bruchtal erreichen. Doch sie fürchtete, dass sie es nicht mehr schaffen würde.

Obwohl Wunden bei Sophie normalerweise relativ schnell heilten, hatte sich der Biss an ihrer Wade erneut entzündet und ihr Bein schmerzte nun ununterbrochen. Zudem war das Fieber wieder angestiegen und zweifellos höher als noch vor einer Woche. Immer häufiger fiel Sophie in einen Dämmerzustand und regelmäßig versagte ihr Kreislauf. Sie führte es auf die Tatsache zurück, dass sie seit ihrer Ankunft in dieser Welt vielen, ihrem Körper wahrscheinlich noch unbekannten, Viren ausgesetzt gewesen und sie zudem stark unterernährt war. Ihr Immunsystem schien sich heruntergefahren zu haben und ihr Körper ließ sie zunehmend im Stich.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich immer mit dem Seil am Sattel festgebunden, damit sie im Fall von Kreislaufversagen nicht zu Boden stürzte. Dabei hoffte sie auch, dass Daen'car ihren auf, bestimmt grottenschlechtem, Elbisch formulierten Wunsch verstanden hatte und sie sicher nach Norden brachte, da Sophie die meiste Zeit der Reise halb weggetreten war.

Die Tage verschwammen und sie wusste nicht, wo sie war und ob sie Bruchtal schon verpasst hatte. Ihr war nur klar, dass ihr Körper die Infektion nicht mehr alleine würde bewältigen können.

Verschwommen sah sie noch die Bäume, die dunklen Stämme und die Farne. Unter ihr bewegte sich der Pferdekörper, Sophie lag schon halb auf Daen'cars Hals. Doch dann plötzlich verschwand der Halt und die junge Frau fiel auf den Waldboden und blieb reglos liegen.

 

Christian erblickte Asfaloth schon früh und beeilte sich, zum Eingangshof zu gelangen. Rasch verließ er Bilbo, mit dem er sich, nachdem er dessen gerade vollendetes Buch gelesen hatte, oft unterhielt. Er kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um mitzuverfolgen, wie Arwen durch das Tor ritt. Sofort waren zwei Elben zur Stelle, von denen der eine Asfaloth übernahm und der andere einen bewusstlosen Frodo. Der Halbling sah übel aus und war nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein. Arwen dagegen hatte, obwohl sie, wie Christian wusste, gerade vor fünf bis neun Nazgûl geflohen war, nur einen Kratzer abbekommen und sah ansonsten makellos wie immer aus.

Er eilte zu ihr, doch sie kam ihm bereits entgegen, verfolgte den Elb, der Frodo in das Haus gebracht hatte.

»Was ist mit dem Hobbit geschehen?«, fragte er, auch wenn er es genau wusste.

»Ringgeister haben ihn mit einer Morgulklinge verletzt«, antwortete die Elbin schnell und ohne weitere Erklärungen. »Ich weiß nicht, ob mein Vater ihn noch retten kann, oder ob ich versagt habe.«

»Ich bin mir sicher, dank Euch und Euer schnellen Hilfe wird der Halbling es schaffen!«, prophezeite Christian. »Zudem ist Euer Vater ein Elb, der mächtiger Magie kundig ist. Er wird ihn ins Leben zurückholen!«

»Woher nehmt Ihr diese Sicherheit? Schon an der Furt wähnte ich Frodo als verloren!«, erkundigte sich Arwen und Christian meinte eine Spur von Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören.

»Manche Dinge sind gewiss«, antwortete er wage. »Vertraut mir! Dieser Hobbit wird noch eine große Rolle für die Zukunft dieser Welt spielen. Er wird nicht jetzt gehen.«

»Ich hoffe, Ihr behaltet recht.« Arwen senkte den Kopf. »Würdet Ihr mich bitte entschuldigen!?«

Sie verschwand in einem Seitengang und Christian kehrte zu seinem Zimmer zurück. In wenigen Tagen würde dann also auch Aragorn eintreffen. Das bedeutete, dass Arwen für Christian auf jeden Fall verloren war. Dabei war es doch gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen: Er hatte viel Zeit mit der Tochter Elronds verbracht, es vermocht, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, war ein vollendeter Gentleman gewesen.

Doch gegen Aragorn würde er nicht ankommen. Da konnte er noch so nett sein.

Eigentlich schade.

Aber wenigstens würde er von sich behaupten können, dass er es versucht hatte.

Wieder einmal wünschte er sich seine Zwillingsschwester herbei, die ihn aufmuntern könnte. Doch sie war irgendwo verschollen, vielleicht auch nie mit ihm nach Mittelerde gekommen, vielleicht schon längst tot.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Diesen Gedanken hatte er doch nicht mehr zulassen gewollt! Sophie würde zu ihm zurückkehren, früher oder später! Da war er sich sicher.

Oder zumindest hoffte er es inständig.

 

Sophie hörte in der Ferne eine Stimme, doch sie verstand nicht, was sie sagte. Sie schien zu einem Mann oder einem Jungen zu gehören. Sie fühlte sich grauenhaft, doch die Schmerzen in ihrem Bein waren erträglicher. Und vor allem waren sie noch da, was gegen die These sprach, dass Sophie gestorben war.

Die junge Frau versuchte ihre Sinne wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie roch den Wald und Rauch. Sie hörte das leise Knistern von Flammen, doch die Stimme war verstummt. Sie fühlte die Blätter und die kleinen Zweige, auf denen sie lag. Sophie öffnete die Augen und sah das dunkle Dach der Blätter über ihr.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen kehrte sie vollkommen in die Gegenwart zurück, war sich ihres Körpers wieder zur Gänze bewusst.

»Sie ist aufgewacht!«, sagte ein Mann ganz in der Nähe.

Sophie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch es gestaltete sich als schwierig. Sie hob den Kopf ein wenig und blinzelte gegen das Licht eines Lagerfeuers. Um das Feuer hatte Bewegung eingesetzt. Ein Mann und drei Kinder näherten sich ihr langsam.

Kinder? Nein. Hobbits! Es handelte sich um Hobbits, die sich vorsichtig näherten. Und der Mann, der sich nun neben sie kniete und dessen starke Arme ihr halfen sich aufzusetzen, das war Aragorn.

Sophie hob den Blick und sah dem Waldläufer ins Gesicht, während sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Aragorn sah besser aus als in den Filmen, obwohl eine Ähnlichkeit zu Viggo Mortensen bestand. Sophie blickte in seine hellen, blauen Augen und bemerkte dann, wie er die Lippen bewegte.

»Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?«, drangen seine Worte an ihre Ohren.

»Besser«, murmelte Sophie.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Bein. Unter dem Verband lugten Blätter hervor und es war nicht mehr ganz so dick.

»Ich nehme an, dass ich Euch für mein Leben danken kann?«, vermutete sie und suchte wieder den Blickkontakt mit Aragorn.

Dieser nickte.

Sophie wandte sich an die Hobbits, die sie neugierig beäugten. Unwillkürlich musste die junge Frau daran denken, dass sie vermutlich wie eine Sklavin, die der Sonne gegenüber empfindlich und gerade zwei Wochen durch die Wildnis geritten war und fast gestorben wäre, aussah. Und erstaunlicherweise traf es auch zu.

»Normalerweise sehe ich anders aus«, sagte sie entschuldigend zu den Hobbits. »Die Geschichte ist lang.«

»Wie ist Euer Name?«, wollte Aragorn wissen.

»Sophie Frost«, antwortete Sophie.

Eigentlich hatte sie immer davon geträumt, Aragorn zu begegnen, doch dabei hatte sie sich stets vorgestellt, dass sie so gut aussah wie nur irgend möglich, sodass er sich auf der Stelle in sie verliebte und Arwen verließ. Das würde ja nun eher nichts werden.

Schade.

»Und wie darf ich Euch nennen?«, erkundigte sie sich.

Sie stellten sich der Reihe nach vor und Sophie nickte die Namen ab. Dann plötzlich spürte sie einen warmen Luftzug im Nacken und weiches Fell, das ihren Hals kitzelte.

Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich um. Hinter ihr stand Daen'car, in einiger Entfernung dahinter das Pony Lutz, und zupfte an ihrem Haar. Sophie legte einen Arm um den schwarzen Hengst, der in der Dunkelheit fast verschwand, und streichelte seinen großen Kopf.

»Hannon le, mellon nîn _(Danke, mein Freund)_!«, sagte sie leise auf Elbisch zu dem Pferd, das sofort seine Nase an ihrer Wange rieb. Dann fuhr sie auf Deutsch fort: »Wir haben es geschafft! Wir sind frei!«

Daen'car schnaubte zustimmend und als Sophie ihre Hand sinken ließ, trollte er sich zu Lutz und begann, dem Pony gleich, an einem Farn zu knabbern.

Die junge Frau wandte sich wieder den Männern zu und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus einer Flasche, die ihr Merry reichte.

»Darf ich Euch fragen, was mit Euch geschehen ist? Was hat Euch gebissen?«, erkundigte sich Aragorn.

Einen Moment zögerte Sophie, dann erzählte sie den verbliebenen Gefährten von den letzten dreieinhalb Wochen. Sie verschwieg jedoch, dass sie aus einer anderen Welt kam und behauptete stattdessen, dass sie aus einem fernen Land stammte und auf der Reise nach Mittelerde von ihrem Bruder getrennt worden war.

»Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben, dass ich noch am Leben bin!«, schloss sie. »Und das habe ich nur Euch zu verdanken! Aber was treiben eigentlich ein Mensch und drei Hobbits im Wald?«

»Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal«, antwortete Aragorn schnell, bevor die Hobbits etwas falsches sagen konnten.

»Ihr könnt uns doch begleiten!«, schlug Pippin vor.

»Das würde ich sehr gerne, doch nur, wenn ich Euch nicht zur Last falle.«

Sie verneinten alle und einigten sich darauf, dass Sophie mit ihnen kommen würde. Dann schlug Aragorn den Hobbits vor, dass sie ein wenig schlafen sollten. Er wollte Wache halten.

»Verzeiht, mein Herr«, warf Sophie ein, während die Hobbits sich hinlegten, »Ihr seid doch mit Sicherheit ebenfalls erschöpft. Die erste Zeit kann ich auch Wache halten!«

»Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist«, sagte Aragorn vorsichtig und legte sich neben den Hobbits auf dem Boden nieder.

Sophie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an einen Baum und dachte nach. Frodo war bereits nicht mehr hier, das hieß, dass sie Bruchtal schon ziemlich nahe sein mussten. Doch was war, wenn sie Bruchtal erreichten? Sophie erinnerte sich sehr wohl, dass sie eigentlich ihren Bruder finden musste. Sie konnte doch nicht ohne ihn sein!

Aber was war, wenn er noch immer irgendwo in Harad war oder schon tot?

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. Er durfte nicht tot sein! Das würde sie nicht überleben.

Doch wo war er?

Die Dunkelheit des Waldes, die durch den hellen Schein des Feuers hinter den Bäumen noch undurchdringbarer schien, gab ihr keine Antwort. Es war so still. Normalerweise störte sie die vollkommene Ruhe nicht, doch im Moment machte sie Sophie nervös.

Leise begann sie das erste Lied zu singen, das ihr in den Sinn kam _(Bring mich nach Haus, Faun)_ :

 

_»Straße nach Staub, langer Weg ohne Sinn,_

_aus dem Nichts in die Leere._

_Fremd und verloren, keiner sagt mir wohin,_

_wohin soll ich noch gehen?_

 

_Vor den Toren der Welt werfe ich einen Blick_

_auf die Freiheit, die uns stets umgarnt._

_Und ich lauf hinterher dem verlorenen Glück,_

_suche weiter nach dir jeden Tag._

 

_Bring mich nach Haus!_

_Zu der Lichtung, wo wir uns einst trafen._

_Bring mich nach Haus!_

_Wo die Bäume und Gärten erblühen._

 

_Doch dann erwacht aus dem Sehnen der Nacht_

_all die schmerzliche Wahrheit._

_Und meine Glut, von den Träumen entfacht,_

_wird auf einen Schlag kalt._

 

_Vor den Toren der Welt werfe ich einen Blick_

_auf die Freiheit, die uns stets umgarnt._

_Und ich lauf hinterher dem verlorenen Glück,_

_suche weiter nach dir jeden Tag._

 

_Bring mich nach Haus!_

_Zu der Lichtung, wo wir uns einst trafen._

_Bring mich nach Haus!_

_Wo die Bäume und Gärten erblühen._

 

_Bring mich nach Haus!_

_Zu der Lichtung, wo wir uns einst trafen._

_Bring mich nach Haus!_

_Wo die Bäume und Gärten erblühen.«_

 

Es war ein Lied von einer Band namens _Faun_ , die Sophies und Christians Mutter sehr gerne mochte. Und da die Zwillinge die mittelalterliche Musik auch ganz gerne gehört hatten, kannten sie einige der Lieder.

Sophie wusste nicht so genau, warum ihr gerade _Bring mich nach Haus_ eingefallen war. Wahrscheinlich, weil es ein wenig ihrer momentanen Situation entsprach und sie an ihre Familie erinnerte. Und es passte hierher. In diesen Wald. Nach Mittelerde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie Aragorn, der in der Nähe mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag. Sophie war sich nicht sicher, ob er schlief oder es nur vorgab. An seiner Stelle würde Sophie der Fremden, die noch dazu aussah wie eine gefährliche Kriminelle, nicht trauen. Doch es schien fast so, als würde er tatsächlich schlafen.

Die junge Frau betrachtete mit einem Anflug von Wehmut. Warum musste er so verdammt gut aussehen?

An seinem Finger entdeckte sie den Ring Barahirs, dessen Replikat sie Christian dieses Weihnachten eigentlich hatte schenken wollen. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm und die Sorge übermannten sie wieder, doch es gelang ihr, die Ruhe zu bewahren und einfach dazusitzen, bis Aragorn nach Stunden die Wache übernahm.

 

Am nächsten Tag machten sich die Reisenden wieder auf den Weg, nachdem Aragorn die Blätter unter dem Verband gewechselt hatte. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte Sophie sich auch erkundigt, um welche Pflanze es sich handelte und daraufhin eine kurze Einführung in die Welt der heilenden Gewächse bekommen. Auf jeden Fall schienen diese Blätter bessere Arbeit zu leisten als die moderne Medizin, da die Vergiftung schon deutlich besser geworden war. Sophie ritt zwar immer noch, doch sie war relativ optimistisch, dass sie bei der Ankunft in Bruchtal schon auf eigenen Füßen durch das Tor würde gehen können.

Die Gesellschaft der Hobbits war ebenfalls sehr angenehm. Merry und Pippin hatten wirklich den Schalk im Nacken und auch Sam war durchaus unterhaltsam.

Sie horchten Sophie über ihre Heimat aus, doch sie gab nur recht wage Antworten. Sie wagte nicht zu lügen, da sie nicht wusste, was ihr Bruder eventuell irgendwem erzählt haben könnte, der eines Tages möglicherweise mit den Hobbits über sie sprechen könnte. Deshalb verschwieg sie vieles einfach oder fragte ihrerseits die Halblinge über das Auenland aus.

 

Christian hatte in der Nacht wieder schlecht geschlafen. Mit jedem Tag, den er von Sophie getrennt war, wurden seine Sorgen größer, ob er sie je wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Die Sonne war soeben aufgegangen und schien über die bunt gefärbten Wipfel der Bäume, während Christian an der Seite Arwen Undómiels über eine Terrasse schlenderte.

Er hatte recht behalten, Frodo war auf dem Weg der Besserung und konnte jeden Tag wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen.

»Ich rätsele noch immer darüber, woher Ihr wissen konntet, dass Frodo genesen würde«, sprach Arwen soeben wieder das heikle Thema an.

»Ich wusste es nicht«, antwortete Christian zum wiederholten Male. »Doch seit ich hier bin, habe ich so viel über die Elben gelernt, dass es mir einfach undenkbar erschien, Herrn Elrond könnte etwas nicht gelingen.«

Die Elbin lächelte in ihrer zauberhaften Art und Christian wurde ganz warm. Er mochte es, wenn sie ihn so anlächelte. Automatisch erwiderte er es, dann ließ er den Blick schweifen und sie tat es ihm nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sie sein Gesicht gemustert hatte, gleich.

Ihre elbischen Augen entdeckten auch sofort etwas, was Christian verborgen geblieben war: »Frodos Begleiter werden in Kürze eintreffen!«

In ihrer Stimme schwang Begeisterung mit und Christian kannte den Grund ganz genau. Sogar beim Namen.

Aragorn.

Arwens Noch-nicht-aber-schon-sehr-bald-Verlobter.

Und obwohl er ihn im Moment nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnte, war Christian schon gespannt auf sein Aussehen und Auftreten, und so folgte er ihr zum Eingangstor. Sie kamen nicht einen Augenblick zu früh. Sie steigen soeben die Treppe hinunter, als durch das Tor fünf Personen und zwei Pferde kamen, die alle reichlich heruntergekommen aussahen. Doch die Frau, die neben dem prächtigen, schwarzen Pferd stand, übertraf sie alle in puncto Heruntergekommenheit.

Einen Moment starrte er sie ratlos an, da ihm bislang nicht bekannt gewesen war, dass Aragorn und die anderen in Begleitung Bruchtal erreicht hatten, bis sein Blick den ihren traf und er sie erkannte.

Im selben Augenblick hatte auch sie ihn erkannt.

Mit einem leisen Ton der Überraschung rannte seine Schwester auf Christian zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. Von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt schloss er Sophie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

»Ich dachte schon, ich treffe dich nie wieder!«, hauchte er nach einer Weile und schob sie eine Armlänge von sich weg.

Durch den Tränenschleier in seinen Augen betrachtete er seine Schwester oder vielmehr das, was von ihr noch übrig war. Sie sah grauenhaft aus. Ihre Haut war überall von der Sonne verbrannt und schälte sich bereits, sodass an einigen Stellen in ihrem Gesicht, am Hals und an den Armen, das dunkle Rot von heller Haut durchbrochen wurde. Ihr Haar war verfilzt und – so wie auch der Rest ihrer Erscheinung – schmutzig. Staubig. Die Freudentränen, die ihr über die eingefallenen Wangen liefen, hinterließen Spuren und tropften auf das wohl einst weiße, jetzt jedoch beige-graue Kleid, das mit Blut befleckt war. Um die Wade hatte Sophie einen Verband gewickelt.

Er wollte sich noch gar nicht vorstellen, was sie durchgemacht hatte.

Lieber besann er sich auf seine guten Manieren und wandte sich Arwen zu.

»Darf ich Euch meine Schwester vorstellen?«, erkundigte er sich bei der Elbin, deren Haltung sich entspannte. »Das ist Sophie. Sophie, das ist Arwen Undómiel, die Tochter Elronds von Bruchtal.«

»Der berühmte Abendstern?«, fragte Sophie mit gespielter Bewunderung und verneigte sich leicht vor der Elbin.

»Dieselbe«, bestätigte ihr Bruder. Dann nickte er in Richtung Aragorn und den Hobbits und wandte sich wieder an seine Schwester. »Und willst du mich nicht bekannt machen?«

»Natürlich. Christian, das sind Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Samweis Gamdschie, Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk. Das ist mein Bruder Christian.«

Dieser musterte Aragorn, nachdem beide den Kopf zur Begrüßung geneigt hatten. Obwohl er aussah als hätte er die letzten Monate im Wald geschlafen, war Aragorn noch immer sehr viel attraktiver als Christian selbst.

Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, trat Elrond an die Gruppe heran. Sophie verneigte sich rasch und auch die anderen Ankömmlinge taten es ihr gleich.

»Du bist also Christians Schwester«, stellte der Elbenherr fest.

»Ja, mein Herr Elrond. Ich bin Sophie.«

»Die Reise hat dich gezeichnet, sowie auch euch, meine Herren. Ihr solltet euch nun ausruhen«, beschloss Elrond. »Meine Tochter wird euch zu euren Unterkünften führen.«

»Verzeiht, mein Herr!«, warf Christian ein. »Aber mir wäre es lieb, wenn meine Schwester bei mir bleiben könnte. Ist das möglich?«

»Selbstverständlich!« Elrond nickte und wandte sich ab.

Mit einer weiten Armbewegung bedeutete Arwen den Männern ihr zu folgen, während zwei Elben hinzugekommen waren, die die Pferde in die Stallungen brachten.

»Wollen wir?«, fragte Christian Sophie.

Diese nickte und hakte sich bei ihrem Bruder unter. »Na, dann führ mich mal herum!«

»Ne, so nehme ich dich nirgendwo hin mit! Erst wird gebadet!«, maßregelte er und erntete ein breites Grinsen. »Und dann musst du mir einiges erzählen!«

»Du mir aber auch! Ich will unbedingt den Grund wissen, wieso Arwen mich gerade, als ich dir um den Hals gefallen bin, mit Blicken erdolcht hat«, konterte sie verschmitzt.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf sein Gesicht, was Sophie natürlich nicht entging.

»Aha! Du hast also ordentlich gebaggert, während ich weg war!«, stellte die junge Frau fest. »Und warst anscheinend auch erfolgreich, obwohl du mit Bart echt dämlich aussiehst!«

Christian ignorierte die Bemerkung und verkniff sich einen Gegenangriff über _ihr_ Aussehen. Stattdessen öffnete er die Tür von seinem Zimmer und ließ Sophie eintreten.

»Wow!«, meinte sie, legte ihre Tasche ab und blickte sich um. »Ein so ordentliches Zimmer hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Du bist sicher, dass du wirklich hier wohnst und nicht doch woanders?«

Christian streckte ihr in einer sehr erwachsenen Geste die Zunge heraus und schob sie in Richtung Badezimmer.

»Du gehst jetzt erst einmal baden!«, beschloss er.

»Ist ja gut! Ich weiß selbst, dass ich stinke!«, fauchte Sophie gereizt, dann streifte sie mit einem Anflug von Ekel das Leinenkleid ab. »Christian, tust du mir einen Gefallen und verbrennst das, bitte?«

Sie überreichte es ihrem Zwilling mit spitzen Fingern, doch der pfefferte das dreckige Stück Stoff nur in die Ecke. Seine Schwester war echt dünn geworden. Ihre Rippen zeichneten sich unter der Haut deutlich ab und sämtliche von ihren »Problemzonen« – von denen Christian jedoch nie welche als solche wahrgenommen hatte – waren verschwunden.

»Was guckst du so blöd?«, fragte Sophie eine Spur zickiger als gewöhnlich und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. »Du siehst mich doch nun wirklich nicht zum ersten Mal nackt!«

Sie wandte sich um und ging ins Badezimmer, wo sie sich in die größte der Wannen gleiten ließ. Christian überlegte, ob er ihr folgen sollte, doch er entschied, Sophie lieber für eine Weile ihre Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn sie ihn brauchte, würde sie schon rufen.

Einen Augenblick später betraten zwei Elben den Raum und brachten Kleider für Sophie vorbei. Christian bedankte sich im Namen seiner Schwester und die Elben verschwanden wieder.

Christian legte sich neben die Kleider auf das Bett und entspannte sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder vollkommen. Sophie war hier! Sie war im Nebenzimmer, er konnte sie hören.

Seine andere Hälfte war wieder bei ihm und endlich fühlte er sich wieder komplett.

Nach viel zu langer Zeit stieg Sophie aus dem Wasser, das mittlerweile so trüb war, dass man den Boden nicht einmal mehr sehen konnte. Sie war in eines der Tücher gewickelt und hatte ein weiteres um die nassen Haare geschlungen. Sie blieb im Durchgang zum Badezimmer stehen.

»Christian!«, rief sie ihren Bruder, der die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Der Angesprochene erwachte aus einem leichten Schlummer und setzte sich auf.

»Wow! Sophie, du siehst wieder wie ein Mensch aus!«, scherzte er.

Ohne den ganzen Schmutz hatte seine Schwester wieder Ähnlichkeit mit sich selbst. Ihre Haut war gerötet, doch wieder blass. Sie hatte wohl die verbrannte Haut mit einer Bürste oder einem Waschlappen abgeschrubbt.

»Jetzt bist du dran!«, sagte Sophie. »Es tut mir leid, aber der Bart muss weg! Dir steht ein Vollbart einfach nicht.«

»Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte mich nicht mit dem Rasiermesser umbringen«, gestand Christian grinsend.

»Dafür bin ich ja da!«, behauptete sie und hielt das Messer in die Höhe. »Ich würde dem armen Yeti helfen.«

»Na schön!«, gab ihr Bruder sich geschlagen und ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad.

Es war weniger schlimm als erwartet. Sophie schnitt ihn nicht einmal. Sie schien echt ein Talent dafür zu haben.

»So, jetzt siehst du wieder gut aus!«, stellte sie zufrieden fest, als sie ihre Arbeit beendet hatte.

Sie wandte sich um und spülte das Messer im Wasser ab. Dabei konnte Christian einen Blick auf ihren Rücken werfen.

»Was für Narben sind das?«, fragte er erschrocken. Bisher hatte er solche Wunden nur in Filmen gesehen.

»Nichts. Schon okay«, murmelte Sophie und legte das Messer auf das Regal zurück.

Christian packte sie an den Schultern und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. »Nein! Nichts ist okay!«, sagte er eindringlich. »Du musst mir erzählen, was passiert ist!«

Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen seiner Schwester und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

»Bitte!« Christians Stimme wurde leiser und weicher. »Ich muss wissen, was mit dir in den letzten Wochen war!«

Sophie reagierte nicht und ging einfach an ihm vorbei, legte sich auf das Bett und schloss die Augen. Christian folgte ihr und blieb unschlüssig neben ihr stehen. Er wollte sie eigentlich nicht drängen, doch er wollte alles wissen. Wer seine Schwester ausgepeitscht hatte. Und wieso.

Nach einer Weile vernahm er Sophies Stimme: »Während du hierher gekommen bist, bin ich in Harad gelandet. Mitten in der Wüste.« Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ein leiser Windhauch im Sommer, der durch die Gräser fuhr.

Er setzte sich neben ihr auf die weiche Matratze und hörte ihr zu, hörte sich an, was sie durchlebt hatte. Als Sklavin verkauft, ausgepeitscht, zu schweren Arbeiten gezwungen. Es klang wie der Inhalt eines Films. Und doch war es seiner Schwester passiert. Gebannt lauschte er, als sie von dem letzten Tag auf dem Gut erzählte. Sie kam zu der Stelle, an der der Gutsherr wieder versucht hatte, sie zu vergewaltigen.

Christian merkte, dass Sophie zitterte und auch er spürte ein zorniges Beben in seinen Händen. Wenn er das Schwein in die Hände bekam!

»Ich war wie gelähmt«, hauchte Sophie. »Doch dann war da dieses Messer. Und ich hab nur noch auf ihn eingestochen. So lange, bis er sich nicht mehr gerührt hat.« Sie riss die Augen auf. »Ich habe ihn getötet, Christian! Ich habe ihn wirklich getötet!« Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, gerade so, als wäre sie sich dieses Umstands erst in diesem Moment bewusst geworden.

Rasch nahm Christian seine Schwester in den Arm und spürte wie die Tränen durch den Stoff an seiner Schulter sickerten.

»Es war Notwehr, Sophie! Notwehr!«, flüsterte er, konnte es aber dennoch kaum glauben, dass sie zu so etwas fähig gewesen war.

»Ich habe ihn umgebracht! Ich bin eine Mörderin!«, schluchzte Sophie und umklammerte ihn zitternd.

»Schsch.« Christian wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er konnte nachvollziehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Es musste schrecklich sein, wenn man einem Menschen das Leben genommen hatte, doch so richtig _verstehen_ konnte er es nicht, da er es nicht selbst erlebt hatte. Andererseits war er froh, dass sie sich erfolgreich gewehrt hatte, denn er vermutete, dass sich seine Schwester mindestens genauso übel fühlen würde, wenn sie mit der Gewissheit würde leben müssen, dass sie jemand vergewaltigt hatte.

»Vielleicht ist er auch gar nicht tot«, murmelte er beruhigend. »Du weißt es ja nicht genau, so wie ich verstanden habe.«

»Bestimmt ist er tot. Ich wünsche es ihm!«, fauchte Sophie. »Ich wünschte nur, dass nicht ich ihn auf dem Gewissen hätte!« Sie schluchzte erneut auf.

»So schwer es auch ist, du wirst wahrscheinlich damit leben müssen«, sagte Christian. »Aber wie bist du da eigentlich wieder rausgekommen?«

Noch immer an seiner Schulter lehnend erzählte Sophie weiter. Davon, wie sie Daen'car gestohlen hatte und in die Wüste geflohen war. Von der Blutvergiftung, die sie fast umgebracht hätte und dem Treffen mit den Reisenden. Als sie geendet hatte, war sie auch wieder ruhiger geworden.

»Wow! Da hast du ganz schön was erlebt!«, bemerkte Christian mit einer gewissen Art der Bewunderung in der Stimme.

»Das klingt fast so, als hättest du gerne mit mir getauscht.« Die junge Frau zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

»Bloß nicht!«, wehrte Christian ab. »Ich fand den Urlaub in Bruchtal sehr schön.« Er grinste. »Aber du bist sicher müde! Du solltest erst einmal schlafen.«

Sophie nickte und legte sich wieder auf das Bett. Ihr Bruder sammelte die Kleider ein und stapelte sie ordentlich auf der Truhe, in der die seinen lagerten. Dann warf er die Decke über Sophie und verließ mit einem Lächeln das Zimmer.

Er hätte wetten können, dass sie schon eingeschlafen war, noch bevor er die Tür geschlossen hatte. Ein wenig unschlüssig zog Christian durch Bruchtal, bis er in einem Gang Arwen über den Weg lief.

»Wie ist das Befinden Eurer Schwester?«, erkundigte sie sich sofort.

»Sie ist wohlauf«, antwortete Christian.

»Ihr seid froh, dass sie wieder bei Euch ist«, stellte die Elbin fest und klang fast ein wenig enttäuscht.

Christian nickte. »Wir stehen einander sehr nahe. Ich bin froh, zu wissen, dass Sophie noch lebt!«

»Ich habe bemerkt, wie sehr die Sorge Euch belastete«, sagte Arwen. »Aus diesem Grund freue ich mich für Euch, dass Ihr Eure Schwester wiedergefunden habt. Ihr wirkt so glücklich wie ich Euch noch nie sah.«

»Dann scheint es mir, als hättet Ihr mich nie wirklich genau betrachtet«, erwiderte er. »Denn es war mir immer ein unwahrscheinlich großes Vergnügen, einige Stunden in Gesellschaft des Abendsterns verbringen zu dürfen.« Mit eine Lächeln verneigte er sich. »Denn Ihr seid wahrlich das Schönste, was ich in Bruchtal und Mittelerde bislang zu Gesicht bekommen habe!«

Arwen wirkte überrascht, doch Christian hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich durchaus geschmeichelt fühlte. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wohin er gehen sollte, schien es ihm der richtige Moment für einen Abgang zu sein. Christian verneigte sich noch einmal vor der schönen Elbin, dann verschwand er durch den nächsten Gang. In einer der Bibliotheken Elronds setzte er sich schließlich hin und blätterte in den alten Schriften, bis die Sonne zu sinken begann. Dann kehrte er zu seinem Zimmer zurück.

Das erste, was er bemerkte, als er eintrat, war, dass Sophie verschwunden war. Sie lag nicht mehr im Bett. Mit leichter Sorge durchquerte Christian den Raum und warf einen Blick auf den Balkon. Dort stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Ihr immer noch feuchtes Haar fiel ihr offen bis zur Taille und wurde vom Wind leicht bewegt. Christian fiel auf, dass einige Strähnen heller geworden waren. Wohl durch die Arbeit in der Sonne. Sie hatte eines der elbischen Kleider angezogen, ein dunkelrotes, das im Licht der untergehenden Sonne aufflammte.

»Du siehst echt hammermäßig aus!«, bemerkte er und Sophie drehte sich erschrocken um.

»Vielen Dank!« Sie verneigte sich und grinste ihren Bruder an. »Es freut mich, dass ich Euch gefalle.«

»Zum Glück hast du deinen Humor nicht verloren!«, murmelte Christian, als sein Blick auf ihre Hand fiel. »Was für einen Ring trägst du da eigentlich?«

Sophie sah auf das Schmuckstück an ihrem Daumen hinab. »Den Ring habe ich meinem Herrn gestohlen, nachdem ich beschlossen hatte zu fliehen, um mit etwas handeln zu können. Er ist übrig geblieben und da ich ihn nicht zurückgeben kann, behalte ich ihn eben. Er gefällt mir.«

Christian betrachtete den nicht gerade dezenten Ring. Das Gold hatte die Form eines Drachen, der sich um den Finger wand und einen großen Rubin schützte, welcher das Schmuckstück zierte.

»Ach übrigens, ich habe auch noch etwas für dich!«, fiel es ihm ein.

Mit einem Griff in seine Gürteltasche zauberte er den _Abendstern_ hervor.

»Du hattest ihn! Ich wusste, dass ich ihn irgendwo habe liegen lassen!«, rief sie aus.

»Leider können wir die Schmuckstücke hier nicht tragen, doch ich wollte ihn dir zurückgeben.«

»Verwahre ihn noch eine Weile für mich, ich habe keine Taschen«, meinte Sophie.

»Be iest lîn ( _Deinem Wunsch entsprechend)_!«, zitierte Christian auf Elbisch und entlockte seiner Schwester ein Grinsen. »Wollen wir uns dann zum Abendessen begeben? Du musst am Verhungern sein.«

»Das kannst du laut sagen!«, stimmte sie ihm zu.

»Und außerdem kannst du Aragorn dann endlich mal zeigen, wie super du wirklich aussiehst!«

Sophie boxte ihn in den Arm, doch in ihren Augen sah Christian einen Hauch von Vorfreude. Die Zwillinge verließen das Zimmer und Christian geleitete seine Schwester zur Abendtafel. An jener nahm er nun wieder zur Linken Elronds Platz. Ihm gegenüber saß wie immer Arwen, doch neben ihm nun Aragorn. Sophie ließ sich ungefragt auf dem leeren Stuhl neben Arwen nieder.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, erkundigte sich Elrond und Sophie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Elbenherrn.

»Besser. Und sicher. Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr mich beherbergt«, sagte sie höflich und neigte den Kopf.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Christian wie Aragorn seine Schwester musterte. Ein Lächeln unterdrückend widmete er sich seinem Essen.

Das in Bruchtal würde ja noch was werden!

 

Als der Abend fortschritt und die Hobbits genug gegessen hatten, beschlossen Merry und Pippin, die zusammen mit Bilbo ganz in der Nähe der Zwillinge saßen, eines ihrer berüchtigten Lieder zum Besten zu geben.

Es war ein lustiges Lied, das bei den Versammelten für eine heitere Stimmung sorgte.

»Bilbo erzählte, dass Ihr viel mit ihm über Musik spracht«, erwähnte Elrond überraschend an Christian gewandt, gerade als die Hobbits ihr Lied beendeten.

Der junge Mann warf dem alten Halbling, der sich in jenem Moment in ihre Richtung drehte, einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

»Das stimmt«, antwortete er schließlich. »Ich mag Musik sehr.«

»Könnt Ihr denn singen?«, fragte Arahel, der in der letzten Wochen sehr oft dem Training Christians beigewohnt hatte, interessiert.

»Er singt gar nicht schlecht«, warf Sophie geschickt ein und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick.

»Dann singt was!«, rief Merry hinüber und einige stimmten in die Forderung ein.

Christian zögerte einen Augenblick, überlegte, ob und wie er sich am besten drückte, doch dann entschied er sich dafür, den Spaß mitzumachen und erhob sich. Einen Augenblick überlegte er, was er singen sollte und warf Sophie einen Blick zu.

Sie lächelte ihm verschmitzt zu und begann das Intro eines Liedes zu pfeifen, das Christian kannte. Es war von einer deutschen Sängerin. Sie nannte sich _Oonagh_ und sang auf Deutsch und Elbisch. Passte ja. Und da das Lied, was Sophie ihm so diskret aufdrängte, den Titel _Oromë_ trug, war es für die Elben Bruchtals eigentlich ideal. Immerhin war Oromë in der Mythologie Mittelerdes der große Jäger der Valar, der die Elben nach Aman gebracht hatte.

Also erhob er die Stimme und begann zu singen:

 

_»In den alten Legenden ist es prophezeit:_

_Unsre Suche wird enden, wenn du uns befreist._

_In den dunkelsten Tagen sind wir nicht verloren._

_Durch die Wälder der Ahnen tönt dein goldnes Horn._

 

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na (Oromë, Oromë, Aman (ist) fern, Aman ist fern),_

_Aldaron („Herr der Bäume“),_

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na (Oromë, Oromë, Aman (ist) fern, Aman ist fern),_

_Vorondon („Zuverlässiger“)._

 

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Aldaron,_

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Vorondon._

 

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Aldaron,_

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Vorondon._

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Aldaron,_

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Vorondon._

 

_Du bist erster der Wächter auf dem Weg nach Haus._

_Wir entzünden die Lichter, ziehen mit dir hinaus._

_Wir verkünden es weiter: Unser Herr ist hier!_

_Sternenweiß ist der Reiter auf dem edlen Tier!_

 

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Aldaron,_

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Vorondon._

 

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Aldaron,_

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Vorondon.«_

 

Sophie übernahm pfeifend den instrumentalen Zwischenteil und bald setzte Christian wieder ein:

 

_»Aldaron..._

_Vorondon..._

_Aldaron..._

_Vorondon...«_

 

Sophies Teil endete und die Stimme ihres Bruders ertönte wieder alleine.

 

_»Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Aldaron,_

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Vorondon._

 

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Aldaron,_

_Oromë, Oromë, Aman haila, Aman haila na,_

_Vorondon._

 

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Aldaron,_

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Vorondon._

 

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Aldaron,_

_Ehehehehehehehehe, Vorondon._ «

 

Die Anwesenden applaudierten freundlich und Christian verneigte sich ein wenig. Eigentlich hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht, immerhin sangen er und Sophie leidenschaftlich gerne, dennoch warf er ihr einen giftigen Blick zu. Dafür würde sie noch büßen!

»Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass dir Lieder in der alten Elbensprache bekannt sind«, sagte Elrond, während Christian wieder Platz nahm.

»Ein wenig des Quenya ist Sophie und mir bekannt, ebenso wie wir eine Ahnung vom Sindarin haben«, antwortete Christian. »Wir kennen noch einige Lieder, die Teile in elbischer Zunge enthalten.«

»Ihr seid jederzeit eingeladen, sie mit uns zu teilen«, meinte Arwen, die, wie Sophie beobachtet hatte, Christian die ganze Zeit über nicht aus den Augen ließ.

»Es wäre mir eine Ehre, doch ich weiß, dass meine Schwester auch sehr gerne singt.« Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ihre Augen wurden schmal. »Ich würde Sophie den Vortritt lassen.«

»Zu freundlich!«, meinte Sophie mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus.

Eigentlich sollte Christian wissen, wie unwohl ihr dabei war, allein im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ihre Hände hatten schon wieder ein bisschen angefangen zu zittern, doch sie wollte die Elben auch nicht enttäuschen.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann stand sie auf, ließ den Blick einmal kurz über die Tischgesellschaft schweifen und begann zu singen _(Nan úye, Oonagh)_ :

 

_»Verloren im Wald, seine Hoffnung sinkt._

_Der Mut ist fort, als ein Lied erklingt,_

_in tiefster Nacht, táre ufáreä (es ist noch nicht genug),_

_ist er erwacht, táre ufáreä (es ist noch nicht genug)._

_Die Stimme sanft wie die Dämmerung._

_Sie hüllt ihn ein und die Welt wird stumm._

_Er geht ihr nach, táre ufáreä (es ist noch nicht genug),_

_er muss ihr nach, táre ufáreä (es ist noch nicht genug)._

 

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére indo ninya – ninya (Doch da ist keine Rast für mein Herz)._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére si ye tyelma – tyelma (Doch da ist keine Ruhe, hier ist das Ende)._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére indo ninya – ninya (Doch da ist keine Rast für mein Herz)._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére si ye tyelma – tyelma (Doch da ist keine Ruhe, hier ist das Ende).«_

 

Christian schaltete sich ein und übernahm pfeifend den Teil ohne Gesang, bis Sophie wieder die Stimme hob.

 

_»Ihr Lied erzählt von der Einsamkeit._

_Von ihrer Trauer in alter Zeit._

_Er steht im Bann, táre ufáreä,_

_in ihrem Bann, táre ufáreä._

_Sie ist allein und bemerkt ihn nicht._

_Sie steht gebadet in Sternenlicht._

_Er tritt heran, táre ufáreä,_

_sie sieht ihn an, táre ufáreä._

 

_Und die Luft ist erfüllt von ihrem Klang..._

 

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére indo ninya – ninya._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére si ye tyelma – tyelma._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére indo ninya – ninya._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére si ye tyelma – tyelma._

_Ninya. (Herz)«_

 

Christian pfiff wieder, bemerkte aber, dass Aragorn Arwen schon die ganze Zeit immer wieder kurze Blicke zuwarf, dann aber doch mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu Sophie zurückkehrte.

 

_»Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére indo ninya – ninya._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére si ye tyelma – tyelma._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére indo ninya – ninya._

_Nan úye, nan úye, nan úye sére si ye tyelma – tyelma._

_Ninya.«_

 

Sophie schloss mit einem Lächeln den Mund und setzte sich rasch hin, noch bevor jemand klatschen konnte. Das Lied hatte wohl Eindruck gemacht, da sich alle zu fragen schienen, ob es sich bei den erwähnten Personen um Beren und Lúthien handelte, das berühmte Liebespaar.

Sophie selbst wusste es nicht. Sie hatte es sich auch gefragt, als sie das Lied von _Oonagh_ gehört hatte.

Deshalb antwortete sie auch nur mit einer hintergründigen Weise, als ein Elb ihr genau diese Frage stellte: »Wenn Ihr es so sehen wollt, dann ist es so. Doch es kann sich auch um andere Liebende handeln.«

Wenigstens bedrängten die Elben die Zwillinge nicht weiter, sodass sie weiter an den Tischgesprächen teilnehmen konnten.


	9. Die Schatten-Gemeinschaft

Die folgenden Tage vergingen für die Zwillinge wie im Flug. Christian ließ sich weiter von Thalion und den Elben in der Kunst des Kampfes unterrichten und auch Sophie nahm an den Stunden teil, obwohl jede Klinge sie noch immer an den Übergriff des Herrn erinnerte. Aber ebenso wie Christian wollte sie gewappnet sein. Zudem war es extrem interessant, was Thalion ihnen über das Verhalten in Schlachtsituationen beibrachte. Es war bemerkenswert, wie unsinnig die Kämpfe in den Filmen eigentlich waren.

Mittlerweile schliefen die Zwillinge auch besser, da sie wieder beieinander waren und sich deshalb nicht mehr umeinander Sorgen mussten.

Sie bekamen ebenfalls mit, dass Frodo sich erholte und so verbrachten sie auch die eine oder andere Stunde der nächsten Tage in Gesellschaft der Hobbits. Christian und Sophie mochten ihre unbekümmerte Art und die Tatsache, dass sie nur ans Essen dachten, machte sie den Zwillingen sympathisch.

Dann kamen auch schon Gimli und Legolas zusammen mit den Gesandtschaften in Bruchtal an, um am ins Haus stehenden Rat teilzunehmen. Die Zwillinge wurden natürlich nicht eingeladen, doch damit hatten sie auch nicht gerechnet, schließlich waren sie nur einfache Reisende, die zudem mit Mittelerde kaum etwas zu tun hatten. Aber da sie sowieso wussten, was auf dem Treffen besprochen werden und wie der Ausgang sein würde, kümmerte es sie nicht besonders.

Während also die anderen sich zu Elronds Rat aufmachten, saßen Sophie und Christian in ihrem Zimmer und überlegten.

»Was sollen wir machen?«, murmelte Christian.

»Ich sehe dir an, dass du der Gemeinschaft gerne unbemerkt folgen willst, wie in einer dieser Fanfictions«, antwortete Sophie nüchtern.

Christian war überrascht von dem Ton seiner Schwester. »Willst du das denn nicht?«

»Natürlich habe ich schon daran gedacht«, räumte sie ein. »Aber ich muss ständig daran denken, was die Gefährten für Gefahren erwarten. Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir das alles heil und vor allem lebend überstehen könnten? Ich meine, ich wäre schon mehrmals fast abgegammelt.«

Darüber hatte Christian auch schon sinniert. »Ich weiß«, sagte er. »Doch was willst du sonst machen? Wir werden uns nicht ewig in Bruchtal einquartieren können!«

Sophie stand auf und ging durch das Zimmer. Der Saum ihres Kleides schwang sanft hin und her. »Wir werden ja nicht für immer hier sein«, behauptete sie. »Ich meine, irgendwann werden wir doch wieder nach Hause müssen.«

»Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Doch hast du eine Idee wann und vor allem wo das Portal sich öffnen wird und ob überhaupt?«

Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. »Meinst du, wir kommen nie mehr zurück?«, fragte sie betreten.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich habe das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass unser Weg mit dem der Gefährten verknüpft ist«, gestand er.

»Bist du sicher, dass du dir das nicht nur einbildest, weil du es dir wünschst?«, erkundigte sich Sophie zweifelnd.

Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Ich weiß nur, dass ich nichts weiß. Ich weiß nicht, wie und warum wir hergekommen sind und ob und wie wir wieder zurückkommen. Ob unsere Eltern und Freunde sich schon Sorgen machen oder ob es wie in _Narnia_ ist und niemand unsere Abwesenheit bemerken wird.«

»Du hast recht. Wir sind hier in einer unlogischen und noch nie dagewesenen Situation«, meinte Sophie, doch plötzlich mit einem freudigen Einschlag. »Aber da du gerade _Narnia_ erwähnst: Es gibt doch viele Geschichten, ausgedachte natürlich, die sich mit Personen in ähnlichen Situation wie der unseren befassen. Was haben die getan?«

»Meist die Welt, in der sie waren, gerettet«, antwortete Christian. »Jedenfalls sind sie nicht einfach irgendwo geblieben und haben abgewartet.«

»Aber ihre Reise hatte immer einen Sinn«, warf Sophie ein. »Ohne sie wäre ein Sieg über das Böse nicht möglich gewesen. Doch wir wissen schon, wie diese Geschichte ausgehen wird. Das Gute wird siegen, Sauron wird vernichtet werden. Was sollte da unser Zweck sein? Mal angenommen, dass dem so wäre und wir einen hätten.«

»Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mich aber schon gefragt, ob wir durch unsere Anwesenheit die Geschichte verändern können. Oder es unbewusst schon getan haben und deshalb unsere Hilfe von Nöten sein wird. Wie bei diesem – wie hieß es noch gleich? – _Lost in Austen_?« Er sah seine Schwester an.

Die lachte auf.

»Was?«, fragte Christian irritiert.

»Es klingt nur so, als wolltest du uns als die Helden dieser Geschichte darstellen!«, kicherte sie. »Und ich weiß nicht, aber das ist eine überaus alberne Vorstellung. Du als Held. Ich als Held. Ich bitte dich!«

Nun begann auch Christian zu grinsen. »Du hast recht. Wir sind keine Helden. Wir haben ja schon Angst vor dem Bachelor gehabt und versuchen uns nun vor der Masterarbeit zu drücken, wie sollen wir da bitte eine Streitmacht von Uruks überleben?«

»Wir haben aber leider immer noch nicht entschieden, wie wir weitermachen sollen«, kam es Sophie wieder in den Sinn und sie schritt erneut auf und ab.

Christian dagegen legte sich auf das Bett und starrte die Ornamente an der Decke an.

Eine Weile herrschte grüblerisches Schweigen, dann ergriff Christian das Wort. »Vielleicht sollten wir einfach auf unser Gefühl hören«, schlug er vor.

Sophie sah ihn leicht perplex an.

»Ich meine, schließ doch mal deine Augen und hör in dich hinein. Was ist es, das du willst?«

Die junge Frau tat wie geheißen und ließ alle Pros und die laut schreienden Kontras außer Acht, konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl, das sie irgendwo tief in ihrem Innern – hinter dem Magen, so wie es sich anfühlte – gelagert hatte.

»Ich will die Gemeinschaft begleiten«, antwortete sie dann ruhig. »Ich will Rohan sehen und Lothlórien, will auf der Zitadelle von Minas Tirith stehen und über Gondor schauen.« Sie blickte ihren Bruder an.

»Mir geht es genauso«, gestand er. »Ich weiß, dass es verrückt ist und uns zu neunundneunzig Prozent das Leben kosten wird, doch –«

»– wir haben diese einmalige Chance, von der Millionen von Fans weltweit träumen, und sollten sie auch ergreifen«, vollendete Sophie den Satz.

Christian nickte. »Sonst würden wir es ewig bereuen.«

»Dann verfolgen wir also die Gemeinschaft?«, fragte Sophie und ihr Bruder nickte.

»Wir verfolgen sie!«

»Mama und Papa würden uns für diesen Entschluss köpfen«, orakelte die junge Frau.

»So unvernünftig, wie das ist, zu recht.«

»Scheiß auf Vernunft, wir sind jung!«, sagte Sophie bestimmt und Christian begann schallend zu lachen. Er hätte nie gedacht, diese Worte aus dem Mund seiner Schwester zu hören.

Doch damit stand ihre Entscheidung fest und wenn sich die Zwillinge nicht sehr täuschten, musste im selben Moment auch die Gemeinschaft des Rings sich gebildet haben.

Was für ein perfektes Timing!

 

In den nächsten Wochen übten die Zwillinge weiter exzessiv den Umgang mit Waffen, immerhin wollten sie für die anstehende Reise, die ihres Wissens nach in zwei Monaten beginnen würde, gerüstet sein.

Zusätzlich zum Kämpfen interessierte Sophie sich jedoch auch sehr für die Heilkräuterkunde und die Geschichten, sodass sie am Abend immer wieder längere Zeit mit dem einen oder anderen Elben, oder nach einigen Wochen sogar immer öfter mit Arwen, in einer der Bibliotheken anzutreffen war und durch die Bücher und Pergamente blätterte. Dennoch machte auch sie im Umgang mit Schwert und Bogen große Fortschritte.

»Warum eigentlich die ganze Chose mit den Pflanzen?«, erkundigte sich Christian eines Abends nach dem Essen.

»Hätte Aragorn mich damals nicht mit Heilkräutern behandelt, wäre ich jetzt schon längst an einer Blutvergiftung eingegangen«, erinnerte ihn Sophie. »Wir haben hier keine Medizin, nur das, was uns die Natur gibt. Doch hier gibt es so viele Heilkräuter, das ist unglaublich! Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob den Leuten in unserer Welt bewusst ist, was für erstaunliche Heilkräfte manche Pflanzen haben?!«

»Du denkst auch wirklich an alles!«, sagte Christian. »Ich hatte mir nur einmal mit Arwen die Aufzeichnungen über essbare Pflanzen angesehen. Apropos Arwen«, fügte er an, »es scheint ja fast so, als würdet ihr Freunde werden.«

Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Sie ist nett und man kann gut von und mit ihr lernen. Aber ja, ich mag sie, auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich geht, dass sie so verflucht hübsch ist!«

»Ach, Sophie!«, seufzte Christian. Dass sie sich immer so einen Stress wegen ihrem Aussehen machte. Gut, er hatte auch festgestellt, dass er neben den ganzen Elben und Aragorn nicht bestehen konnte, war darüber verstimmt gewesen, hatte das Thema dann aber ruhen lassen, weil er daran sowieso nichts ändern konnte.

Sophie hingegen musste sich permanent mit den schönen Elbinnen vergleichen und machte sich damit nur selbst unglücklich. Dabei musste sie sich – Christians Meinung nach – nicht verstecken. Er wusste nicht, was sie hatte, sie sah doch gut aus. Aber da er, wenn er es wagte, das zu behaupten, lediglich Kommentare wie »Ja, das sagst du nur, weil du mein Bruder bist!« erntete, hielt er den Mund. Es brachte schließlich nichts, gegen eine Wand zu rennen.

Schweigend setzten die Zwillinge also ihren Weg fort und legten sich nach dem anstrengenden Tag ins Bett.

 

Die zwei Monate vergingen wie im Flug. Christian und Sophie hatten beschlossen, einen Tag nach den Gefährten aufzubrechen. Frühzeitig unterrichteten sie Elrond von ihrem Vorhaben.

»Ihr wollt Bruchtal schon verlassen?«, erkundigte sich der Elbenherr, als sie ihn aufsuchten.

»Ja, mein Herr«, bestätigte Sophie, die nicht so ganz verstand, was er mit _schon_ meinte. Immerhin hatten sie sich schon Monate hier einquartiert. Gut, es handelte sich um Elben, das hieß, Zeitspannen wie Monate waren nicht mehr als Augenblicke. »Wir sehen in Imladris _(Bruchtal)_ zwar den schönsten Ort der Welt, aber wir wünschen uns, noch mehr von Mittelerde zu besuchen.«

»Dann solltet ihr tun, was euch behagt«, sagte Elrond, doch dabei musterte er sie genau. »Wie viel wisst ihr über die Gemeinschaft, die in wenigen Tagen Bruchtal verlassen wird?«

»Nicht viel«, antwortete Christian schnell, dem wieder siedend heiß eingefallen war, dass Elrond in die Zukunft sehen konnte.

Nicht auszudenken, was er gesehen hatte.

»Ich bin mir nicht einmal ganz sicher, wer dazugehört«, schaltete sich Sophie ein, nachdem sie zu dem selben Schluss wie ihr Bruder gekommen war.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. »Seltsam, da mir etwas sagt, dass ihr der Spur der Gemeinschaft folgen werdet.«

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu, dann ergriff Christian wieder das Wort: »Eure Tochter erzählte mir, dass Ihr die Gabe der Voraussicht besitzt. So ist es wirklich wahr?«

»Ich besitze die Gabe«, bestätigte Elrond.

»Und tritt immer das ein, was Ihr im Voraus seht?«, warf Sophie interessiert ein.

Der Elb schwieg für einen Moment. »Nein, die Zukunft kann sich ändern«, sagte er dann.

»Also ist es nur eine _Möglichkeit,_ dass wir auf die … Gemeinschaft treffen«, stellte Sophie zögerlich fest und Christian nickte zustimmend.

Elrond musterte die beiden für einen Augenblick noch intensiv, dann entspannte sich sein Ausdruck.

»Die Elben werden eure Gesellschaft bestimmt missen! Dennoch werde ich euch alles, was ihr auf eurer weiteren Reise benötigen werdet, zur Verfügung stellen«, versprach er und die Zwillinge verneigten sich tief.

Dann verließen sie den Raum. Nachdem sie sich ein Stück entfernt hatten, wagten sie es wieder, miteinander zu sprechen.

»Das war knapp!«, stöhnte Christian und lehnte sich an die Brüstung einer Terrasse.

»Glaubst du, er weiß, dass wir die Gemeinschaft verfolgen werden?«, fragte Sophie besorgt.

»Ich befürchte es fast.«

»Wieso lässt er uns dann machen?«, dachte seine Schwester laut nach.

»Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weiß er etwas, das wir nicht wissen.« Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Aber hier festhalten kann er uns ja auch nicht.«

»Du hast recht. Und im Prinzip kann es uns egal sein, was Elrond denkt«, murmelte Sophie.

»Eben. Und jetzt lass uns gehen und überlegen, was wir alles benötigen!«

 

Hin und wieder liefen sie in Bruchtal auch dem einen oder anderen Mitglied der Gemeinschaft über den Weg. Mit den Hobbits fanden die Zwillinge es immer noch lustig, auch wenn Frodo und zum Teil auch Sam etwas ernster waren als Merry und Pippin. Aber die beiden waren toll! Und seit sie Zeit mit den Hobbits verbrachten, empörte sich Sophie nicht mehr über die Verfressenheit ihres Bruders. Die Hobbits stellten ihn ganz schön in den Schatten. Sophie konnte es kaum glauben, wie viel in diese kleinen Kerlchen reinpasste.

Doch auch mit anderen Mitgliedern suchten sie den Kontakt. Vor allem mit Boromir konnte man sich ganz gut unterhalten, da er die Elben, Hobbits und Zwerge ähnlich wie Christian und Sophie betrachtete, da auch er zuvor keinen Kontakt mit diesen gehabt hatte und zutiefst fasziniert war, diese Arten kennen zu lernen. Sophie unterhielt sich gerne mit ihm, wenn Christian die Nähe von Arwen suchte. Mit Legolas und Gimli hatten die Zwillinge vorerst noch nicht ganz so viel zu tun, doch sie hofften, dass sich das ändern würde, sobald sie die Gemeinschaft auf der Reise trafen. Es gab noch so einiges, was sie – nach der ganzen _Hobbit_ -Geschichte, die in den letzten Jahren als Trilogie realisiert worden war – über Zwerge erfahren wollten.

Jedenfalls schien Bruchtal durch die anderen Rassen, die während der Monate beherbergt wurden – auch wenn es noch so wenige Vertreter ihrer waren – ein wenig diese überirdische Atmosphäre zu verlieren, die Christian am Anfang so irritiert hatte. Doch er vermisste sie auch ein wenig, da der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie Bruchtal verlassen würden, so schnell näher rückte und danach kein Ort mehr diesem gleichen würde.

Aber es ließ sich nicht ändern und die zwei Monate vergingen.

 

Den Aufbruch der Gemeinschaft des Rings bekamen die Zwillinge nur am Rande mit, da sie in ihrem Zimmer saßen und das, was sie für die Reise benötigten, in Satteltaschen verstauten. Elrond hatte Wort gehalten und sie hatten alles bekommen, was sie sich gewünscht hatten.

Sophie hatte auch an Dinge gedacht, die Christian nie eingefallen wären. So hatte sie Feuersteine und Nähutensilien besorgt und auch das Rasiermesser und einen Kamm sowie eine Bürste mitgehen lassen. Zudem hatte sie einer Elbin eine kleine Flöte aus Holz abgeschwatzt.

»Man weiß ja nie!«, war ihr Kommentar zu der Tat gewesen.

Christian dagegen hatte sich eher um das unmittelbare Überleben gekümmert. Er hatte einen kleinen Vorrat an Essen besorgt und Decken und Landkarten mitgenommen. Sogar einen Beutel voll Geld hatten sie von Elrond erhalten.

Bald waren die Satteltaschen gepackt und die Zwillinge sahen sich um. Neben der Tür lagen die Waffen, die sie sich aus der Waffenkammer Bruchtals genommen hatten. Sowohl Sophie als auch Christian hatten beschlossen, jeweils ein Langschwert, Pfeil und Bogen und mehrere Dolche mit sich zu führen. Dolche waren nämlich unheimlich praktisch. Nicht nur, um sie als Ersatz für Messer zu verwenden, auch für den Kampf eigneten sie sich gut. Vor allem Sophie war mit Begeisterung bei der Sache gewesen, als Thalion ihnen den Kampf mit Dolchen beigebracht hatte. Es waren hervorragende Waffen für Notfälle.

Ihre Reisekleidung lag auf der Truhe vor dem Bett. Sophie hatte darauf bestanden, auch in Hose auf die Reise zu gehen, da sie Kleider nicht unbedingt schätzte. Sie war nie dieser Typ Mädchen gewesen. Nichtsdestotrotz bestand sie darauf, ein wunderschönes, nachtblaues Kleid mit in die Satteltaschen zu packen, was bei Christian Verwunderung hervorrief.

»Wozu? Das nimmt doch nur Platz weg!«, empörte er sich.

Sophie sah ihn mitleidig an. »Das ist so ein Mädchending«, erklärte sie. »Ich will doch nicht immer überall wie ein Penner rumlaufen. Außerdem lässt es sich ganz klein zusammenlegen … Guck!«

Christian schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sie gewähren. Wenn das so ein Mädchending war, dann war er eh machtlos.

Den letzten Abend in Bruchtal genossen die beiden jungen Erwachsenen noch einmal richtig, obwohl Sophie ein bisschen mies drauf war, da sie wieder ihre Tage bekommen hatte.

»Was waren Tampons für eine geniale Erfindung!«, seufzte sie. »Du hast echt Glück, dass du ein Mann bist.«

Christian erwiderte darauf nichts, wie sollte er auch, sie hatte ja irgendwie recht. Schweigend zogen sie sich an und gingen zum Essen.

Es war nun allgemein bekannt, dass sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen würden und viele Elben schienen deshalb wirklich ein wenig betrübt zu sein. Die Zwillinge hatten einige, darunter Thalion und Arahel, relativ gut kennen gelernt und ins Herz geschlossen.

»Da Ihr uns morgen verlasst, würden wir uns freuen, noch ein Lied von Euch zu hören«, sagte Thalion im Laufe des Abends mehrmals.

Und als die Nacht hereingebrochen war, verlangten immer mehr der Elben Bruchtals danach. Christian uns Sophie wussten nicht, ob ihnen wirklich der Gesang der Zwillinge gefiel oder ob sie sich irgendwie über die beiden lustig machten, doch im Prinzip gefiel ihnen die Idee. Sie hatten in den letzten Wochen hin und wieder mit den Elben gesungen und musiziert, die an den Liedern, die die Besucher kannten, sehr interessiert gewesen waren. Darum hatten sie nun ein wenig ihre Scheu verloren.

Schließlich gaben sie nach und erhoben sich.

»Willst du singen?«, fragte Christian die junge Frau und sie nickte zögerlich.

»Wenn du nicht willst.«

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu den Elben mit den Instrumenten und erbat sich eine Flöte, deren Klang jedoch ein bisschen dem einer Oboe ähnelte. »Ich begleite dich«, sagte er dann zu Sophie. » _Tolo nan_.«

Sophie nickte und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Nach Bruchtal passten die Lieder von _Oonagh_ wirklich am besten.

Ihr Bruder begann zu spielen und Sophie machte sich bereit:

 

» _Tausend Wege, Rast unterm Sternenzelt,_

_tausend Orte, dein ist die ganze Welt._

_Folg den Sternen, zieh mit dem Tross hinaus!_

_Frei sein, gleich sein, im fahrenden Volk zuhaus._

 

_Tolo nan (Komm mit)!_

_Nan men tolo a mbârem (Komm mit uns in unsere Heimat)!_

_Na mârem i minuial (Unsere Heimat ist die Morgendämmerung)._

_Na mârem i aduial (Unsere Heimat ist die Abenddämmerung)._

 

_Tolo nan!_

_Nan men tolo a mbârem!_

_Na mârem i minuial._

_Tolo nan (Komm mit)!«_

 

Christian erinnerte sich genauso gut an die Noten des Liedes wie Sophie und so spielte er den Zwischenteil fehlerfrei auf der Flöte, bis Sophie wieder übernahm:

 

_»Wir sind Fremde, Fremde, wohin wir gehen._

_Folg den Wagen, wohin die Winde wehn!_

_Spielmann, sag uns deine Geschichten auf!_

_Lang schon bist du im fahrenden Volk zuhaus._

 

_Tolo nan!_

_Nan men tolo a mbârem!_

_Na mârem i minuial._

_Na mârem i aduial._

 

_Tolo nan!_

_Nan men tolo a mbârem!_

_Na mârem i minuial._

_Tolo nan!_ «

 

Dieses Mal spielte Christian auch während seine Schwester den Refrain wiederholte weiter:

 

_»Tolo nan!_

_Nan men tolo a mbârem!_

_Na mârem i minuial._

_Na mârem i aduial._

 

_Tolo nan!_

_Nan men tolo a mbârem!_

_Na mârem i minuial._

_Tolo nan!«_

 

Die Melodie der Flöte wiederholte den elbischen Teil noch einmal, dann verstummte sie und der letzte Ton klang nach, ging jedoch im Applaus der Elben unter.

Sophie und Christian nahmen wieder Platz und blieben noch eine Weile, bevor sie sich auf den Weg ins Bett machten.

Vor dem Zimmer wurden die Zwillinge jedoch von Arwen abgefangen. Sophie spürte, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder reden wollte und zog sich mit einer lahmen Ausrede (»Ich überprüfe noch einmal die Vorräte!«) zurück.

Christian blieb bei der Elbin. Diese ergriff auch zuerst das Wort.

»Ich bedaure es sehr, dass Ihr aufbrechen wollt«, sagte sie.

»Ich werde Bruchtal auch sehr vermissen, aber Sophie und ich kamen hierher, um ganz Mittelerde zu sehen, zumindest so weit wie möglich.« Er blickte der schönen Elbin in die Augen. »Doch Eure Gesellschaft werde ich besonders vermissen.«

Sie lächelte. »Mir werden Eure unglaublichen Erzählungen und eure wunderschönen Lieder fehlen.« Dann wurde ihr Gesicht traurig. »So heißt es _Lebe wohl._ «

»Möglicherweise werden sich in der Zukunft unsere Wege noch einmal kreuzen, hohe Herrin«, orakelte Christian.

»Ich hoffe es, bin mir jedoch bewusst, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird«, gab Arwen zurück.

»Sagt niemals nie!«, schmunzelte Christian. »Doch wie auch immer es kommen mag, ich werde Euch in jedem Fall in Erinnerung behalten.« Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft auf den Handrücken. »Gute Nacht«, sagte er dann und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, in dem Sophie mit gespannter Miene auf dem Bett saß.

»Wie?«, fragte sie perplex. »Du kommst wieder? Alter, das wäre _die_ Gelegenheit gewesen sie flachzulegen!«

Christian warf sie mit einem Kissen ab und Sophie, die damit nicht gerechnet hatte, stürzte rückwärts vom Bett.

»Anscheinend mache ich mich als bester Freund nicht sonderlich gut«, stellte sie fest, als sie wieder an der Bettkante auftauchte.

»Du weißt doch, dass sie verlobt ist«, überging Christian ihre Worte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln setzte seine Schwester sich neben ihn. »Ich weiß aber auch, dass sie verwirrt ist. Du gefällst ihr. Du hast etwas an dir, was sie anturnt.«

»Blödsinn! Als hätte ich gegen Aragorn eine Chance«, wehrte Christian ab.

»Wie du meinst«, sagte Sophie und legte sich hin. »Aber ich bleibe dabei, du hättest Arwen für dich gewinnen können. Frauen haben dafür ein Gespür.«

Der junge Mann verdrehte die Augen und verzog sich ins Bad. Er und eine Chance bei Arwen Undómiel. Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Und auch wenn dem so war, nun war es eh zu spät. Morgen würden er und Sophie aufbrechen und dann würden sie Arwen nicht wiedersehen. Es sei denn, sie überlebten bis zur Krönung in Minas Tirith am Ende des Ringkriegs...


	10. Caradhras und Moria

Am Morgen zogen die Zwillinge ihre Reiseoutfits an. Sie ähnelten einander sehr. Sie bestanden jeweils aus einer dunklen, engen Hose mit dazu passenden Stiefeln aus weichem Leder. Die Oberteile beider Outfits waren ein wenig länger und ähnelten den Longshirts aus ihrer Welt. Zur besonderen Freude Sophies gehörte zur Kleidung eine lederne Weste, die sie wie ein Korsett schnüren konnte.

»Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie unangenehm es ist, mit 75 D ohne BH ein Pferd zu reiten!«, erklärte sie ihrem Bruder, während sie die Weste fest schloss. »Da ist jeder Halt unverzichtbar!« Sie hüpfte ein paar Mal auf der Stelle und kommentierte: »Perfekt!«

Dann zogen die Zwillinge die fingerlosen Handschuhe und – mit einiger Mühe – die ledernen Armschienen an und legten die Reiseumhänge über die Schultern. Bevor sie ihre Waffen anlegten, flocht Sophie sich die Haare noch auf französische Weise ein und steckte sich den goldenen Ring des Herrn an den Finger.

Die Zwillinge benötigten jedoch noch eine ganze Weile, um herauszufinden, wie ihre ganzen Waffen ordnungsgemäß befestigt wurden. Als schließlich alles an seinem Platz war, nahmen sie ihr Gepäck und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen.

Daen'car wartete schon auf Sophie. Der Hengst schien die junge Frau wirklich zu mögen, da er sofort seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter rieb.

»Na, mein Guter«, schnurrte sie leise. »Bereit für eine lange Reise?«

In der Box neben Daen'car stand ein weiterer Hengst, der für Christian bestimmt war. Sein Fell hatte eine dunkle, aber edle graue Färbung, die an einigen Stellen etwas heller, an anderen jedoch pechschwarz war. Es hatte sowohl Christian als auch Sophie überrascht, dass die Elben auch Pferde besaßen, die keine Schimmel waren, doch erstaunlicherweise gab es ihrer ziemlich viele.

»Na, du heißt Anglachel, oder?«, erkundigte sich Christian bei dem Pferd und es ließ ein zustimmendes Schnauben vernehmen. »Ich hoffe, wir werden Freunde, du und ich!«

Schweigend zäumten die Zwillinge die Pferde auf und beluden sie mit den Satteltaschen. Dann führten sie die Hengste aus den Ställen und zum Eingangstor, wo sie von Elrond erwartet wurden.

»Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise«, sagte er, als die beiden Besucher aufstiegen.

»Die werden wir gewiss haben!«, antwortete Sophie.

»Wir können Euch gar nicht genug für alles danken, was Ihr für uns getan habt!«, fügte Christian hinzu.

»Wir werden es Euch nie vergessen und hoffen, dass wir es eines Tages vergelten können!«, bestätigte seine Schwester.

Mit einem hintergründigen Lächeln senkte Elrond den Kopf und die Zwillinge erwiderten seine Verbeugung, bevor sie ihren Pferden sanft die Sporen gaben und zum Tor lenkten.

Christian warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter und erblickte auf einem Balkon in der Nähe Arwen, die zu ihm hinunterschaute. Er nickte ihr zu und verabschiedete sich mit einem Lächeln, dann folgte er Sophie über die schmale Brücke und durch das zweite Tor.

Dort zügelte seine Schwester ihr Pferd und drehte sich grinsend zu ihrem Bruder um.

»Mordor, Gandalf, liegt das links oder rechts?«, zitierte sie Frodo aus dem Film.

»Links«, nahm Christian den Faden auf und lachend wählten sie den richtigen Pfad.

 

Zusammen war das Überleben in der Wildnis gar nicht so schwer. Die Zwillinge ernährten sich hauptsächlich von den Lebensmitteln, die sie mitgenommen hatten, doch nachdem diese sich dem Ende neigten, stiegen sie auf essbare Pflanzen um. Solange sie für Fleischgerichte selbst sorgen mussten, blieben sie lieber Vegetarier, denn Tiere zu schlachten, das kam für sie nicht in Frage.

Sie reisten langsam und des Nachts kletterten sie von Zeit zu Zeit auf einen Baum, um eventuell die Gefährten ausfindig zu machen. Doch sie hielten sich offenbar in einem hinreichenden Abstand, da sie nie den Rauch eines Lagerfeuers in der Dunkelheit erblickten.

Während ihrer Pausen versuchten die Zwillinge abwechselnd andere ihnen bekannte Lieder auf der von Sophie eingepackten Flöte zu spielen. Ohne Noten war es ein langwieriger Prozess, doch nach unzähligen Versuchen waren sie sich zumeist einig.

Generell sangen die beiden auch gerne auf dem Weg. Es füllte die Stille und machte ihnen Freude. Mitunter trällerte auch nur einer von ihnen ein Lied und der andere versuchte sich an der instrumentalen Begleitung. Alles in allem hatten sie also ziemlich viel Spaß auf ihrer Reise, doch sie bedauerten es, dass sie von der wunderschönen Natur am Fuß des Nebelgebirges keine Fotos machen konnten. Der Wald, die Felsen, die ganze Wildnis hatten so etwas Faszinierendes an sich, es war einfach etwas, das die Zwillinge so noch nie gesehen hatten.

Und obwohl sie sich meist ohne Worte einig waren, kam es doch oft dazu, dass Sophie bei einem schönen Ausblick Daen'car zügelte und auf die Landschaft deutete.

»Schau dir das nur mal an!«, sagte sie dann.

»Hmm«, war der einzige Kommentar von Christian.

»Schau es dir an!«

»Hmm.«

»Wundervoll...«

»Ja.«

Manches Mal verhielt es sich jedoch auch genau umgekehrt.

 

Irgendwann kamen sie schließlich in die Nähe des Abzweigs zum Caradhras _(Rothorn)_. Und da sahen sie das erste Mal das Lagerfeuer der rastenden Gefährten.

»Morgen werden sie die Crebain _(Krähen)_ überraschen!«, erinnerte sich Christian. »Und dann werden sie über den Caradhras gehen.«

»Wir sollten uns versteckt halten, damit die Krähen Sarumans uns nicht sehen!«, meinte Sophie nickend.

»Und was dann? Wollen wir auch durch Moria? Dann sollten wir sie vielleicht überholen, da wir nicht mehr in die Minen kommen, wenn der Wächter im Wasser das Tor eingerissen hat!«

Sophie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. »Mich bekommst du nirgendwo rein, wo tausende Skelette verrotten! Zudem vergisst du den Balrog und die Orks. Das überleben wir nicht!«

»Aber den Weg im Süden können wir auch nicht nehmen! Der wird von Saruman überwacht!«, argumentierte Christian.

»Dann warten wir eben, bis sie wieder vom Berg runter kommen und nehmen dann den Rothornpass«, meinte Sophie. »Dem schenkt Saruman doch dann keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.«

Ihr Bruder kratzte sich am Kopf und schien schon drauf und dran ihr zu widersprechen, ließ er es dann aber doch sein. Sie hatte vermutlich recht, wahrscheinlich war der Berg das geringste Übel.

»Dann warten wir also!«, schloss er und begann die Decken auszubreiten.

Einige Stunden später hatten sich die beiden hingelegt. Christian lag auf dem Rücken und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, Sophie hatte den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und spielte mit dem Abendstern, den sie normalerweise unter dem Hemd verborgen trug. Es war ein sehr stiller und fast schon andächtiger Moment, als Christian mit leiser Stimme zu singen begann:

 

_»With your feet in the air (Mit deinen Füßen in der Luft)_

_and your head on the ground (und deinem Kopf auf dem Boden),_

_try this trick, spin it, yeah (versuch diesen Trick, dreh dich, yeah)._

_Your head will collapse (Dein Kopf wird kollabieren),_

_there's nothing in to ask yourself (Es ist nichts darin, um dich zu fragen):_

 

_Where is my mind (Wo sind meine Gedanken)?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?«_

 

Sophie vernahm seine Stimme und erinnerte sich an das Lied. Es entstammte dem Soundtrack eines Films, _Sucker Punch_ , den die Zwillinge einmal gesehen hatten und fantastisch gefunden hatten.

Mit leiser Stimme übernahm sie den Frauenpart:

 

_»I was swimming in the caribbean (Ich schwamm in der Karibik)._

_Animals were hiding behind the rocks (Tiere versteckten sich hinter den Felsen)._

_Exept a little fish (Außer ein kleiner Fisch),_

_but they told me (aber sie sagten mir)_

_he swears he was trying to talk to me, to me (er schwört, dass er versuchte mit mir zu reden, mit mir).«_

 

Nun setzte auch Christian wieder ein.

 

_»Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

 

_Way out in the water (Weit draußen im Wasser)_

_I see it swimming (Sah ich sie schwimmen)._

_Where is my mind (Wo sind meine Gedanken)?_

 

_Way out in the water_

_I see it swimming._

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?«_

 

Sie verstummten und ließen sich die Bedeutung des Texts durch den Kopf gehen. Beide fanden wie immer keinen rechten Sinn dahinter, und doch war das Lied wunderschön.

Dann schwiegen sie wieder und schliefen allmählich mit den leisen und entfernten Geräuschen des nächtlichen Waldes ein.

Am nächsten Tag pirschten sie sich näher an das Lager der Gefährten heran und warteten. Die Crebain aus Dúnland kamen und verschwanden, die Gefährten nahmen den Weg zum Pass, dann wurde es ruhig. Die Zwillinge warteten einen ganzen Tag, bis die Gemeinschaft schließlich wieder am Fuß des Berges auftauchte und den Pfad nach Moria einschlug.

Sowie sie außer Sicht waren, machten Christian und Sophie sich auf den Weg. Hoffend, dass Saruman den Pass nun wirklich wieder freigegeben hatte, beschritten sie mit ihren Pferden den Weg auf den Caradhras.

Die erste Zeit ging es noch nicht so steil aufwärts, später mussten die Zwillinge jedoch absitzen und ihre Reittiere führen. Im Schnee konnten sie in der Schneise, die die Gefährten sich geschaffen hatten, recht bequem laufen und beiden fiel die Besonderheit des elbischen Stoffes auf, aus dem ihre Kleider bestanden. Er war so warm im kalten Schnee und doch hatten sie ihn nie zuvor als _zu_ warm empfunden.

Als Sophie ihren Bruder schließlich darauf aufmerksam machte, zuckte jener nur die Schultern und sagte: »Es sind Elben. Da ist das wahrscheinlich normal. Wir sollten keine Fragen stellen.«

Wenigstens hatten Sophie und Christian Glück. Saruman scherte sich wohl anscheinend wirklich nicht mehr um den Caradhras und so konnten die Zwillinge die Stelle, an der die Gefährten zum Umkehren gezwungen gewesen waren, mühelos passieren. Danach mussten sie sich jedoch einen eigenen Weg durch den Schnee bahnen, was sie deutlich langsamer machte und auch alles andere als leicht war.

Es wurde dunkel, doch wie auf ein geheimes, unausgesprochenes Zeichen hin, stiegen die Zwillinge weiter auf. Der Pfad war aufgrund der Reflexion des Mondlichts auf dem weißen Schnee auch im Dunkeln noch ganz gut zu erkennen. Doch nun, da die Sonne weg war, war es sehr kalt geworden. Das schien den beiden auch ein guter Grund zu sein, um in Bewegung zu bleiben. Erst als fast der gesamte Aufstieg bewältigt war, machten Christian und Sophie eine Rast. Sie kuschelten sich zitternd zusammen und an ihre Pferde, deren Körper sie wärmten.

»Weißt du was?«, fragte Christian nach einer Weile zähneklappernd.

»Was?« Sophies Lippen waren schon ein bisschen blau angelaufen, während es noch immer kälter wurde.

»Wir sind doof!«, erläuterte Christian den Sachverhalt. »Wir hätten gleich nachdenken sollen und vielleicht eher den Hohen Pass nehmen sollen, um nach Lothlórien zu kommen.«

»Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, aber wer sagt, dass es uns dort nicht ähnlich ergehen würde?« Sophie schmiegte sich enger an ihren Bruder. »Wir sollten versuchen, ein wenig zu ruhen.«

»Ja.«

Im Endeffekt erinnerten sich die Zwillinge nicht mehr, wie viel sie in dieser Nacht tatsächlich geschlafen hatten, doch sowie es wieder dämmerte, brachen sie auf. Sie genossen den umwerfenden Sonnenaufgang auf dem Pass und verschnauften kurz, bevor sie sich dann an den Abstieg machten.

Der Weg vom Pass ins Tal war schwieriger als der nach oben und so brauchte die kleine Gruppe ihre Zeit, um ihn zu bewältigen. Der Weg war an einigen Stellen stark vereist, sodass Sophie einmal fast abgerutscht und in eine Schlucht gestürzt wäre, an anderen Stellen war er so steil, dass die Zwillinge Angst bekamen, dass die Pferde es nicht schaffen würden. Glücklicherweise waren Daen'car und Anglachel sehr geschickt und bewältigten den Abstieg trotzdem.

Der Abend zog schon hinauf, als die Zwillinge den Fuß des Berges erreichten und wieder auf ihre Pferde stiegen. Sie waren sehr erschöpft und überlegten, wo sie die nächste Rast machen sollten, als Sophie plötzlich leise aufstöhnte.

»Oh nein!«

»Was ist los?« Christian sah seine Schwester besorgt an, die auf einmal leichenblass war.

»Die Sonne, sie geht unter!«

»Und?« Christian wusste nicht so genau, worauf sie hinauswollte.

»Wir sind in der Nähe von Moria!«

Langsam dämmerte es Christian.

» _Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks!_ «, zitierte Sophie Aragorn leise.

»Aber um nach Lórien zu kommen, müssen wir am Osttor Morias vorbei«, sagte Christian mit belegter Stimme.

»Vielleicht sollten wir bis zum Morgen warten«, schlug Sophie vor. »Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, dann verschwinden sie bestimmt wieder in die Minen.«

»Aber wie weit werden sie sich in der Nacht entfernen?«, fragte Christian. »Wie weit sind wir vom Tor weg? Werden sie vielleicht sogar bis hier kommen?«

Die junge Frau zuckte die Schultern. »Weiter oder hier?«

Einen Moment zerbiss sich Christian die Unterlippe.

Wenn sie hier blieben, konnten sie in der Nacht von Orks überrascht werden, aber wenn sie weiterritten, dann würden sie ihnen vielleicht direkt in die Arme laufen.

»Wir reiten weiter und machen einen großen Bogen um Moria?«, beschloss Christian fragend.

»Können wir denn überhaupt einen so großen Bogen schlagen?«, bemerkte Sophie.

»Lass uns erst einmal losreiten. Wenn es zu riskant wird, können wir ja immer noch umkehren!«

Seine Schwester war immer noch blass, doch sie nickte und lenkte Daen'car Richtung Süden. Die Zwillinge sahen sich oft unruhig um, ob Orks in der Nähe waren, vermieden es aber stets, zu nervös zu werden, da es sonst auf die Pferde abfärben würde.

Den ersten Teil der Strecke legten die vier ohne Hindernisse zurück. Als sie schließlich auf eine Anhöhe ritten, erblickten sie in der Ferne das Tor Morias. Davor herrschte Dunkelheit, doch –

»Sie bewegt sich!«, hauchte Christian.

Es waren vielleicht Hunderte von Orks, die sich dort in der Schwärze vor dem Tor tummelten.

»Oh, Gott!«, wimmerte Sophie. »Wir sollten umkehren!«

Angestrengt spähte Christian in die Senke hinab. Dann plötzlich bemerkte er eine zielgerichtete Bewegung in der Orkmasse – in Richtung der Zwillinge.

»Sie haben uns gewittert!«, sagte er zu seiner Begleiterin. »Weg hier!« In seine Stimme hatte sich Panik geschlichen und auch Sophie sah alles andere als entspannt aus.

Sie wendeten die Pferde und preschten davon. An Sophies Ohr rauschte ein Pfeil vorbei. Sie gab Daen'car noch einmal die Sporen und das Pferd wurde noch schneller. An ihrer Seite sah sie Christian, der sich ebenfalls fast auf den Hals Anglachels gelegt hatte und das Tier zur Eile trieb.

Nach einiger Zeit, als die Pferde allmählich zu schnaufen begannen, wagte Christian einen Blick über die Schulter.

»Sophie!«, rief er seine Schwester. »Wir haben sie abgehängt!«

Die junge Frau sah auch über die Schulter, dann zügelte sie ihren Hengst. Christian tat es ihr gleich.

»Lass uns an den Fuß des Berges zurückkehren und dort ein Lager aufschlagen. Dann können sie uns nicht überraschen«, schlug Sophie atemlos vor.

»Gute Idee!«

Bald saßen sie mit dem Berg im Rücken zusammen. Nachdem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, rollte sich Sophie auf einer Decke zusammen und schlief ein. Christian hatte beschlossen Wache zu halten.

Die Dunkelheit machte ihn nervös.

War da nicht ein Schatten, der sich bewegte? Hatte dort nicht etwas geraschelt?

Er griff nach hinten und holte seinen Bogen aus dem Köcher. Er spannte die lose Sehne und legte ihn dann griffbereit neben sich. Dann legte er noch einen Pfeil dazu. Nun fühlte er sich ein bisschen sicherer.

Die Zeit verging und allmählich entspannte sich der junge Mann. Er atmete tief ein – und stockte. Es lag ein unangenehmer Geruch in der Luft. Christian konnte ihn nicht genau beschreiben. Ein bisschen wie öffentliche Toilette.

Dann kam die Erleuchtung.

Orks!

»Sophie!«, raunte er ihr zu, während er den Bogen aufnahm. »Wach auf!«

Seine Schwester richtete sich langsam auf. »Was ist denn?«

»Sie haben uns gefunden!«, murmelte Christian.

Einen Moment schien Sophie ratlos, doch dann schnüffelte sie auch und verstand.

Hastig tat sie es ihrem Bruder gleich und spannte den Bogen. Dann kauerte sie sich neben ihn.

»Siehst du sie?«, fragte Sophie leise.

Christian, der noch immer angestrengt in die Dunkelheit spähte, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er für einen Moment zu seiner Schwester. Der Wind bewegte die kürzeren Haare, die sich nicht im Zopf halten ließen, leicht.

»Doch der Wind kommt von Südosten, das heißt sie werden von dort kommen!«, erklärte er leise.

Sophie nickte und spähte in die Richtung.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann sagte die junge Frau: »Ich sehe sie!«

Christian folgte ihrem Blick und erblickte in der Dunkelheit die schemenhaften Gestalten, die auf einem kleinen Hügel auftauchten und offenbar Witterung aufnahmen. Es schienen nicht mehr als zwanzig zu sein, so schätzte Christian.

»Nur eine kleine Truppe!«, flüsterte nun auch Sophie, die ebenfalls gezählt hatte.

Sie spannte den Bogen und hob ihn zum Zielen. Ihre Hände, die zuvor noch gezittert hatten, waren auf einmal ruhig. Generell fühlte sie sich gerade ruhig. Angespannt zwar, aber ruhig.

»Sie sind nahe genug!«, raunte Christian dann.

Sein Pfeil verließ die Sehne im selben Augenblick wie der von Sophie und rauschte beinahe lautlos durch die Nacht. Der Angriff schien die Orkhorde zu überraschen, da sie für einen Moment innehielten, während zwei ihrer Kameraden umkippten. Diesen Augenblick nutzten die Zwillinge, um jeweils noch einen Pfeil abzuschießen.

Dann hatten die Orks sie entdeckt und kamen auf die beiden zugestürmt. Nun richteten sich Christian und Sophie auf und feuerten weiter die Pfeile auf die Angreifer ab. Bald waren die Orks jedoch schon ziemlich nah. Gefährlich nah.

Die Geschwister hängten fast simultan ihre Bögen über die Schultern und zogen das Schwert. Sein Herz hämmerte Christian gegen den Brustkorb, doch er ignorierte es. Er spürte die Waffe schwer in seiner Hand und sah den Ork genau, der schnell auf ihn zu kam. Mit dem Teil des Schwertes, der dem Griff nah war, parierte er den Schlag des Orks, dann schlug er von sich aus auf das Unwesen ein. Er erledigte den Ork mit einem Streich – wie es auch sein sollte, denn in einem richtigen Kampf entschieden meist der erste oder zweite Hieb. Thalion zufolge waren in einer echten Schlachtsituation lange Fechtkämpfe sehr unwahrscheinlich. Diese Information im Hinterkopf, wandte Christian sich dem nächsten Ork zu. Wie im Rausch schlug er mit der Klinge auf alles ein, was sich bewegte und traf zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auch fast immer die verwundbaren Stellen. Einmal sah Christian aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Sophie sich um ihre eigene Achse drehte und dabei einen Ork enthauptete.

Nach kurzer Zeit ging auch der letzte der Orks zu Boden und Christian ließ das Schwert sinken. Schwer atmend wandte er sich zu Sophie um, die seinem Blick begegnete. Auch sie hatte das Schwert noch in der Hand und keuchte. Dann lächelte sie ihn erleichtert an.

»Wir haben es geschafft!«, sagte Christian leise.

In seinem Rücken hörte er ein zustimmendes Schnauben und wirbelte herum, doch es handelte sich lediglich um Anglachel, der mit Daen'car noch immer relaxt herumstand.

»Oh, Gott!«, stöhnte Sophie plötzlich und Christian hörte, wie ihr Schwert auf den Felsen fiel.

Der Blick seiner Schwester war auf die toten Orks am Boden gerichtet und Entsetzen lag darin.

»Ich habe schon wieder jemanden ermordet!«, jammerte sie.

»Notwehr!«, erwiderte Christian.

Er blickte auf die noch immer stinkenden Orks hinab und horchte in sich hinein, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich nicht schlecht. Eher – triumphal.

»Geht dir das wirklich so nahe?«, fragte er deshalb verunsichert seine Schwester.

Vielleicht war mit ihm ja irgendwas nicht in Ordnung.

»Nein«, antwortete Sophie leise. »Ich fühle so einiges. Ich bin verwirrt, erleichtert, stolz. Aber betroffen nicht.« Sie sah ihn an. »Stimmt mit mir etwas nicht? Ich meine, ich sollte da mehr mitfühlen! Das waren schließlich auch lebende Wesen.«

»Ich weiß!«, unterbrach Christian sie. »Mir geht es genauso. Eigentlich bin ich gegen Gewalt jeder Form, fast schon ein bisschen pazifistisch angehaucht, doch ich fühle mich nicht schuldig, weil ich mich gerade verteidigt habe.«

»Dann ist mit uns alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Sophie schüchtern.

»Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich denke schon.«

Sophie atmete durch, dann schüttelte sie sich wieder. »Lass uns hier weg! Die Teile stinken!«

Sie steckten die Schwerter zurück in die Scheiden, nahmen ihre Pferde am Zügel und führten sie von dem kleinen Schlachtfeld weg. Wie die Elben es ihnen geraten hatten, suchten sie die Orks, die sie mit Pfeilen erlegt hatten und sammelten diese wieder ein, damit ihre Köcher sich nicht zu schnell leerten. Dann saßen sie auf und ritten ein Stück gen Süden, wo sie erneut ein Lager aufschlugen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen setzten sie ihren Weg fort. In der Nacht waren sie glücklicherweise nicht noch einmal angegriffen worden. Nach einiger Zeit gelangten sie wieder ans Osttor Morias. Die Orks waren verschwunden, hatten sich vor dem Tageslicht geflüchtet.

Die Zwillinge wollten gerade weiterreiten, als Christian die Stimme erhob.

»Sophie«, sagte er, »um ehrlich zu sein, mich würde der Balrog mal interessieren!«

Sophie zügelte ihr Pferd und sah ihn an.

»Wollen wir vielleicht die Minen betreten und uns bei der Brücke verstecken, um den Balrog mal aus der Nähe zu sehen?«

»Du bist verrückt, Chris!«, sagte Sophie bestimmt, bevor sie sich auf die Lippe biss. »Aber ich leider auch! Na los!«

Die Zwillinge ließen ihre Gefährten vor dem Tor, banden sie zur Vorsicht an, dann traten sie durch den steinernen Bogen in die Minen ein. Es war so dunkel, dass sie kaum die Hand vor Augen sahen. Sie tasteten sich an der Wand die Treppe hinunter, doch als sie unten angelangten, hatten sie sich schon ein wenig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und erblickten in einiger Entfernung die Brücke von Khazad-dûm, die über einen Abgrund führte. Sie war wirklich schmal, kaum anderthalb Meter.

»Zum Glück sind wir nicht hier durch gegangen!«, sagte Sophie. »Auf diese Brücke hätte ich keinen Fuß gesetzt!«

»Ich dachte, dass eher die Skelette dich gestört hätten«, grinste Christian und deutete auf einen verrotteten Zwerg, der in der Nähe lag und dessen leere Augenhöhlen in die immerwährende Dunkelheit starrten.

»Iih!«, quiekte Sophie. »Na, vielen Dank, du Arsch!«

Christian grinste noch breiter, doch bald verging es ihm wieder, da in der Ferne ein Leuchten zu erkennen war, begleitet von dumpfen Schlägen. Das Stampfen des Balrogs.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis das Licht des flammenden Dämons die Halle erleuchtete und wenig später tauchte die Gemeinschaft des Rings am anderen Ende der Brücke auf. Christian und Sophie hockten noch immer hinter einem aus der Decke gebrochenen Felsen nahe der Brücke und beobachteten mit offenem Mund den Balrog.

Er war riesig, die Zwillinge schätzten ihn auf etwa fünfzehn Meter, und er brannte _wirklich_. Die Hitze, die er verströmte, füllte die gesamte Höhle. Die Gefährten rannten an den Zwillingen vorbei und blieben dann stehen, während Gandalf in der Mitte der Brücke verharrte.

»Ich bin ein Diener des geheimen Feuers, Gebieter über die Flammen von Arnor!«, donnerte er dem Balrog entgegen. »Du kannst nicht vorbei!«

Den Balrog schien das nicht zu kümmern, da er mit einem gewaltigen Flammenschwert auf den Zauberer einschlug.

»Das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützen, Flamme von Údun!«, rief Gandalf, der in seiner Lichtblase stehend den Angriff überstanden hatte.

Der Balrog tauschte das Schwert gegen seine flammende Peitsche, während Gandalf die berühmten Worte polterte: »Du kannst nicht vorbei!«

Dabei stieß er mit der Spitze seines Stabes auf den Boden und sowie der Balrog den nächsten Schritt tat, brach die Brücke von Khazad-dûm zusammen. Der Dämon stürzte in die Tiefe und Gandalf wandte sich ab. Die Zwillinge hielten den Atem an, als die Peitsche noch einmal nach oben schnellte und dem Zauberer die Füße wegzog. Er hielt sich gerade noch so am Rand der geborstenen Brücke fest.

Frodo wollte zu ihm laufen, wurde jedoch von Boromir festgehalten. Einem spontanen Einfall folgend, tat Sophie das, was sie jedes Mal hatte tun wollen, wenn sie den Film gesehen hatte; Sie verließ ihr Versteck und rannte zu dem Zauberer. Sie fasste ihn fest am Arm und wollte ihn nach oben ziehen.

»Sophie!«, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten gerufen.

Christian war seiner Schwester gefolgt und sah besorgt auf das Ende der Brücke, an dem Gandalf hing und auf dem Sophie kauerte. Es bröckelte, würde demnächst auch in die Tiefe stürzen.

Sophie hatte es ebenfalls wahrgenommen, versuchte aber dennoch, den Zauberer nach oben zu ziehen. Er war schwer. Zu schwer.

Mit besorgtem Blick auf den Risse bekommenden Stein sagte der Graue Zauberer: »Flieht, ihr Narren!«

Dann entglitt sein Arm Sophie und er fiel dem Balrog hinterher. Im selben Augenblick brach der Stein unter Sophie und sie sackte weg. Sie wäre auch in die Tiefe gestürzt, wenn Christian sie nicht an der Hand gepackt hätte. Nun hing sie über dem bodenlosen Abgrund und wurde sich ihrer leichten Höhenangst wieder bewusst. Und der Tatsache, dass auch der Rest der ehemaligen Brücke bröckelte.

Mit aller Kraft hievte Christian seine Schwester noch oben und mit einem synchronen Hechtsprung verließen sie den gefährlichen Teil der Brücke, der soeben abbrach und im Dunkel des Abgrunds verschwand.

Das Ganze hatte sich für sie wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt, jedoch in Wahrheit nur wenige Sekunden gedauert.

Noch etwas benommen von dem Schreck hörten sie wie durch Watte Frodo schreien: »Nein! Gandalf! Nein! Nein! Nein!«

Dann kam neben ihnen ein Orkpfeil auf dem Boden auf. Hastig rappelten sie sich auf und rannten den anderen Gefährten zum Ausgang hinterher, während die Orks, die ihre Scheu vor dem Balrog verloren hatten, Pfeile auf sie schossen. Beim Rennen griff Sophie nach der Hand des noch immer wie gelähmt auf den Abgrund starrenden Aragorn und zog ihn mit sich ins Freie.

Draußen wurden sie dann Zeugen des allgemeinen Massentrauerns. Die Hobbits saßen oder lagen weinend auf dem Boden, Boromir hielt Gimli fest, der offenbar zurückzustürmen wollte, Legolas sah betroffen und mit ungläubigem Ausdruck auf den Boden, verarbeitete die Geschehnisse, und Aragorn folgte den Zwillingen, die zu ihren Pferden zurückgekehrt waren.

»Wie seid Ihr hierher gekommen?«, fragte er misstrauisch.

»Der Rothornpass«, antwortete Sophie. »Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Lórien.«

»Und wieso wart Ihr in den Minen?«

»Wir hörten, dass Moria beeindruckend sein soll«, log Christian weiter. »Und da uns der westliche Eingang versperrt war, betraten wir die Minen von dieser Seite, um einen Eindruck zu bekommen.«

»Dass wir einen Balrog sehen würden, hätten wir jedoch nie für möglich gehalten«, fügte Sophie hinzu. »Und auch nicht, dass der Graue Zauberer in den Schatten fallen würde.«

»Doch aus welchem Grund wähltet Ihr den Weg durch die Minen?«, erkundigte sich Christian bei Aragorn.

»Saruman hat sich Sauron verschrieben und überwacht die Pforte von Rohan im Süden. Er zwang uns durch seine Zauber den Weg über den Rothornpass zu verlassen und die Minen zu betreten«, antwortete der Waldläufer so wage wie möglich.

Sophie und Christian hätten ihn noch etwas ausfragen können, doch sie ließen es vorerst.

»Werdet Ihr auch nach Lothlórien gehen?«, fragte Sophie stattdessen.

Aragorn nickte. »Und wir sollte bald aufbrechen. Bevor es dunkelt, müssen wir die Wälder erreichen!«

Die Zwillinge wandten sich mit einem Nicken den Pferden zu, während Aragorn die Gruppe zum Aufbruch drängte.

 


	11. Lothlórien

Der Weg nach Lórien zog sich noch ein ganzes Stück. Die Zwillinge hatten die Gefährten verlassen, um eventuellen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. In stiller Übereinkunft trieben sie ihre Pferde zur Eile und konnten so bereits nach knapp anderthalb Stunden die Ausläufer des Elbenwaldes sehen. Christian ließ Anglachel langsamer werden und wandte sich an Sophie.

»Was sollte das eigentlich in Moria?«, fragte er. »Hast du mal daran gedacht, was du hättest anrichten können, wenn du Gandalf gerettet hättest? Er wäre nie Gandalf der Weiße geworden und Théoden könnte nicht von Saruman geheilt werden!«

»Das ist es ja!«, erwiderte Sophie heftig. »Ich wollte nur wissen, ob es uns _möglich_ ist, die Geschichte zu verändern. Ich hätte ihn schon fallen lassen, aber ich wollte erfahren, ob ich ihn hätte retten _können_! Und dem schien ja nicht so zu sein.«

»Wie meinst du das?«, fragte Christian.

»Nun ja, die Brücke hat gebröckelt, demnach wäre Gandalf so oder so in die Tiefe gestürzt. Ob ich ihn jetzt begleitet hätte oder nicht.« Sie drehte den Kopf. »Aber das würde die These stützen, dass wir nichts verändern können, was andererseits die Frage erneut aufwirft, weshalb wir hier sind.«

Christian dachte über die Worte seiner Schwester nach. Sie leuchteten ihm ein, es war logisch, aber dennoch – war es nicht unsinnig, wenn sie ohne einen Grund hier wären?

»Vielleicht war das ja auch nur ein Zufall«, merkte er an.

»Vielleicht«, murmelte Sophie. »Leider ist ein _Vielleicht_ keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. Jedenfalls nicht für mich!«

Sie gab Daen'car die Sporen und galoppierte davon. Christian sah ihr einen Moment hinterher. Seine Schwester hasste es, wenn sie etwas nicht verstand, das wusste er. Er beschloss, sie erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen und ritt ein Stück hinter ihr. Doch nach einer Weile, nachdem, wie er hoffte, ihre schlechte Laune wieder verflogen war, holte er sie dann wieder ein.

Sie wussten, dass die Gefährten noch eine Weile benötigen würden, doch das war den beiden recht. Mit klopfenden Herzen ritten sie zwischen die schönen, grünen Bäume. Kaum hatten sie den Waldrand passiert, schon legte sich wieder diese edle Aura um sie, die auch in Bruchtal allgegenwärtig gewesen war. Die Hufe ihrer Reittiere schoben das Laub auf dem Boden sanft fort.

Aufmerksam spitzten die Zwillinge die Ohren, um eventuelle Geräusche im Wald, die auf Elben hindeuteten, schnell wahrzunehmen. Aber natürlich würden sie sie nicht schnell genug wahrnehmen können.

Das wurde ihnen bewusst, als sich plötzlich aus dem Nichts etwa ein Dutzend Bögen auf sie richteten. Erschrocken zügelten die Zwillinge ihre Pferde.

»Baw! Saer! _(Halt! Bitte!)_ «, rief Sophie schnell auf Elbisch und Christian wandte sich Haldir zu, den er trotz der kleinen Unterschiede sofort aus dem Film erkannte: »Wir brauchen Hilfe!«

»Wer seid Ihr?«, fragte Haldir misstrauisch und musterte die Geschwister.

»Wir sind Reisende aus einem fernen Land und besuchen derzeit Mittelerde. Wir kamen, da wir in Bruchtal viel von den Wundern Lothlóriens hörten, und suchen nun eine Unterkunft für die Nacht und eine Raststation.« Christian hoffte sehr auf die Gutmütigkeit der Elben, doch diese Hoffnung schwand beinahe genauso schnell wieder wie die Bogenschützen aufgetaucht waren, als sein Blick diese streifte.

»Nennt mir Eure Namen!«, forderte Haldir.

»Mein Name ist Christian Frost und das ist meine Schwester Sophie«, stellte der junge Mann vor und nahezu gleichzeitig stiegen die Zwillinge ab.

Vielleicht war es besser, höflicher, nicht von oben auf Haldir hinab zu blicken, sondern das Gespräch auf Augenhöhe fortzusetzen.

»Ihr kommt von Bruchtal?«, erkundigte sich Haldir weiter.

Sophie nickte. »Ja, mein Herr. Es war unsere erste Raststation und gewährte uns lange Obdach.«

Der Elb sah ihr plötzlich so eindringlich in die Augen als wollte er die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf lesen. Sophie erwiderte den Blick und ihr fiel auf, wie schön hellblau Haldirs Augen waren.

»Folgt mir!«, sagte er schließlich und löste den Blickkontakt.

»Hannon le _(Ich danke Euch)_!«, murmelten die Zwillinge auf Elbisch und zogen ihre Pferde erleichtert mit, während sie der Elbenpatrouille folgten.

Irgendwann kamen sie an einer kleinen Elbensiedlung – so hatte es auf jeden Fall den Anschein – an und Haldirs Schar übergab die Reisenden an eine hübsche Elbin, bevor sie kehrt machten und zum Waldrand zurückkehrten. Dort würden sie demnächst auf die Gemeinschaft des Rings treffen.

»Ich begrüße Euch in Lórien«, sprach die Elbin die Zwillinge an. »Es ist lange her, dass Reisende diesen Wald besuchten.«

»In der Tat scheint es eine Schande, dass so ein schöner Ort so selten von Menschen unseren Landes aufgesucht wird«, sagte Christian. »Schließlich soll es keinen wundervolleren Platz auf der Welt geben als Caras Galadhon, das Herz des Elbenreichs auf Erden.«

»Ihr scheint viel zu wissen«, stellte die Elbin überrascht fest. »Ich werde Euch weiter in den Wald führen, wo Ihr ein würdiges Nachtlager vorfinden werdet. Doch würdet Ihr mir zuvor die Freundlichkeit erweisen, mir Eure Namen zu nennen?«

Rasch stellten Sophie und Christian sich vor.

»Ich werde Niniël genannt«, sagte sie nun ihrerseits. »Doch nun kommt, folgt mir!«

Die Zwillinge taten wie geheißen und liefen hinter Niniël her, folgten ihr auf den nicht erkennbaren Wegen, die die Elben sich durch den großen Wald gebahnt hatten.

»You're staring at her ass _(Du starrst ihr auf den Arsch)_!«, raunte Sophie Christian auf Englisch zu.

»I don't ( _Tu ich nicht!)_!«, bestritt er zwecklos.

»You like her _(Du magst sie)_!«, neckte seine Schwester weiter. »Arwen won't be pleased _(Arwen wird das nicht gefallen)_!«

»Shut up _(Halt die Klappe)_!«, zischte Christian. »Or you'll get everything back _(Oder du bekommst alles zurück)_!«

»I'm not afraid _(Ich habe keine Angst)_.«

»You should be _(Solltest du aber)_!«

 

Als es dunkel wurde, waren die beiden froh, dass Niniël so helles Haar hatte, da man sie im Dämmerlicht des Waldes noch gut erkennen konnte. Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel und schien hier und da durch das Blätterdach, verbreitete eine geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre. Dann endlich kamen sie an eine weitere Siedlung. Christian und Sophie waren mittlerweile ziemlich müde, nachdem sie die letzte Nacht so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hatten.

Niniël sprach kurz mit einem Elben, dann wandte sie sich wieder an die Zwillinge. »Die Nacht könnt Ihr hier verbringen. Morgen werde ich Euch weiter führen und am frühen Abend solltet Ihr Caras Galadhon erreicht haben.«

»Habt vielen Dank!«, sagte Sophie. »Ihr seid zu freundlich!«

Die Elbin lächelte geschmeichelt, dann zeigte sie den Zwillingen ihr Zimmer, das sich hoch oben in einem Baum befand. Nachdem sie eine kleine Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatten, legten sich Sophie und Christian hin und schliefen auf der Stelle ein.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten die Zwillinge vom Gesang kleiner Vögel. Es schien noch ziemlich früh zu sein, aber sie fühlten sich ausgeruht und stiegen die Leiter von ihrem Schlafgemach in der Baumkrone hinunter. Die Elben waren schon wieder auf den Beinen. Wenn sich Christian richtig erinnerte, schliefen Elben auch gar nicht, sondern meditierten nur.

Kaum hatten sie den Waldboden erreicht, kam sofort ein Elb auf sie zu, der sich erkundigte, ob sie gerne etwas essen würden und wenn ja, was. Er verschwand sofort, nachdem sie ihm mitgeteilt hatten, dass sie mit ein wenig Brot oder ein paar Früchten vollkommen zufrieden wären, und Sophie wandte sich ihrem Bruder zu.

»Ganz ehrlich, die Elben sind unwahrscheinlich nett, aber in der Gegenwart von diesen ganzen Supermodels kriege ich echt Minderwertigkeitskomplexe.« Sie sah einer der Elbinnen neidisch hinterher.

Christian verkniff sich wieder einmal einen Kommentar der Art, dass er meinte, dass seine Schwester sich in der Gegenwart der Elben nicht zu verstecken brauchte und dass er sie hübsch fand. Es würde sich genauso entwickeln wie Konversationen derselben Art es in Bruchtal getan hatten.

Bald brachen sie mit Niniël wieder auf und drangen weiter ins Herz des Waldes ein. Schon am frühen Mittag kamen sie auf einer Anhöhe an, von der aus man einen Blick in das dahinter liegende Tal hatte. Dort sahen sie zum ersten Mal Caras Galadhon. Der von den Mallornbäumen bewachsene Hügel in der Mitte des Tals zog die Blicke auf sich und wirkte so magisch, dass die Zwillinge den Herzschlag der Kraft, der von diesem Ort ausging, schon fast spüren konnten. Es stand in keinem Vergleich zu dem, was im Film zu sehen war.

»That's whats missing in our world _(Das ist es, was in unserer Welt fehlt)_ «, murmelte Christian auf Englisch. »That boundless magic _(Diese grenzenlose Magie)_.«

Sophie nickte und folgte dann ihrer Führerin den steilen Abhang hinunter.

 

Niniël behielt recht. Am frühen Abend waren sie tatsächlich in Caras Galadhon angekommen. Den Zwillingen blieb der Mund offen stehen. Die Umgebung, dieser Teil des Waldes war so wundervoll, dass sie sich gar nicht daran sattsehen konnten. Unaufhörlich drehten sie den Kopf, als wollten sie sich jeden einzelnen Baum einprägen.

Die Mallornbäume waren so alt und so magisch und so groß. Bestimmt fast sechzig Meter mussten die von innen leuchtenden Stämme in den Himmel ragen. Christian berührte fasziniert die warme Rinde, während sie die endlosen Wendeltreppen, die sich rund um die Stämme wanden, hinaufstiegen. Daen'car und Anglachel hatten sie unten in der Obhut einiger Elben lassen müssen.

Auf einer der Plattformen der Stadt, die sich in den Baumkronen erstreckte, wurden sie aufgefordert zu warten. Niniël verschwand, kam aber sehr bald wieder, dieses Mal jedoch in Begleitung eines anderen Elben, dessen Gesicht markante Züge aufwies.

»Meine Freunde, dies ist Glinnant. Er wird Euch in Caras Galadhon führen, da ich zu meinem Bedauern in meine Siedlung zurückkehren muss«, sagte die Elbin und verneigte sich. »Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch kennen gelernt zu haben!«

»Die Ehre liegt auf unserer Seite!«, erwiderte Sophie und die Zwillinge verneigten sich ebenfalls.

»Mögen die Valar mit Euch sein.« Mit diesen Worten verließ Niniël sie.

»Ich heiße Euch in Caras Galadhon Willkommen!«, begrüßte sie Glinnant. »Wenn Ihr mir nun folgen würdet, dann führe ich Euch zu Eurem Gemach.«

Die Zwillinge dankten ihm und beeilten sich dann, dem Elben zu folgen. Wenig später standen sie in einem halboffenen Raum, der hoch in den Wipfeln lag und in dem ein großes Bett aus hellem Holz stand. Ein Badezimmer schloss sich ebenfalls an. Es erinnerte Christian stark an Bruchtal, auch wenn das Holz dort warme Farben gehabt hatte und hier eher eine edle weiße Färbung. Es war auf eine andere Weise wunderschön.

Sie bedankten sich noch einmal bei Glinnant, dann verließ sie der Elb wieder. Kaum eine Minute später traten ein paar Elbinnen ein und brachten den Reisenden frische Kleider.

Da sich sowohl Christian als auch Sophie nicht mehr so besonders sauber fühlten, gingen sie nacheinander ins Bad und machten sich frisch, wuschen Körper und Haare und rasierten sich.

»Ich muss sagen, mit einem normalen Rasierer ist das alles einfacher«, stellte Sophie fest und Christian nickte.

»Aber hier ist es nun einmal so«, sagte er, während sie die elbischen Kleider anzogen.

Diese waren so unendlich leicht. Das weiße Kleid, das Sophie trug, schien eher um sie herum zu schweben.

»Vielleicht sollten wir mal unsere Waffen reinigen?«, schlug Christian dann mit einem Blick auf die achtlos in die Ecke geworfenen Schwerter, Bögen und die Köcher, aus denen die Pfeile heraus-gerutscht waren, vor.

»Okay«, meinte Sophie und holte eine kleine Schale aus hellem Holz und zwei weiche Tücher aus dem Badezimmer.

Dann setzten sich die Zwillinge nebeneinander und durchsuchten die Köcher nach den mit Blut verunreinigten Pfeilen. Mit leichtem Ekel wischten die beiden das schwarze Orkblut von den metallenen Spitzen.

»Das ist widerlich!«, sagte Sophie, als sie ihr Tuch von neuem befeuchtete und sich das Wasser in der Schale dunkel färbte.

»Ich denke immer noch ständig darüber nach, was in dieser Nacht passiert ist«, sprach ihr Bruder einige Zeit später.

»Was meinst du?«

»Ich weiß nicht. Als ich die Orks wahrgenommen habe, war ich vor Angst wie gelähmt, ich habe am ganzen Leib gezittert«, berichtete er. »Doch dann ganz plötzlich war ich so ruhig. Habe mich schon fast freudig erregt gefühlt.«

»Mir ging es genauso«, gab Sophie zu. »Es war auf einmal alles so selbstverständlich. Es hat mir sogar beinahe gefallen.« Sie legte einen weiteren gereinigten Pfeil zu den anderen. »Ich habe mich ständig gefragt, ob das normal ist oder ob ich zur Psychopathin werde.«

Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Also ich fühle mich noch nicht blutdurstig.«

Seine Schwester lächelte und strich sich mit einem abgespreizten Finger das Haar hinter das Ohr. »Ich mich auch nicht.«

»Jedenfalls haben wir Glück«, sagte Christian dann.

»Wieso?«

»Immerhin wurden wir nicht zu Galadriel gebracht. Sie kann schließlich in die Herzen der Menschen sehen. Sie würde sofort erkennen, dass wir nicht aus dieser Welt stammen. Und was wir über diese Geschichte wissen.«

Sophie nickte nachdenklich. »Stimmt. Sie würden wir kaum anlügen können. Hoffentlich bleiben wir auch weiterhin verschont.«

»Morgen wird auch die Gemeinschaft ankommen, oder?«, fragte Christian.

»Müsste sie, ja.« Sophie versuchte sich zu erinnern. »Es war auf jeden Fall eine gute Entscheidung, nicht in Bruchtal zu bleiben. Sonst hätten wir die Mallornbäume und diesen Wahnsinnsort niemals zu Gesicht bekommen!«

Der junge Mann schwieg zustimmend und reinigte weiter seine Waffen. Dabei begann er leise zu singen _(Spancill Hill, The Corrs)_ :

 

_»Last night as I lay dreaming of pleasant days gone by, (Letzte Nacht, als ich von angenehmen, vergangenen Tagen träumend dalag,)_

_My mind being bent on rambling, to Ireland I did fly (sind meine Gedanken gewandert, ich bin nach Irland geflogen)._

_I stepped on board a vision and followed with the wind (Ich hing an der Vision und folgte dem Wind)_

_Till next I came to anchor at a cross near Spancill Hill (Bis ich an einer Kreuzung nahe vom Spancill Hill ankam)._

 

_T'was on the twentythird of june, the day before the fair (Es war der 23. Juni, der Tag vor der Messe)_

_When Ireland's sons and daughters and friends assembled there (Wenn Irlands Söhne und Töchter und Freunde sich dort versammelten)._

_The young, the old, the brave, the bold came their duty to fill (Die Jungen, die Alten, die Tapferen, die Kühnen kamen, um ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen)_

_At the parish church at Ckuney, just a mile from Spancill Hill (an der Gemeindekirche in Ckuney, nur eine Meile vom Spancill Hill entfernt)._

 

_I went to see my neighbors, to hear what they might say (Ich ging meine Nachbarn besuchen, um zu hören, was sie sagen würden)_

_The old ones were all dead and gone, the young ones turning grey (Die Alten waren alle tot und gegangen, die Jungen werden grau)._

_I met the tailor Quigley, he's bold as ever still (Ich traf den Schneider Quigley, er ist kühn wie immer)_

_Sure he used to mend my britches when I lived at Spancill Hill (Natürlich machte er meine Kniebundhosen, als ich am Spancill Hill lebte)_

 

_I paid a flying visit to my first and only love (Ich unternahm einen spontanen Besuch bei meiner ersten und einzigen Liebe)._

_She's fair as any lily and gentle as a dove (Sie ist hell wie eine Lilie und freundlich wie eine Taube)._

_She threw her arms around me, saying »Johnny, I love you still!« (Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich, sagte »Johnny, ich liebe dich immer noch!«)_

_She was Meg the farmers daughter and the pride of Spancill Hill (Sie war Meg, die Tochter des Farmers und die Braut von Spancill Hill)._

_She was Meg the farmers daughter and the pride of Spancill Hill.«_

 

»Wirklich schön!«, sagte Sophie, die gelauscht hatte.«

 _Spancill Hill_ war ein altes, irisches Volkslied, das die Zwillinge einmal in einem irischen Pub gehört hatten. Es hatte ihnen gut gefallen und so hatten sie es gelernt.

»Ich finde es auch schön, auch wenn ich nicht der begnadetste Sänger bin«, sagte Christian.

»Jep, du singst genau wie ich dreistimmig: Laut, falsch und mit Begeisterung.«

Christian musste grinsen. Natürlich sang keiner der Zwillinge wirklich schlecht, was sich ja auch schon in Bruchtal gezeigt hatte, doch sie behaupteten es stets.

 

Den nächsten Tag verbrachten die Zwillinge in ihrem Zimmer, aber auch auf den verschiedenen Stockwerken der Elbenstadt. Caras Galadhon war so wunderschön, Christian und Sophie konnten sich nicht daran sattsehen. Es war so überirdisch, dass man fast vergaß, dass es dort draußen noch eine andere Welt gab. Alles schien sich in einem permanenten Zustand des Schwebens zu befinden. Natürlich nur im übertragenen Sinne, aber anders vermochten die Zwillinge dieses Gefühl, das hier in ihnen vorherrschte und das sie mit diesem Ort in Verbindung brachten, nicht zu beschreiben.

Als die Dämmerung einsetzte, griff Sophie plötzlich nach Christians Arm und strahlte ihn an.

»Was ist?«, fragte er verwirrt.

»Hörst du das nicht?«, stellte sie aufgeregt die Gegenfrage.

Christian lauschte. Gerade hatte eine Musik eingesetzt, ein Elbengesang, der Christian bekannt vorkam.

»Das Klagelied für Gandalf!«, fiel es ihm nun wie Schuppen von den Augen.

»Die Gemeinschaft ist da!«, jubilierte Sophie. »Endlich!«

Da sie sich noch hoch in einem Baum befanden, stürzten die beiden zum Rand der Plattform und sahen nach unten. Tief unter ihnen erkannten sie die Gefährten, die wohl gerade von Galadriel kamen.

Doch noch bevor sie etwas tun oder auch nur beschließen konnten, was sie weiterhin zu tun gedachten, trat Glinnant zu ihnen.

»Verzeiht, doch die Herrin des Lichts möchte mit Euch sprechen«, trug er sein Anliegen vor.

Die Geschwister warfen sich einen Blick zu. Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe, doch letzten Endes nickten beide.

»Bringt uns zu ihr.«

Glinnant verneigte sich und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Hinter seinem Rücken formte Christian das Wort _Scheiße!_ mit dem Mund und Sophie nickte.

Wenn sie nun zu Galadriel gebracht wurden, dann hätten sie nach kurzer Zeit ein echtes Problem. Leider konnten sie nicht wirklich etwas dagegen machen, wenn sie nicht als die unhöflichsten Besucher Lóriens in die Geschichte Mittelerdes eingehen wollten.

Nur Augenblicke später standen sie vor der Herrin des Lichts persönlich und ihrem Mann. Wenigstens hatten sie sich den dramatischen Auftritt erspart, den sie bei den Gefährten abgezogen und, ehrlich gesagt, sowieso nicht nötig hatten.

Galadriel war so schön und strahlte so etwas magisches aus, dass sie richtig surreal wirkte. Die Zwillinge hatten das Gefühl, als könnte sie jeden Moment einfach verschwinden. Und auch ohne im Hintergrund drapierte Lichterkette schienen Sterne in ihren tiefen Augen zu leuchten.

»Nun treffen wir uns also, Christian und Sophie Frost«, sagte sie leise und doch war jedes Wort klar verständlich.

Die Angesprochenen verneigten sich rasch.

»Die Gemeinschaft war soeben hier und neben der Trauer um ihren Freund bewegten sie am meisten die Fragen nach den zwei jungen Reisenden«, fuhr Galadriel fort. »Ihr habt Lórien nicht unbemerkt betreten und doch schient ihr zuerst einfache Reisende zu sein.«

»Das sind wir, Herrin«, sagte Christian eine Spur zu hastig. »Einfache Reisende, die die Wunder Mittelerdes sehen wollen.«

»Und dennoch folgt ihr dem Weg der Gefährten.« In ihrer Stimme lag ein Hauch von Amüsement.

 _Ihr seid nicht, was ihr vorgebt zu sein!_ , hörten die Zwillinge plötzlich ihre Stimme hinter den Schläfen und sie wussten, dass sie jetzt telepathisch mit ihnen kommunizierte. _Wer seid ihr?_

Die beiden warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann beschloss Sophie mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Jedenfalls ein bisschen.

»Ihr habt recht. Wir folgen der Gemeinschaft des Rings«, antwortete die junge Frau.

»Wie viel wisst ihr?«, schaltete sich nun Celeborn ein.

»Fast alles«, gestand Sophie. »Wer dazu gehört, was ihr Auftrag ist und auch, wann sie sich trennen werden.«

»Woher stammt dieses Wissen?«, fragte Celeborn neugierig, während Galadriel die Zwillinge unergründlich musterte.

»Meine Schwester und ich wissen viel über diese Welt«, sagte Christian. »Wir kennen ihre Geschichte und zu Teilen auch ihre wahrscheinliche Zukunft.«

»Wie ist dies möglich?«, fragte der Elb weiter. »Nur wenige Geschöpfe verfügen hier über die Gabe der Voraussicht.«

»Unsere Gäste stammen nicht aus dieser Welt«, reagierte nun auch wieder Galadriel und löste bei den Zwillingen eine Schockstarre aus. »Sie kommen aus einer anderen Welt. Ihr seid hier, weil ihr euch gewünscht habt, hier zu sein.«

Christian und Sophie nickten zögerlich. Wie war es möglich, dass sie Bescheid wusste?

»Wir folgen der Gemeinschaft für den Fall, dass sie möglicherweise eines Tages unsere Hilfe gebrauchen könnten«, erklärte Christian dann.

»Dann soll euch gesagt sein, dass die Gemeinschaft nur kurze Zeit hier rasten wird. Dann werden sie den Anduin hinabfahren bis zu...« Die weiteren Ausführungen Celeborns bekamen Sophie und Christian nicht mehr mit, da sie erneut die Stimme von Galadriel in ihren Köpfen hörten.

 _Eure Reise wird noch lang sein und ihr werdet finden, was ihr sucht,_ sagte die Elbenherrin. _Doch dann müsst ihr entscheiden, ob ihr die Zukunft verändern werdet oder flüchtet._

 _Was meint Ihr?_ , erkundigte sich Sophie.

 _Ich weiß, was eure Herzen ersehnen, und ich weiß, dass es wahr werden kann, wenn ihr euren Mut findet._ Die Stimme war sanft geworden. _Ihr besitzt die Macht, die Zukunft zu ändern, gebraucht sie weise._

Damit schien das Thema für sie beendet zu sein.

Die Zwillinge kehrten in die Gegenwart zurück und hörten noch, wie Celeborn schloss: »...dann geht nun und ruht im Schutz der Elben.«

Die beiden jungen Erwachsenen verneigten sich zum Abschied und verließen die Elbenherren dann. Als sie eine ausreichende Entfernung zwischen sich und jene gebracht hatten, blieben sie stehen.

»Hast du auch ihre Stimme gehört?«, fragte Sophie.

Christian nickte.

»Sie hat gesagt, dass wir _doch_ die Geschichte verändern können.«

»Nein«, widersprach Christian. »Sie sagte nur _Zukunft_.«

»Und was soll da der Unterschied sein?«, fragte Sophie.

»Ich weiß es nicht. Aber es muss einen geben.«

»Mir gefällt nicht, was sie gesagt hat«, gab seine Schwester zu. »Dass wir unsere Entscheidungen weise treffen sollen. Das klingt nach so viel Verantwortung.«

Christian schwieg und dachte nach. Aus den Worten Galadriels wurde er nicht schlau. Was meinte sie damit, dass die Zwillinge das erreichen könnten, was sie wollten? Was sollten sie denn wollen? Ein konkreter Wunsch hatte sich bei Christian noch nicht eingestellt. Außerdem hatte sie auch von _Flucht_ gesprochen. Ob das bedeutete, dass sie zurück nach Hause gelangen konnten?

 

Sophie merkte, dass ihr Bruder gerade allein sein wollte, um zu denken, also verließ sie ihn und suchte sich einen Weg die langen Treppen hinunter zum Waldboden. Vielleicht sollte sie mal nach den Gefährten suchen gehen.

Sie lief ein Stück am Boden entlang und lauschte dem Klagelied für Gandalf. Einzelne Worte verstand sie, doch auch das, was sie nicht verstand, hinterließ einen Eindruck und machte die junge Frau traurig. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es Gandalf bald wieder gut gehen und er wieder unter ihnen weilen würde, musste sie die Tränen zurückhalten.

Als der Gesang schließlich endete, blieb eine unerträgliche Stille zurück, die sich – jedoch mit einem Hauch von Hoffnung vermischt – über den Wald gelegt hatte. Sophie fragte sich, wie es möglich war, dass die Elben so unterschiedliche Gefühle hervorrufen konnten und das nur mit Worten. Sie hatten es echt drauf!

Dann kam ihr der Ort auf einmal seltsam bekannt vor und sie blieb stehen. Die junge Frau sah sich um und die entsprechende Szene aus dem Film kam ihr ins Bewusstsein. Sie spähte um den Stamm eines Mallornbaumes und sah Boromir und Aragorn, die miteinander redeten.

Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte. Sollte sie zu den Männern gehen oder nicht?

Obwohl es unmöglich war, dass sie Erfolg haben würde, wollte Sophie doch versuchen, Aragorn für sich zu gewinnen. Aber wie sollte sie vorgehen? Aragorn war nicht wie alle anderen Männer, die sie kannte. Wie kam sie am besten an so einen heran?

Noch während sie sich die Lippe zerbiss, stand Boromir auf und verabschiedete sich anscheinend von Aragorn. Dann machte er ein paar Schritte in Sophies Richtung.

Vielleicht war der einfachste Weg doch der beste.

Sophie verließ den Schatten des Baumes und trat in das silberne Licht, das in der Nacht ganz Lothlórien erhellte. Insgeheim freute sie sich, dass sie heute das weiße Kleid aus den dünnen Seidenschichten gewählt hatte. Ihr Mutter hätte sie zwar enterbt, wenn Sophie so etwas zu Hause anziehen würde, doch sie war nicht hier und was war besser geeignet, um Männern zu gefallen, als ein halb durchsichtiges Kleid? Zumal dieses auch nicht billig wirkte. Es war fast schon elegant.

Boromir fielen dennoch fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

»Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen, mein Herr!«, sagte Sophie und verneigte sich vor dem Menschen.

Reichlich spät erwiderte er die Geste.

»Ich dachte schon, mein Bruder und ich müssten Lórien verlassen, noch bevor Ihr es erreicht habt. Das wäre bedauerlich gewesen!«

»Das wäre es ohne Zweifel«, sagte Boromir, während seine Augen noch über ihre Erscheinung wanderten. »Zumal Ihr uns, nachdem wir Moria entkamen, so schnell wieder verlassen habt.«

Sophie senkte entschuldigend den Kopf.

»Es war mutig, was Ihr in Moria getan habt«, fuhr Boromir fort.

Sophie sah ihn erneut an.

»Dass Ihr den Zauberer retten wolltet, obwohl die Brücke nicht sicher war.«

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, es war nicht mutig. Es war dumm. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und dafür hätte mein Bruder fast mit dem Leben bezahlt.«

»Mich hat Euer Verhalten beeindruckt«, beharrte er auf seiner Meinung.

Sophie sah ihn genauer an. Es war ihr noch nie aufgefallen, dass seine blauen Augen einen grünen Einschlag hatten. Sophie lächelte ihn an und zwirbelte eine Haarsträhne.

»Ich bin von Euren Worten geschmeichelt und doch verdiene ich sie nicht. Ich kann weder von mir sagen, dass ich eine große Kriegerin bin noch ein besonders weiser Mensch. Ich bin gewöhnlich«, sagte sie dann und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. »Aber Ihr seid der Sohn des Truchsess' von Gondor und der Heerführer, der Osgiliath zurückeroberte. Euch gebührt Ehrerbietung!«

»Ich muss Euch widersprechen«, meinte Boromir, der ebenfalls lächelte. »Ihr seid alles, doch gewiss nicht gewöhnlich.«

»Ich danke Euch!«, sagte Sophie. »Doch wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet, ich sollte zu meinem Bruder zurückkehren.«

»Natürlich«, sagte der Gondorianer und verneigte sich. »Ich wünsche Euch eine angenehme Nachtruhe.«

Sophie erwiderte die Verbeugung und Boromir schritt davon. Die junge Frau sah ihm hinterher. Sie fand ihn nett und fühlte sich ein wenig schäbig, dass sie ihn gebrauchte, um bei Aragorn eventuell ein eifersüchtiges Gefühl hervorzurufen. Doch er war es nun einmal, der Sophie mehr interessierte.

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln wandte sich Sophie dem Waldläufer und zukünftigen König zu. Dabei sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er nicht besonders glücklich aussah. Doch dieser Ausdruck verschwand sofort von seinem Gesicht, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

»Ich wünsche auch Euch einen guten Abend, obgleich er vom Verlust des grauen Zauberers überschattet wird«, sagte sie und verneigte sich leicht. »Ich weiß, dass er Euer Freund gewesen ist.«

»Ja, er war ein Freund«, sagte Aragorn, schwieg dann jedoch.

Sophie trat näher an ihn heran und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder, von wo aus sie zu ihm aufblickte.

»In der Zeit, die vergangen ist, seit wir uns im Wald begegneten, hatte ich nicht mehr das Vergnügen, mich mit Euch zu unterhalten«, sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens. »Was ich durchaus bedauere, da Ihr ein interessanter Mensch seid, Aragorn.«

Er zeigte kaum eine Reaktion.

»Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass ich einmal die Bekanntschaft mit einem der Dúnedain machen würde. Euer Geschlecht ist ins Reich der Legenden eingegangen, obwohl nur noch wenige Nachkommen der Númenorer übrig sind.« Sophie blickte ihn wieder direkt an. »Sagt mir, ist es wahr, dass Ihr mit langem Leben gesegnet seid?«

»Es ist wahr«, bestätigte Aragorn. »Und Ihr seid erstaunlich gut unterrichtet, das fiel mir schon zuvor auf.«

»Mein Bruder und ich hegen schon eine geraume Zeit eine Leidenschaft für dieses Land«, meinte Sophie und untertrieb damit gewaltig – _Besessenheit_ war wohl das passendere Wort. »Es ist etwas besonderes, mit den vielen Rassen. Elben, Zwerge, Orks, Trolle, Zauberer – all das gibt es in unserem Land nicht. Nur die Menschen mit ihrem kurzen Leben und die Zerstörung, die sie anrichten.«

»In Bruchtal hörte ich schon einiges von dem«, sagte Aragorn. »Europa scheint eine vollkommen andere Welt zu sein.«

Wie recht er doch hatte!

»Ja. Doch ich bin froh, nun hier zu sein«, meinte sie dann.

Aragorn sah ihr zum ersten Mal in die Augen und in den seinen lag Unverständnis. »Es wird demnächst ein großer Krieg über das Land hereinbrechen und womöglich wird das Böse die Oberhand gewinnen!«

»Das wird es nicht«, murmelte Sophie. »Die Schlachten werden verlustreich sein, doch sobald Ihr den Thron Gondors besteigt, wird das Land einer Zeit des Friedens und der Freude entgegenblicken.«

»Was sagtet Ihr?«, fragte Aragorn, da Sophie mehr mit sich selbst als mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Nadath nâ i moe ceril _(Es gibt noch viel, was Ihr zu tun habt)_!«, sagte sie auf Elbisch. »Doch ich glaube an Euch«, fügte sie hinzu. Dann erhob sie sich und sah noch einmal in seine faszinierenden, blauen Augen. »Eveditham, Elessar ( _Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Elessar („Elbenstein“: Königsname Aragorns))!_ «, behauptete sie. »Und nicht nur in Lórien.«

»Das hoffe ich«, sagte er und blickte ihr dabei so tief in die Augen, dass sie sich plötzlich ziemlich entblößt vorkam und eine Gänsehaut prickelnd ihren Körper überzog. Doch unangenehm war es nicht. Im Gegenteil, so konnte er sie gerne öfter ansehen.

»Es ist ein Versprechen«, sprach sie, nachdem sie ihre Gedanken wieder geordnet hatte, die in eine unangebrachte Richtung abgedriftet waren. Sophie wandte sich ab und ging so elegant, wie es ihr möglich war, davon.

Sowie sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, atmete sie tief durch, lief schneller und kehrte zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Christian war schon da.

»Wo warst du?«, fragte er.

»Hab mich an Boromir rangeschmissen, um Aragorn eifersüchtig zu machen«, antwortete Sophie unverblümt. »Hat, glaube ich, nicht geklappt.«

»Dann ist es ja gut, dass du deine Zeit nicht verschwendest.«

»Und was hast du gemacht?«, fragte sie.

»Bin etwas flaniert, habe Legolas getroffen. Er hat gesagt, dass sie Lórien erst in einem Monat wieder verlassen werden« berichtete Christian.

»Dann werden wir uns hier wahrscheinlich auch erst einmal einquartieren«, vermutete Sophie. »Aber diesmal sollten wir einen Tag vor ihnen losreiten, da sie auf dem Fluss schnell sein werden.«

»Ja. Lass mal Urlaub in Lothlórien machen!«

»Was meinst du, was unsere Eltern tun?«, fragte Sophie. »Immerhin sind wir schon echt lange weg.«

Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen machen.«

»Hoffe ich auch.«


	12. Erneuter Aufbruch

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten die Zwillinge meist in der Gesellschaft der Elben. Glinnant hatte sich dazu bereit erklärt, sie weiter im Schwertkampf zu unterrichten und lehrte sie auch das Kämpfen mit zwei Schwertern. Christian und Sophie zeigten dabei einen Ehrgeiz, wie man es von ihnen nur selten kannte. Doch ihre Bemühungen trugen Früchte und schon nach etwa einer Woche verloren beide nicht mehr jeden Kampf gegen die Elben. Nur noch den größten Teil. Aber auf den geringen Fortschritt waren sie auch schon stolz und freuten sich jeden Tag aufs Neue auf den Unterricht, ganz gleich, wie anstrengend er war.

An einem Morgen, Christian war schon gegangen, sammelte Sophie, die sich noch die Haare geflochten hatte, ihre Waffen ein, lief aus dem Zimmer und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. Sie hob den Kopf und wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, doch die Worte gingen irgendwo verloren.

»Verzeiht mir!«, sagte Legolas höflich.

»Schon gut...« Eine Pause entstand. »Ähm … ich … äh...«

Jetzt war Sophie doch wirklich ihr gesamtes Vokabular abhanden gekommen!

Das war ihr ja noch nie passiert!

Aber einem wie Legolas hatte sie auch noch nie gegenübergestanden. Irgendetwas unterschied ihn von den anderen Elben.

War das, weil er der einzige wirkliche Waldelb war, dem sie bislang gegenübergestanden hatte?

Oder hatte das andere Gründe?

Und wieso gerade jetzt?

Sie hatte ihm doch schön öfter gegenübergestanden, wieso zog er sie gerade jetzt so enorm an?

War das, weil sie ihm noch nie so nah gewesen war?

Nun war die junge Frau vollends verwirrt.

»Es freut mich, Euch einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen, Frau Sophie!«, sagte Legolas. »Ich hörte seit Bruchtal bereits einiges über Euch. Und obwohl ich sicher bin, dass Ihr auch schon wisst, wer ich bin, möchte ich mich noch einmal vorstellen: Mein Name ist Legolas.«

Unpassender Weise standen in Sophies Kopf gerade zwanzig imaginäre Leute, die in einem Stuhlkreis saßen, auf und sagten: »Hallo, Legolas!«

»Es freut mich...« Sophie fiel auf, dass sie begonnen hatte doof zu grinsen.

 _Schluss damit!_ , rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Orlando Bloom nicht sonderlich mochte – was jedoch viele Personen, unter anderem ihre Freunde, nicht verstanden. Doch daran sollte sie denken.

Sie bemerkte, dass eine Pause entstanden war und Legolas sie musterte.

Ob sie ihm gefiel?

Sophie riss sich erneut zusammen und zwang sich, daran zu denken, dass ihre Prioritäten bei Aragorn lagen, dass sie _ihm_ gefallen wollte. Dennoch war sie heilfroh, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, mit einer Haarsträhne zu spielen.

»Und wohin wart Ihr so eilig auf dem Weg?«, durchbrach Legolas' Frage die Stille, als seine Augen zu Sophies Gesicht zurückgekehrt waren.

»Zu meinem Bruder. Wir werden von einigen Elben in der Kunst des Schwertkampfes und des Bogenschießens unterrichtet«, antwortete Sophie und war heilfroh, dass ihr Wortschatz zurückgekehrt war. »Wenn Ihr es wünscht, so dürft Ihr mich gerne begleiten!«

Die Worte waren ihr so herausgerutscht und am liebsten hätte sie sich dafür geohrfeigt. Andererseits wäre es wahrscheinlich gut, wieder unter Menschen – oder Elben – zu kommen, da Sophie mit jeder Sekunde mehr und mehr an Selbstbeherrschung verlor.

Aber sie hatte Prioritäten!

»Es würde mich freuen!«, sagte Legolas und bot ihr seinen Arm an, den Sophie, nachdem sie die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, nahm und sich von dem Elben führen ließ.

Es war ihr Glück, dass sie die Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnte, denn allmählich sah er wieder Will Turner aus _Fluch der Karibik_ , den sie fast schon hasste, ähnlicher und half ihr zu ihren Prioritäten zurückzufinden.

Es wurde auch einfacher, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Der Trick bestand darin, ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Bald erreichten sie den Übungsplatz und Sophie ging zu ihrem Bruder.

»Na, hast du dich noch mit Legolas vergnügt?«, fragte er grinsend.

Sophie funkelte ihn an. »Du weißt doch, dass er nicht mein Typ ist! Außerdem ist er bestimmt schwul!«

»Daraus schließe ich, dass du all deine Beherrschung hast aufbringen müssen, um nicht über ihn herzufallen«, meinte Christian und traf ins Schwarze.

»Ja«, gab Sophie zu. »Du hättest mich auch warnen können!«

»Und mir den Spaß verderben?« Er winkte Legolas freundlich zu und zog sein Schwert, um zu den Elben trainieren zu gehen.

 _Das wird ja noch was werden!_ , dachte Sophie, folgte dann jedoch ihrem Bruder. Also an ihrer Reaktion auf Legolas musste sie definitiv noch arbeiten!

 

In den nächsten Tagen statteten Legolas und dann auch Gimli hin und wieder den Übungsstunden der Zwillinge einen Besuch ab. Nach und nach folgten vereinzelt auch die anderen Gefährten, wobei die Hobbits selbst ebenfalls an den Trainingseinheiten teilnahmen. So vergingen die Wochen und die Zeit des Aufbruchs rückte näher.

Die Zwillinge hatten eigentlich beschlossen, heimlich einen Tag vor den Gefährten aufzubrechen, und so sammelten sie nach und nach alle Utensilien für ihre weitere Reise zusammen.

Am Morgen ihres Aufbruchs zogen sie noch vor Sonnenaufgang ihre mittlerweile wieder gereinigte Reisekleidung an und füllten die Trinkbeutel auf. Nachdem sie die Waffen angelegt hatten, bändigte Sophie ihre Mähne, fluchte darüber, dass sie schon wieder ihre Tage bekommen hatte – »Wieso ging das nicht ein paar Tage früher?!« – und sowie das erledigt war, nahmen sie die Satteltaschen und die zwei Elbenfalchions, die sie aus Lothlórien wollten mitgehen lassen, und verließen ihr Quartier.

Auf dem Weg zu den Ställen lief ihnen allerdings Haldir über den Weg.

»Ihr brecht schon auf?«, fragte er.

»Äh, ja«, gestand Christian ertappt und Sophie fügte hinzu: »Unterrichtet bitte die Weiße Herrin davon und dankt ihr in unserem Namen für ihre Gastfreundschaft!« Sie verneigte sich und die Geschwister setzten ihren Weg fort.

In den Ställen angekommen bemerkten sie, dass ihre Gefährten bereits wach waren und unternehmungslustig auf der Stelle traten.

Lachend begannen sie die Pferde zu putzen, bevor sie ihnen die Sättel und Satteltaschen aufluden. Diesmal ging es schneller als die vorigen Male.

Gerade wollten sie die Tiere zur Box hinausführen, als sie ihre Stimme in ihren Köpfen wieder herumfahren ließ: _Ihr wollt schon aufbrechen?_

Galadriel stand an der Haupttür des Stalls. Es war ein etwas seltsamer Anblick, sie in einer derart ungewohnten Umgebung zu sehen.

»So ist es.« Christian nahm Anglachel fester am Zügel und ging zu ihr hinüber.

Sophie kam ihm hinterher.

»Werdet ihr der Gemeinschaft folgen?«, fragte sie.

Christian zögerte. »Ja«, sagte er dann. »Ich muss gestehen, ihre Reise interessiert uns. Außerdem möchten wir helfen können, wenn sie der Hilfe bedürfen.«

»Es ist bedauerlich, dass ihr geht.«

»Nun, wir bedauern es auch.« Sophie senkte den Blick, da sie es schwierig fand, Galadriel in die Augen zu sehen. »Lothlórien ist sehr schön!«

»Habt Dank für Eure Gastfreundschaft!«, ergriff Christian wieder das Wort. »Wir wissen jedoch nicht, wie wir sie Euch vergelten können.«

Galadriel lächelte sanft, dann nahm sie etwas olivgrünes von einem Elben entgegen, der praktisch aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Sie faltete es auseinander und überreichte jeweils Sophie und Christian ein Stück Stoff.

»Diese Mäntel werden euch vor den Blicken unfreundlicher Augen schützen«, erklärte sie und die Zwillinge erkannten in dem Geschenk die elbischen Tarnmäntel, die sie auch der Gemeinschaft geben würde. »Eure Reise wird noch beschwerlich, nehmt demnach auch dies an.« Es handelte sich um einen Vorrat an Lembasbrot, das eigentlich nicht an normale Reisende ausgegeben wurde, da nur wenige es herzustellen vermochten.

»Habt vielen Dank!«, hauchte Sophie.

»Dabei müssten wir eigentlich Euch etwas darbieten!«, erinnerte Christian die Elbenherrin.

Diese lächelte. »Es gibt nicht mehr, was ihr mir geben könnt, als den kleinen Einblick in eure Herzen und die Spuren eurer Welt darin.«

Noch während die Zwillinge über die Worte nachdachten, erschien Glinnant neben ihnen und fragte: »Darf ich Euch den Weg weisen?«

Die jungen Erwachsenen nickten und folgten dem Elben, nachdem sie sich beide noch einmal tief vor der Herrin des Lichts verneigt hatten. Den ersten Teil des Weges schwiegen die Zwillinge, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt waren, die Mäntel anzuziehen und gleichzeitig alle Waffen bei sich zu behalten. Dabei stellten sie sich wohl ziemlich umständlich und ungeschickt an, da Glinnant das Ganze mit leicht amüsierter Miene beobachtete.

Bald trafen sie auf einen schmalen, beinahe unscheinbaren Weg, an dem der Elb stehen blieb.

»Folgt dem Pfad bis zum Flussufer. Dann reitet mit der Strömung«, instruierte er Christian und Sophie, während sie aufstiegen.

»Hannon le _(Ich danke Euch)_!«, sagten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig und verneigten sich zum Abschied leicht, dann gaben sie den Pferden die Sporen und im leichten Trab ging ihre Reise weiter.

 


	13. Das Ende der Gemeinschaft

Die Gefährten fuhren länger den Anduin hinab als die Zwillinge gedacht hätten. Da ihr Weg sehr oft oberhalb des Ufers im Wald verlief, war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die Gefährten sie jemals sehen würden. Und da der Fluss zumeist auch ziemlich laut vor sich hin strömte, war es genauso unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie hörten.

Sophie und Christian folgten der Gemeinschaft, die auf dem Fluss ohnehin schneller war als sie auf ihren Pferden, in sicherem Abstand und schlugen ihre Nachtlager immer in ihrer Nähe auf, jedoch so, dass sie die Verfolger nicht finden würden, wenn sie nicht gründlich suchten. Und das taten sie glücklicherweise nicht.

Gewöhnlich machten die Gefährten nur einen kurzen Rundgang in der näheren Umgebung ihres Lagers, kurz nachdem sie es aufschlugen. Und da die Zwillinge nicht dumm waren, versteckten sie sich in diesem Zeitraum – für den Fall, dass sie überhaupt schon angekommen waren – und schlugen ihr Lager erst nach dem Rundgang auf.

Auch schirmten sie stets ihr Lagerfeuer ab – normalerweise durch eine Decke, die sie über den Busch legten, hinter dem sie das Feuer entfachten –, sodass kein verräterisches Glühen in der Dunkelheit die Gemeinschaft stutzig machte. Und das bisschen Rauch, das das Feuer der Geschwister noch erzeugte, bemerkten sie auch nicht.

Natürlich wollten die Zwillinge immer wissen, wie die Dinge in der Gemeinschaft so standen, also schlichen sie sich abwechselnd im Schutz der Dunkelheit und der Elbenmäntel zum Lager der Gefährten, um sie eine Weile zu beobachten. Meist taten sie das noch bevor sie ein Feuer machten.

 

Interessant wurde es jedoch erst im späteren Verlauf der Bootstour. Die starken Helden der Gemeinschaft hatten ihre Untersuchung der Umgebung beendet und die Zwillinge ihre Sachen an ihrem Lagenplatz verstaut. An diesem Abend sollte Christian wieder observieren und so schlich er sich, die Kapuze des Mantels tief in die Stirn gezogen, zum Lager der Gefährten.

Er kauerte sich auf einen Felsen und spähte vorsichtig um ihn herum. Doch er sah nur Teile des Rastplatzes. Zum einen sah er nahe am Ufer Boromir und, wenn er auf der anderen Seite um den Felsens spähte, Frodo und Sam, die näher an den Ausläufern des Waldes lagerten.

Den Ringträger beobachtete Christian zuerst. Er saß gedankenverloren da, die Hand hatte er unbewusst um den Ring geschlossen.

War dieses kleine Schmuckstück wirklich so mächtig? Christian konnte es kaum glauben.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Beobachter Aragorn an Boromir herantreten. Kurz spähte Christian zum Fluss, wo Gollum soeben am anderen Ufer an Land kroch. Dann sprach Sam und Christian wandte sich wieder dem Gespräch der Hobbits zu.

»Du hast schon den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen. Und schlafen tust du auch nicht. Denk nicht, ich hätt's nicht bemerkt.« Sam setzte sich neben den Ringträger. »Herr Frodo...«

»Mir fehlt nichts«, meinte Frodo abwehrend.

»Das tut es doch!«, widersprach Sam. »Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen. Ich hab Gandalf versprochen, dass ich das tue.«

»Du kannst mir nicht helfen, Sam«, sagte Frodo nach kurzer Zeit. »Diesmal nicht.« Es entstand eine Pause. »Schlaf ein bisschen!«

Sam stand zögernd auf und legte sich hin, während Frodo in die Dunkelheit starrte, die Hand wieder auf dem Weg zu der Kette und dem Ring. Christian richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun jedoch auf die beiden Männer am Ufer, zwischen denen nun ein Streit entbrannt war.

»Du fürchtest dich! Ein Leben lang hast du dich im Schatten verborgen! Aus Angst davor, wer du bist! Was du bist!«

Aragorn riss sich von Boromir los und machte Anstalten zu gehen, bevor er sich noch einmal umwandte und fauchte: »Ich sorge dafür, dass der Ring nicht näher als hundert Meilen an Eure Stadtmauer kommt!«

Dann ging er fort, vermutlich, um Holz zu sammeln – das taten die Gefährten nämlich oft. Christians Blick huschte noch einmal zu Frodo hinüber, dann ließ er sich von dem flachen Stein hinuntergleiten. Die belauschten Teilgespräche waren ja ziemlich aufschlussreich gewesen. Nun wusste Christian wieder, an welcher Stelle der Reise sie sich befanden.

Er lächelte.

Gerade wollte er sich hochstemmen, als sich von der Seite ein harter Gegenstand durch den leichten Elbenumhang gegen seinen Hals drückte.

Christian sog scharf die Luft ein.

Ein Schwert!

Es musste einer der Gefährten sein, da die Klingenspitze, die er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, sehr glatt und sauber war. Außerdem hätte ein Ork den jungen Mann bestimmt sofort umgebracht.

Dennoch rührte Christian sich nicht.

Glücklicherweise schien der Mann hinter ihm zu wissen, dass er kein Ork war, ansonsten wäre das Resultat sicherlich das gleiche gewesen.

Trotzdem wusste Christian nicht, um wen es sich handelte, und war deshalb erst einmal gezwungen, am Boden zu bleiben.

»Wer seid Ihr?«, fragte der Mann leise.

Doch bevor Christian antworten konnte, hörte er hinter sich Bewegung und dann seinerseits, wie jemand scharf Luft einsog.

»Nehmt das Schwert weg!«, hauchte eine zweite Stimme, die ohne Zweifel Sophie gehörte.

Christian spürte, wie das Schwert zurückgezogen wurde, und richtete sich auf. Sophie, die ebenfalls die Kapuze ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, stand dicht hinter Aragorn und hielt ihm einen Dolch an die Kehle. Aragorn rührte sich nicht, das Schwert hielt er noch in der Hand.

Christian nahm es ihm ab, während Sophie mit ihrer freien Hand den Dolch aus seinem Gürtel zog.

»Wer seid Ihr?«, fragte Aragorn noch einmal leise, während seine Augen Christian folgten, der in den Wald ging.

»Ihm nach!«, kommandierte Sophie und setzte Aragorn nun den Dolch in den Rücken.

Darauf schien dieser nur gewartet zu haben. Er wirbelte herum und packte nun seinerseits die überraschte Sophie, drehte ihren Arm mit dem Dolch weg, hielt sie von hinten fest.

Christian überlegte, wie er am besten einschreiten konnte, doch dann fiel ihm auf, dass Aragorn leider günstig für Sophie stand: Hinter ihr und ihren Arm so haltend, dass sie ihn jedoch um seine Hüfte legen konnte.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, die sie im Selbstverteidigungskurs gelernt hatte, verlagerte Sophie ihren Schwerpunkt und warf den Waldläufer auf den Rücken. Sie kniete sich auf seine Brust und hielt ihm erneut das Messer an die Kehle.

Christian meinte zu erkennen, dass es seiner Schwester gefiel, Aragorn wehrlos vor sich zu haben. Er trat wieder einen Schritt auf seine Schwester und den künftigen König Gondors zu und sah, wie Sophie sich zu Aragorn hinunterbeugte.

»Im gelir ceni ad lîn _(Ich bin froh, Euch wiederzusehen)_!«, flüsterte sie dem Waldläufer zu und zog sich mit der freien Hand die Kapuze herunter, dann steckte sie ihren Dolch weg und erhob sich.

Christian offenbarte sich ebenfalls und gab Aragorn, der reichlich verwirrt aussah und sich unsicher aufrappelte, sein Schwert zurück. Sophie händigte ihm den Dolch aus, den Celeborn ihm geschenkt hatte.

»Was tut Ihr hier?«, fragte Aragorn schließlich.

Sophie sah den Waldläufer an. »Reisen.«

Jener zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Wirklich?«

»Nein«, sagte Christian, der spontan beschlossen hatte, es wieder einmal mit der Wahrheit zu probieren. »Wir folgen Euch.«

»Weshalb?«

Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Seit dem Tod des grauen Zauberers macht uns die Gemeinschaft Sorgen. Das Böse wird aus ihrem Inneren zuschlagen. Ein Herz hat es schon verdorben.«

Aragorn schien misstrauisch zu sein, doch hinter seinen Augen konnte Christian eine Vermutung erahnen.

»Ihr wisst es?«, fragte er überrascht, auch wenn diese Überraschung ein wenig simuliert war.

»Nur, dass es nicht gut um die Gemeinschaft steht«, wich der Waldläufer aus. »Doch von wessen Herz sprecht Ihr?«

»Das können wir bedauerlicherweise nicht sagen«, meinte Sophie schnell.

 _Oder wollen es nicht sagen_ , fügte Christian in Gedanken hinzu.

»Verzeiht, aber wir sollten jetzt gehen!« Sophie registrierte ein Nicken von Christian und wollte sich zum Gehen abwenden, doch plötzlich packte Aragorn sie fest am Arm.

Freundlich wandten die Zwillinge sich noch einmal um und blickten Aragorn höflich an.

»Kann ich Euch trauen?«, fragte dieser ernst.

Die Geschwister warfen sich einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Was war _das_ denn für eine Frage?

»Meiner Meinung nach könnt Ihr das, Elessar«, antwortete Christian. »All die Zeit, die wir Euch schon folgen, wie oft hätten wir, wenn wir denn nun Feinde wären, bereits Gelegenheit gehabt, Euch zu töten?«

Aragorn schwieg kurz, dann fragte er: »Woher kennt Ihr meinen elbischen Namen?«

»Elessar?«, erkundigte sich Sophie.

»Ich erwähnte ihn Euch gegenüber nicht.«

»Dennoch, ich erwähnte Euch gegenüber, dass wir uns auf unsere Reise lange vorbereitet haben. Wir haben die Historie Mittelerdes studiert und dabei den Namen _Elessar_ im Zusammenhang mit _Isildurs Erbe_ gelesen. Und jener ist leicht zu erkennen an Barahirs Ring.« Sophie deutete auf seine linke Hand.

»Wieder einmal ist es verwunderlich, wie viel Ihr wisst«, meinte Aragorn anerkennend und Sophie lächelte geschmeichelt.

»Wir wünschen Euch eine gute Nacht!«, schaltete sich Christian ein, da seine Schwester anscheinend kein Interesse mehr daran hatte, diese Zusammenkunft zu beenden.

Sophie wandte sich ebenfalls um und folgte nach einem »Wir sehen uns wieder!« Christian durch die Bäume in den Wald hinauf, wo sie ihr Lager hatten.

Christian holte die Karten heraus.

»Ich habe gerade den Streit zwischen Boromir und deinem Schatzi mitangehört«, sagte er, während Sophie, die ein Feuer entfachte, ihn giftig ansah. »Wir müssten in etwa hier sein.« Er deutete auf einen Punkt auf der Karte.

Sophie erhob sich und schaute ihrem Bruder über die Schulter. »Das bedeutet, dass wir uns eigentlich nur noch einen Weg durch den westlichen Teil des SarnGebir suchen müssen, um zum Rauros zu kommen.«

»Und dass wir früh aufbrechen müssen, immerhin wird es wieder ein Umweg sein!«, fügte Christian hinzu.

»Du hast recht«, meinte Sophie und ging zu den Pferden hinüber. »Ruht euch gut aus!«, sagte sie dann zu ihnen. »Ich fürchte, wir werden die nächste Woche kaum schlafen können.«

»Das selbe gilt auch für uns!«, sagte Christian. »Schlaf du zuerst ein bisschen, ich halte Wache.«

Sophie verdrehte angesichts dieser Ich-bin-drei-Minuten-älter-und-muss-für-dich-sorgen-Anwandlung ihres Bruders die Augen, wusste jedoch, dass ein Streit jetzt auch nichts bringen würde und kuschelte sich daher einfach an seiner Seite zusammen.

 

Sie brachen am Morgen sehr früh auf, noch bevor es wirklich hell wurde. Schnell ritten die Zwillinge durch die SarnGebir und ihre Pferde fanden tapfer und erstaunlich rasch ihren Weg durch die Steine.

Bald passierten sie die Argonath. Sie waren einfach unglaublich und wieder einmal bedauerten die beiden, dass sie den Eindruck nicht auf einem Foto festhalten konnten. Das beeindruckende Bild dieser steinernen Giganten würde aber auch so für ewig in ihrer Erinnerung bleiben. Aragorns Vorfahren.

Leider behielt Christian recht und sie mussten noch einen erheblichen Bogen um den kleinen See schlagen, sodass die Zwillinge erst reichlich spät in die Nähe des Rauros gelangten.

Da sie von dem Angriff der Uruk-hai auf die Gefährten wussten, versteckten sie Anglachel und Daen'car am Ufer, da sie ebenfalls wussten, dass die Uruks dieses nicht erreichen würden.

»Zum Sitz des Sehens?«, fragte Christian, der wusste, dass von dort der Angriff erfolgen würde.

Sophie nickte und erneut hatte sich ein beklemmendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit gemacht. Das, was hier auf sie wartete, waren keine minderbemittelten Orks. Es waren kampferprobte Uruks. Konnten sie und ihr Bruder gegen jene bestehen?

Dennoch folgte sie dem jungen Mann in den Wald, wurde aber schon nach wenigen erklommenen Höhenmetern von einem Ruf abgelenkt und blieb stehen.

»Frodo! Frodo!«, hörte sie es ganz schwach aus der Ferne.

Sie wollte ihren Bruder darauf aufmerksam machen, doch der war schon ein ganzes Stück weiter den Berg hinauf und entfernte sich weiter.

Sophie zögerte einen Moment, dann folgte sie der Stimme, obwohl sie schon eine Ahnung hatte, wer da jammerte. Und sie lag richtig. Sie hatte noch keinen langen Weg zurückgelegt, als sie Boromir sah, der durcheinander wirkte und nach dem Hobbit mit dem Ring rief.

»Frau Sophie! Was tut Ihr hier?«, fragte er erschrocken, als er sie sah.

»Mein Bruder und ich reisen durch Mittelerde«, antwortete sie. »Aber sagt, was ist mit Euch geschehen?«

»Ich wollte Frodo den Ring wegnehmen und nun ist er verschwunden, ich weiß nicht, wohin!«, erzählte er aufgelöst.

»Es ist nicht Eure Schuld!«, beruhigte ihn Sophie und strich ihm über den Arm, sammelte einzelne Blätter aus seinen Haaren. »Der Ring ist stark, stärker als jeder von uns. Euch trifft keine Schuld!« Boromir sah sie an und sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen. »Und nun kehrt zu den anderen zurück! Frodo wird bestimmt bald zu Euch stoßen!«

Sie wollte sich abwenden und weiter den Berg erklimmen, als Boromir sie plötzlich an sich zog und küsste. Für einen Moment war sie irritiert, dann erfasste Sophie die Situation und wurde sich einen Augenblick später bewusst, dass Boromir ziemlich gut küsste. Doch dann schaltete sich ihr Gehirn wieder ein, das lautstark darauf hinwies, dass Sophie eigentlich hinter Aragorn her war.

Ein wenig widerwillig löste sie sich von dem Gondorianer, der anscheinend selbst überrascht von dem schien, was er gerade getan hatte.

»Darüber müssen wir noch reden!«, sagte Sophie zerstreut, dann drehte sie Boromir den Rücken zu und folgte endlich ihrem Bruder, rannte den Hang hinauf, den Uruk-hai entgegen.

Dabei rasten ihre Gedanken. Hätte sie vielleicht doch bei Boromir bleiben sollen, um zu verhindern, dass er getötet wurde? Konnte sie es überhaupt verhindern? Was sollte der Kuss gerade? Wo war Christian?

 

Dieser war langsamer aufgestiegen, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Sophie verschwunden war. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, nach ihr zu rufen, da sich bestimmt die Uruks dem Sitz des Sehens näherten und so eventuell auf ihn aufmerksam werden würden.

Plötzlich traf ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet ein Gestank, der ihm kurz den Atem verschlug.

Es roch nach der Männerumkleide einer Fußballmannschaft nach einer Woche Training und einem Dixi-Klo, dessen Inhalt gerade abgesaugt wurde – er und Sophie hatten das einmal erlebt und noch Stunden später gewürgt.

Entgegen seinem natürlichen Instinkt, der sagte, dass man sich von so einem Mief so weit wie möglich entfernen sollte, stieg er weiter den Amon Hên hinauf.

Als er fast am Plateau angekommen war, wäre er beinahe mit Frodo zusammengestoßen, der den Berg hinunterflitzte. Eine Sekunde später wich Sophie den Halbling aus und gemeinsam mit Christian spurtete sie die letzten Meter nach oben.

»Wo warst du?«, fragte der junge Mann beim Rennen.

»Später!«, antwortete Sophie, die vermutete, dass es eine längere Diskussion nach sich ziehen würde, wenn sie es Christian sagte.

Gerade als sie auf dem Plateau ankamen, traf Aragorn auf die stinkende Uruk-hai-Truppe. Er versuchte sie davon abzuhalten, den Berg hinunter zu kommen. Als er jedoch den Sitz des Sehens hinauf gedrängt wurde, liefen die ersten Uruks vorbei.

Die Zwillinge rissen sich zusammen, versuchten nur durch den Mund zu atmen und stellten sich in den schmalen Durchgang. Christian ließ sein Schwert einmal im Kreis wirbeln, dann waren die ersten Uruk-hai nahe. Mit aller Kraft schlug Christian mit dem Schwert auf sie ein und duckte sich unter den ihren hindurch oder wehrte sie ab. Die Uruks waren sehr groß, über zwei Meter und dementsprechend stark, doch schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass die Zwillinge viel schneller waren.

Christian fand es immer noch widerwärtig, dieser Art von Kreaturen zu nahe zu kommen, und als er die ersten erschlug, fühlte er sich fast wieder mies. Doch nur Augenblicke später war das Gefühl bereits verschwunden, denn wenn er sich nicht wehrte, würden die Uruks ihn umbringen. Langsam arbeitete er sich ein Stück vor, um aus seiner unangenehmen Position im Durchgang herauszukommen. Dann sah er sich kurz nach Sophie um. Sie stand nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und hieb mit dem Schwert auf die ungeschützten Stellen der Uruks ein. Er merkte, dass sie es tunlichst vermied, jemals einen zu erstechen. Christian erinnerte sich, dass die Elben ihnen eingeschärft hatten, dies nicht zu tun, da der Angreifer es in der Hitze des Gefechts zumeist kaum merkte, wenn nicht lebenswichtige Organe unmittelbaren Schaden nahmen. Zudem hatte man für einen Moment keine Kontrolle über seine Klinge, was einen das Leben kosten konnte. Darum tat er es seiner Schwester gleich.

Was die Zwillinge jedoch fasziniert feststellten, war, dass die Uruks anscheinend auch durchaus empfindliche Weichteile besaßen. Das nutzte vor allem Sophie gnadenlos aus.

Endlich kamen auch Legolas und Gimli auf dem Plateau an und Christian lehnte sich kurz an eine Mauer und atmete auf. Er hatte sich möglicherweise etwas in der Hand gezerrt, das Gelenk schmerzte nämlich ziemlich. Er sah sich nach seiner Schwester um, doch sie war verschwunden. Panik überkam ihn.

Wo war sie? War sie den Uruks in die Hände gefallen?

 

Im selben Moment rannte Sophie den an den Verteidigern vorbeigekommenen Uruk-hai hinterher, den Berg wieder hinunter. Oben auf dem Amon Hên war ihr dann doch Boromir wieder eingefallen, der – wie Sophie wusste – sterben würde. Und es kam ihr wie Mord vor, wenn sie ihn einfach seinem Schicksal überließ. Außerdem musste sie mit ihm noch ein klärendes Gespräch führen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Boromir entdeckte, der noch am Leben war und tapfer Merry und Pippin verteidigte, bevor er für einen Moment Ruhe vor den Angreifern hatte und sein Horn an die Lippen setzte. Sophie sah nach links und und erblickte den Uruk-hai-Hauptmann, Lurtz, der herankam. Sie überlegte nicht lange, steckte das Schwert weg und nahm Pfeil und Bogen zur Hand. Sophie bereitete den Bogen vor und spannte ihn zur gleichen Zeit wie der Uruk.

Ihr Pfeil traf Lurtz genau in dem Moment, in dem er seinen abschoss, der dadurch Boromir um Zentimeter verfehlte. Dennoch schien dieser einen Moment abgelenkt von ihr zu sein und so sah sich Sophie gezwungen, einen weiteren Pfeil auf den Uruk-hai abzufeuern, der ansonsten Boromir mit seinem Schwert erlegt hätte. Reflexartig legte sie einen dritten Pfeil an die Sehne und schoss erneut auf Lurtz, traf ihn dieses Mal jedoch nur in die Hand. Lurtz ließ daraufhin den Bogen fallen, was Boromir rettete, jedoch Sophie zum Nachteil wurde, da der Uruk nun endgültig auf die junge Frau aufmerksam geworden war.

Er kam auf sie zu und zog dabei sein Schwert. Sophie schoss noch einen Pfeil auf ihn und dann noch einen, die beide in seinem muskelbepackten Oberkörper stecken blieben, doch er starb einfach nicht.

Hastig warf sie den Bogen beiseite und zog ihr Schwert, sodass sie den ersten Hieb des Monsters parieren konnte. Sie keuchte auf, da sie mit solch einer Kraft nicht gerechnet hatte. Sophie wich ein Stück zurück und duckte sich unter seinem nächsten Schlag hinweg, doch er gönnte ihr keine Pause und hieb weiter auf die junge Frau ein. Sophies Handgelenke pochten nach der nächsten Parade.

Er ließ ihr nicht eine Gelegenheit, um ihn zu attackieren!

Doch einen Augenblick später hatte sie Glück und schaffte es, ihn in die Eier zu treten. Er war für einen Moment abgelenkt und so rammte ihm Sophie mit aller Kraft das Schwert in den Bauch und wich einige Schritte zurück.

Doch er war noch immer nicht tot! Ein kräftiger Schlag ins Gesicht riss Sophie von den Füßen und sie konnte Blut schmecken. Sie blickte auf, für eine Moment wie gelähmt, und sah, dass Lurtz das Schwert mühelos aus seinem Körper zog und es nun gegen die junge Frau erhob. Als die Waffe auf sie niederging, konnte Sophie durch eine schnelle Rolle zur Seite entgehen, doch dabei überkam sie ein Schwindel. Sophie schloss die Augen, wissend, dass der Uruk-hai das Schwert erneut gegen sie richtete.

Das war's dann wohl.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein helles Sirren und als sie die Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass Lutz von einigen Pfeilen getroffen worden war. Er hatte ihre Waffe fallen gelassen. Einen Augenblick später rannte Aragorn an Sophie vorbei und stellte sich dem Ungeheuer. Doch es waren nicht seine Pfeile gewesen.

Plötzlich half eine warme Hand der jungen Frau auf die Beine und sowie sie sich umdrehte, erkannte Sophie ihren Bruder, der mit ihrem Bogen in der Hand neben ihr stand.

»Was machst du nur für Sachen?!«, murmelte er.

»Boromir!«, fiel es Sophie wieder ein. »Wir müssen ihm helfen!«

Wissend, dass Aragorn Lurtz besiegen konnte, rannten die Zwillinge zu der Stelle, an der Boromir noch immer kämpfte. Doch bevor sie ihn erreichten, passte er für einen Moment nicht auf und einer der Uruks stieß ihm ein Schwert in die Brust. Noch im gleichen Augenblick bemächtigten sich die Uruk-hai der Hobbits. Christian setzte ihnen nach, während Sophie Boromir auffing und ihn vorsichtig hinlegte.

Die Uruk-hai befanden sich nun alle auf dem Rückzug und waren zu schnell, als dass der vom Kampf erschöpfte Christian sie hätte einholen können. Frustriert schoss er ihnen noch zwei Pfeile hinterher, die ihr Ziel jedoch verfehlten.

»Nicht bewegen!«, wies Sophie unterdessen panisch Boromir an. »Wir bekommen das hin!«

Sie versuchte ihm schnell und vorsichtig den Harnisch abzunehmen. Ihre Hoffnungen, die Geschichte ändern zu können, schwanden jedoch beinahe, als sie registrierte, dass das Hemd darunter von Blut nur so durchtränkt war. Eigentlich konnte sie den Anblick von Blut ertragen, doch nun wurde ihr etwas flau im Magen. Sophie ignorierte das Gefühl jedoch und dachte nach. Sie musste irgendwie die Blutung stoppen. Hastig wollte sie Boromir den Elbenumhang ausziehen, doch seine Hand fuhr dazwischen.

»Es ist zwecklos!«, keuchte er leise.

Die Farbe des Lebens war bereits aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und Sophie sah mit Entsetzen, dass der Blutfleck immer größer wurde.

»Sagt so etwas nicht! Das … wir kriegen das hin! Irgendwie!«, sprudelte es verzweifelt aus ihr heraus und sie presste das Stück Stoff fest auf die Wunde.

Doch was nun? Er brauchte dringend einen Arzt! Nur gab es hier keinen! Keinen, der die Fähigkeiten besaß, den Gondorianer zu retten.

»Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch zu nahe trat.«

Sophie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, wovon er sprach. Und schon befand sie sich in einer Zwickmühle. Sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen? Oder wieder einmal lügen?

»Das tatet Ihr nicht«, meinte sie zittrig. »Ich hätte nur nicht erwartet, dass Ihr jemals meine Gefühle erwidern würdet.«

Die junge Frau beugte sich zu dem Sterben hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die erkaltenden Lippen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Boromirs Gesicht, das Sophie durch den Tränenfilm in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnte. Dann schloss er für einen Moment die Augen und hustete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Christian zog seine Schwester sanft von Boromir weg und während sie sich an seine Schulter lehnte, trat Aragorn an den Gondorianer heran. Sie unterhielten sich, doch die Zwillinge hörten nicht hin.

Obwohl Christian so viel hätte sagen können, strich er einfach seiner Schwester über die Haare und versuchte selbst, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er blinzelte und als er wieder zu den Männern hinübersah, waren Boromirs Augen gebrochen.

Er war tot.

Sie hatten ihm nicht helfen können. Doch war das wieder Zufall oder vorherbestimmt?

 

Wenig später, als Legolas und Gimli ebenfalls angekommen waren, schien Sophie es in der Nähe der zersplitterten Gemeinschaft nicht mehr auszuhalten. Sie machte sich von ihrem Bruder los und lief ein Stück davon. Christian folgte ihr, ihren Bogen noch immer in der Hand haltend.

»Sophie! Jetzt warte doch!«, sagte er.

Sie hielt beim kopflosen Leichnam des Uruk-hai-Kommandanten an und zog einen der noch brauchbaren Pfeile mit sichtlichem Ekel aus dessen Körper.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Christian, als er bei ihr angekommen war.

»Nichts! Alles bestens!«, erwiderte Sophie eine Spur zu schrill und riss einen weiteren Pfeil aus dem Körper des Uruks. »Was sollte schon sein? Boromir ist gestorben, wie es hätte sein sollen, wir konnten die Geschichte nicht verändern, alles ist also bestens!«

»Und wieso geht dir das dann so nah?«, fragte Christian ein wenig unwirsch.

Sophie sah ihn mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht ungläubig an. »Er ist tot, Christian! Gestorben! Ermordet!«

»Ich weiß«, gab Christian zu. »Es ist etwas anderes, wenn man es live miterlebt und noch dazu, wenn man denjenigen gut gekannt hat und er derart gewaltsam zu Tode kam. Aber dennoch, als Oma damals gestorben ist, warst du doch nicht so fertig. Und sie hast du wesentlich besser gekannt. Also wieso flippst du gerade jetzt so aus?«

Seine Schwester wandte den Blick ab und sammelte noch einen weiteren Pfeil auf.

Christian seufzte. Musste man ihr wirklich alles aus der Nase ziehen?

»Hat es was damit zu tun, dass du ihn geküsst hast?«

Sophie drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm. »Woher weißt du das?«

»Hallo? Ich stand praktisch daneben!«

Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann begriff sie. »Oh, du redest von eben...«

»Klar. Was dachtest du denn?«, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Einen Moment schwieg Sophie, dann fiel sie ihrem Bruder um den Hals. »Ich fühle mich so schlecht!«, jammerte sie.

»Weswegen?« Er strich ihr über das Haar.

»Wegen Boromir, weil ich ihn belogen habe!«, schluchzte sie.

»Ich brauche mehr Informationen!«, meinte Christian sanft, der wieder einmal nur Bahnhof verstand.

»Vorhin, da habe ich ihn im Wald gehört. Ich bin hin und habe ihm gesagt, dass das mit Frodo nicht seine Schuld war. Und dann hat er mich geküsst. Ich bin weggerannt.«

»Sekunde«, unterbrach Christian sie und schob sie eine Armlänge von sich. »Du knutschst mit Boromir im Wald? Wieso weiß ich davon nichts?«

»Ich dachte, es würde dich ablenken. Kurz nachdem ich dich wiedergefunden hatte, mussten wir doch gegen die Uruks kämpfen.«

Der junge Mann wiegte den Kopf. Wo sie recht hatte! Es hätte ihn bestimmt abgelenkt.

»Und weiter?«

»Eben hat er sich dafür entschuldigt«, murmelte Sophie. »Und da ich wusste, dass wir ihn nicht retten können, habe ich ihm einfach gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe, damit er nicht mit Schuldgefühlen stirbt. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich schlecht, weil ich ihn angelogen habe!«

»Ach, Sophie!«, sagte Christian und umarmte sie. »Es war in guter Absicht, was du getan hast. Mach dich nicht fertig!«

»Mach ich aber!«, sagte Sophie ein wenig trotzig und Christian bekam einen Lachanfall.

Irrsinnigerweise wirkte das auf die junge Frau ansteckend und so stimmte Sophie im nächsten Moment ein. Es war ein etwas hysterisches Lachen, doch es milderte ein bisschen ihre Schuldgefühle, die Traurigkeit aber schwand nicht.

In Sophies Augen schwammen immer noch Tränen, als die Zwillinge zum Ufer zurückkehrten. Sie hatten alle Pfeile wieder eingesammelt und Christian hatte Sophie ihren Bogen zurückgegeben.

Aragorn hatte gerade das Elbenboot mit dem toten Boromir in den Fluss entlassen. Die Geschwister sahen ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, dann wandte Sophie den Blick und sah, dass auch die Augen ihres Bruders feucht waren. Legolas war unterdessen damit zugange, das andere Boot ins Wasser zu schieben.

»Frodo und Sam haben das Westufer erreicht!«, rief er und alle Blicke liefen über den See, wo die kleinen Kerle im Wald verschwanden.

Einen Moment hingen die Zwillinge ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, dachten daran, was Frodo und Sam noch alles durchmachen würden und hörten erst wieder aktiv zu, als Aragorn verkündete: »Wir werden Merry und Pippin nicht der Folter und dem Tod überlassen! Nicht solange wir noch Kraft haben!« Er wandte sich um. »Lasst alles hier, was wir nicht brauchen! Nur leichtes Gepäck! Lasst uns Orks jagen!«

»Ja!«, rief Gimli und die drei stürzten los.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an.

»Wow! Ich wurde noch nie so eiskalt ignoriert!«, sagte Christian und Sophie nickte.

»Keine Gentlemen!«, bestätigte sie.

Dann lief sie zum Wasser.

»Warte! Willst du dich deswegen ertränken?«, rief ihr Bruder. »Denn ich würde eher vorschlagen, dass wir ihnen weiter folgen.«

»Klar, du Genie!«, rief Sophie zurück, die die ledernen Teile ihrer Kleidung ablegte. »Doch vorher will ich noch ein Bad nehmen! Denn zum einen bin ich voller Blut und zum anderen stinke ich ein wenig.«

Nachdem sie sich allen Leders entledigt hatte, stürzte Sophie sich in das klare Wasser und tauchte unter.

Christian überlegte einen Moment. Es würde noch mehrere Stunden lang hell sein. Die Sonne würde sie wahrscheinlich noch trocknen und zu Pferd waren sie schneller als die Gefährten. Im Prinzip sprach nichts gegen ein kleines Bad. Also tat er es Sophie, die sich soeben das Blut Boromirs, das im Wasser einen roten Schleier hinterließ, von den Händen wusch, gleich und leistete seiner Schwester Gesellschaft.

Nach einer Weile kamen sie wieder aus dem Wasser und setzten sich in die Sonne, die mittlerweile über den Berg gekommen war und sie wärmte. Sie wuschen ihre Schwerter und Sophies Pfeile ab und warteten darauf, dass ihre Kleider trockneten.

Sie holten ihre Pferde und durchsuchten das letzte Elbenboot auf Nahrungsmittel, doch Frodo und Sam hatten alles mitgenommen. Deshalb füllten die Zwillinge nur alle ihre Wasserflaschen neu auf und legten sich dann für einen Moment in die Sonne.

Nachdem sie halbwegs abgetrocknet waren – die elbischen Stoffe waren echt der Hammer – zogen sie sich wieder komplett an und nahmen ihre Waffen auf. Dann stiegen sie auf die Rücken ihrer Hengste und führten sie auf die Spur der restlichen Gefährten.


	14. Die Ebenen Rohans

Obwohl sie so viel Zeit vertrödelt hatten, hatten die Zwillinge die drei Orkjäger bald eingeholt. Sie ritten an ihnen vorbei und stoppten sie.

»Bitte!«, sprach Sophie die Helden an. »Lasst uns Euch begleiten!«

Legolas und Aragorn wechselten einen Blick. Gimli schaute grimmig. Also beschloss Christian, es auf eine andere Art zu versuchen.

»Bitte! Wir müssen erfahren, wie gefährlich diese Lande geworden sind«, meinte er und blickte die Männer eindringlich an. »Viel ist uns schon begegnet, was den Schluss nahelegt, dass Schlimmes dieser Welt bevorsteht.«

»Zudem können wir Euch nicht verlassen, solange die Hobbits, die wir beschützen wollten, noch in Gefangenschaft sind. Das widerspricht unserer Auffassung von Ehre«, warf Sophie ein und sah flüchtig zu ihrem Bruder. »Wir wollen nicht, dass sie auch durch unser Verschulden den Tod finden!« Ihre Augen hatten im genau richtigen Moment wieder angefangen zu tränen. Rasch senkte Sophie den Kopf.

»Boromir starb nicht durch Eure Schuld«, sagte Aragorn einen Augenblick später sanft.

»Dennoch fühlen wir uns Euch verpflichtet«, probierte es Christian noch einmal.

Dieses Mal wechselten sie zu dritt einen Blick.

»Vielleicht sollten sie uns wirklich begleiten«, murmelte Legolas dann. »Sie sind fähig und zeigen sowohl großes Wissen über die Vorgänge als auch wahrhaftiges Interesse daran, was noch geschehen wird.«

»Und sie haben Essen dabei«, raunte Gimli.

Sophie musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken.

Jetzt nickte auch Aragorn. »Es scheint das Beste zu sein, wenn Ihr mit uns kommt«, sagte er dann an die Geschwister gewandt.

»Habt Dank!« Christian neigte den Kopf und Sophie speicherte das Stichwort _Schuldgefühle_ als effektive Methode, um etwas zu erreichen, in ihren Gedanken ab.

 

Langsam bewunderten die Zwillinge die Gefährten wirklich. Der nächste Tag war bereits angebrochen. Pippins Brosche lag genau dort, wo die Zwillinge es von der Landschaft her vermutet hatte.

In der Mittagssonne ritten sie ein Stück voraus und blickten über die Ebene.

»Wir liegen noch immer ein ganzes Stück zurück. Ich sehe die Uruks nicht einmal mehr am Horizont«, sagte Christian und schirmte die Augen mit der Hand gegen das helle Licht ab.

Sophie unterdessen richtete den Blick nach hinten. Dort waren die drei Helden, Legolas und Aragorn mit einem weit zurückliegenden Gimli. Sie waren seit gestern mit nur einer kurzen Rast durchgelaufen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen – auch wenn es sie bei Gimli erstaunt hatte – hatten das Angebot ausgeschlagen, für eine Weile zu reiten.

Sophie und Christian bewunderten das wirklich, denn obwohl sie ziemlich sportlich waren und über eine hohe Kondition verfügten, wusste Sophie, dass sie diese Strecke nie würden durchhalten können.

»Glaubst du, die wollen nur nicht reiten, weil sie denken, dass wir zu Fuß nicht mithalten können?«, erkundigte sich Sophie.

»Sie sind auf jeden Fall zu stolz, um eine Dame laufen zu lassen, während sie im Sattel sitzen«, antwortete Christian.

»Scheiß Gentlemen!«, murmelte Sophie.

»Komm, du bist doch darüber nicht wirklich traurig, oder?« Christian hatte Anglachel nahe an Daen'car geführt und boxte seine Schwester in die Schulter.

»Nö.« Sie grinste. »Ich fühle mich im Sattel durchaus wohl. Aber ich komme mir ein bisschen überflüssig vor.«

»Sind wir in dieser Geschichte ja eigentlich auch«, gab Christian zurück. »Aber immerhin versorgen wir sie mit Lembas und Wasser.«

Und das half ihnen sichtlich.

Plötzlich sah Sophie in der Ferne Rauch aufsteigen, sehr wenig nur, doch es musste von einem Feuer stammen. Sie machte Christian darauf aufmerksam.

»Das kann unmöglich der Scheiterhaufen Éomers sein!«, sagte dieser. »Sie werden die Uruk-hai erst in ein paar Tagen zur Strecke bringen.«

»Möglicherweise ein Dorf«, schlug Sophie vor.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und erblickten in den Augen des jeweils anderen die Idee, die sie beide in diesem Moment hatten.

Rasch wendeten sie ihre Pferde und galoppierten zu Aragorn und Legolas zurück. Im leichten Trab ritten sie neben ihnen her.

»Wir sahen soeben in der Ferne ein Dorf«, teilte Christian mit. »Wir werden kurz dorthin reiten und nachsehen, ob es einen Brunnen gibt, da unsere Wasservorräte zur Neige gehen.«

»Tut das«, sagte Legolas mit erstaunlich ausgeruht klingender Stimme. Sophie wusste, dass sie sich nach diesem Marathon bestimmt anders anhören würde.

Die Zwillinge nickten den beiden zu, Christian winkte Gimli noch in der Ferne, dann ließen sie ihren Pferden wieder freien Lauf und preschten davon.

Stetig wurde der Rauchschwaden größer, je näher sie dem Ursprung kamen. Als sie über den letzten Hügel ritten, wurde ihnen klar, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Die Rauchwolke war einfach zu gewaltig und rührte von einer einzigen Quelle her, nicht vom Rauch vieler Kamine. Es musste etwas Großes sein, das in Flammen stand.

Oben auf dem Hügelkamm angekommen, sahen sie auch den Ursprung des Rauches: Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt lagen sechs Häuser um einen kleinen Dorfplatz. Die Häuser brannten – oder hatten es zumindest getan. Die Feuer waren soeben dabei, auszugehen.

»Das waren bestimmt die Abgesandten Isengarts!«, sagte Sophie bestürzt.

»Sind sie wirklich so weit gekommen?«, überlegte Christian stirnrunzelnd und trieb Anglachel mit einem sanften Schenkeldruck die Erhebung hinunter.

Sophie folgte ihm. Auf dem Dorfplatz angekommen, saßen sie ab und liefen in die Mitte der freien Fläche.

Dort stand ein Brunnen, doch als sie näher kamen, sahen sie, dass die Kordel, mit der der Eimer, dessen Henkel gerade noch unten im Wasser zu erkennen war, eigentlich hochgezogen wurde, von jenem getrennt war.

»Tja«, seufzte Christian. »Hier könnten wir Wasser bekommen, wenn wir es denn könnten.«

»Irgendwo muss es doch hier noch einen anderen Eimer geben«, meinte seine Schwester und drehte den Kopf. »Lass uns mal in den Häusern suchen!«

»Zu Befehl, Ma'am!« Christian salutierte und näherte sich dann rasch dem ersten Haus, als er über etwas Festes stolperte.

Verwirrt schaute er nach unten und sah ein wenig Haar zwischen dem verbrannten Gras. Schließlich entdeckte er auch den Körper. Vorsichtig streckte der junge Mann die Hand aus, zuckte kurz zurück, nahm dann jedoch seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und drehte die Leiche auf den Rücken.

Angewidert wandte er sich ab.

Es handelte sich um eine noch ziemlich junge Frau, die wohl einst relativ schön gewesen sein musste. Drei Viertel ihres jugendlichen Gesichts waren nun aber verbrannt, keine Haut bedeckte mehr die Knochen oder die stellenweise noch vorhandenen Muskelfasern. Wahrscheinlich war sie schon tot gewesen, als sie verbrannt war.

»Glaubst du, sie wurde vergewaltigt, bevor sie ermordet wurde?«

Christian zuckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Sophie an ihn herangetreten war. Ihre Stimme zitterte.

»Weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich«, murmelte er und sah mitleidig auf die Frau hinab.

»Hier sind überall Leichen«, bemerkte Sophie und drehte sich im Kreis.

Einmal darauf aufmerksam geworden, entdeckte nun auch Christian die überall verstreut liegenden Kadaver. Schnell gingen die Zwillinge herum und überprüften, ob wirklich alle tot waren. Doch sie waren es, alle waren sie ermordet worden. Sogar sechs Kinder hatten sie unter den Toten gezählt. Dabei stiegen ihnen fast schon wieder Tränen in die Augen.

»Wer kann so etwas nur tun?«, fragte Sophie, die über einem Mädchen im Kindergartenalter stand.

Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Niemand, der Gefühle hat.«

»Komm, suchen wir einen Eimer!«

Sophie ließ die kleine Leiche zurück und sah durch eine eingetretene Tür hindurch in eines der Häuser hinein, bevor sie das vom Feuer schwarz gefärbte Gebäude betrat. Sie bewegte sich vorsichtig, doch jeder einzelne Schritt wirbelte Asche auf.

Doch die junge Frau wurde fündig: Sie entdeckte einen verkohlten Eimer. Das half ihnen jedoch reichlich wenig.

Sophie verließ das Haus und sah soeben Christian aus dem daneben liegenden kommen. Er war vollständig mit Asche bedeckt und Sophie wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht anders aussah.

Doch Christian hatte mehr Erfolg gehabt. An einem Haken, der noch immer in der Decke gesteckt hatte, hatte er einen noch intakten Trinkbeutel gefunden und ihn mitgenommen.

Der Besitzer hatte wahrscheinlich nichts mehr dagegen.

Die Geschwister durchsuchten auch noch die anderen Häuser und entdeckten im letzten sogar noch einen brauchbaren Eimer. Kurze Zeit später ließen sie ihn, an der Kordel befestigt, in den tiefen Schlund des Brunnens hinabfallen. Nachdem sie ihn wieder hochgezogen hatten, probierte Sophie einige Tropfen von dem Wasser, bevor sie Christian erlaubte, es in die Trinkbeutel zu füllen.

»Immerhin wollen wir nichts verdorbenes anschleppen«, sagte sie. »Aber das schmeckt rein.«

Christian nickte und füllte auch alle anderen Flaschen auf, bevor die Zwillinge erneut aufsaßen und nach einem letzten Blick auf das Dorf ihrer Spur zurück über die Ebene folgten.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli wiedergefunden hatten.

»Was ist geschehen?«, fragte Aragorn überrascht und blieb stehen.

Auch Legolas hielt an.

»Was soll sein? Wir haben Wasser geholt!« Verwirrt sah Sophie die beiden Männer an.

»Ihr seid von oben bis unten mit Asche bedeckt«, warf Legolas ein.

»Oh«, murmelte Sophie und wischte sich mit dem Arm über das Gesicht.

»Das Dorf, welches wir sahen, es war niedergebrannt worden. Alle Dorfbewohner sind tot. Selbst die kleinen Kinder«, klärte Christian sie auf.

Sophie sah auf und nickte. »Es war furchtbar!«

Inzwischen war auch Gimli eingetroffen. Den letzten Teil hatte er wohl noch unter seinem Keuchen mitbekommen. Es herrschte für einen Augenblick Schweigen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis auf den Zwerg, der noch immer röchelte.

»Kommt!«, beschloss Legolas schließlich. »Lasst uns weiterziehen!«

Und schon waren sie wieder in Bewegung, immer und immer den Uruks hinterher.

 

In Mittelerde war das Zeitgefühl der Zwillinge anscheinend ein wenig flöten gegangen, da sie es nicht auf die Reihe bekamen, die Tage seit Beginn ihrer Verfolgungsjagd zu zählen.

Daher kam es für beide überraschend, als sie – wieder einmal ein Stück vorausgeritten – eine Wolke aus Staub über die Ebene auf sie zu kommen sahen. Sie zügelten ihre Pferde.

»Éomers Truppe?«, fragte Sophie und kniff die Augen zusammen.

»Ich denke schon«, sagte Christian und deutete dann in die Ferne. »Ja, sieh mal! Dort hinten muss der Scheiterhaufen sein!«

»Was ist los?«, fragte Aragorn, der sie gerade eingeholt hatte.

Sophies Kinn zuckte in Richtung Ebene und die Blicke von sowohl Aragorn als auch Legolas als auch Gimli folgten ihm.

»Kommt!«, befahl Aragorn dann und sie versteckten sich hinter einer Gruppe großer Findlinge, die selbst die Pferde verbargen.

Kurze Zeit später donnerten dutzende von Pferdehufen an den Steinen vorbei, es waren Tiere sämtlicher Farben mit Reitern, die in ihren Rüstungen alle fast gleich aussahen.

Als sie sich entfernt hatten, trat Aragorn den anderen voran hinter den Findlingen hervor und rief – die Zwillinge hätten es zitieren können: »Ihr Reiter von Rohan, was gibt es Neues in der Mark?«

Der Trupp wendete und kam zurückgaloppiert. Mit festen Griff zwangen die Zwillinge ihre Pferde, ruhig stehen zu bleiben, während die Reiter sie einkreisten und sich nach und nach die Speere auf die kleine Gemeinschaft richteten.

Éomer kam mit einem ungeheuer schicken Helm durch die Masse geritten und stoppte vor den Eingekesselten. »Was treiben ein Elb, ein Zwerg und drei Menschen hier in der Rittermark? Sprecht rasch!« Er war das Befehlen gewohnt.

Sophie warf Christian einen belustigten Blick zu, den er mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen erwiderte.

»Nennt mir Euren Namen, Pferdeherr, dann werde ich Euch meinen nennen!«, bemerkte Gimli frech.

Die Zwillinge unterdrückten ein Grinsen. Eins zu null für Gimli.

Dann folgten sie dem beginnenden Dialog.

»Ich würde Euch den Kopf abschlagen, Zwerg, wenn er nur etwas höher über den Erdboden ragte!« Éomer holte auf.

»Ihr würdet sterben, ehe Ihr zum Streich ausholtet!«, erwiderte Legolas, nachdem er mit seiner unglaublichen Elbengeschwindigkeit den Bogen auf Éomer gerichtet hatte.

Als die Reiter nun näher rückten, hatte Sophie wirklich Angst, aus Versehen erstochen zu werden. Glücklicherweise traten die Pferde wieder einen Schritt zurück, nachdem Aragorn eingriff und Legolas davon abhielt, den Anführer der Rohirrim weiter zu bedrohen.

»Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Das sind Gimli, Gloins Sohn, Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich und Sophie und Christian Frost, zwei Reisende.«

Éomer blickte die Zwillinge von unten her an und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, dass eine weibliche Person der Gruppe angehörte. Sein Blick wanderte abschätzig über Sophies Erscheinung. Jene erwiderte ihn kühl.

»Ihr nehmt eine Frau mit auf Reisen?«, sagte er dann an Christian gewandt.

Sophie fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Sie war es also nicht wert, dass man sie direkt ansprach?

»Ja«, erwiderte sie frostig, bevor Christian etwas sagen konnte. »Wieso sollte er nicht?«

Éomer musterte sie mit einem kritischen Blick, als sei es unter seiner Würde, mit einer Frau zu kommunizieren. Sophie warf einen giftigen Blick zurück. Die Luft knisterte praktisch vor Spannung.

Nun fühlte sich wohl Aragorn verpflichtet einzuschreiten und sprach wieder Éomer an: »Wir sind Freunde Rohans und Théodens, Eures Königs!«

Éomers Augen huschten zu Sophie zurück, der bewusst war, dass sie nicht das Gesicht eines Freundes zur Schau stellte.

Dennoch sagte er: »Théoden vermag nicht länger Freund von Feind zu unterscheiden. Selbst seine Sippe erkennt er nicht.«

Er setzte den Helm ab, was vorteilhaft für ihn war, und die Zwillinge atmeten auf, als die Reiter nun ihrer Speere fortnahmen.

»Saruman hat den Geist des Königs vergiftet und fordert die Herrschaft über dieses Land«, teilte Éomer ihnen die allgemeine Sachlage mit. »Meine Schar besteht aus jenen, die treu zu Rohan stehen. Und dafür wurden wir verbannt.«

Er schaute finster in die Runde. Christian war nicht sicher, wer am grimmigsten zurückschaute; Legolas, Gimli oder seine Schwester. Er persönlich stand am Rande eines Lachanfalls, was in der momentanen Situation jedoch sehr unangebracht wäre.

Éomer schien sich jedenfalls bedroht zu fühlen.

»Der Weiße Zauberer«, fuhr er fort, »ist listenreich. Er erscheint hier und dort, heißt es, als alter Mann in Kapuze und Mantel.« Er schaute nun fast ein wenig unheimlich drein. »Und überall schlüpfen seine Spitzel durch unsere Netze.«

»Wir sind keine Spitzel!«, sagte Sophie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. »Wir verfolgen eine Schar Uruk-hai westwärts über die Ebene. Sie haben zwei unserer Freunde gefangen genommen.«

Nun erforderte es wirklich Christians gesamte Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht laut loszulachen, als er Aragorn sah, der soeben den Mund wieder schloss. Sophie hatte ihm voll den Text geklaut!

Rasch sah Christian zu Boden und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, während Éomer wieder sprach: »Die Uruks sind vernichtet, wir erschlugen alle in der Nacht.«

»Aber da waren zwei Hobbits!«, rief Gimli. »Habt Ihr unter ihnen zwei Hobbits gesehen?«

»Sie wären klein gewesen, nur Kinder in Euren Augen«, mischte sich nun auch Aragorn wieder ein.

Allmählich kriegte Christian sich wieder ein.

»Wir ließen keinen am Leben.« Éomer klang fast, als würde er es bedauern. »Die Kadaver legten wir auf einen Haufen und verbrannten sie.« Er deutete auf den Qualm in der Ferne.

»Sie sind tot?«, fragte Gimli betroffen.

Éomer nickte. »Es tut mir leid.«

Christian und Sophie wechselten einen Blick und versuchten dann ebenfalls, betrübt dreinzuschauen. Immerhin wussten sie, dass es Merry und Pippin gut ging.

Der Anführer der Rohirrim pfiff durch die Zähne. »Hasufel! Arod!«

Die Tiere kamen gehorsam heran.

»Mögen diese Pferde Euch einem besseren Geschick entgegentragen als ihre letzten Reiter. Lebt wohl.«

Éomer stieg, nachdem er seinen Helm wieder aufgesetzt hatte, auf sein Pferd. »Sucht nach Euren Freunden, doch macht Euch keine Hoffnung. Die ist verloren in diesen Landen.« Er streifte mit seinem Blick Sophie, die ihn noch immer kühl ansah. »Und passt auf Eure Gefährtin auf.«

Sophie fiel fast die Kinnlade herunter. Als ob sie nicht auf sich selbst aufpassen könnte! Éomer war ihr zutiefst unsympathisch. Chauvinistisches Schwein! Dennoch schenkte sie ihm ein übermäßig freundliches und charmantes Lächeln, was ihn zu verwirren schien.

Mit einer Verspätung, die schon fast der Deutschen Bahn würdig war, rief er schließlich: »Wir reiten nordwärts!«

Die Schar entfernte sich und Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli saßen auf.

»Naturelement, maintenant ils veulent moter à cheval _(Natürlich, jetzt wollen sie reiten)_ «, sagte Sophie beleidigt zu Christian – natürlich auf Französisch, damit die Männer sie ganz sicher nicht verstanden.

»En ce moment tu as l'air de n'aimer pas les hommes, c'est vrai _(Im Moment scheinst du die Männer nicht zu mögen, nicht wahr)_?«, erkundigte sich Christian belustigt in der selben Sprache.

»Mais Éomer vraiment était un conard _(Aber Éomer war wirklich ein Idiot)_!«, maulte Sophie. »Je  déteste les machistes _(Ich hasse Chauvinisten)_!« Dann gab sie Daen'car die Sporen und die beiden galoppierten davon.

»Worüber habt Ihr gesprochen?«, fragte Legolas.

Christian sah ihn an. »Nur, dass es von Éomer sehr zuvorkommend war, Euch die Pferde zu überlassen«, log er schnell. »Und dass wir uns beeilen sollten.«

Die Gefährten nickten und kurze Zeit später schlossen sie zu Sophie auf.

 

Sie erreichten alle zeitgleich den Haufen qualmender Uruk-hai-Überreste. Christian und Sophie kämpften wieder mit einem Würgereiz und Sophie hielt sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase. Christian versuchte nur durch den Mund zu atmen.

Es roch, als hätte jemand eine öffentliche Toilette der schlimmeren Sorte mit einer Wagenladung Trainingssocken darin angezündet. Dazu gesellte sich der Geruch von Rauch und ganz leicht der von Verwesung.

Der Gestank trieb Sophie fast die Tränen in die Augen und sie fragte sich, wie die Männer das aushielten. Als Gimli mit der Axt in dem schwarzen Haufen herumhantierte und den beinahe von dem Rauchgeruch überdeckten Gestank der unten liegenden Kadaver wieder freisetzte, konnte Sophie nicht mehr anders; Sie brauchte einen anderen Geruch in der Nase, sonst übergab sie sich auf der Stelle. Also vergrub sie ihr Gesicht an Legolas' Schulter, der ihr am nächsten stand. Er hatte einen angenehme Geruch, Sophie nahm kaum Schweiß wahr, der Elb roch eher frisch, ein bisschen nach Wald.

Wohl in der Annahme, dass die junge Frau über den Verlust der Hobbits weinte, legte er einen Arm um Sophie. Sie lächelte und genoss es für einen kleinen Moment, bevor sie Aragorn aufschreien hörte und ihr ihre Prioritäten wieder einfielen. Dennoch blieb sie weiter an Legolas hängen, bis sie sich bei den nächsten Worten Aragorns dazu gezwungen sah, sich von dem Elben zu lösen.

»Der eine Hobbit lag hier. Und hier der andere.«

Sophie bemühte sich nun auch, nur durch den Mund zu atmen, wobei ihr bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie da einatmete, das Lembas vom Morgen im Magen rebellierte.

»Sie wurden verfolgt«, stellte Aragorn gerade fest, den Blick auf das Gras gerichtet, und die anderen bemühten sich, ihm zu folgen. »Die Spuren führen fort von der Schlacht. Und hinein in den Fangorn-Wald.«

Sie blieben am Waldrand stehen, was Sophie sehr störte, da sie dem Haufen qualmender Kadaver immer noch sehr nahe waren.

»Fangorn. Welch Wahnsinn trieb sie dort hinein?«, hauchte Gimli.

Christian, der den Gestank des Haufens ebenso wenig mochte wie Sophie, eilte an ihm vorbei und zwischen die Bäume.

»Kommt!«, rief er. »Vielleicht sind sie noch hier!«

Sophie folgte ihrem Bruder sofort und die Zwillinge liefen direkt in den Wald, weniger in der Hoffnung, Merry und Pippin schnell zu finden – immerhin wussten sie, wo die Hobbits gerade waren –, sondern eher in der Hoffnung, dem Gestank zu entfliehen. Sie sahen sich nicht um, sie waren auch so sicher, dass die Helden ihnen folgen würden. Entweder, um die unvorsichtigen Zwillinge im Notfall vor den bösen, bösen Bäumen zu beschützen, oder weil sie nicht als Memmen dastehen wollten.

Hier im Wald war es warm, doch nur wenig Licht fiel durch das Blätterdach.

»Ich habe noch nie so alte Bäume gesehen«, bemerkte Christian und blieb an einem kleinen Bach stehen. »Wirklich eindrucksvoll!«

Der Ort sah genauso aus wie im Film, doch auch hier schien alles magischer und schöner zu sein, zwar auf eine düstere Art, aber trotzdem anziehend. Mit dem mystischen Licht überall...

»Wie auf einer Postkarte«, hauchte Sophie.

Dann drehten die Zwillinge sich zu ihren Begleitern um. Gimli näherte sich soeben einem Busch, an dem schwarzes Orkblut haftete, wie er gleich darauf per Geschmacksprobe feststellte. Dann kamen sie näher und Aragorn untersuchte erneut den Boden.

»Das sind seltsame Spuren.« Er stand auf.

»Also ich kann da gar nichts sehen«, flüsterte Sophie Christian ins Ohr.

»Dir fehlt einfach die Übung«, antwortete er ebenso leise.

»Oder das Talent.«

»Die Luft ist so stickig hier!«, murrte Gimli.

Doch sie stank nicht nach Toilette, was die Zwillinge sehr schätzten.

Dann sagte Legolas etwas, worauf niemand gekommen wäre: »Dieser Wald ist alt.«

»Uh!«, flüsterte Christian ironisch und Sophie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

»Sehr alt«, fuhr Legolas fort.

»Doppel-Uh!«, kam es kaum hörbar von Christian.

»Voller Erinnerungen … Und Zorn.«

Plötzlich ertönte dieses wütende Grollen, was den Geschwistern aus dem Film bereits bekannt war, doch hier schien es wirklich direkt aus dem Inneren der Bäume zu kommen. Das Grinsen war Sophie auf dem Gesicht gefroren und sie konnte es Gimli nicht verübeln, dass er in Panik seine Axt hob.

»Die Bäume. Sie sprechen miteinander«, stellte Legolas fest.

Gimli drehte sich mit erhobener Axt im Kreis und es schien nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis er sie in einen Baum schlug. Rasch ging Christian zu ihm und hielt seinen Arm fest, damit er keinem der Bäume eine verpasste.

»Gimli«, sagte Aragorn da auch schon. »Zügele deine Axt!«

Etwas mürrisch ließ der Zwerg sie sinken und Christian daraufhin dessen Arm wieder los.

»Sie haben Gefühle, mein Freund«, begann Legolas. »Es waren die Elben einst...«

»Sie haben die Bäume aufgeweckt und sie das Sprechen gelehrt.« Eigentlich hatte Sophie das nur gedanklich zitieren wollen, doch sie hatte es anscheinend laut und gut hörbar in den Wald gewispert, da sie im nächsten Moment vier Augenpaare anstarrten. Ziemlich doof guckte allerdings Legolas. Immerhin hatte Sophie ihm die Worte praktisch aus dem Mund genommen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. »Das habe ich jedenfalls gelesen«, bemerkte sie dann in einem harmlos-schüchternen Tonfall. Sie lächelte.

Die Helden gingen weiter und die Besucher aus der anderen Welt folgten ihnen. Sophie und Christian mussten sich eingestehen, dass sie zunehmend Gefallen daran fanden, den Gefährten den Text zu klauen.

»Sprechende Bäume, hm?« murmelte Gimli, der direkt vor den Zwillingen ging. »Über was sollten Bäume denn schon sprechen, hm?«

»Außer über die Beschaffenheit von Eichhörnchendreck?«, fügte Christian frech hinzu und überholte den stehen gebliebenen Zwerg, der verdutzt dreinblickte.

Dieses Mal grinste Sophie gut sichtbar.

Eine Weile folgte sie schweigend den Spuren von Baumbart, wobei nur zwei aus der Gruppe wussten, wem die Spuren gehörten. Ironischerweise handelte es sich dabei anscheinend auch um genau die beiden, die die Spuren nicht sehen konnten.

Schicksal.

Dann plötzlich rief Legolas auf Elbisch: »Aragorn,nad no ennas _(Aragorn, da draußen ist etwas)_!«

Er sprang einige Schritte vor. Die Zwillinge hielten sich im Hintergrund und lehnten sich an die warme Rinde einer alten Eiche.

»Man cenich _(Was siehst du)_?«, fragte Aragorn und versuchte auch zu erspähen, was der Elb wahrgenommen hatte.

»Der Weiße Zauberer. Er nähert sich.«

»Ihr dürft ihn nicht sprechen lassen«, flüsterte Aragorn, »sonst blendet uns sein Zauber. Wir müssen geschwind sein!«

Die drei Gefährten zückten ihre Waffen, während die Zwillinge relativ entspannt an den Baum gelehnt stehen blieben und dennoch so taten, als wären sie nicht da.

Das plötzlich aufflammende Licht blendete sie und sie drehten den Kopf weg.

»Ihr verfolgt die Spuren zweier junger Hobbits«, sagte eine nicht definierbare Stimme inmitten des Lichts.

Christian fand es etwas albern, dass Gandalf so eine Show abzog und er warf Sophie einen Blick zu, den diese augenrollend erwiderte.

Aragorn jedoch schien es nicht übertrieben zu finden.

»Wo sind sie?«, rief sie.

»Sie sind hier durchgekommen, vorgestern. Sie trafen jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hatten«, ertönte die Stimme wieder. »Tröstet euch das?«

»Wer seid Ihr?«, schrie Aragorn zurück. »Zeigt Euch!«

Das Licht wurde schwächer und Gandalf trat in Erscheinung.

»Das ist unmöglich!«, wisperte Aragorn.

Legolas ging auf die Knie, Gimli tat es ihm gleich. Christian betrachtete es mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Verzeih mir. Ich hatte dich für Saruman gehalten«, sagte der Elb demütig.

»Ich bin Saruman. Wohl eher Saruman, wie er sein sollte.«

Aragorn trat näher. »Du bist gefallen.«

Die Zwillinge hörten weg, als Gandalf seine Geschichte mit dem Balrog zum besten gab und bewunderten weiterhin den Wald. Sie hatten Wälder schon immer gemocht und der Fangorn war ein ganz besonders schönes Exemplar. Sie hätten beide eigentlich nichts dagegen, mehr Zeit hier zu verbringen, vielleicht einen Tag lang einfach an einen Baumstamm gelehnt das Leben zu genießen, auch wenn der eine oder andere davon etwas grantig war.

»Ich wurde zurückgeschickt, bis meine Aufgabe erfüllt ist«, endete Gandalf.

»Gandalf!«, sagte Aragorn erleichtert.

»Gandalf?« Der Zauberer schaute verwirrt. »Ja, so hat man mich früher genannt...« Er guckte verschmitzt – aber immer noch leicht verwirrt. »Gandalf der Graue, das war mein Name.«

»Gandalf«, murmelte nun auch Gimli glückselig.

»Ich bin Gandalf der Weiße«, teilte jener mit. »Und ich kehre zurück zu euch am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten.«

Er stieg von dem flachen Stein – oder eher seiner Bühne – herunter und kam auf die Zwillinge zu. Er bemerkte sie jedoch erst reichlich spät.

»Ich erinnere mich an dich«, sagte er an Sophie gewandt. »Du warst in Moria.«

Sophie nickte und verneigte sich. »Es ist schön, Euch wiederzusehen!«

»Wie kommt es, dass ihr hier seid?«, erkundigte sich Gandalf.

Bevor einer der Zwillinge antworten konnte, schaltete sich Aragorn ein: »Sie halfen uns, als wir an den Fällen des Rauros von Uruks überfallen wurden. Und dann wollten sie uns bei der Suche nach den Hobbits helfen.«

»Meine Schwester und ich reisen eigentlich durch Mittelerde, doch wir sind sehr an den kommenden Ereignissen interessiert«, sagte Christian.

»Seid ihr sicher, dass man ihnen trauen kann?«, erkundigte sich Gandalf bei Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli.

Sie warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sahen sie zu den Zwillingen und wechselten noch einen Blick.

»Ja. Sie haben sich als vertrauenswürdig erwiesen«, sagte Aragorn schließlich.

»Dann folgt mir!« Gandalf setzte sich in Bewegung und alle Anwesenden taten es ihm gleich. »Die erste Etappe eurer Reise ist vorüber. Nun folgt die nächste. Krieg ist über Rohan gekommen. Wir müssen nach Edoras reiten, so geschwind wir können.«

»Nach Edoras?«, meldete sich Gimli zu Wort. »Dies ist keine geringe Entfernung.«

»Wir hörten nichts Gutes aus Rohan. Es steht schlecht um den König«, teilte Aragorn dem Zauberer mit.

Dem war der Fakt anscheinend schon bekannt. »Ja, und er wird nicht leicht zu kurieren sein.«

»Sagt bloß, wir sind den ganzen Weg umsonst gelaufen?«, maulte Gimli von hinten. »Sollen wir die armen Hobbits etwa hier lassen in diesem grässlichen, dunklen, dumpfigen, baumverseuchten...«

Obwohl die Zwillinge wussten, was nun kam, bildete sich auf ihren Armen dennoch eine Gänsehaut, als der Wald erzürnt grollte.

»Ich meinte wundervollen, recht wundervollen Wald?«, schloss Gimli vorsichtig.

Sophie und Christian warfen sich einen amüsierten Blick zu und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder auf Gandalf, der verkündete: »Es war mehr als reiner Zufall, der Merry und Pippin nach Fangorn geführt hat. Viele Jahre schlummert hier eine große Macht. Das Kommen von Merry und Pippin wird wie das Fallen kleiner Steine sein, das im Gebirge eine Lawine einleitet.«

»In einem Punkt hast du dich nicht geändert, lieber Freund!«, stellte Aragorn fest und beugte sich zu dem Zauberer. »Du sprichst immer noch in Rätseln.«

Alle grinsten in sich hinein, dann wurde Gandalf wieder ernst und sah sich die Bäume an.

»Etwas ist im Begriff zu geschehen, was seit der Altvorderen Zeit nicht geschah«, sagte er ein wenig abwesend. »Die Ents werden erwachen und merken, dass sie stark sind.«

»Stark? Oh, das ist gut!«, brummte Gimli.

»Also hört mit der Ärgerei auf, Herr Zwerg!«, maßregelte der ehemals Graue Zauberer. »Merry und Pippin sind in Sicherheit. In der Tat sind sie es um einiges mehr als du es bald sein wirst!«

»Der neue Gandalf ist ja noch mürrischer als der alte«, murmelte der Gerügte unzufrieden.

»Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch weniger beschweren«, schlug Christian vor.

»Passt auf, was Ihr sagt!«

»Er weiß es immer ganz genau und immer besser. So ist mein Bruder nun mal, Gimli. Nehmt es ihm nicht übel!«, sagte Sophie und zog Christian von dem Zwerg fort. »Willst du einen Streit anfangen? Gimli gehört ja weiß Gott nicht zu den ruhigsten Wesen, die hier herumlaufen!«

»Ach, komm, das hast du auch gedacht!«

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber stell dir vor: Wir werden Edoras sehen!«, wechselte sie dann das Thema.

»Ja, das wird bestimmt großartig!«, gestand ihr Zwilling ein. »Aber ein wenig Sorgen mache ich mir wegen dem, was danach kommen wird.«

»Du meinst den Krieg?«, fragte Sophie. »Ja, das ist wirklich ein Grund zur Besorgnis. Aber wir müssen ja nicht mitmischen. Wir können ja einfach versuchen, uns rauszuhalten.«

»Normalerweise bin ich doch der Optimist von uns beiden«, sagte Christian lachend.

»Als ob hier irgendetwas normal wäre!«

Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht. Rasch holten sie ihre Pferde ab und führten sie ein Stück von dem Scheiterhaufen fort. Während alle noch einmal die Sattelgurte überprüften, stand Gandalf da und pfiff. Der Klang wurde vom Wind über die Ebene getragen.

»Jetzt will ich mal!«, flüsterte Christian, während wie aus dem Nichts ein weißes Pferd erschien und auf die Gruppe zugaloppierte.

»Das ist eines der Mearas, sofern meine Augen nicht durch einen Zauber getäuscht werden!«, zitierte er Legolas.

»Er ist wunderschön!«, murmelte Sophie andächtig und wurde von Daen'car in die Seite gestupst. »Ist ja gut!«, sagte sie lächelnd und strich dem Tier über die Stirn. »Du bist mir natürlich der liebste!«

»Schattenfell. Er ist der Fürst aller Rösser«, stellte Gandalf sein Pferd vor, »und mir durch viele Gefahren ein treuer Freund.«

Dann saßen sie auf und ritten schnell südwärts.

 

Am Abend machten sie eine Rast. Es wurde ein Feuer entfacht, doch bald hatte die Müdigkeit von allen Besitz ergriffen, sodass sich rasch ein friedlicher Schlummer über das Lager legte. Legolas übernahm die erste Wache.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Sophie von einem Geräusch geweckt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass sich Aragorn vom Lagerfeuer entfernt hatte und mit Gandalf sprach, der das stetig rote Licht, das von Mordor her die Nacht erhellte, betrachtete. Die junge Frau musterte die Silhouetten der Männer und fragte sich, ob ihr Gespräch nur das umfasste, was auch im Film Thema gewesen war, oder ob sie sich auch über andere Belange austauschten.

Nach einer Weile kehrte Aragorn zurück und Sophie schloss rasch wieder die Augen und stellte sich schlafend. Der Waldläufer sollte nicht auf die Idee kommen, dass sie ihm hinterherspionierte. Eine Weile lauschte sie ihrem eigenen Atmen, dann döste sie wieder weg.


	15. Die goldene Halle

Am Morgen brachen sie mit der Dämmerung auf und sahen am späten Vormittag Edoras am Horizont auftauchen. Gandalf hielt Schattenfell auf einem Hügel an und seine Reisegefährten taten es ihm gleich.

»Edoras und die Goldene Halle Meduseld«, erklärte der Zauberer wie ein Reiseleiter. »Dort lebt Théoden, König von Rohan, dessen Geist zerrüttet ist. Sarumans Einfluss auf König Théoden ist nun sehr stark. Seid vorsichtig, was ihr sagt!«, warnte er. »Erwartet nicht, dass ihr hier willkommen seid!«

Dann ritten sie weiter, bis sie das Haupttor passierten. Sie zügelten ihre Pferde und durchquerten die Stadt, in der eine trübe Atmosphäre herrschte, woraufhin Gimli sehr treffend verkündete: »Auf jedem Friedhof ist die Stimmung fröhlicher!«

Christian ließ seinen Blick hoch zur Goldenen Halle schweifen, in deren Eingangsbereich er eine in weiß gekleidete Gestalt stehen sah. Es war die Weiße Herrin, Éowyn, die Nichte des Königs, das wusste der Ankömmling.

Am Fuße der großen Treppe ließen sie ihre Pferde in der Obhut einiger Stallburschen, auch wenn Daen'car nicht sonderlich begeistert schien. Sophie strich dem Hengst noch einmal beruhigend über die Nüstern, dann folgte sie ihren Begleitern die Stufen hinauf. Oben wurden sie von Háma und einigen Wachen empfangen.

»So bewaffnet darf ich Euch nicht zu König Théoden vorlassen, Gandalf Graurock«, sagte Háma knapp. »Auf Geheiß von Gríma Schlangenzunge.«

Gandalf nickte seinen Begleitern zu und alle gaben ihre Waffen ab. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Christian, wie seine Schwester zögernd erst die gewöhnlichen Waffen abgab, so wie alle anderen auch, jedoch zusätzlich noch in ihren Stiefel griff und einen weiteren Dolch hervor holte. Dann hob sie ihr Hemd ein wenig an und zog aus einem Holster an ihrem Oberschenkel noch zwei Wurfmesser. Schließlich langte sie hinter den Rücken und zauberte noch einen weiteren Dolch hervor, den sie einer ziemlich verwirrt dreinschauenden Wache aushändigte.

Christian hatte zu grinsen begonnen, da ihn diese Szene sehr an den Anfang von _Fluch der Karibik – Am Ende der Welt_ erinnerte, bei dem Elizabeth Swann das gleiche abgezogen hatte. Auch die anderen Reisebegleiter der Zwillinge schmunzelten, während Sophie entschuldigend die Schultern zuckte.

Dann fing Háma sich wieder und wandte sich Gandalf zu: »Euren Stab!«

»Oh. Ihr wollt einem alten Mann doch nicht etwa seine Stütze nehmen?!«, beschwerte er sich und mimte den Gebrechlichen.

Háma schien noch einen Moment lang mit sich zu ringen, dann ließ er den Greis gewähren und die Gemeinschaft passieren.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viele Waffen hast mitgehen lassen«, flüsterte Christian seiner Schwester zu.

»Und dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal alle abgegeben«, hauchte sie zurück und grinste ihn an.

»Wo hast du denn noch was versteckt?«, erkundigte sich ihr Bruder überrascht.

»War ein Scherz!«, murmelte Sophie genervt. »Nur an Daen'cars Sattel hängt noch ein Falchion. Und zwei Dolche. Du glaubst auch alles! Das sind doch unsere Freunde.«

»Wie man es nimmt«, gab Christian zurück, nachdem sie einen ersten Blick auf den König und Gríma geworfen hatten. »Wie gefällt dir Schlangenzunge?«

»Würg«, war das einzige Statement, das er bekam, während Gandalf zu sprechen begann: »Die Höflichkeit in Eurer Halle hat letzthin etwas nachgelassen, Théoden, König!«

Gríma flüsterte dem Saruman unterworfenen König etwas zu, woraufhin jener schwach fragte: »Warum sollte ich Euch willkommen heißen, Gandalf Sturmkrähe?«

»Dies ist eine sehr berechtigte Frage, Herr und Gebieter!«, sagte Gríma schmeichelnd und stand auf. »Spät ist die Stunde, in der dieser Zauberkünstler auf den Plan tritt. _Láthspell_ _(Schlechte_ _Nachricht)_ sollte man ihn nennen! Schlechte Nachricht ist ein schlechter Gast!«

»Schweigt!«, befahl Gandalf bissig. »Behaltet Eure gespaltene Zunge hinter Euren Zähnen! Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Tod gegangen und wechsele jetzt verlogene Worte mit einem einfältigen Wurm!«

Er zückte seinen Stab, woraufhin die Schlange ein paar Schritte zurückwich und die Wache zu maßregeln begann: »Sein Stab! Ich habe euch befohlen, dem Zauberer seinen Stab abzunehmen!«

Die Wachen kamen von allen Seiten herbei, um den Befehl im Nachhinein noch auszuführen, wurden jedoch von den Begleitern des Zauberers daran gehindert. Christian und Sophie taten es den Gefährten gleich und schlugen alle Wachen gnadenlos nieder. Besonders einfach hatte es Sophie, da anscheinend alle Männer doch Skrupel zu haben schienen, um eine Frau zu verletzen.

Deshalb konnte sie auch einigermaßen ungestört den Geschehnissen um König Théoden folgen.

»Théoden. Thengels Sohn. Zu lange habt ihr im Schatten gesessen«, verkündete Gandalf. »Hört mich an! Ich befreie Euch von dem Zauber!«

Mittlerweile waren alle Wachen besiegt und der ganze Saal hörte, dass der König zu lachen begonnen hatte. »Du besitzt keine Macht hier, Gandalf _der Graue_!«

Jener schien die Zeit für gekommen zu sehen, um seine neue Farbe zu präsentieren. Der weiße Gandalf schien mehr Eindruck zu machen, als er seinen Stab auf Théoden richtete.

»Ich werde Euch Saruman aussaugen wie Gift aus einer Wunde!«, verkündete der Zauberer.

Im selben Moment kam Éowyn hereingestürmt, die jedoch von Aragorn aufgehalten wurde, als sie zum König laufen wollte. Sophie sah einen Moment zu ihr hinüber. Sie war auch so verdammt hübsch!

Wieso sahen hier alle so verflucht gut aus?

Schade, dass alle Wachen bereits am Boden lagen, Sophie hätte jetzt liebend gerne noch einmal jemandem eine reingehauen, um den aufkommenden Frust rauszulassen.

»Wenn ich gehe, dann stirbt Théoden!«, log Saruman soeben durch den Mund des Königs.

»Du hast mich nicht getötet. Und du wirst auch ihn nicht töten!« Gandalf klang sich seiner Sache sicher.

»Rohan ist mein!«

»Weiche!«, befahl Gandalf.

Der König stieß einen Schrei aus und wollte sich auf den Zauberer stürzen, doch jener stieß ihn mit dem Stab zurück und Saruman aus dessen Geist hinaus.

Sofort vollzog sich ein körperlicher Wandel beim König. Er wurde um Jahre jünger und sah bald wieder fast so aus, wie die Zwillinge es aus dem Film in Erinnerung hatten.

Éowyn hatte sich losgerissen und stützte den Mann, der schließlich Notiz von ihr nahm. »Ich kenne Euer Gesicht … Éowyn! Éowyn. Gandalf?« Jetzt hatte er auch den Zauberer entdeckt.

»Nun atmet wieder die frische Luft, mein Freund!«, empfahl der Angesprochene.

Théoden kam langsam auf die Beine. »Dunkel waren meine Träume in letzter Zeit...«

»Eure Finger würden sich ihrer alten Kraft besser erinnern, wenn sie Euer Schwert packen würden.«

Der König tat wie geheißen. Er betrachtete sein Schwert einen Moment sehr genau, während alle anderen den König sehr genau betrachteten, dann wurden seine Augen schmal und er blickte auf Gríma Schlangenzunge hinab, der noch immer von Gimli festgehalten wurde.

Théoden machte eine Bewegung mit dem Arm und sofort waren zwei Wachen zur Stelle, die Gríma an den Armen packten und zur Tür schleiften. Der König lief hinterher und mit ihm sämtliche der in der Halle Versammelten. Sie bezogen Posten vor der Halle, während Gríma die Treppe hinuntergestoßen wurde, was wahrscheinlich eine ziemlich schmerzhafte Sache war, so wie Christian sich das vorstellte – und so wie es aussah. Théoden folgte dem Verräter, das Schwert noch immer in der Hand und der Gang noch immer leicht unsicher.

»Ich habe stets immer nur Euch gedient, mein Herr!«, versicherte Gríma, von Théoden wegkriechend.

»Eure schröpfende Heilkunst hätte mich fast dazu gebracht auf allen Vieren zu kriechen wie ein Tier!«, polterte der König.

»Schickt mich nicht von Eurer Seite!«, bat Gríma.

Théoden hob sein Schwert, um dem Leben des kümmerlichen Speichelleckers Sarumans ein Ende zu machen, doch Aragorn hielt ihn davon ab.

»Nein, mein Herr!«, rief er. »Lasst ihn gehen! Genug Blut ist schon vergossen worden seinetwegen!«

Aragorn streckte Gríma die Hand entgegen, doch jener spuckte nur darauf und ergriff die Flucht.

»Geht mir aus dem Weg!«, rief er und rannte zu den Stallungen.

Zur selben Zeit ertönte der Ruf: »Heil, Théoden, König!«

Alle verneigten sich vor dem Herrscher, doch dessen Gedanken galten nur einer Sache: »Wo ist Théodred? Wo ist mein Sohn?«

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann ergriff Éowyn schließlich zögernd das Wort: »Er ist tot, mein Herr. Er starb letzte Nacht.«

»Wie war das möglich?«, fragte der König, ein wenig paralysiert.

»Er geriet in einen Hinterhalt an den Furten des Isen. Er überlebte diesen, jedoch nicht seine Verletzungen.« Sie verstummte kurz. »Éomer brachte ihn nach Edoras zurück.«

»Wo ist Éomer?«

»Schlangenzunge hat ihn verbannt. Er musste Rohan verlassen, mein Herr«, erklärte Háma schnell.

Théoden sammelte seine Gedanken, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Volk um.

»Wir werden meinem Sohn heute noch die letzte Ehre erweisen!«, sprach er dann laut zu der Menge und fügte leise an Háma gewandt hinzu: »Bereitet alles vor!«

Jener verneigte sich knapp und verschwand. Auch die anderen Anwesenden zerstreuten sich, während der König allen voran in die Goldene Halle zurückkehrte. Sophie bemerkte, dass Éowyn, neben Legolas stehend, ein wenig verloren wirkte, und so beschloss sie, mit der schönen Frau zu reden.

»Seid gegrüßt, Frau Éowyn«, sagte sie und verneigte sich leicht. »Mein Name ist Sophie Frost. Ich wollte Euch mein Beileid für Euren Verlust aussprechen. Er war Euer Vetter, nicht wahr?«

Die Weiße Herrin nickte. »Aber seit meine Eltern starben, war er vielmehr wie ein zweiter Bruder für mich.«

»Das verstehe ich«, meinte Sophie mitfühlend. »Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn mein Bruder sterben würde. Ihr müsst unendlich traurig sein.«

»Ist dies Euer Bruder?«, erkundigte sich Éowyn und deutete unauffällig auf Christian, der in der Nähe stand und sich mit Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli unterhielt.

Die junge Frau nickte. »Ja. Das ist Christian. Wir sind Zwillinge.«

»Das ist offensichtlich«, behauptete ihre Gesprächspartnerin. »Ihr reist mit dem Zauberer?«

»Eigentlich waren wir unterwegs, um ganz Mittelerde zu bereisen, da es so anders als unsere Heimat ist, doch als wir erfuhren, was hier zur Zeit geschieht, schlossen wir uns dem Zauberer und den Kriegern an«, berichtete Sophie.

»Ihr stammt nicht aus Mittelerde?«, fragte Éowyn verwundert.

»Nein.«

»Woher kommt Ihr dann?«

»Europa. Es liegt sehr weit entfernt, wir hatten große Schwierigkeiten, hierher zu gelangen. Es ist wie eine andere Welt, doch nicht annähernd so schön wie diese Lande, die wir nun jeden Tag sehen«, antwortete Sophie.

»Ich bin bislang sehr wenig gereist, darüber müsst Ihr mir mehr erzählen!« Éowyn klang begeistert. »Doch ich muss mich nun für die Beerdigung bereit machen. Wollt Ihr mich begleiten und Euch ebenfalls erfrischen? Ihr müsst sicherlich lange unterwegs gewesen sein.«

»Das wäre wundervoll!«, seufzte Sophie und folgte der Frau durch die Goldene Halle bis zu einem gemütlichen, aber edlen, Gemach.

 

»Wir müssen verhindern, dass der König in Trauer fällt und das Land dem Untergang preisgibt«, sagte Gandalf und die Herren in der Runde nickten.

»Es steht schlecht um Rohan«, sagte Christian. »Dörfer werden niedergebrannt, alle Einwohner abgeschlachtet. Sophie und ich haben die Auswirkungen mit eigenen Augen gesehen.«

»Wo ist Eure Schwester eigentlich?«, erkundigte sich Aragorn und sah sich um.

»Sie ging mit Éowyn in die Goldene Halle«, antwortete Legolas.

»Wir sollten uns bis zur Beerdigung auch noch ein wenig ausruhen«, schlug Gandalf vor.

Die Gruppe trennte sich und Christian wanderte eine ganze Weile durch Edoras, bevor es ihn zu den Stallungen verschlug, um nach Anglachel und auch nach Daen'car zu sehen. Die Pferde standen in zwei benachbarten Boxen und kauten frisches Heu. Sie wirkten zufrieden.

»Na, euch geht es gut!«, sagte Christian lachend und tätschelte Anglachel am Hals.

Eine Weile stand er einfach da und sah den Pferden beim Fressen zu und streichelte das seine sanft. Er fand es nicht langweilig, das hatte er früher auch regelmäßig gemacht. Oft hatte er sich nach dem Reiten an den Zaun der Koppel gelehnt und den Pferden noch ein wenig zugeschaut.

»Ihr scheint Pferde sehr zu mögen«, hörte Christian plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er drehte sich um und sah Aragorn, der einige Boxen entfernt stand und den jungen Mann beobachtete.

»Ich liebe sie«, gab er offen zu. »Für mich gibt es keine wundervolleren Tiere.«

»Das gleiche sagte Eure Schwester«, erinnerte sich Aragorn, »als wir sie im Wald trafen.«

»Ihr habt ihr das Leben gerettet«, sagte Christian. »Dafür werde ich Euch ewig dankbar sein. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne sie tun würde. Sie ist ein wunderbarer Mensch.«

»Das ist sie«, gestand Aragorn ein und strich Daen'car durch die Mähne. »Sophie scheint sehr willensstark zu sein. Ich hörte noch nie von einer Person, die der Sklaverei in Harad entkam.«

»Sie ist etwas besonderes.« Christian sah den Waldläufer unauffällig an.

Jener wirkte nachdenklich und sagte für einige Zeit nichts. Dann ergriff er das Wort. »Wir sollten nach Meduseld zurückkehren. Die Zeremonie dürfte in Kürze beginnen.«

Das Volk hatte bereits einen Gang quer durch die Stadt gebildet, durch den gleich der Leichnam des Königssohns getragen werden würde. Christian und Aragorn erklommen die Stufen zur Goldenen Halle und blieben vor jener stehen. Dort warteten bereits Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli und Sophie, zusammen mit einigen höher gestellten Persönlichkeiten.

Die Träger des toten Körpers des Königssohns ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Vier Mann in Rüstung trugen den gefallenen Krieger durch die Gasse, die von der schweigenden Menge gebildet wurde. Sie trugen ihn von der Goldenen Halle bis vor die Tore der Stadt, unmittelbar gefolgt vom König selbst, der in einen schweren Umhang gehüllt war und denjenigen, die sich vor der Halle versammelt hatten.

Christian und Sophie wohnten der Prozession schweigend bei. Vor den Toren, beim offenen Grabmal angekommen, begann Éowyn einen Lobgesang auf ihren Cousin anzustimmen:

 

» _Bealocwealm hafaó fréone frecan forth onsended (_ _Ein böser Tod hat diesen edlen Krieger ereilt)._

_Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde (Die trauernden Barden sollen in Meduseld ein Lied singen, dass er nicht mehr ist)_

_p_ æ _t he ma no w_ æ _re his dyrest ad m_ æ _ga dorost (für seinen treuesten Herrn und meist geliebten Verwandten)._

_Baelo (_ _Ein böser Tod )_ _..._ «

 

Einst hatten die Zwillinge gewusst, was diese Zeilen bedeuteten, doch momentan erinnerten sie sich nicht mehr. Es handelte sich um ein Lied in altem Englisch, das in ihrer Welt heute nicht mehr gesprochen wurde.

Die Grablegung dauerte noch einige Zeit. Doch nachdem im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs die Grabplatte vor das Grabmal geschoben worden war, kehrten beinahe alle Menschen wieder nach Edoras zurück.

Gandalf und Théoden verblieben bei dem Grab und Christian und Sophie entfernten sich ein Stück davon, um wieder einmal ungestört zu sein.

»Und morgen geht es dann nach Helms Klamm, nicht wahr?«, stellte Sophie fest und blickte ins Abendrot.

»Ja. Und dann kommt die erste Schlacht«, führte Christian weiter.

»Aus der sollten wir uns aber raushalten!«, beharrte Sophie. »Ich glaube nicht, dass wir die epische Schlacht an der Hornburg überleben könnten. Dazu sind wir nicht genug Held.«

»Ich bin deiner Meinung, aber ich bezweifle, dass wir uns so einfach raushalten können«, meinte ihr Bruder zweifelnd.

»Für feige Hühner ist nichts unmöglich«, lächelte Sophie.

Christian schmunzelte und sah sie von der Seite her an. »Bist du jetzt etwa schon eine Freundin von Éowyn? Was habt ihr eigentlich vorhin gemacht?«

»Mädchenzeug«, antwortete Sophie. »Sie hat sich umgezogen und ich habe mir die Haare gekämmt und neu geflochten. Aber das fällt Männern ja nie auf, wenn wir tiefgreifende Veränderungen an unserem Haupthaar vornehmen.«

»Tiefgreifend. Soso...« Christian musterte sie genau. »Du hast die gleiche Frisur wie schon seit unserem Aufbruch von Lórien. Die einzige Veränderung ist, dass du nun keine grauen Haare mehr hast.«

Sophie sperrte den Mund auf. »Wie kannst du es wagen?!«, empörte sie sich belustigt schlug ihm gegen den Arm.

»Aua. Ich meinte wegen der Asche«, verteidigte sich Christian lachend, bevor sich sein Ausdruck anspannte. »Hey, schau mal da!«

Sophie wandte sich um. In einiger Entfernung war ein Pferd aufgetaucht, auf dem zwei Kinder saßen.

»Helfen wir ihnen!«, sagte die junge Frau und lief den Reitern entgegen.

Sie traf gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, um den Jungen, der vor Erschöpfung aus dem Sattel gekippt war, aufzufangen und damit zu verhindern, dass er mit dem Kopf auf den Boden aufschlug. Dennoch war der Junge ihr zu schwer, sodass sie ihn ihrem Bruder überreichte und sich dem kleinen Mädchen zuwendete, das angefangen hatte zu weinen. Sie hob es vom Pferderücken und nahm es auf den Arm.

»Schsch.« Sie wiegte es ein wenig. »Alles wird gut. Ich bin Sophie. Wie ist dein Name?«

Freda, so hieß das Mädchen, vergrub das Gesicht an Sophies Hals und weinte leise vor sich hin. Sophie redete noch eine Weile beruhigend auf sie ein, während sie mit der anderen Hand die Zügel des Pferdes packte und es in Richtung Edoras führte. Kurz darauf stießen Gandalf und Théoden zu ihnen.

»Was ist passiert? Was sind das für Kinder?«, fragte der König.

»Wahrscheinlich Flüchtlinge aus einem der Dörfer«, sagte Christian, der den Jungen neben seiner Schwester her trug.

»Sie sind müde und hungrig«, behauptete Sophie.

»Bringt sie nach Meduseld!«, befahl Théoden und die Zwillinge gehorchten.

Wenig später waren die Kinder versorgt und hatten ihre Geschichte erzählt. Im Schein mehrere Feuer und Kerzenleuchter saßen nun der König, der Zauberer und dessen Reisegefährten – inklusive der Zwillinge – in der Halle, als Éowyn das Wort ergriff: »Sie wurden nicht gewarnt, waren unbewaffnet. Jetzt ziehen wilde Menschen durch die Westfold und brennen alles nieder. Stall, Schober und Baum.«

Die kleine Freda meldete sich wieder zu Wort. »Wo ist Mama?«

Éowyn strich dem Mädchen beruhigend über die Schultern, dann wandte sie sich ab und lauschte den Worten Gandalfs, während Sophie sich rasch zu den Kindern setzte und Freda weiter über den Rücken strich.

»Das ist nur ein Vorgeschmack des Schreckens, den Saruman heraufbeschwört«, erklärte Gandalf, der neben Théoden saß, sachlich. »Der Schrecken ist noch wirkungsvoller, denn Saruman wird von der Angst vor Sauron getrieben. Reitet und bietet ihm die Stirn! Lockt ihn weg von Euren Frauen und Kindern. Ihr müsst kämpfen!«

»Ihr habt zweitausend fähige Männer, die in diesem Augenblick nordwärts reiten. Éomer ist Euch treu ergeben. Sie werden zurückkehren und für ihren König kämpfen«, warf Aragorn ein, der bei Gimli saß und Pfeife rauchte.

»Sie werden mittlerweile dreihundert Meilen von hier entfernt sein. Éomer kann uns nicht helfen«, widersprach Théoden. »Ich weiß, was Ihr von mir erwartet, aber ich will kein vermehrtes Leid unter meinem Volk. Ich will keinen offenen Krieg riskieren.«

Er wandte sich ab und wollte zum Thron zurückkehren.

»Offener Krieg steht Euch bevor, ob Ihr ihn riskieren wollt oder nicht«, stellte Aragorn klar und erntete einen zornigen Blick von Théoden.

»Soweit ich mich erinnern kann war Théoden, nicht Aragorn, König von Rohan«, sagte er stur und betrachtete den Waldläufer geringschätzig.

 _Er wäre eigentlich ein höher gestellter König, wenn er die Herrschaft in Gondor bereits angetreten hätte_ , dachte Christian und sah zu seiner Schwester hinüber, die ihrerseits Théoden ziemlich unfreundlich ansah.

»Und wie lautet des Königs Entscheidung?«, erkundigte sich Gandalf.

»Wir werden uns nach Helms Klamm zurückziehen!«, beschloss jener. »Verkündet die Entscheidung am Morgen! Nun bringt die Kinder in eine Unterkunft!«, richtete er den Befehl an Háma. »Ihr könnt die Nacht hier verbringen!«, sagte er dann zu den Reisenden, die den Kopf neigten.

Ein paar Männer kamen zu ihnen herüber und wollten die Kinder wegbringen.

»Ich komme mit!«, sagte Sophie schnell und nahm die beiden an den Händen.

Das war für sie bestimmt angenehmer, als von einigen mürrisch dreinblickenden Wachen davongeführt zu werden. Sie wurden in eine kleine Kammer gebracht, in der ein paar einfache Betten standen.

Sophie wartete, bis die Kinder unter den Decken verschwunden waren, dann wollte sie das Zimmer verlassen.

»Singst du uns noch was vor?«, fragte Freda schüchtern. »Das hat Mama immer gemacht.«

Sophie lächelte sanft. »Natürlich.« Sie ging zu den Betten zurück und ließ sich auf der Kante von Fredas nieder. »Ich kenne zwar keines der Lieder, die eure Mama gesungen hat, aber vielleicht gefällt euch dieses.« Sophie räusperte sich, dann begann sie zu singen _(Avalon von Oonagh, leicht verändert)_ :

 

» _Geht mit mir durch die Zeit, ihr Kinder!_

_Zu der Insel im Nebelmeer._

_Wo die mystischen Zauber wohnen,_

_schon von jeher._

_Zu dem heiligen Berge folgt mir,_

_der auf alles die Antwort gibt._

_In die Wälder der Fabelwesen,_

_kommt mit mir mit._

 

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_Dort wo unsre Träume wohnen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo der Sagen Herrscher thronen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo die wilden Blumen blühen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_kommt, folgt mir nach Avalon!_

 

_In der Nacht sollt ihr bei mir liegen,_

_wo uns samtene Luft umweht,_

_Auf den Blüten der Macht gebettet,_

_die nie vergesst._

_Kinder, lasst uns die Segel setzen,_

_zu den Gärten von Meer umspült._

_Zu den wogenden Blumenwiesen,_

_kommt mit mir mit!_

 

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_Dort wo unsre Träume wohnen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo der Sagen Herrscher thronen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo die wilden Blumen blühen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_kommt, folgt mir nach Avalon!_

 

_Geht mit mir durch die Zeit, ihr Kinder!_

_All die Lichtungen zeig ich euch,_

_wo die Elfen im Mondlicht tanzen,_

_kommt folgt doch mir!_

 

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_Dort wo unsre Träume wohnen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo der Sagen Herrscher thronen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo die wilden Blumen blühen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_kommt, folgt mir nach Avalon!_

 

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_Dort wo unsre Träume wohnen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo der Sagen Herrscher thronen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_wo die wilden Blumen blühen._

_Nach Avalon, Avalon,_

_kommt, folgt mir nach Avalon!_ «

 

»Was ist Avalon?«, fragte Freda.

»Das ist ein wunderbarer Ort aus einer Legende meines Landes«, erklärte Sophie. »Dorthin können uns nur unsere Träume führen. Dort werdet ihr heute Nacht eure Mama treffen.«

»Wird wirklich Krieg kommen?«, fragte Éothain. »Werden wir alle sterben?«

»Nein«, sagte Sophie sanft.

»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte der Junge weiter.

»Ich weiß es«, beharrte Sophie. »Es ist ein Geheimnis und das dürft ihr nicht weitersagen, aber manchmal sehe ich die Zukunft.«

»Wirklich?« Freda schaute sie mit großen Augen an. »Werden wir Mama wiedertreffen?«

»Ja. Sie wartet in Helms Klamm auf euch«, flüsterte Sophie sicher. »Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen.«

»Versprichst du es?«, fragte Freda.

»Ja. Und nun schlaft!« Sophie wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann erhob sie sich und kehrte in die Halle zurück.

Die Helden und ihr Bruder hatten sich bereits auf dem Boden ausgebreitet. Von Gandalf war nichts zu sehen.

»Und? Was habe ich verpasst?«, fragte Sophie Christian leise.

»Gandalf hat sich über Théodens Entscheidung aufgeregt. Und du warst bei den Kindern?«

Sophie nickte. »Sie vermissen ihre Mutter schrecklich.« Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Bruder. »Manchmal vermisse ich Mama und Papa auch.«

»Ich auch«, gestand Christian. »Und unsere Freunde. Doch nun sollten wir versuchen zu schlafen«, fügte er mit einem Blick auf die anderen Gefährten hinzu.

Sophie nickte und schloss die Augen. Keine Minute später schliefen die Zwillinge bereits.


	16. Erzählungen des Weges

Am Morgen standen alle zeitig auf, um Reisevorbereitungen zu treffen. Christian und Sophie machten sich mit als erste auf den Weg zu den Ställen, um ihre Pferde noch einmal zu putzen, bevor der Marsch begann. Sophie verstaute gerade den letzten ihrer zahlreichen Dolche, als Háma dem Volk mitteilte: »Auf Geheiß des Königs wird die Stadt geräumt. Wir suchen Zuflucht in Helms Klamm. Beladet euch nicht mit Schätzen, nur das Nötigste nehmt mit an Vorräten!«

»Helms Klamm! Sie fliehen in die Berge, obwohl sie hier bleiben und kämpfen sollten. Wer wird sie verteidigen, wenn nicht ihr König?«, vernahmen die Zwillinge die aufgebracht Stimme von Gandalf, der anscheinend auch gerade auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen war.

Er wurde von Aragorn begleitet, der den König verteidigte: »Er tut nur, was er für sein Volk als das Beste erachtet. Helms Klamm hat sie schon früher gerettet.«

Christian warf seiner Schwester einen Blick zu und die beiden schlossen sich den Männern an.

»Aus dieser Schlucht führt kein Weg hinaus. Théoden läuft in eine Falle«, prophezeite Gandalf. »Er glaubt sein Volk in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber es wird in einem Gemetzel enden. Théoden hat einen starken Willen, doch ich fürchte um ihn. Ich fürchte um das Überleben Rohans. Er wird dich vor dem Ende brauchen, Aragorn! Das Volk von Rohan wird dich brauchen! Ihre Verteidigung muss standhalten!«

»Sie wird halten!«, sagte Sophie und sah den Zauberer an. »Habt ein wenig Vertrauen!«

Gandalf blickte kritisch auf die jungen Frau, dann wandte er sich Schattenfell zu und strich dem Hengst über den Hals.

»Der graue Pilger, so nannte man mich einst«, murmelte er gedankenverloren. »Seit dreihundert Menschenleben bin ich nun schon auf dieser Erde und jetzt habe ich keine Zeit mehr!« Er stieg auf. »Mit etwas Glück wird meine Suche nicht umsonst sein. Erwartet mein Kommen beim ersten Licht des fünften Tages. Bei Sonnenaufgang, schaut nach Osten!«, wies er seine Reisegefährten an.

Aragorn öffnete die Tür der Box. »Geh!«

Und schon rauschte Gandalf auf Schattenfell davon, ritt dabei fast Legolas über den Haufen, der soeben den Stall betrat, und war verschwunden. Sophie und Christian begannen rasch damit, ihre Pferde zu putzen und wollten soeben die Sättel holen gehen, als sie Zeugen wurden, wie eines der Pferde durchdrehte. Zwei Stallburschen versuchten es zu bändigen, doch es beruhigte sich nicht.

»Brego!«, formte Christian mit dem Mund und Sophie nickte, während der Ruf eines der Stallburschen durch die Boxen hallte: »Ruft nach dem Stallmeister!«

Die Zwillinge spähten über die Rücken ihrer jeweiligen Pferde und beobachteten Aragorn, der sich dem wild gewordenen Brego näherte.

»Der Hengst ist närrisch, Herr!«, teilte einer der Stallburschen dem Waldläufer mit. »Es ist zwecklos, lasst ihn!«

Doch jener näherte sich weiter dem Tier und redete beruhigend auf es ein: »Faeste, stille nú, faeste, stille nú. Lac is drefed, gefraegon. Hwaet nemnað ðe? _(Schnell, sei jetzt ruhig, schnell, sei jetzt ruhig. Zur Schlacht wird_ _aufgehetzt,_ _haben sie gehört. Wie ist dein Name?)_ «

Der braune Hengst wurde stetig ruhiger, sodass Aragorn die Stallburschen fortschicken konnte.

»Er heißt Brego. Es war das Pferd meines Vetters«, teilte Éowyn dem bei dem Pferd verbliebenen Mann mit.

»Brego?« Aragorn wandte sich wieder dem Tier zu. »Ðin nama is cynglic _(Dein Name ist königlich)_. Man le trasta, Brego? Estelio. Man cenich? _(Was beunruhigt Euch, Brego? Vertrau mir. Was siehst du?)_ «

Éowyn trat näher. »Ich habe von den Zauberkünsten der Elben gehört. Doch hatte ich sie nicht bei einem Waldläufer aus dem Norden erwartet. Ihr sprecht wie einer der ihren«, stellte sie bewundernd fest und sah den Waldläufer aus dem Norden mit großen Augen an.

»Als Kind lebte ich in Bruchtal, eine Zeit lang.« Er streichelte Brego noch etwas und sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. »Stellt ihn hier frei! Er hat genug vom Krieg gesehen.« Dann ging er zurück zu Hasufel, der ihn in seiner Box bereits erwartete.

Die Zwillinge waren bald reisefertig und so schlossen sie sich dem Zug an, der schon seit einiger Zeit aus der Stadt strömte.

»Wo sind eigentlich deine Kinder?«, erkundigte sich Christian bei seiner Schwester.

Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. »Was weiß ich?! Und Mutterersatz sein, das ist nun wirklich das letzte, was ich will!«

»Bedauerlich, Ihr habt Euch ausgesprochen gut um die Kinder gekümmert«, hörten die Zwillinge eine bekannte Stimme von hinten.

Sie wandten sich um.

»Legolas!«, stellte Sophie fest. »Ich danke Euch. Aber trotzdem würde ich nicht für Kinder verantwortlich sein wollen. Das traue ich mir nicht zu.«

»Wo sind Gimli und Aragorn?«, mischte sich Christian ein.

»Aragorn scheint noch in den Stallungen zu sein und Gimli wollte ein eigenes Pferd besteigen. Zuletzt sah ich ihn mit Éowyn sprechen«, antwortete der Elb.

»Es macht Euch doch bestimmt nichts aus, Arod für Euch zu haben, nicht wahr?«, schmunzelte Sophie.

Legolas lächelte. »Da habt Ihr recht. Aber er würde mich nicht behindern.«

»Freundschaften zwischen Elben und Zwergen sind selten, nicht wahr?«, fragte Sophie weiter.

Legolas nickte. »Doch erst einmal ist Gimli ein Weggefährte.«

»Bestreitet es nicht, Ihr seht ihn doch als Freund an!«, meinte Sophie. »Und das ist gut so. Freunde braucht in diesen Zeiten jeder. Und Freundschaften sowie Beziehungen zwischen den Arten sind für das Zusammenleben wichtig.«

»Da sprecht Ihr durchaus wahre Worte. Doch glaubt Ihr auch, dass es Freundschaften zwischen den Orks und den Menschen geben kann?«, erkundigte sich Legolas.

»Das kann ich nicht sagen«, gab Sophie zu. »Wenn es viele von ihnen bereits gegeben hätte, dann würden wir nun wohl keinem Krieg entgegenblicken.«

»Vielleicht wird es irgendwann so weit sein«, sagte Christian. »Elben und Zwerge waren einander schließlich auch nicht immer freundlich gesonnen. Und doch haben wir von einer Liebe zwischen einer Elbin und einem Zwerg gehört.« Er wechselte einen Blick mit Sophie, die genau wusste, worauf er anspielte.

Kili und Tauriel, die von Peter Jackson in den _Hobbit_ -Filmen erfundene Liebesgeschichte zwischen einem Zwerg aus Thorins Gemeinschaft und einer Elbin aus dem Düsterwald, in die auch Legolas verliebt gewesen war.

Christian wollte wohl herausfinden, was aus Tauriel geworden war, immerhin hatte aus Bilbos Buch, das er in Bruchtal gelesen hatte, schon erfahren, dass die Elbin auch in der Version von Mittelerde, die die Zwillinge erlebten, vorgekommen war.

»Sind diese Erzählungen wahr?«, fragte Sophie den Elben, der in Gedanken versunken schien.

»Das sind sie. Doch auch ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben.«

»Das klingt, als ob Ihr die Liebenden kennen würdet«, folgerte Christian.

»Ich kannte sie«, bestätigte Legolas mit einem traurigen Unterton in der Stimme, sodass sich Sophie bemüßigt fühlte zu fragen: »Kanntet? Was ist aus ihnen geworden?«

»Der Zwerg ist tot. Er starb in der Schlacht der fünf Heere.«

»Das tut mir leid!«, sagte Sophie und erinnerte sich an den Film. Sie hatte eine Träne im Auge gehabt. »Wirklich leid.«

»Und was geschah mit der Elbin?«, fragte Christian. »Starb sie ebenfalls?«

»Nein. Sie wurde traurig und verließ die Wälder. Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihr geworden ist. Möglicherweise ging sie in den Westen«, antwortete Legolas betrübt.

»Ihr mochtet sie«, murmelte Sophie.

»Sie war eine gute Freundin.« Legolas' Stimme war wieder fester geworden und Christian konnte beinahe sehen, wie er Tauriels Bild verdrängte.

Sophie bemerkte es auch. Tröstend lehnte sie sich im Sattel hinüber und legte ihre Hand auf Legolas' Arm. Er sah sie einen Moment überrascht an und sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Der Elb erwiderte das Lächeln und nach einigen Augenblicken nahm Sophie die Hand wieder weg, lächelte ihn aber weiter an.

»Würdet Ihr uns vielleicht noch etwas mehr über den Grünwald erzählen?«, mischte sich Christian ein.

»Er ist wunderschön«, kam Legolas dem Wunsch nach und löste den Blick von Sophie.

»Wie der Fangorn?«, fragte Christian.

»Anders. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben.«

»Möglicherweise werden wir ihn eines Tages besuchen«, sagte Sophie.

Legolas nickte. »Ich würde ihn Euch gerne zeigen. Wenn all das vorbei ist.«

»Und im Gegensatz zu Gimli wissen wir die Schönheit eines Waldes zu schätzen«, grinste Christian.

»Doch ich würde gerne auch mehr über Eure Heimat erfahren. Sehr viel habt Ihr bislang noch nicht preisgegeben«, sagte Legolas, nachdem sein Grinsen abgeklungen war.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu, Sophie zuckte die Schultern und Christian nickte. Dann erzählten sie Legolas einiges über die verschiedenen Formen der Politik, die Wirtschaft und auch ein wenig über das Bildungssystem.

Er schien interessiert, aber auch sehr verwundert. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob er ihnen alles glauben würde – dabei hatten sie noch nicht einmal von Autos, Flugzeugen und ähnlichem berichtet.

 

Sie zogen noch den ganzen Tag mit dem Zug über die Ebenen Rohans, bis sie am frühen Abend an einem Lager ankamen. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich von Legolas, der Gimli suchen wollte, und saßen ab.

»Und was tun wir jetzt?«, fragte Christian.

»Vielleicht ein bisschen gehen. So lange Zeit im Sattel lässt die Beine aus der Übung kommen«, schlug seine Schwester vor.

»Was war das eigentlich vorhin mit Legolas? Baggerst du den jetzt auch schon an?«, fragte Christian, als sie Anglachel und Daen'car zu einem Flecken mit saftigem Gras führten.

»Vielleicht«, schmunzelte Sophie. »Eigentlich war das nur eine tröstende Geste. Wie gesagt, ich mag Orlando Bloom nicht. Und egal, wie heiß Legolas ist, er wird mich immer an Orli erinnern.«

» _Egal, wie heiß Legolas ist_?«, zitierte Christian grinsend.

»Objektiv gesehen sieht er doch ziemlich gut aus.« Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Aber an Aragorn kommt er bei weitem nicht ran.«

»Wenn du das sagst«, murmelte Christian, immer noch grinsend.

»Ach, halt's Maul!«, maulte seine Schwester.

»Ich hab dich auch lieb«, antwortete Christian und legte einen Arm um sie. »Lass dich doch auch mal necken!«

Die Zwillinge ließen ihre Pferde grasen und schlenderten durch das Lager. Nach nicht allzu langer Zeit wurden sie von einer Gruppe Kinder jeden Alters aufgehalten.

»Entschuldigung!«, sagte ein Junge. Er gehörte zu den größten und ältesten Kindern, war vielleicht fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre alt. »Wir haben Euch mit dem Elben gesehen. Kennt Ihr Elben?«

»Ja, natürlich«, antwortete Sophie.

»Könnt Ihr uns etwas über Elben erzählen?«, fragte ein Mädchen.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an, dann hatte Sophie einen Einfall.

»Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Lied über Elben?«, fragte sie die Kinder.

Christian wusste, worauf sie anspielte. _Von den Elben_ von _Faun_.

»Jaaa!«, riefen die Kinder begeistert.

Die Zwillinge nahmen auf einem Felsen Platz und die Kinder setzten sich mit freudiger Erwartung in den Augen davor. Sophie zauberte die Elbenflöte hervor und begann die Einleitung des Liedes zu spielen.

Christian wartete, dann begann er zu singen:

 

» _Von den Elben will mein Lied berichten._

_Von Edelmut und reinem Herz will ich nun erzählen._

_Auf langer Reise durch dies wunderschöne Land_

_hab ich deren Zauber die Welt verändern sehen._ «

 

Sophie übernahm den instrumentalen Part, bevor sie beim Refrain in das Lied einstieg.

 

» _Und nun beginne ihr Wesen zu verstehen._

_Und warte wie die Vögel auf das erste Morgenlicht._

_Dass mein Leid vor Wonne muss vergehen_.«

 

Sie reichte die Flöte an Christian weiter, der das nächste Instrumentalzwischenspiel übernahm, damit Sophie die zweite Strophe übernehmen konnte:

 

» _Von den Elben ward mein Herz verzehret,_

_denn niemals kann solch Reinheit in dieser Welt bestehen._

_Noch seh ich ihre helle Haut, noch höre ich ihr Abendlied._

_Ihre Stimmen mit dem sanften Klang habe ich geliebt.«_

 

Den Abschluss sangen sie wieder gemeinsam:

 

_»Und nun beginne ich ihr Wesen zu verstehen._

_Und warte wie die Vögel auf das erste Morgenlicht._

_Dass mein Leid vor Wonne muss vergehen_.«

 

Die Zwillinge endeten und blickten in glänzende Kinderaugen. Dann bemerkten sie auch die ganzen Erwachsenen, die dazugekommen waren und gelauscht hatten und die sich nun wieder entfernten. In einiger Entfernung erblickten sie Éowyn, die mit einem Kessel zielstrebig durch die Gegend lief. Sie wechselten einen Blick, dann standen sie auf.

»Entschuldigt uns!«, bat Sophie.

Schnell folgten sie Éowyn. Sie hatten die Nichte des Königs beinahe eingeholt, als diese Gimli ansprach, der einer Kostprobe ihres Eintopfs jedoch gerade noch entgehen konnte. Aragorn, der in der Nähe saß und sein Schwert behandelte, hatte dieses Glück nicht. Er bekam eine Schale mit undefinierbarem Eintopf angedreht und musste vor Éowyn beginnen, jene auszulöffeln, wobei er Mühe hatte, das Gesicht nicht zu verziehen. Nach einem gelogenen Kompliment, wollte Éowyn wieder gehen und Aragorn sich des Rests entledigen. Doch die Frau kam noch einmal zurück.

»Jetzt spricht sie ihn auf sein Alter an«, sagte Sophie.

»Siebenundachtzig«, erinnerte sich Christian. »Ist er nicht ein bisschen zu alt für dich?«

»Musst du mit deiner Arwen gerade sagen!«, feuerte Sophie zurück. »Wie alt war sie noch gleich? Knapp zweitausend Jahre? Die könnte in unserer Welt noch von Wüstenwanderungen mit Jesus erzählen!«

»Okay, wir haben beide einen Schaden«, gab Christian zu.

»Sollten wir ihn nicht retten?«, fragte Sophie mit einem mitleidigen Blick auf Aragorn, der nun den Löffel wieder in die Hand nehmen musste, während Éowyn über ihn wachte.

»Mach doch!« Christian grinste.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf und eilte zu den Hauptpersonen hinüber.

»Éowyn!«, sprach sie die Frau an. »Mein Bruder würde gerne mit Euch sprechen!«

Jene wirkte überrascht, wandte Aragorn jedoch den Rücken und lief zu Christian hinüber. Sophie dagegen sah zu, wie Aragorn die Gelegenheit nutzte und den Eintopf ins Gras hinter dem Stein, auf dem er saß, kippte.

»Danke«, sagte er erleichtert.

»Éowyns Kochkünste sind nicht so gut wie ihr Umgang mit dem Schwert?«, erkundigte sich Sophie lächelnd.

»Nicht einmal annähernd!« Aragorn stellte aufatmend die Schüssel auf den Boden. »Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich mit Euch unterhielt...«

»Ja, das war am Fluss«, bestätigte Sophie verlegen.

Damals hatte sie ihn mehrmals mit einem Dolch bedroht.

»Ich muss sagen, dass ich meine Zweifel hatte, als ich erfuhr, dass Ihr Euren Bruder begleitet. Doch Ihr wisst Euch wahrlich zu verteidigen.«

Sophie lächelte. »Hannon le _(Ich danke Euch)_.«

»Boromirs Tod hat Euch sehr getroffen, habe ich recht?«, wechselte Aragorn das Thema.

»Ein wenig«, antwortete Sophie. »Es ist noch nie eine Person, die ich kannte, vor meinen Augen ermordet worden. Es hat mich getroffen.«

Der Waldläufer schien ein wenig irritiert. »Ich dachte, Euch verband etwas Größeres mit Boromir.«

Hatte er etwas von dem Kuss mitbekommen?

»Er war ein ziemlich normaler Mensch, so wie mein Bruder und ich«, meinte Sophie. »Anfangs fühlte ich mich in Bruchtal, wo beinahe nur Elben waren, ein wenig verloren. Boromir ging es ähnlich. Er war ein netter Mensch, doch mehr gab es da nicht.« Sie blickte zu Aragorn hinüber. »Ich habe ihn nicht geliebt, wenn Ihr das meint. Mein Herz gehört schon lange einem anderen.«

Sophies Gesprächspartner sah aus, als hätte sie ihn ertappt. Die junge Frau lachte leise auf.

»Was amüsiert Euch?«, erkundigte sich Aragorn.

»Es ist nichts«, wich sie aus. »Ich freue mich nur am Leben. Seit ich Harad verlassen habe, habe ich das Gefühl, wieder wirklich am Leben zu sein, versteht Ihr?«

Aragorn senkte den Kopf. »Ja. Das Leben wird erst wahrhaftig lebenswert, wenn es auf Messers Schneide stand.«

»Die Freiheit weiß man erst zu schätzen, wenn man sie verloren hat«, philosophierte Sophie weiter. »Mir fiel übrigens ein, dass ich viel von mir spreche. Doch gewiss habt Ihr in Eurem Leben viel erlebt. Mögt Ihr mir vielleicht ein bisschen mehr von Euch erzählen?«

Aragorn zögerte einen Augenblick, dann begann er von seiner Abstammung zu berichten. Davon, wie sein Vater gestorben war, wie seine Mutter mit ihm nach Bruchtal gezogen war und er bei den Elben aufgewachsen war. Er erzählte von seinen Kriegsdiensten in Gondor und Rohan, von seinen Taten als Heerführer.

 

Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Horizont. Christian sah noch einmal flüchtig zu seiner Schwester und Aragorn hinüber. Sie hörte dem Waldläufer zu.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Éowyn zu. Mit jener hatte er zwangsweise ein Gespräch beginnen müssen, da Sophie sie zu ihm geschickt hatte. Aber eigentlich war sie sehr nett und man konnte sich gut mit ihr unterhalten. Sie war an seiner Heimat und seiner Reise interessiert und auch er fand es schön, etwas neues über sie zu erfahren.

»Früher schlich ich mich immer nach draußen, um mit meinem Bruder und meinem Vetter den Schwertkampf zu üben«, erzählte Éowyn gedankenverloren.

»War das die Zeit, bevor Eure Eltern starben?«, hakte Christian nach.

»Ja. Als sie meinen Vater tot nach Hause brachten und ich das Gesicht meiner Mutter und ihren Schmerz sah, da bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal, dass durch Schwerter wirklich Leben beendet wurden. Dass Kämpfe etwas Grausames sind. Davor war es eher ein Spiel mit Éomer und Théodred...« Sie verstummte und Christian meinte, ihn ihrem Auge eine Träne schwimmen zu sehen.

Er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Ihr müsst mich für schrecklich einfältig halten!«, sagte Éowyn schwach.

»Keineswegs!«, beeilte er sich zu versichern. »Bevor ich in dieses Land kam, hatte ich noch nie wirklich eine Waffe in der Hand. Meine Schwester und ich haben uns früher immer mit langen Stöcken geschlagen und so getan, als wären wir im Krieg. Und auch als wir in unserer Ausbildung viel über die großen Kriege und ihre Auswirkungen erfuhren, habe ich es nie wirklich ernst genommen. Mich könnt Ihr als ebenso, wenn nicht sogar als noch einfältiger bezeichnen!«

Ein Lächeln hatte sich auf Éowyns Gesicht gestohlen. »Dann müsst Ihr hier wahrlich überrascht worden sein.«

»Der große Krieg steht uns noch bevor. Die Schlachten liegen in der Zukunft.« Der junge Mann blickte auf den Horizont, während in seinem Kopf Bilder dieser Schlachten an die Oberfläche traten.

»Ihr sprecht davon, als wüsstet Ihr, was uns bevorsteht«, stellte Éowyn überrascht fest.

»Ich kann einfache Schlüsse ziehen«, wich Christian aus. »Saruman wird Helms Klamm angreifen. Dort wird das Volk von Rohan kämpfen müssen. Und Sauron wird vielleicht schon wissen, dass der rechtmäßige König Gondors auf dem Weg ist. Er wird keine Rückkehr des Königs auf den Thron mitansehen wollen. Bald schon wird er Gondor angreifen. Auch dort werden die Menschen kämpfen müssen.«

»Ihr seid klug!«, meinte Éowyn bewundernd.

»Ich verbrachte einige Zeit in Gesellschaft der Elben«, winkte Christian ab. »Die erzählen so etwas andauernd.«

Die weiße Herrin kicherte. »So seid Ihr nur ein Hochstapler, Ihr zogt die Schlüsse nicht selbst!«

Er grinste. »Ihr habt mich entlarvt! Doch zur Rettung meiner Ehre will ich sagen, dass ich wirklich einige Dinge aus der Zukunft sehen kann.«

»Gebt mir ein Beispiel!«, forderte Éowyn. »Nennt mir den Namen des Königs von Gondor!«

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. »Die Spannung will ich Euch nicht nehmen. Das werdet Ihr noch früh genug erfahren. Ihr werdet der Krönung beiwohnen.«

»Ihr behauptet, dass ich am Ende des Kriegs in Gondor sein werde?«, fragte Éowyn zweifelnd.

»Und Ihr werdet glücklich sein, obgleich Ihr noch einen großen Verlust erleiden werdet«, fuhr Christian fort. »Und ich muss sagen, dass ich das Glück kaum jemandem mehr gönne als Euch!«

Und erstaunlicherweise meinte er es auch so. Es war ihm vorher nie aufgefallen, wie sehr er mit der Nichte des Königs von Rohan sympathisierte. Obwohl sie ihm nicht so ganz zu glauben schien, blickte Éowyn ihn dankbar an.

 

Sophie unterdessen fiel auf, dass Aragorn in seiner Erzählung seine Beziehung zu Arwen bewusst außen vor ließ. Ob das etwas zu bedeuten hatte?

»Ihr habt so viel erlebt!«, sagte sie beeindruckt, als er geendet hatte. »Und dennoch fürchtet Ihr Euch davor, den Thron Gondors zu besteigen. Wieso?«

»Die altvorderen Könige haben sich als schwach erwiesen gegenüber dem Bösen«, sagte Aragorn leise.

»Und nun fürchtet Ihr, dass Ihr jene Schwäche auch besitzt«, führte Sophie den Gedanken zu Ende. »Ihr seid Isildurs Erbe, nicht Isildur selbst!«

Aragorn sah sie überrascht an und Sophie bemerkte, dass sie Arwens Worte benutzt hatte.

»Ich jedenfalls glaube an Euch!«, sagte sie. »Ihr habt Eure Widerstandskraft bereits auf dem Amon Hên unter Beweis gestellt, als Ihr Frodo den Ring gelassen habt. Boromir hat der Ring verzaubert. Und auch Sauron selbst werdet Ihr widerstehen! Ich weiß es!«

Für einen Moment sah Aragorn sie noch an, dann senkte er den Blick und schien nachzudenken. Sophie bemerkte, dass es bereits dunkel geworden war. Sie blickte über die Schulter und fing den Blick ihres Bruders auf.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen erhoben sie sich beide und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Gesprächspartnern.

»Ich danke Euch für Eure Gesellschaft, Elessar«, sagte Sophie und verneigte sich.

Dann ging sie ihrem Bruder entgegen und gemeinsam kehrten sie zu ihren Pferden zurück.

»Hast du Aragorn angegraben?«, fragte Christian grinsend.

»Danke, dass du mir Éowyn vom Hals gehalten hast«, überging Sophie die Frage.

»Kein Problem.«

»Sie ist nett, nicht wahr?«

»Ja, wirklich sehr nett«, gestand Christian.

Und irgendwie greifbarer als Arwen es gewesen war.

Sophie schien seinen Gedanken erraten zu haben. »Du wirst doch Arwen nicht etwa untreu werden wollen?«

»So wie du Aragorn mit Boromir?«, stellte Christian bissig die Gegenfrage.

»Ja. So wie ich mit Boromir«, bestätigte Sophie zickig. »Wirst du irgendwann mal damit aufhören?«

Christian lächelte und legte seine Arme um seine Schwester. »Reg dich nicht auf! Niemand mag Zicken!«

»It's hard out here for a bitch _(Es ist hart hier draußen für ein Miststück)_ «, murmelte Sophie, während sie die Umarmung erwiderte. »Ich bin froh, dass du hier bei mir bist!«

»Ich auch!«, sagte Christian. »Obwohl ich große Angst um dich habe. Wenn ich mir doch nur sicher sein könnte, dass wir diese Geschichte überleben...«

»Von den anderen wissen wir es ja. Nur unsere Zukunft ist unklar. Das ist scheiße!« Sie löste sich und bereitete ihr Nachtlager.

Christian nickte und half ihr dann, damit sie bald schlafen konnten. Sie waren allem Anschein nach auch erschöpfter als sie zugeben wollten, da sie sehr schnell im Reich der Träume versanken.


	17. Angriff auf der Straße

Mit dem Sonnenaufgang machte sich der Zug auf den Weg. Sie zogen einen ganzen Tag weiter und rasteten in der Nacht. Am Morgen brachen sie erneut mit der Sonne auf. Heute blieben Sophie und Christian für sich, da der junge Mann mit seiner Schwester noch etwas zu besprechen hatte.

»Heute wird der Angriff der Warge kommen«, sagte Christian. »Ich möchte, dass du mit den Frauen nach Helms Klamm gehst.«

Sophie öffnete und schloss den Mund ein paar Mal, bevor sie Worte fand. »Was? Und was tust du?«

»Ich werde mit den Kriegern reiten, doch es werden viele fallen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Das an den Rauros-Fällen war schon knapp genug!«, antwortete Christian.

»Hör auf, den Helden zu spielen!«, schnauzte Sophie. »Was glaubst du, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn ich dich verlassen würde, ohne zu wissen, ob du wiederkommst? Da mitzumischen ist sowieso eine blöde Idee ohnegleichen!«

»Sophie...«, begann Christian.

»Nein! Nichts Sophie!«, empörte sich selbige. »Ich bin hier genauso Kriegerin wie du Krieger! Du triffst für mich keine Entscheidungen! Du entwickelst dich zu genau so einem Chauvinisten wie die anderen Männer hier!« Sie holte trotzig ihren Bogen aus dem Köcher und spannte ihn, bevor sie ihn sich um die Schultern hängte. »Ich bin dort, wo du bist! So war es immer und so wird es weiterhin sein!«

Christian seufzte, wusste aber, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, diese Unterhaltung fortzusetzen. Manchmal konnte Sophie wirklich verbohrt sein. Wenigstens hatte er es versucht.

»Mir wäre es trotzdem lieber, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen«, sagte er.

»Bleib dem Wargangriff fern, dann tue ich das gleiche!«, konterte Sophie.

»Du bist hoffnungslos!«, lächelte Christian.

In diesem Augenblick hörten sie in der Ferne einen Tumult. Sie lenkten ihre Pferde weiter nach vorne, bis sie nahe beim König waren. Schon kam Aragorn den Hügel hinuntergerannt.

»Was habt Ihr gesehen?«, fragte Théoden beunruhigt.

»Warge! Sie greifen uns an!«, schrie Aragorn und lief zu Hasufel.

Der König zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann rief er in die aufkommende Panik hinein den Befehl: »Alle Reiter an die Spitze des Zugs!«

Die Zwillinge gehörten zu den ersten Reitern, die ihm Folge leisteten. Dann wandten sie sich noch einmal um, um zu beobachten, wie Éowyn angewiesen wurde, das Volk nach Helms Klamm zu führen. Der König übernahm die Führung und Christian folgte Sophie, die sich ihren Bogen griff und einen ersten Pfeil an die Sehne legte, und den anderen Reitern. Die Krieger ritten an Legolas vorbei und er sprang zu Gimli auf Arod. Nun sahen sie auch die Warge, die von Orks geritten auf sie zu kamen. Es waren vielleicht fünfzig, die Legolas ihnen übrig gelassen hatte.

Die Zwillinge hörten noch den Ruf Théodens: »Forð Eorlingas _(Vorwärts, Eorlingas)_!«

Dann verlor Christian seine Schwester aus den Augen. Sie lenkte Daen'car, der ihr mittlerweile blind vertraute, an Aragorn vorbei, um in eine bessere Position zu kommen. Sie schoss einen ersten Pfeil, der zu ihrer Überraschung sogar genau sein Ziel traf. Einen weiteren Warg konnte sie noch umbringen, bevor die Reiter Rohans auf die Angreifer trafen. Daen'car lief ohne ihr Zutun, wich den Wargen aus, die sehr viel träger waren als das Pferd. Sophie schoss noch mehrere Pfeile ab, doch bald fand sie sich mitten im Geschehen, wo jederzeit von jeder Seite ein Angriff erfolgen konnte. Es schien ihr klüger, auf ein Schwert umzuschwenken.

 

Christian schlug sich nicht schlecht, doch dann prallte aus dem Nichts ein Warg gegen Anglachel und nur weil er beinahe aus dem Sattel geworfen wurde, entging Christian dem tödlichen Schwertstreich des Orks. Dem erging es nicht so gut. Nachdem er von Christian enthauptet worden war, stach dieser sein Schwert dem Warg ins Genick. Der junge Mann wendete sein Pferd und jagte einer weiteren Bestie nach, die er schnell zur Strecke brachte.

Der Kampf war ziemlich rasch vorüber. Bald war der Grund mit Leichen übersät und die verbliebenen Reiter Rohans richteten die letzten Gegner, die vereinzelt zu fliehen versuchten.

Christian fühlte, wie Schweißperlen über seine Stirn rannen. Er zügelte Anglachel und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Es waren viele Krieger gefallen. Dabei hatten sie nicht einmal eine große Übermacht gegen sich gehabt. Christian trat näher an einige herumliegende Körper heran und prüfte, ob sich noch Verletzte unter den Toten befanden. Er fand jedoch keinen.

»Christian!«

Er wandte sich um und schon wurde er von Sophie erdrückt. Sie lächelte ihn erleichtert an, dann glitt ihr Blick nach unten und ihr Gesicht füllte sich mit Schrecken.

»Du blutest!«, stellte sie fest.

»Wirklich?« Christian folgte ihrem Blick und sah nun auch, dass sich ein dunkler Fleck über seinen Oberschenkel ausgebreitet hatte. »Oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Da hat mich wohl ein Warg mit den Zähnen gestreift. Ist aber nicht schlimm, Sophie!«

Doch diese war schon wieder bei ihrem Pferd und kramte in den Satteltaschen. Einen Augenblick später kam sie mit irgendwelchen Blättern in der Hand zurück.

»Tu die auf die Wunde!«, befahl sie. »Dann entzündet es sich nicht! Ich werde jetzt nach Aragorn suchen gehen.«

»Er hat also den Abgang gemacht?«, fragte Christian.

Sophie nickte.

»Ich komme mit dir!«, sagte Christian sofort.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Du bist verletzt und Anglachel auch. Ihr solltet euch schonen.«

Christian blickte zu seinem Pferd, an dessen Flanke sich eine Kratzspur befand.

»Anglachel würde eine gemächliche Fortbewegung und eine nicht so große Distanz jetzt besser tun. Und du solltest darauf achten, dass deine Wunde bald gereinigt wird.« Sophie sah ihren Bruder scharf an.

Jener senkte den Blick. »Verdammt! Wieso hast du immer recht?« Er umarmte seine kleine Schwester. »Pass auf dich auf!«

»Die Warge sind tot. Mir wird nichts passieren!« Sophie löste sich von ihm und kletterte auf Daen'cars Rücken.

»Beeil dich! Théoden meinte doch, dass sie zurückkommen werden. Dann dürfen sie dich nicht finden!«, mahnte Christian noch.

Sophie nickte, bevor sie fort vom Schlachtfeld ritt.

Christian dagegen suchte weiter nach Überlebenden und fand sogar noch einige wenige. Einen konnte er auf Anglachels Rücken transportieren, die anderen musste er weitergeben. Dann setzte er sich einen Moment ins Gras und wusch die Wunde an seinem Beim mit etwas Wasser aus, bevor er einige Blätter darauf legte und den Kratzer verband. Er spülte auch Anglachels Wunde und die des verwundeten Kriegers, dann gab er diesem den Rest seines Wassers und kümmerte sich um den Verband mit den heilenden Kräutern.

Als er endlich fertig war, stieg Christian hinter dem Krieger auf den Rücken seines Pferdes und reihte sich in den Zug der Überlebenden ein. Nach einer Weile wurde er von Legolas und Gimli eingeholt.

»Christian! Wo ist Eure Schwester?«, fragte Legolas bestürzt. »Ist sie gefallen?«

»Nein«, antwortete der junge Mann. »Sie sucht noch jemanden.«

»Aragorn«, vermutete Gimli treffend.

»Sie glaubt nicht, dass er tot ist.« Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf, man hätte sie nicht aufhalten können.«

»Hoffen wir, dass sie recht hat«, sagte Legolas zweifelnd.

»Und dass sie keinem Warg über den Weg läuft«, murmelte Gimli.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie in Helms Klamm eintrafen. Christian staunte ob der Größe der Festung. Nun wusste er endlich, wieso noch keine Armee die Hornburg eingenommen hatte. Der Klammwall war hoch und massiv und warf einen langen Schatten. Der Dammweg war schmal und das Tor hoch über dem Boden. Im Innern erblickte der junge Mann die Bürger Rohans, die zum Teil jetzt schon verängstigt wirkten. Sie ritten jedoch schnell an ihnen vorbei. Einige trugen bereits Körbe mit Lebensmitteln durch die Gegend, wahrscheinlich zu den Höhlen.

Vor der Treppe zur großen Halle der Burg saßen die Reiter ab. Gimli informierte Éowyn über den Verlust Aragorns. Dann kam sie auf Christian zu.

»Ihr seid verletzt!«, stellte sie fest.

Christian winkte ab. »Es ist nur ein Kratzer.«

»Wo ist Eure Schwester?«, fiel die Abwesenheit von Sophie ihr dann auf. Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. »Ist sie gefallen?«

»Nein. Sie sucht nur noch nach einem Überlebenden«, beruhigte der junge Mann sie. »Sie kommt bestimmt auch bald.«

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dann wurde Éowyn vom König gerufen und sie ließ – Folge leistend – Christian allein zurück, der damit begann, die Festung zu erkunden. Er suchte die Waffenkammer und die Ställe auf, erklomm den Wall und blickte über den Talkessel. Er besah sich den Abflussschacht, durch den die Uruk-hai brechen würden, betrat die Halle, in der Théoden bereits Pläne für die Schlacht schmiedete. Zuletzt ging er noch in die Höhlen, wo schon ein Lebensmittellager und eine Krankenstation eingerichtet worden waren. Christian hätte sich den Weg bis in die Höhlen jedoch kürzer vorgestellt. Es waren fast zwei Kilometer. Als er sie wieder verließ, war die Dämmerung bereits hereingebrochen.

Nachdem er alles gesehen hatte, lieh er sich von einer jungen Frau Nadel und Faden und flickte seine Kleider, vor allem den Teil seiner Hose, den der Warg mit den Zähnen zerrissen hatte. Dann gesellte er sich zu einigen Männern, die ihr Lager hinter dem Wall aufgeschlagen hatten, sich nun Geschichten erzählten und etwas über einem Feuer brieten. Doch lange verweilte er nicht bei ihnen, nur, bis sie alle gegessen hatten. Er sah noch einmal nach seinem Pferd und war sehr froh, dass es Anglachel mittlerweile auch wieder gut ging.

»Ihr solltet Euch schlafen legen! Jeder tut gut daran, ausgeruht zu sein!«

Christian drehte sich um und erblickte Éowyn, die zu ihm gestoßen war.

»Ich muss mir nur noch einen Ort zum Schlafen suchen«, erwiderte der junge Mann.

»Eure Gefährten lagern in der Halle«, sagte Éowyn. »Die königliche Familie wird ebenfalls dort sein. Gesellt Euch doch zu uns!«

Christian verneigte sich leicht. »Es wäre mir eine Ehre!« Rasch nahm er seine Satteltaschen und folgte der schönen Frau.

Die Halle hatte sich in der letzten Stunde wirklich in eine Art Matratzenlager verwandelt. Überall lagen Männer herum, die langsam eindösten. Es schien sich um die Elite der Kämpfer zu handeln, die Leibwache des Königs, Legolas und Gimli.

»Die meisten Frauen schlafen bei ihren Männern, sehr viele in den Höhlen«, erklärte Éowyn ihm. »Für die Königsfamilie gibt es auch hier einige Kammern. Dies ist die meine.« Sie deutete auf eine Tür, vor der sie stehen geblieben waren.

»Dann werde ich mich direkt davor niederlassen«, sagte Christian. »Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht!«

Éowyn schien mit sich zu ringen, dann lächelte sie und verschwand in ihrer Kammer. Christian breitete seine Decken neben der Tür aus. Die Halle war wirklich voll, er lag nur einen knappen Meter vom nächsten Mann entfernt. Doch es störte ihn nicht sonderlich und schon bald schlief er ein.

 

Sophie hatte sich immer so nah wie möglich am Fluss gehalten, war der Strömung gefolgt und hatte stets nach Anzeichen von Aragorn Ausschau gehalten. Nach einigen Stunden – so kam es ihr zumindest vor – war sie schon drauf und dran die Suche abzubrechen, als sie auf einmal etwas in der Nähe im Wasser treiben sah. Sophie ritt ein Stück an dem Bündel, das sie als den Gesuchten erkannte, vorbei, sprang dann schnell von Daen'cars Rücken und stürzte sich ins Wasser.

Sie zog Aragorn mit einiger Mühe ans Ufer. Doch etwas stimmte nicht. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich nicht. Mit Schrecken überprüfte Sophie die Atmung, aber da war nichts.

Er atmete nicht!

War er tot?

»Aragorn!«, rief sie und schüttelte ihn.

Er reagierte nicht. Intuitiv wusste Sophie, dass sie handeln musste.

So schnell sie konnte, öffnete sie seine Kleider und legte die Brust frei. Dann legte sie die Handballen darauf und begann mit Herzdruckmassagen. Wie im Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gelernt, führte sie dreißig davon durch, bevor sie ihn zweimal beatmete. Dann wechselte sie wieder.

»Komm zu mir zurück!«, bat sie, während sie versuchte, sein Herz wieder zum Schlagen zu bewegen.

Aber was wäre, wenn er wirklich tot war? Wie würde die Geschichte ausgehen? Es würde alles auf den Kopf stellen! Würde jemand zum Schwarzen Tor marschieren und Sauron von Frodo ablenken? Würde jemand die Krieger Rohans zum Sieg führen? Würde es einen König in Gondor geben oder würde weiterhin der Truchsess herrschen? Wäre der Baum des Königs verloren und würde nie wieder Blüten tragen?

Ausdauernd setzte sie ihre Wiederbelebungsversuche fort, bis ihre Arme ermüdeten und ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Sie hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, als Aragorn, nachdem sie ihn beatmet hatte, zum ersten Mal wieder alleine Luft holte. Seine Augenlider flatterten ein wenig, doch ins Bewusstsein kehrte er noch nicht zurück.

Sophie prüfte seinen Puls. Er war ein wenig unregelmäßig, aber wieder da. Die junge Frau atmete erleichtert auf, rief Daen'car heran und klaubte einige Dinge aus den Satteltaschen. Vorsichtig legte sie den Kopf des Bewusstlosen in ihren Schoß, besah sich seine Wunden und reinigte sie, bevor sie einige von den Blättern, die sie auch Christian gegeben hatte, auf jene legte. Schließlich wickelte sie seinen Körper in eine Decke.

Dann wartete sie. Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht, das im Schatten des ihren lag, und fand es wieder einmal sehr ungerecht, dass er sich mit Arwen verlobt hatte. Nach einiger Zeit wurde es ihr langweilig und zu still und so begann sie das erste Lied zu singen, das ihr in den Sinn kam, _Tinúviel_ von _Oonagh_ :

 

» _Deine Seele vom Wind genommen_

_und den Glanz deiner Augen stahl der Abend davon._

_Vor den Wächtern der Nacht ruf ich dir nach._

_Bis die Stille zerbricht, so lang rufe ich dich._

 

_Mach den Schleier der Welten auf,_

_geh den Weg meiner Stimme und komm mit mir nach Haus'._

_Vor den Wächtern der Nacht ruf ich dir nach._

_Ich verlasse dich nicht, bis die Stille zerbricht._

 

_Lasto Belain, lasto Belain, aníron ven adertho! (Valar erhört mich, Valar erhört mich, ich bitte euch uns wieder zu vereinen!)_

_Ae lasto Belain, lasto Belain, nesto fae nîn! ( Oh Valar erhört mich, Valar erhört mich, heilt meine Seele!)_

_Ae lasto Belain, lasto Belain, aníron ven adertho! (Valar erhört mich, Valar erhört mich, ich bitte euch uns wieder zu vereinen!)_

_Den cân alagon ni, den cân alagon ni (Er ruft ihn mir sehr stürmisch, er ruft ihn mir sehr stürmisch)!_

_An Tinúviël dad (Zu Tinúviël hinunter)!_

 

_Komm mit mir in die Welt zurück,_

_geh den Weg meiner Stimme und ich nehme dich mit!_

_Was ich war, gab ich auf um deinetwillen._

_So erinnere dich! Ich verlasse dich nicht!_

 

_Lasto Belain, lasto Belain, aníron ven adertho!_

_Ae lasto Belain, lasto Belain, nesto fae nîn!_

_Ae lasto Belain, lasto Belain, aníron ven adertho!_

_Den cân alagon ni, den cân alagon ni!_

 

_Deine Seele vom Wind genommen_

_und den Glanz deiner Augen stahl die ewige Stille davon._

 

_Lasto Belain, lasto Belain, aníron ven adertho!_

_Ae lasto Belain, lasto Belain, nesto fae nîn!_

_Ae lasto Belain, lasto Belain, aníron ven adertho!_

_Den cân alagon ni, den cân alagon ni!_

_An Tinúviël dad!_ «

 

Sie unterbrach ihren Gesang, da Aragorn sich wieder regte. Er schluckte und öffnete die Augen. Er blinzelte gegen die Sonne, die Sophie von hinten beleuchtete, und schien etwas sagen zu wollen.

»Arwen...«, brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor.

Die junge Frau hoffte, dass er die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

»Alles ist gut! Ich bin hier!«, flüsterte sie und strich ihm über die Wange. »Du warst dem Tod nahe. Ruh noch ein wenig! Ich werde über dich wachen!«

Aragorn schloss die Augen wieder und in denen von Sophie hatten sich Tränen gesammelt. Hielt er sie wirklich für Arwen? Oder wünschte er sich jene nur so sehnlich herbei?

Sophie jedenfalls war traurig, da sie das Gefühl hatte, als würde er sich wieder ewig weit von ihr entfernen, obwohl sie ihm körperlich wohl so nahe war wie noch nie. Sie blickte in die Ferne und sah über die Ebene ein Pferd näher kommen. Es war nicht gesattelt, trug jedoch ein Halfter, an dem noch ein Seil befestigt war.

»Brego!«, murmelte sie und streckte die Hand nach dem Pferd aus. »Mae govannen, mellon nín _(Willkommen, mein Freund)_!«

Der Hengst schnaubte und gesellte sich zu Daen'car, der in der Nähe stand und graste. Sophie blickte wieder zu dem vor sich hin dämmernden Aragorn hinunter und beschloss, dass sie ihm noch etwas Zeit geben würde.

Doch die nun entstehende Ruhe eignete sich so gut zum Nachdenken. Aber Sophie wollte nicht nachdenken! Sie wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, dass sie nie an Arwen heranreichen würde!

Sanft strich die Aragorn über die Wange. Aber wenn er Arwen so gerne bei sich haben wollte, sollte sie um seinetwillen vielleicht doch versuchen, sie ihm zumindest näher zu bringen.

Sophie schluckte und begann wieder leise zu singen _(Undómiël, Oonagh)_ :

 

» _Nur ein Augenblick von der Nacht geraubt,_

_halt ihn fest, denn uns're Zeit nimmt ihren Lauf._

_Was wir heut' verlieren, geben wir nicht auf,_

_halt mich fest und bin ich fort, dann schau hinauf._

 

_Sín eria Undómiël (Heute steigt der Abendstern auf),_

_er scheint für immer, immer, immer nur für dich!_

_Sín eria Undómiël (Heute steigt der Abendstern auf),_

_du siehst mich immer, immer, immer in seinem Licht!_

 

_Danna i dhúath (Fällt der Schatten),_

_cala giliath scheinen die Sterne)._

_Danna i dhúath (Fällt der Schatten),_

_Undómiël (Abendstern)._

 

_Nimm sein Zeichen an, trag es, wenn ich geh!_

_Er ist hier, für alle Zeit, auf deinem Weg._

_Er wird dich erkennen, wenn du vor ihm stehst,_

_er ist hier am Himmelszelt, kannst du ihn sehen?_

 

_Sín eria Undómiël,_

_er scheint für immer, immer, immer nur für dich!_

_Sín eria Undómiël,_

_du siehst mich immer, immer, immer in seinem Licht!_

 

_Danna i dhúath,_

_cala giliath._

_Danna i dhúath,_

_Undómiël._

_Danna i duath,_

_wenn der Tag vergeht,_

_cala giliath,_

_komm in meine Welt,_

_danna i duath,_

_dort oben steht Undómiël._

 

_Danna i duath,_

_wenn der Tag vergeht,_

_cala giliath,_

_komm in meine Welt,_

_danna i duath,_

_er zeigt den Weg,_

_Undómiël._ «

 

Sie brach ab. _Undómiël_ war ein schönes Lied, ebenfalls von _Oonagh._ Sophie hatte es sehr gerne gemocht.

»Ich könnte hier noch eine Ewigkeit auf den harten Steinen liegen, nur um Euch singen zu hören, Sophie«, meldete sich auf einmal Aragorn schwach zu Wort, bevor er endlich die Augen öffnete.

»Ihr wisst, dass ich es bin?«, fragte Sophie überrascht.

Er nickte. »Ich dachte, ich würde sterben.«

»Seid Ihr auch«, sagte Sophie. »Also, ich meine, Ihr wart es fast. Ich musste Euch reanimieren.«

»Reanimieren?«, erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

»Euer Herz wieder zum Schlagen bringen und Eure Atmung wieder herstellen«, erklärte Sophie das Fachwort. »Sie hatten ihren Dienst versagt.«

»Dann habt Ihr mir das Leben gerettet«, murmelte Aragorn.

»So wie Ihr das meine«, antwortete Sophie lächelnd.

»Ihr singt vom Abendstern?«, fragte er schwach.

Sophie nickte zögerlich. »Ich hoffte, dass Ihr schneller zurückkehren würdet, wenn Ihr sie nahe glaubtet.«

Er blickte sie an, und sie hoffte, dass, da die Sonne in ihrem Rücken stand, er nicht sehen würde, dass ihre Augen sich mit Tränen gefüllt hatten. Aragorns Hand fuhr zu seinem Hals und tastete nach etwas, das nicht mehr da war.

»Wo ist...?«, begann er die Frage, doch Sophie kam ihm mit der Antwort zuvor.

»Ein Ork riss ihn Euch im Kampf vom Hals. Legolas verwahrt ihn bis zu Eurer Rückkehr«, erklärte sie mit belegter Stimme. »Doch seid unbesorgt, der Schutz des Abendsterns umhüllt Euch noch immer.«

»Weint Ihr?« Aragorn blinzelte gegen die Sonne.

»Nein. Ich weinte, da ich Euch verloren glaubte, doch nun sind es Tränen der Freude ob Eurer Rückkehr in die Welt der Lebenden.« Sie lächelte. »Wollen wir den anderen nun nach Helms Klamm folgen?«

Er nickte und Sophie legte seinen Kopf kurz auf dem Boden ab, während sie die Pferde holte. Sanft versuchte sie, Brego dazu zu bewegen, sich neben Aragorn zu legen, damit dieser besser aufsitzen konnte. Es funktionierte erstaunlich gut.

Schnell packte sie all ihre Sachen wieder zusammen, dann half sie Aragorn auf den Pferderücken und erklomm selbst ihr Pferd. Sophie führte Brego und hielt ihn nur auf einer Armlänge Abstand, damit sie den Waldläufer, der noch immer hin und wieder ein wenig benebelt schien, stützen konnte. Zunächst kamen sie nur langsam voran, da Aragorn von zeit zu zeit wieder in Dämmerzustände abdriftete. Die Sonne ging unter und eine von vielen Sternen erleuchtete Nacht brach herein. Mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf die Karte beschloss Sophie, dass sie schon angemessen weit gekommen waren und dass eine Rast für Aragorn besser wäre. Er sollte nicht die ganze Nacht reiten, sondern lieber noch ein wenig schlafen.

Nachdem sie ihre Position deutlich gemacht hatte, entfachte sie in einer windgeschützten Kuhle ein kleines Feuer und reichte etwas Lembas zum Verspeisen. Dann bestand sie darauf, Wache zu halten, während Aragorn schlief. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Atmung ruhig und flach wurde, doch Sophie beobachtete ihn noch Stunden lang, immer wachsam, dass er nicht eventuell doch im Schlaf starb.

Zwar hatten sie und Christian gedacht, dass sie am Verlauf der Handlung der Geschichte nichts ändern konnten, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Immerhin wäre ihr vorhin fast eine der Hauptpersonen weggestorben.

Sie blickte noch einmal zu ihm hinüber, während das Feuer langsam zur Glut wurde. Sie sollte ihn aufgeben, er liebte Arwen viel zu sehr, um sie jemals zu beachten. Zudem hatte sie sich hier in Mittelerde als viel zu emanzipiert gezeigt, um ihm gefallen zu können. Das war ja auch das Manko gewesen, das in der Geschichte Éowyn disqualifiziert hatte; dass Aragorn nicht mit einer zu starken Frau zusammen sein wollte, die ein Schwert trug und nicht zuhause bleiben würde.

Doch es tat weh, sich vorzustellen, dass sie sich ganz umsonst ihr halbes Leben lang immer die Möglichkeit gewünscht hatte, Aragorn einmal zu begegnen, weil sie nun scheiterte.

Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach ihre Gefühle abstellen?

Sophie stocherte missmutig mit einem Stock in der Glut herum und fing wieder an, ganz leise zu singen, um Aragorn nicht zu wecken – es handelte sich um _Meldir vilui nîn_ von _Oonagh_ , dabei bemerkte sie, dass sie heute ganz schön viel von dieser Sängerin flüsternd zum Besten gab:

 

_»I hent nîn ah i hent chîn (Meine Augen und deine Augen),_

_elo i sern dîl hin (sieh, die schönen Steine)!_

_Nîn nôn chîn ah cîn nôn nîn (Mein war dein und dein war mein),_

_ech ista han thelin (du weißt, was ich meine)._

 

_Dae anann û-gennin den (So lange habe ich ihn nicht gesehen),_

_nae uireb tunc ind fael den (ach, immer führte ihn ein aufrichtiges Herz)._

_Garn i nadath anirnen (Er hatte alles, was ich mir wünschte),_

_alaew i 'waith coll den (Die meisten trugen ihn)._

 

_Uluithiad chen melin (Unstillbar liebe ich dich),_

_rhaw na annaer lhô nîn (unbändig mit großer Tränenflut)._

_Chen, aníron û-gevennin (Dich, wünschte ich nie getroffen zu haben),_

_a ech, meldir vilui nîn (ach du, mein geliebter Freund)!_

 

 

_Dae anann û-gennin den,_

_nae uireb tunc ind fael den._

_Garn i nadath anirnen,_

_alaew i 'waith coll den._

 

_Uluithiad chen melin,_

_rhaw na annaer lhô nîn._

_Chen, aníron û-gevennin_

_a ech, meldir vilui nîn!«_

 

Sie verstummte und wandte sich erschrocken zu Aragorn um. Er atmete nicht mehr so gleichmäßig wie zuvor, ein wenig schneller. Sie beobachtete ihn einige Minuten, doch seine Atmung setzte nicht aus. Und nach einer Weile wurde sie wieder ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. Möglicherweise hatte er nur geträumt.

 

Bevor es dämmerte, wachte Aragorn schließlich auf. Er schien sich wieder besser zu fühlen, er erklomm sogar ohne Sophies Hilfe Bregos Rücken. Heute kamen sie auch schneller voran. Da Aragorn sicher saß und die Pferde ausgeruht waren, konnten sie große Teile der Strecke im Galopp zurücklegen. Sie waren recht schweigsam, bis sie plötzlich einen Abhang hinaufritten, hinter dem ein stetiges Donnern zu hören war.

Und dann sahen sie sie zum ersten Mal. Die Armee Sarumans. Das Donnern stellte sich als ihr Marschieren heraus, das weit über die Ebene getragen wurde.

»Oh, mein Gott!«, murmelte Sophie.

Wie die Uruk-hai dort so marschierten, wirkten sie viel, viel bedrohlicher als im Film und ihre Masse gewaltig. Wie konnten das nur _wirklich_ so viele sein?! Der Zug musste Kilometer lang sein!

»Wir sollten rasch nach Helms Klamm reiten!«, meinte Aragorn, der Brego einige Schritte zurücktreten ließ.

»Das sind bestimmt zehntausend Uruks!«, stellte Sophie fest. »Und alle geschaffen, um Helms Klamm niederzubringen.«

»Saruman will das Volk Rohans auslöschen.« Aragorn gab Brego die Sporen und Sophie preschte auf Daen'car nebenher.

»Heute ist nicht der Tag, an dem das Volk Rohans untergehen wird!«, prophezeite sie.

»Die Krieger Rohans sind zahlenmäßig unterlegen!«, widersprach Aragorn laut, um den Wind zu übertönen. »Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn sie den Ansturm überstehen würden.«

»Gerade von Euch hätte ich mehr Optimismus erwartet!«

Aragorn blickte sie von der Seite her an, doch Sophie gab Daen'cars Zügel frei und der Hengst beschleunigte noch ein wenig, sodass Aragorn auf Brego Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie die Klamm. Rasch näherten sie sich der Hornburg und ritten die Dammbrücke hinauf.

Sophie staunte über die schiere Größe und die Massivität der Burg. Das Tor wurde geöffnet und zwischen den Menschen, die in den Ringen der Festung standen, bildete sich eine Gasse für die Pferde.

»Ich dachte, er sei gefallen!« – »Er ist am Leben!«

Von allen Richtungen drang Gemurmel aus der Menge. Doch weder Aragorn noch seine junge Begleiterin reagierten auf die Menschen. Vor der eigentlichen Burg stiegen sie von ihren Pferden.

»Wo ist er? Wo ist er? Aus dem Weg! Den bring ich um!« Gimli kämpfte sich durch die Masse. »Du bist der schlaueste, der gerissenste, der wahrlich tollkühnste Glückspilz, der mir je begegnet ist!« Er umarmte Aragorn in Hüfthöhe. »Sei gesegnet!«

Sophie grinste in sich hinein, doch Aragorn ging auf den Zwerg nicht ein.

»Gimli! Wo ist der König?«, fragte er.

Gimli nickte in Richtung Burg und Aragorn verließ sie. Die Pferde wurden Sophie abgenommen.

»Ihr habt ihn also gefunden«, stellte der Zwerg an die junge Frau gewandt fest.

Sophie nickte. »Und es stand nicht gut um ihn. Ich bin so froh, dass er wieder am Leben ist.«

»Wieder?«, fragte Gimli, doch auch eine andere Stimme hörte Sophie diese Frage stellen.

Sie blickte auf und sah ihren Bruder, der die Treppe hinunter und auf sie zu kam. Sophie umarmte ihn fest.

»Wie geht es dir?«, fragte sie.

Christian nickte. »Ganz gut. Wieder?«, stellte er die Frage erneut.

»Er war bereits tot, als ich ihn fand. Herzstillstand«, erklärte Sophie. »Ich musste ihn eine gefühlte Stunde wiederbeleben!«

Christian sah ein wenig verwirrt drein, doch Gimli schien nichts seltsames daran zu finden.

»Lasst uns Aragorn folgen!«, sagte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Die Zwillinge folgten.

»Danke, Mädchen, dass du ihn wiedergebracht hast!«, wandte sich Gimli dann noch einmal an Sophie.

»Heißt das, Aragorn wäre gestorben, wenn du ihn nicht gesucht hättest?«, erkundigte sich Christian bei seiner Schwester, als Gimli sich erneut weggedreht hatte.

Diese nickte stumm.

»Aber das ist unmöglich!«

»Ich weiß! Aber Galadriel sagte doch irgendwie sowas...«, überlegte Sophie.

»Aber ob das schon mit _Zukunft_ gemeint war?«, bezweifelte ihr Bruder.

»Wir werden es erfahren. Oder auch nicht«, murmelte sie, da sie soeben in die Halle eintraten, in der Christian die Nacht verbracht hatte und in der Aragorn nun den König über die drohende Streitmacht informierte. Er hatte den Abendstern wieder umgelegt.

»Wie viele?«, fragte Théoden soeben.

»Zehntausend Kopf stark. Mindestens«, antwortete Aragorn.

»Zehntausend?« Théoden sah aus, als hoffte er, sich verhört zu haben.

»Es ist eine Armee, gezüchtet für einen einzigen Zweck: Die Welt der Menschen zu vernichten«, verkündete Aragorn. »Bei Einbruch der Nacht sind sie hier.«

»Lasst sie kommen!« Théoden ging an den Zwillingen vorbei nach draußen und gab im Vorbeigehen einen Befehl weiter »Es sei jeder Mann und jeder kräftige Knabe, der waffenfähig ist, bis Einbruch der Nacht kampfbereit!«

Die Wache verneigte sich und der König begann seinen Marsch durch die Burg. Aragorn und seine Begleiter, inklusive Sophie und Christian, folgten ihm. Am Tor verweilte Théoden.

»Wir können den Dammweg und das Tor von oberhalb sichern. Keine Armee hat je den Klammwall durchbrochen, oder einen Fuß gesetzt in die Hornburg!«, sprach er sicher.

»Dies ist keine Bande herrenloser Orks! Das sind Uruk-hai!«, warnte Gimli. »Ihre Rüstungen sind dick und ihre Schilde breit.«

Doch die Bemerkung stieß auf taube Ohren. »Ich habe viele Kriege gefochten, Herr Zwerg! Ich weiß meine eigene Festung durchaus zu verteidigen!«

Théoden ging weiter und Christian murmelte an Sophie gewandt: »Ein wenig cholerisch, unser Herr König!«

Sophie lächelte und beeilte sich, dem König die steinernen Stufen bis auf die Mauer hinauf zu folgen.

»Sie werden gegen diese Festung branden wie Wasser auf Fels«, verkündete Théoden, während er über die Klamm blickte. »Sarumans Horden werden plündern und brandschatzen, aber das haben wir zuvor erlebt. Feldfrüchte können neu gesät, Häuser neu gebaut werden. Innerhalb dieser Mauern werden wir sie überleben!«

»Sie wollen nicht Rohans Felder oder Dörfer zerstören. Sie wollen Rohans Volk vernichten! Bis auf das letzte Kind!«, mahnte Aragorn heftig.

Der König Rohans mochte es anscheinend wirklich nicht, wenn jemand ihm dazwischenredete. Er packte Aragorn am Revers und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. »Sagt mir, was ich tun soll!«, verlangte er zornig. »Ihr seht meine Männer! Ihr Kampfgeist ist beinahe erloschen. Wenn dies unser Ende ist, dann will ich sie ein Ende vollbringen lassen, an das sich jeder erinnern wird!«

Er ließ den Waldläufer los und wollte seinen Rundgang fortsetzen.

»Schickt Reiter aus, Herr! Ihr müsst um Beistand ersuchen!«, kam Aragorn der Aufforderung nach.

»Und wer wird kommen?«, fragte Théoden höhnisch. »Elben? Zwerge? Wir sind glückloser mit unseren Freunden als Ihr. Unsere alten Bündnisse sind Geschichte.«

»Gondor wird helfen!«, versprach Aragorn.

»Gondor!« Théoden spuckte das Wort aus. »Wo war Gondor, als die Westfold fiel? Wo war Gondor, als unsere Feinde den Kreis um uns schlossen? Wo war Gon...« Er brach ab und holte Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. »Nein, mein Herr Aragorn«, sagte er dann. »Wir sind allein.«

Er ließ den Waldläufer und seine Gefährten stehen und kehrte zur Halle zurück.

»Bringt die Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen!«, befahl er auf dem Weg.

»Wir brauchen mehr Zeit, um einer Belagerung standzuhalten!«, meinte eine der Wachen.

»Wir haben keine Zeit! Wir stehen im Krieg!«, stellte Théoden klar, während der Ruf durch die Burg hallte: »Sichert das Tor!«

»Mit dem möchte ich mich nicht anlegen«, sagte Sophie zu Christian.

Sie waren beide ein Stück zurückgeblieben.

»Was für ein Choleriker!«

»Er mag es eben nicht, wenn jemand etwas besser weiß«, stellte Christian weise fest.

»Wer noch nicht gerüstet ist, begebe sich nun zur Waffenkammer!«, rief ein Krieger den Befehl über die Menge.

»Komm, gehen wir in die Höhlen!«, sagte Sophie zu ihrem Bruder.

Sie hatte schon einige Schritte in die Richtung getan, in die der Strom der Frauen sich bewegte, als sie bemerkte, dass Christian sich nicht rührte.

»Was ist?«, fragte sie. »Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir nicht kämpfen. Das würden wir nie überleben!«

»Aber ich kann mich nicht einfach drücken!«, widersprach Christian.

»Das ist nicht unser Krieg!«, meinte Sophie heftig. »Komm jetzt!«

Bevor Christian noch etwas sagen konnte, kam ein Krieger auf Sophie zu und sagte schroff: »Halt den Zug nicht auf, Mädchen! Es müssen noch viele in die Höhlen kommen!«

Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit dem Strom.

»Einen Augenblick!«, widersprach Sophie und wehrte sich gegen den Griff.

Sie riss sich los und sah sich dann wieder nach Christian um, während sie von den Massen der Frauen mitgezogen wurde. Doch sie konnte ihren Bruder nicht finden.

»Christian!«, rief sie und suchte verzweifelt die Menge ab.

Aber immer noch wurde sie nicht fündig.

Wahrscheinlich war er einem Krieger in die Arme gelaufen und zur Waffenkammer geschickt worden.

Oder sogar freiwillig gegangen.

Wieso musste er unbedingt seinen Dickkopf durchsetzen?

So ein Krieg war nichts für die Zwillinge!

Eine richtige Schlacht konnten sie niemals überleben!

 

Christian hatte sich beeilt zu verschwinden, als Sophie mit dem Krieger gerungen hatte. Wenn alles gut lief, dann war sie schon auf dem Weg in die Höhlen.

Er mochte es zwar auch nicht, dass er sie so einfach hatte stehen lassen, doch er hatte für sich beschlossen, dass er dem Volk Rohans beistehen würde, auch wenn es ihn sein Leben kosten würde.

Christian schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Waffenkammer betrat. Er hatte sich in Mittelerde ganz schön verändert! Früher hatte er immer Angst gehabt, er könne zu Tode kommen, wenn Sophie Auto fuhr, jetzt war er bereit, für ein Volk aus einer erfundenen Geschichte zu sterben.

Paradox!

Christian suchte sich ein Kettenhemd aus und legte es an. Es würde ihn besser schützen, auch wenn es unerwartet schwer war. Sonst behielt er seine Ausrüstung bei, nahm sich nur noch ein paar zusätzliche Pfeile. Dann ging er zu den Schmieden, die ihre Schleifsteine an jeder Ecke aufgestellt hatten, um sein Schwert schärfen zu lassen.

Er würde die Verteidigung dieser Festung nicht Kindern überlassen.

Hauptsache, Sophie war in Sicherheit!

 

Nachdem Sophie endlich klar geworden war, was ihr Bruder vorhatte, machte sie auf der Stelle kehrt und kämpfte sich gegen den Strom zurück. Sie kochte vor Wut.

Sie sollte sich in den Höhlen verstecken, während Christian hier draußen starb?

Wohl kaum!

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sophie wieder in der Festung ankam. Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg zu der Waffenkammer. Doch an deren Eingang wurde sie vom König abgefangen.

»Ihr solltet mit den anderen Frauen in die Höhlen gehen. Hat man Euch das nicht gesagt?«, erkundigte sich Théoden.

»Doch. Aber ich habe mich entschlossen zu kämpfen«, erwiderte Sophie und wollte an dem Mann vorbeigehen.

»Ihr seid eine Frau!«, stellte Théoden klar. »Euer Platz ist nicht in der Schlacht, sondern in den Höhlen! Schon den Wargangriff hättet Ihr nicht miterleben sollen!«

»Mein Platz ist bei meinem Bruder!«, sagte Sophie deutlich. »Zudem werde ich mich nicht in den Höhlen verstecken, wenn Kinder, die vielleicht halb so alt sind wie ich und noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand hielten, kämpfen müssen!«

»Geht in die Höhlen!«, befahl Théoden und wirkte schon wieder wütend.

»Mit allem gehörigen Respekt, mein Herr«, sagte Sophie, um Ruhe bemüht. »Ich stamme nicht aus diesem Land und Ihr seid nicht mein König! Ich bin bereit, mein Leben für Euer Volk zu geben, also seid dankbar und nehmt mein Schwert an!«

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte der König sie wirklich schlagen, doch dann öffnete und schloss er nur ein paar Mal den Mund und suchte nach Worten.

So hatte ihm wohl noch niemand die Meinung gesagt!

Sophie nutzte den Moment, schob sich an ihm vorbei und suchte in der Waffenkammer nach einem Kettenhemd, das ihr passen würde.

Sie war sich zwar nicht wirklich sicher, ob sie bereit war, für das Volk Rohans zu sterben, doch sie wollte auf jeden Fall bei ihrem Bruder sein.

Bald hatte sie sich ausgerüstet und verließ die Waffenkammer. Jeder Mann, der ihr begegnete, sah sie entgeistert an, doch sie ignorierte die Blicke geflissentlich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Christian.

»Was tut Ihr hier?«, hörte Sophie eine Stimme hinter sich.

Gimli.

Sophie drehte sich um. »Ich suche meinen Bruder.«

»Wieso seid Ihr nicht in den Höhlen?«, fragte Legolas, der dem Zwerg folgte.

»Dort ist niemand, den ich liebe«, antwortete Sophie. »Ich werde mit Euch und meinem Bruder heute Nacht kämpfen!«

»Aber Ihr seid eine Frau!«, bemerkte Gimli.

»Und Ihr nur etwa viereinhalb Fuß groß«, gab Sophie zurück. »Was spielt das für eine Rolle? Ich kämpfe so gut wie die meisten Männer hier, vielleicht sogar noch besser, und habe ganz sicher mehr Recht darauf, in einer Schlacht zu kämpfen als die Kinder, die mit Äxten bewaffnet hier auf den Mauern stehen und zittern!«

Die beiden wirkten für einen Moment überrumpelt, was Sophie für einen Abgang nutzte.

Sie erklomm die Mauer und sah sich dort um. Dann trat sie durch das kleine Tor und stieg die Treppen zum Klammwall hinunter. An deren Fuß traf sie erneut auf einen Bekannten, den sie liebte, doch es war immer noch nicht ihr Bruder.

»Sophie! Was tut Ihr hier?«, erkundigte sich Aragorn.

Immer dieselbe Frage.

»Ich suche meinen Bruder. Habt Ihr ihn gesehen?«

»Vor einiger Zeit sah ich ihn in der Nähe der Halle«, antwortete Aragorn. »Aber wo er nun ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Doch geht jetzt in die Höhlen, die Schlacht kann jeden Moment beginnen!«

»Was glaubt Ihr, aus welchem Grund ich hier bin?«, fragte Sophie rhetorisch. »Ich bereite mich auf eben jenen Kampf vor.«

»Ihr wollt kämpfen?«

»Überrascht Euch das wirklich? Nach allem, was Ihr über mich wisst?« Sophie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Aragorn blickte ihr für einen Moment in die Augen, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. »Ich hoffte nur, dass Ihr Euch in Sicherheit bringen würdet, bevor der Sturm beginnt.«

»Wieso? Wir haben beide die Armee Isengarts gesehen. Die Festung braucht jedes Schwert. Und dass ich meines ziehe, kann mir niemand verbieten. Nicht einmal der König!«, entgegnete Sophie.

»Ihr seid auf Théoden getroffen?«

Sophie nickte.

»Euer Mut überrascht mich stets auf ein Neues, Sophie!«, sagte Aragorn anerkennend. »Dennoch möchte ich Euch bitten, in die Höhlen zu gehen!«

»Wenn es der König nicht schafft, mir etwas zu befehlen, dann Ihr ebenso wenig!« Die junge Frau blieb stur.

»Ich befehle Euch nicht, ich bitte Euch«, stellte Aragorn klar. »Ich will nicht, dass Euch etwas geschieht!«

Was hatte er da gesagt? Sophies Magen machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

»Und ich will nicht, dass meinem Bruder oder Euch etwas geschieht!«, meinte Sophie. »Versteht doch, ich könnte nicht in den Höhlen sitzen, ungewiss, ob Ihr je zurückkehren werdet!«

»Das habe ich befürchtet«, murmelte Aragorn. »Ihr seid ganz anders als andere Frauen.«

Er stieg langsam die Stufen hinauf. Wahrscheinlich wollte er zur Waffenkammer.

»Ich weiß«, erwiderte Sophie und folgte ihm. »Ich bin um einiges törichter. Klug wäre es, sich zu verstecken.«

»Ihr seid mutig«, sagte Aragorn widersprechend. »Ihr scheut Euch nicht, zu tun, was andere verurteilen.«

»Und findet Ihr das gut oder schlecht?«, erkundigte sich Sophie, unsicher, ob sie die Antwort wirklich hören wollte, angesichts dessen, was sie über Éowyn und den Grund, wieso sie ihn nicht bekommen hatte, wusste.

Für einen Moment schwieg Aragorn.

»Gut«, antwortete er dann. »Bewundernswert.«

Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln, dann verschwand er in der Waffenkammer, wohin Sophie nicht folgte. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Aragorn hatte ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht! Sogar mehrere!

Der Abend konnte definitiv nicht besser werden! Und er würde es mit Sicherheit auch nicht, angesichts dessen, was bevorstand.

In einiger Entfernung entdeckte sie plötzlich ihren Bruder, der an der Mauer entlanglief. Sofort folgte sie ihm mit festem Schritt und sowie sie ihn eingeholt hatte, stieß sie ihn grob gegen den Stein und hielt Christian dort fest.

»Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?«, schimpfte sie. »Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich würde in die Höhle gehen, wenn du mich einfach stehen lässt? Ich dachte, in dieser Welt wären wir ein Team!«

»Sophie...«, brachte Christian mühsam hervor, da diese ihren Unterarm gegen seinen Hals drückte und ihm die Möglichkeit zu Atmen nahm.

Sophie lockerte den Griff und sah ihren Bruder giftig, aber mit Tränen in den Augen an.

»Ich wollte nur nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!«, meinte er schließlich.

»Ihr versteht es einfach nicht!«, empörte sich seine Schwester. »Mir geht es doch genauso mit dir! Glaubst du nicht, dass ich dich in Sicherheit wissen will?«

»Aber ich bin –«, begann Christian, doch Sophie unterbrach ihn.

»Wehe, du sagst, _ich bin älter und muss auf dich aufpassen_!«, warnte sie mit einem gefährlichen Funkeln in den Augen. »Sonst musst du dir heute wegen der Uruks keine Sorgen mehr machen, da du ein weitaus größeres Problem hast!«

Christian schmunzelte ein wenig und sowie sein Blick die Augen seiner Schwester traf, musste auch sie lächeln.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte sie und umarmte ihn fest. »Ich kann dir einfach nicht böse sein!«

»Versprich mir bitte, dass du heute Nacht in meiner Nähe bleibst!«, sagte der junge Mann leise.

Sophie nickte. »Wenn es möglich ist, dann ja. Wir sind eins, ich und du, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein, so wie du an meiner! Und das klang jetzt etwas sehr schnulzig. Sorry!«

Ihr Gespräch wurde von einem lauten Geräusch unterbrochen. Vor dem Tor war ein Hornstoß ertönt.

»Die Elben!«, sagte Christian. »Komm!«

Die Zwillinge liefen zurück zur Halle, während das Tor für die Verstärkung aus Lórien – oder Bruchtal, Christian war sich da nicht so sicher – geöffnet wurde.

Wie ihre Freunde wurden die Geschwister nun Zeugen der Ankunft der Elbenkrieger, die die kleine Streitmacht Rohans um eine weitere kleine Streitmacht verstärkte.

»Wie ist das möglich?«, fragte Théoden, als er Haldir zu Gesicht bekam.

»Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal. Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen. Vor langer Zeit kämpften und starben wir Seite an Seite«, erklärte der Elb, dann sah er hoch zu Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, die aus der Waffenkammer herbeigeeilt waren. »Dies Bündnis wird nun erneuert!«

Aragorn stürmte die Treppe hinunter.

»Mae govannen _(Willkommen)_ , Haldir!«, sagte er und umarmte ihn erleichtert. »Ihr seid wahrlich willkommen!«

Die Elben hatten sich hinter ihrem Anführer aufgestellt und auch Legolas geselle sich dazu.

»Wieder mit den Menschen in die Schlacht zu ziehen, erfüllt uns mit Stolz!«, verkündete Haldir.

Théoden neigte dankbar den Kopf, dann richtete er seine Worte an alle: »Bereitet Euch vor! Bringt Euch in Stellung! Der Feind wird bald vor den Toren stehen!«

Überall konnte man nun Bewegungen wahrnehmen, jeder Mann, jeder Junge und jeder Elb, der Zwerg und Sophie, alle suchten nach einer günstigen Position, auf der sie die Nacht überstehen konnten. Doch sowie die Elben kamen, geführt von Aragorn und Haldir, machten sie Platz. Aragorn riet seinem Freund, die Elben auf und hinter dem Wall zu postieren, dann überließ er sie sich selbst und eilte zu den Kriegern Rohans.

Christian und Sophie folgten den Elben auf die lange Mauer und stellten sich neben Gimli und Legolas auf. Ganz in der Nähe stand auch Haldir.

Es war schon seit längerer Zeit dunkel, sodass man das Meer von Fackeln, das am Ende der Klamm auftauchte, gut sehen konnte. Es machte den Anschein von tausend kleinen Streichhölzern und glich grotesker Weise dem Publikum auf einem Konzert, in dem alle ihre Feuerzeuge herausholten und sie zu einem besonders schönen Lied schwenkten.

Doch dies war etwas weitaus Tödlicheres als Konzertbesucher. Es war eine Armee, die nur das Ziel hatte, jeden einzelnen Menschen in der Klamm zu ermorden.

Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah ihren Bruder von der Seite her an, während das Stampfen vieler tausend Füße als Echo von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte. Christian erwiderte den Blick seiner Schwester und drückte sanft ihre Hand, bevor er wieder zu dem näher kommenden Heer hinüberspähte.

Dann hörte er Gimli, der nicht groß genug war, um über die Mauer sehen zu können, in der Nähe murren: »Du hättest wirklich einen besseren Platz aussuchen können!«

Legolas schien amüsiert und auch die Zwillinge konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Einen Moment später gesellte sich Aragorn zu ihnen und blieb hinter seinen Gefährten stehen.

»Nun, Junge, was dir auch Glück bringen mag, es möge die Nacht überdauern«, sagte Gimli und sah ihn an.

Im nächsten Moment zuckte ein Blitz über den Himmel, der die Armee zum ersten Mal in ihrer ganzen Stärke erhellte. Viele Männer in der Nähe sogen scharf Luft ein.

»Deine Freunde sind mit dir, Aragorn!«, sagte Legolas.

»Auch sie mögen die Nacht überdauern«, ergänzte Gimli.

Kaum eine Minute später tat sich der Himmel auf und es begann zu regnen, während stetig Blitze das Geschehen in der Klamm beleuchteten. Die Uruks kamen näher und selbst über dem auf viele Rüstungen fallenden Regen konnte man ihr Stampfen noch deutlich hören.

»A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn _(O, Kinder Erus, gewährt ihnen keine Gnade)_!«, gab Aragorn, der zwischen den Reihen auf der Mauer hin- und herschritt, den Befehl an die Elbenkrieger. »An uben tanatha le faelas _(Denn euch wird niemand Gnade gewähren)_.«

Der Kommandeur der Uruk-hai rief etwas, was vermutlich keiner, der auf der Mauer stand, verstand, und die Armee blieb eine Bogenlänge vom Klammwall entfernt stehen. Dann begannen die Uruks, immer lauter werdend, zu grunzen.

Dieses Kampfgeschrei sollte dem Gegner Angst machen, das wusste Sophie. Es war früher oft zum Einsatz gekommen, um die eigenen Reihen psychisch zu stärken, indem eine Einheit geschaffen wurde, und den Gegner unter Druck zu setzen.

Und das Blöde war, dass es funktionierte.

Sophie verzog missmutig das Gesicht, während Gimli ein wenig hüpfte, um doch noch einen Blick über die Mauer werfen zu können.

»Was geschieht denn da draußen?«, fragte er gereizt.

»Nun, ich könnte es dir beschreiben ... oder soll ich dir eine Kiste besorgen?«, gab Legolas schmunzelnd zurück.

Die hatten wirklich die Ruhe weg!

Gimli lachte extrem gekünstelt auf, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, während unten in der Klamm die Uruks auf ihre Rüstungen schlugen, mit ihren Speeren auf den Boden stießen und nun richtig laut schrien.

Diese Laute, die Gewaltbereitschaft, die darin lag, ließen den Zwillingen kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Dennoch taten sie es den Elben gleich und holten Pfeile aus ihren Köchern. Die Männer des Königs hatten ihre Bögen bereits gespannt und warteten auf den Befehl. Auch die Zwillinge warteten, aber auf etwas anderes.

Dann plötzlich ließ ein zitternder Krieger den Pfeil los und er erlegte den ersten Uruk-hai.

»Dartho _(Halt)_!«, rief Aragorn, doch es war zu spät.

Sowie der Uruk tot auf der Erde aufschlug, dürsteten seine Kameraden nach Rache und begannen brüllend den Angriff auf die Burg.

Auf einem anderen Teil der Mauer sprach Théoden zu sich selbst: »Dann beginnt es also.«


	18. Sturm in der Nacht

Sophie sah die Uruk-hai näher kommen, hörte ihr eigenes, beschleunigtes Atmen, ihren Puls rasen. Doch dann war dieser Moment vorbei. Auf einmal war sie wieder ruhig, ihr Arm zitterte nicht mehr, sie spürte die Kälte des Regens nicht mehr, hörte das Prasseln der Tropfen nicht mehr.

Wie durch einen Filter vernahm sie neben ihrem Herzschlag, der immer ruhiger wurde, den Befehl Aragorns: »Tangado a chadad _(Macht euch bereit zum Kämpfen)_!«

Simultan spannten die Krieger auf der Mauer ihre Bögen und Sophie vernahm Legolas' Stimme: »Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc _(Ihre Rüstungen sind schwach am Nacken und unter dem Arm)_!«

Sophie nahm sich seine Worte zu Herzen und zielte auf den Hals eines der näher kommenden Uruks.

»Hado i philinn _(Schickt die Pfeile)_!«, hallte Aragorns Weisung durch die Nacht und die Pfeile flogen.

Sophie sah, wie der Uruk-hai, den sie ins Visier genommen hatte, zu Boden fiel und schnell legte sie einen neuen Pfeil an.

Neben ihr verschoss auch Christian die Pfeile in rascher Folge. Ihn hatte ebenfalls die Ruhe des Kampfes wieder erfüllt.

»Haben sie irgendwas getroffen?«, erkundigte sich Gimli, aber niemand antwortete ihm.

Christian und Sophie nahmen nun die Uruks ins Visier, die mit Armbrüsten bewaffnet den Weg an die Spitze suchten. Einige Momente konnten sie noch gefahrlos angreifen, doch dann wurde ein Elb, der nur wenige Schritte von Christian entfernt stand, von einem Bolzen getroffen.

»Sophie! Runter!«, rief Christian und seine Schwester ging hinter der Mauer in Deckung.

Er tat es ihr gleich, während neben ihm ein weiterer Elb fiel.

»Hast du mitgezählt?«, fragte Sophie.

»Vierzehn«, antwortete Christian. »Und du?«

»Siebzehn«, grinste sie. »Und wer sollte sich verstecken?«

»Pendraith _(Leitern)_!«, tönte die Stimme von Aragorn durch den Lärm der Schlacht.

»Leitern!«, stellte Sophie fest. »Dann hören wenigstens die Fernangriffe auf!«

»Schwerter!«, befahl Aragorn. »Schwerter!«

Die Zwillinge hängten sich ihre Bögen um und zogen ihre Schwerter, während genau vor ihnen eine Leiter gegen die Mauer schlug und Uruk-hai über die Brüstung sprangen. Sophie und Christian schlugen auf sie ein, noch bevor sie die Leiter wirklich verlassen hatten. Doch bald näherten sie sich auch von anderen Seiten, während zeitgleich eine Masse in einiger Entfernung über den Dammweg auf das Tor zudrängte.

Sophie wechselte einen Blick mit ihrem Bruder und zog ein paar Pfeile aus seinem Köcher, bevor sie ihren Bogen wieder zur Hand nahm. Sie spannte ihn und schoss in rascher Folge Pfeile auf die Uruk-hai auf dem Dammweg, während Christian ihr die auf der Mauer vom Leib hielt.

»Runter!«, hörte Sophie ihren Bruder schreien und sie gehorchte sofort, was ihr das Leben rettete, da genau dort, wo sich eben noch ihr Hals befunden hatte, nun eine feindliche Klinge durch die Luft sauste. Sophie drehte sich in der Hocke und jagte dem Uruk von unten einen Pfeil durch das Kinn in den Kopf. Noch während er fiel, griff sie sich den Pfeil erneut und schoss ihn auf den Feind ab, der fast Christian zum Verhängnis geworden wäre. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Uruks auf dem Dammweg zu, die noch zahlreicher geworden zu sein schienen.

Christian brachte unterdessen alle Uruk-hai zur Strecke, die sich ihm und seiner Schwester näherten. Sein Schwert schnitt das Fleisch wie Butter und fühlte sich bereits wie ein Teil seines Arms an. Er duckte sich unter dem Angriff eines Berserkers weg und stieß ihm seine Klinge in den Bauch. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, in denen er einfach dort auf der Mauer die Uruks bekämpfte, doch wahrscheinlich waren es eher Minuten, in denen sein Arm langsam schlaff wurde.

Er lehnte sich für einen Moment gegen die Steine der Brüstung, als er plötzlich unten in der Menge eine Bewegung und ein Leuchten wahrnahm. Ein Uruk-hai mit einer Fackel lief auf die Mauer zu. Das war der, der den Klammwall sprengen würde!

»Sophie!«, rief er und deutete auf den Uruk.

Sophie, der die Schweißperlen über die Stirn rannen, verstand und schoss einen Pfeil auf ihn. Im selben Moment hatten auch andere auf der Mauer den Uruk entdeckt.

»Togo hon dad, Legolas _(Bring ihn zu Fall, Legolas)_!«, brüllte Aragorn und auch Legolas schoss einen Pfeil.

Sophie wollte den nächsten anlegen, doch ihr Köcher war leer.

»Dago hon _(Töte ihn)_! Dago hon _(Töte ihn)_!«, schrie Aragorn, doch die Zwillinge wussten, dass es zu spät war.

Sophie zog ihr Schwert und packte Christian am Arm, zog ihn über die Mauer fort, weg von dem Teil, der gleich in die Luft fliegen würde.

»Nimm Pfeile mit!«, befahl sie hastig und schnitt einem gefallenen Elben den noch halbwegs gefüllten Köcher vom Rücken. Christian tat es ihr gleich, doch kaum eine Sekunde später hörten sie einen lauten Knall und wurden von einer Druckwelle erfasst.

Der junge Mann flog durch die Luft und sah die Mauer unter sich enden. Er schlug hart auf dem Feld hinter dem Wall auf, rollte sich jedoch geistesgegenwärtig ab, bevor er einen Moment reglos liegen blieb, da ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst worden war, und die Gesteinsbrocken betrachtete, die um ihn herum einschlugen. Christian war schwindelig und jeder Teil seines Körpers tat ihm weh, noch dazu hörte er lediglich ein hohes, anhaltendes Piepen.

Dann war der Moment vorbei und Christian kam langsam auf die Beine. Seine Umgebung drehte sich noch immer etwas, doch zu seiner eigenen Überraschung schien nichts gebrochen zu sein, alles funktionierte noch so, wie es sollte, bis auf die Tatsache, dass jedes Glied schmerzte. Er holte die Pfeile aus dem Köcher, den er noch immer umklammert hielt und lagerte sie bei den seinen, bevor er merkte, dass etwas fehlte.

»Sophie!«, rief er über das Piepen hinweg.

Doch niemand antwortete. Christian sah sich hektisch um, doch er konnte keine weibliche Gestalt in seiner Nähe ausmachen. Nur die Uruk-hai, die durch die Bresche im Klammwall drangen, sah er.

Benommen ging er näher heran, bis er bei den Elben stand, dann spannte er seinen Bogen, der irrwitzigerweise noch ganz war, und wartete auf den Befehl Aragorns.

»Hado i philinn _(Schickt die Pfeile)_!«

Christian schoss die ersten Pfeile und legte auch den Bogen nicht weg, als von Aragorn der Befehl zu direkten Angriff kam: »Herio _(Beginnt)_!«

Er folgte den Elben und legte einen neuen Pfeil an die Sehne. Dann feuerte er weiter, bis die Angreifer zu nahe kamen und er gezwungen war, wieder auf sein Schwert zurückzugreifen.

Ständig sah er sich nach seiner Schwester um, doch er fand sie nicht. Einen Augenblick später kämpfte er Seite an Seite mit Aragorn, der ihm hin und wieder einen Blick zuwarf.

Christians Arm wurde schon wieder schwer und seine Bewegungen ein wenig fahrig, als der Ruf die Krieger erreichte: »Aragorn! Zieht euch zurück in die Festung!«

Aragorn nickte und gab den Befehl mit lauter Stimme an die Elben weiter: »Nan barad _(In die Burg)_!«

 

Sophie hörte den Ruf und alle weiteren, die darauf folgten, und hätte ihnen gerne Folge geleistet, doch ihre Situation verlangte ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Als der Wall geborsten war, hatte es sie zwar oben auf der Mauer gehalten, doch sie war von irgendetwas – wahrscheinlich einem kleinen Stein – am Kopf getroffen worden.

Sie erinnerte sich nicht an alles, was seit der Explosion passiert war, nur, dass sie irgendwann auf der Mauer stand und Pfeile auf die Angreifer unten auf dem Feld hinter dem Wall schoss. Doch dann erklommen die Uruks erneut die Mauer und sie musste wieder den Nahkampf bestreiten.

Aber die Koordination fiel ihr im Moment ziemlich schwer, sodass sie sich nur noch mit Müh und Not die Uruks vom Leib halten konnte. In dem Moment, in dem der Ruf »Nan barad _(In die Burg)_!« durch die Menge getönt war, hatte sie der Schwerthieb eines Uruks hart getroffen, und obwohl das Kettenhemd guten Schutz bot, warf es sie zu Boden.

Schnell griff Sophie an ihr Bein und schleuderte dem Uruk ein Wurfmesser entgegen, das zu ihrer Überraschung sein Ziel fand. Mit fahrigen Fingern nahm Sophie das Messer wieder an sich und hob ihr Schwert, das sie in die Scheide steckte, und ihren Bogen auf, bevor sie sich langsam umwandte und in Richtung Burg taumelte. Sie hatte einen Pfeil an die Sehne ihres Bogens gelegt, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den nächsten Uruk treffen würde, da sich um sie herum alles zu drehen begann. Sie ging für einen Moment auf die Knie, um den Schwindel zu bekämpfen und klaubte noch ein paar Pfeile aus dem Köcher eines gefallenen Elben.

Krieger rannten an ihr vorüber, während sie durchatmete, sich wieder aufraffte, noch drei Pfeile abschoss und damit ebenso viele Elben vor dem Tod bewahrte. Doch dann kamen erneut die Uruk-hai näher.

Plötzlich wurde Sophie von einem starken Arm gepackt und mitgezogen, bis sie sicher in der Burg angekommen waren.

»Sophie! Könnt Ihr mich hören?«, drang eine Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein. »Geht es Euch gut?«

»Sophie!«

 

Sophie schien benommen zu sein, sie reagierte weder auf Aragorn noch auf Christian. Der junge Mann drückte seine Schwester sanft auf die Stufen vor der Halle und warf Aragorn einen Blick zu, der sich die Wunde an der Schläfe von Sophie besah.

»Es sieht nicht schlimm aus«, schätzte der Waldläufer ein. »Wir hatten alle Glück!«

Aus einiger Entfernung rief jemand nach dem Heerführer.

»Geht! Ich kümmere mich um Sophie!«, sagte Christian schnell und Aragorn lief davon.

»Ich brauche keinen Babysitter!«, murmelte Sophie.

Sie schien wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.

»Geht es dir gut?«, erkundigte sich Christian, der sich neben seine Schwester gesetzt hatte.

»Alles bestens!«, behauptete Sophie, während sie blinzelte. »Nur ein bisschen Übelkeit. Ich sollte was trinken und einen Moment sitzen bleiben.«

»Warte!«, sagte Christian und wuselte los, um Wasser zu besorgen.

Zum einen, um es seiner Schwester zu geben, zum anderen, weil er selbst auch durstig war.

»Ich brauche auch eine kleine Pause«, verkündete Christian atemlos, als er wieder bei Sophie ankam. »Das ist anstrengend!«

»Aber zur Überraschung aller leben wir noch«, sagte Sophie und trank einen Schluck. »Ah, das tut gut!«

»Wie lange ist es wohl noch bis zum Tagesanbruch?«, erkundigte sich Christian.

Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Bestimmt sind es noch Stunden. Die Festung wird immerhin auch noch eingenommen werden.«

»Sie klingen als könnten sie Hilfe gebrauchen«, wechselte Christian das Thema, als Schreie von der Festungsmauer an ihre Ohren drangen.

»Die großen Leitern«, erinnerte sich Sophie. »Lass uns gehen!«

»Sophie! Ich halte das für keine gute Idee!«, warf ihr Bruder vorsichtig ein.

»Und warum nicht?«, entgegnete sie zickig. »Weil ich eine Frau bin?«

»Nein! Weil du eventuell eine Gehirnerschütterung hast!«, antwortete Christian.

»Hab ich gar nicht!«, behauptete Sophie stur, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er recht hatte. »Es geht wieder. Wirklich!«

Sie wollte das Schlachtfeld nicht verlassen, nur, um die Männer nicht in ihrer Vorstellung zu bestätigen, dass der Krieg nichts für eine Frau war, weil sie es nicht durchhalten würde.

Christian musterte seine Schwester noch einen Augenblick, dann kam ihm eine Idee. »Bleib noch einen kleinen Moment sitzen!«, sagte er schließlich.

»Wieso?« Sophie sah ihn misstrauisch an. »Willst du mich wieder zurücklassen?«

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. »Unsere Schwerter sind nicht mehr scharf. Gib mir deines, ich werde sie schleifen gehen!«

»Aber wehe, du kommst nicht wieder!«, warnte Sophie und überreichte Christian ihr Schwert.

Jener nahm es an sich und erhob sich, ging zu den Schmieden vor der Halle.

Er wollte Sophie noch einen Moment Zeit geben. Sie würde – so vernünftig sie normalerweise auch war – niemals den Kampf jetzt aufgeben. Das erlaubte ihr Stolz ihr nicht, sie wollte hier ja unbedingt die Emanzipation im Alleingang durchbringen. Christian wünschte sich zwar, dass sie es sein ließe, doch in gewisser Weise verstand er es auch. Er musste einfach versuchen, sie zu schützen, so lange sie lädiert war.

Bald kam er zurück und gab Sophie ihre Klinge zurück.

»So gut wie neu!«, verkündete er und half seiner Schwester auf die Beine. »Wollen wir?«

Sophie nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen. So richtig gut ging es ihr zwar immer noch nicht, doch wenigstens hatte sie keine Schwindelanfälle mehr. Nur noch Kopfschmerzen.

Sie folgte Christian, blickte jedoch noch einmal zurück und sah, wie Verletzte, denen Gliedmaßen fehlten oder deren Köpfe mit blutigen Bandagen umwickelt waren, zu den Höhlen gebracht wurden. Da ging es ihr doch noch um einiges besser, obwohl eigentlich auch sie sich schonen sollte.

Auf der Festungsmauer angekommen, spannten die Zwillinge erneut ihre Bögen und schossen auf alles, was einen üblen Geruch verströmte. Sie unterstützten Gimli und Aragorn, die alleine auf dem Dammweg kämpften, und schützten sie, als sie an einem Seil nach oben gezogen wurden.

Doch dann hallte auch schon wieder eine Stimme durch die kämpfenden Massen: »Rückzug! Rückzug!«

Die Zwillinge und alle anderen ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließen hastig die Mauer, mussten jedoch gleich wieder ihre Schwerter ziehen, da durch das zerborstene Tor die Uruk-hai ins Innere der Festung strömten und es sie aufzuhalten galt.

»Beeilung! Hinein. Alle hinein!«, hörten die Zwillinge Aragorns Stimme und sie brachen ihren Kampf ab, flüchteten zum Eingang der Halle, die den Kern der Burg bildete.

Die Tür wurde hinter den letzten Kriegern, die das Glück hatten, nicht von Uruks umzingelt worden zu sein, geschlossen und dann mit allem, was sich finden ließ, verbarrikadiert.

Die Zwillinge halfen tatkräftig mit, obwohl Sophie wieder einen leichten Schwindel verspürte. Sie verweilte einen Moment und atmete tief durch, auch, um die in ihr aufsteigende Übelkeit loszuwerden, als ihr Blick auf eines der kleinen Fenster fiel. Außerhalb der Halle wurde es langsam hell.

Sophie atmete im selben Moment auf, in dem Théoden verkündete: »Die Festung ist eingenommen. Es ist vorbei.«

»Ihr sagtet mir, die Festung würde niemals fallen, solange Eure Leute sie verteidigten!«, steuerte Aragorn bei. »Sie verteidigen sie immer noch. Sie ließen ihr Leben dafür!«

»Gibt es keinen anderen Weg für die Frauen und Kinder aus den Höhlen heraus?«, erkundigte sich Sophie und klaute Aragorn mal wieder den Text.

»Es gibt einen Pfad. Er führt ins Gebirge, doch weit kommen sie nicht, die Uruk-hai sind zu zahlreich«, antwortete Gamling zögerlich.

»Alle Frauen und Kinder sollen sich auf den Gebirgspfad begeben!«, befahl Aragorn. »Und verbarrikadiert den Eingang!«

Théoden blickte betrübt. »Was kann der Mensch gegen solch tollkühnen Hass ausrichten?«

 _Jammerlappen!_ , schoss es Christian durch den Kopf, der neben Legolas Stellung bezogen hatte und darauf wartete, dass die Uruks durchbrachen.

»Reitet raus mit mir! Reitet raus und kämpft!«, schlug Aragorn plötzlich vor.

»Für Tod und Glorie«, fügte Théoden an.

»Für Rohan! Für euer Volk!«, korrigierte Aragorn.

Die Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen, bis Gimli das Wort ergriff.

»Die Sonne geht auf!«

»Yeah! Gandalf kommt!«, murmelte Christian.

Während Sophie noch grinste, tauchte Théoden aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf.

»Ja... Ja! Das Horn Helm Hammerhands soll erschallen in der Klamm!«, sagte er. »Ein allerletztes Mal!«

»Ja!«, stimmte Gimli zu und lief aus der Halle, um das Horn zu blasen.

Théoden legte unterdessen Aragorn die Hand auf die Schulter. »Dies möge die Stunde sein, da wir gemeinsam Schwerter ziehen!«

Der Waldläufer und Heerführer nickte und gab den Befehl an alle in der Halle versammelten Krieger: »Zu den Ställen! Holt die Pferde! Reiten wir raus!«

Die Männer ließen von der Tür ab und liefen durch einen schmalen Gang zu den Ställen. In Windeseile wurden die Pferde gesattelt, die angesichts der allgemeinen Hektik ein wenig unruhig wurden, nervös auf der Stelle traten. Christian und Sophie gehörten mit zu den ersten, die ihre Reittiere in die Halle führten.

»Hoffentlich überleben wir das!«, sagte Sophie, während sie sich in den Sattel schwang.

»Hoffentlich«, wiederholte Christian. »Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht überstanden, um jetzt in den letzten Minuten abzukratzen!«

Nach einer Weile machte die Tür auch nicht mehr den Eindruck, als würde sie noch lange dem Rammbock der Uruks standhalten. Doch mittlerweile schienen die Reiter ziemlich vollständig zu sein. »Grimme Taten erwachet!«, sprach Théoden, der soeben sein Schwert zog. »Auf zu Zorn, auf zu Verderben und blutig Morgen!«

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin barst die Tür unter dem Ansturm der Uruk-hai und das Horn Helm Hammerhands schallte mit einem tiefen Basston durch den Lärm.

»Auf Eorlingas!«, rief Théoden und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen.

Die anderen Krieger taten es ihm gleich und ungefähr fünfzig Reiter sprengten durch die Reihen der in die Halle dringen Uruks.

Sophie und Christian schlugen mit ihren Schwertern nach den Feinden, die ihren Pferden nahe kamen. Die meisten von ihnen schienen zu überrascht, um zu reagieren und so kamen die Reiter über die Stufen vor der Halle bis zum Tor und zum Dammweg, ohne dass jemand fiel. Doch während sie jenen säuberten, stets begleitet von dem dumpfen Ton des Horns, bereiteten sich die Uruk-hai vor den Mauern vor. Sowie die Reiter in die Masse eindrangen, griffen die Feinde sie an und nur der, der sein Pferd ständig in Bewegung hielt und mit seinem Schwert alle Seiten erreichte, entging den tödlichen Angriffen, die von allen Seiten folgten.

Da die Zwillinge sehr gute Reiter waren, gelang es ihnen, diese fast schon akrobatische Herausforderung zu meistern, doch viele der sie umgebenden Reiter erwischte es. Die Reihen der Krieger Rohans wurden schnell dezimiert, bis es schon ziemlich finster aussah und die Verzweiflung sich breitmachte.

Hilfe suchend wandte Sophie den Blick hoch zum Ende des Abhangs, von wo die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne in die Klamm fielen.

Wann kam Gandalf denn nun endlich?

Ihre Augen verweilten jedoch nur kurz, da sie sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den angreifenden Uruk-hai zuwenden musste, von denen einer schon ihr Bein gegriffen hatte, um sie aus dem Sattel zu ziehen. Mit einem Hieb ihres Schwertes trennte sie den Arm an der Schulter ab und schüttelte ihr Bein, damit sich die Umklammerung löste, während sie den Feind enthauptete.

Dann plötzlich vernahm sie ein lautes Wiehern. Sophies Kopf schnellte herum, genau wie die aller anderen Krieger und der meisten Feinde. Oben auf dem Hang war ein weißes Pferd mit einem ebenso weißen Reiter aufgetaucht.

Sophie warf ihrem Bruder einen erleichterten Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Lächeln quittierte. Dann sah er nach oben, wo neben Gandalf ein weiterer Reiter aufgetaucht war. Dessen Stimme hallte nun auch durch die Klamm. »Rohirrim!«

Und keinen Augenblick später standen am oberen Rand des Abhangs so viele Reiter, dass der Lichtschein von ihnen vollständig verdeckt wurde.

»Für den König!«, ertönte der Ruf und die Masse der Pferde setzte sich in Bewegung, rollte den steilen Abhang hinunter wie eine Welle, die vor der Küste in die Brandung geriet.

Die Uruks schienen einen Moment ratlos, doch dann kamen sie, von den Anführern harsch angefahren, wieder zur Besinnung und griffen zum einen die Reiter, die sich noch immer zwischen ihnen befanden, an und zum anderen bildeten sie eine Barriere gegen jene, die sich auf dem Abhang näherten. Doch just in dem Moment, in dem die Reiter Gefahr liefen, in die Speere der Uruks zu reiten, erschien die Sonne in deren Rücken und die Uruk-hai ließen überrascht und geblendet ihre Speere sinken, was ihnen zum Verhängnis wurde. Alle, die von dem Sturm auf die Hornburg noch übrig waren, wurden nun von den Truppen Éomers niedergeschlagen und bald blieb ihnen nur noch die Flucht. Sie flüchteten im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zum Ende der Klamm, an dem über Nacht ein dichter Wald entstanden war.

»Die Bäume vom Fangorn!«, murmelte Christian in sich hinein.

Die Reiter hatten den Uruks nachgesetzt, bis ihnen ein Ruf des Zauberers Einhalt gebot: »Nicht in den Wald hinein! Haltet euch von den Bäumen fern!«

Die Zwillinge stoppten ihre Pferde, die empört schnaubten, direkt neben dem Zauberer, während die letzten Uruks den Saum des Waldes erreichten. Dann kam Bewegung in den Bäumen auf, ihre Wipfel schwankten und die Todesschreie der Uruk-hai hallten furchtbar und markerschütternd zwischen ihnen heraus. Einige der Krieger sahen dem – auf diese Entfernung nur zu erahnenden, da von Blättern und Zweigen verborgenen – Schauspiel entsetzt zu, bis die Bäume wieder ruhig wurden und sich wie normale Pflanzen verhielten.

Gandalf wendete Schattenfell und ritt langsam zur Hornburg zurück. Aragorn folgte ihm und allmählich schlossen sich alle anderen auch an. Christian suchte seine Schwester, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die junge Frau auf dem prächtigen Hengst entdeckt hatte. Sie stach wirklich aus der Masse der Krieger heraus. Er holte sie ein und sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

»Hey!«, sagte er, nachdem er sie ergriffen hatte.

»Wir haben es geschafft!«, erwiderte sie lächelnd. »Wir leben noch!«

Christian nickte. Auch ihm war ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. »Und du hast allen gezeigt, dass eine Frau neben ihnen bestehen kann. Sogar mit Gehirnerschütterung.«

Sophie sah ihn erstaunt an. »Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht entschlossener versucht, mich am Weiterkämpfen zu hindern?«

»Hätte es denn was gebracht?«

Seine Schwester grinste. »Wahrscheinlich nicht. Gott, bin ich hier unvernünftig geworden! Mama und Papa würden mich für so eine Aktion köpfen!«

Christian lachte auf und nickte zustimmend. »Die nächsten Tage solltest du es aber wirklich langsam angehen lassen!«

Es dauerte erstaunlich lange, bis sich die Pferde ihren Weg durch die sich stapelnden Kadaver der Uruks gebahnt hatten. Im Innern der Hornburg saßen die Krieger dann ab. Einige, die verletzt worden waren, bahnten sich einen Weg zu den Höhlen, aus denen jetzt schon langsam die Frauen wieder auftauchten. Éowyn gehörte mit zu den ersten, die den Überlebenden entgegenlief.

»Und sie ist froh...«, begann Sophie, bevor ihr die Kinnlade herunterfiel. Sie hatte eigentlich sagen wollen _»...dass Aragorn noch am Leben ist«_ , doch das erübrigte sich, als die Weiße Herrin nicht dem Heerführer um den Hals fiel, sondern ihrem Bruder.

Jener wirkte ähnlich überrascht, erwiderte die Umarmung aber. Nach zwölf Sekunden – Sophie hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können mitzuzählen – ließ Éowyn von Christian ab, nickte dessen Schwester zu und schloss schließlich auch Aragorn in die Arme.

»Was war das denn?«, fragte Sophie ihren Bruder. »Habe ich da etwas verpasst?«

Christian zuckte ratlos die Schultern. »Frag mich nicht!«

Sophie tat ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn sie zu dem zwöf-Sekunden-Thema mit Sicherheit noch etwas zu sagen hätte. Doch das konnte warten. »Lass uns unsere Pfeile suchen!« Sie fasste Christian am Arm und zog ihn mit.

Die Zwillinge stiegen die Treppe zur großen Mauer hinunter und mussten stets aufpassen, dass sie nicht über gefallene Krieger stolperten. Die Leichen der Elben, Menschen und Uruk-hai häuften sich an jedem Punkt der Hornburg.

»So viele Tote!«, murmelte Sophie betroffen. »Das habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen.«

Christian stieg über einen Uruk hinweg und schüttelte den Kopf. »In der Nacht schienen es weniger zu sein.«

»Krieg ist etwas scheußliches!«, bemerkte Sophie angewidert. »Er macht Leichen aus uns allen!«

»Lass uns nicht so schnell gehen, vielleicht finden wir noch Verletzte!« Christian bückte sich und schob einen Uruk-hai von einem Elben, doch auch jener war tot.

Sophie beteiligte sich an der Suche, doch viele Überlebende fanden sie nicht. Doch bald hatten sich ihre Köcher wieder gefüllt.

»Wie viele hast du eigentlich erlegt?«, fragte Sophie, da sie unten auf dem Feld hinter dem Wall Legolas und Gimli entdeckt hatte, die sich wahrscheinlich gerade über eben dieses Thema austauschten.

»Es ist geschmacklos, so etwas zu zählen!«, entgegnete Christian. »Das macht doch so eine Art Spiel aus dem Ganzen!« Er verstummte kurz. »Aber es waren achtundachtzig, wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe. Und du?«

»Ich war zwischendrin nicht so ganz bei mir, aber ich glaube, es waren auch so um die neunzig«, antwortete Sophie mit einem Hauch von Stolz in der Stimme. »Gott, wir sind widerwärtig!«, fügte sie hinzu, als sie ihn bemerkte.

»Aber jeder für sich besser als Legolas und Gimli zusammen!«, sagte Christian, der wusste, dass sie beide Zahlen im Vierzigerbereich vorzuweisen hatten.

»Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wieso sie nach einer Nacht nur so wenig hatten.« Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Aber jetzt lass uns die Kettenhemden zurückbringen und was trinken und essen gehen!«


	19. Heil den siegreichen Toten

Nachdem sie die Waffenkammer wieder verlassen hatten, wollten die Zwillinge erst einmal in die Höhlen gehen, um nach etwas zu essen zu suchen, doch auf halbem Weg wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einigen Frauen auf sich gelenkt, die nahe des Zugangs zur Halle saßen und weinten.

Unter den vielen Trauernden wären sie den Geschwistern wohl kaum aufgefallen, wenn Sophie nicht unter ihnen die kleine Freda entdeckt hätte, die sie in Edoras betreut hatte. Sie hatte sich an ihre Mutter geklammert und weinte. Rasch ging Sophie zu ihr.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte sie sanft die Mutter.

»Seid Ihr die Fremde, von der Freda erzählte?«, wollte jene wissen.

Sophie nickte.

»Ich danke Euch dafür! Mein Name ist Morwen.«

»Was ist passiert?«, wiederholte Sophie ihre Frage.

»Éothain. Er ist … gefallen«, flüsterte Morwen und strich Freda weiter über das Haar.

Sophie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Der Junge war doch höchstens elf gewesen!

»Das tut mir so unendlich leid!«, sagte sie, während sich in ihren Augen Tränen sammelten. Sie wechselte einen Blick mit Christian, der ähnlich bestürzt schien. »Kann ich irgendetwas tun?«

»Nein«, antwortete Morwen sanft. »Wir alle haben unsere Liebsten verloren. Ihr könnt nichts tun.«

Die anderen Frauen nickten, stumme Tränen in den Augen. Sophie fragte sich, wie sie das machten. Sie selbst wäre schon längst durchgedreht.

»Kannst du was singen?«, fragte Freda plötzlich und sah Sophie mit verheulten Augen an.

Die junge Frau schluckte den Kloß, der ihr im Hals saß, hinunter und nickte. »In Ordnung.«

Sophie überlegte einen Moment, dann fiel ihr ein geeignetes Lied ein. Sie räusperte sich und begann dann leise zu singen _(Wilde Rose, Faun)_ :

 

_»Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer!_

_Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her._

_Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr._

 

_Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer!_

_Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her._

_Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr._

_Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr._

 

_Mein Liebster zog in die Schlacht dahin_

_und rief: „Solang ich siegreich bin,_

_wird diese wilde Rose blühen!“_

 

_Ich gab der Blume seinen Namen._

_Sie blühte stolz und unbeugsam,_

_bis eines Nachts dann der Winter kam._

 

_Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer!_

_Gab im Frühling meinen Liebsten her._

_Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr._

 

_Werd' ich sehen ihn bald?_

_Mir bangt so sehr..._

 

_Es kam ein Brief, in dem es stand:_

_Er starb als Held im fernen Land,_

_eine Rose fest in seiner Hand._

 

_Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer!_

_Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her._

_Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr._

 

_Weh, weh, mein Herz ist schwer!_

_Gab für immer meinen Liebsten her._

_Seine wilde Rose blüht nicht mehr._

 

_Mir ist, oh, so kalt!_

_Er kommt nie mehr...«_

 

Sophie endete und bemerkte, dass sie, während sie gesungen hatte, begonnen hatte zu weinen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und lächelte das kleine Mädchen an.

»Denk immer daran«, sagte sie. »Die, die uns lieben, gehen nie vollständig. Sie sind immer da. Dein Bruder wird immer in deinem Herzen sein!«

Freda sah Sophie mit großen Augen an. Sophie strich ihr noch einmal über die Wange, dann erhob sie sich, lächelte der Mutter zu und trat dann wieder neben Christian. Dabei registrierte sie, dass um sie herum erneut die Tätigkeiten zum Erliegen gekommen waren. Viele waren stehen geblieben und hatten gelauscht, die Augen in Tränen schwimmend.

Sophie wurde rot und zog ihren Bruder mit sich, floh aus dem Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit. »Wie peinlich!«, murmelte sie, als sie schließlich in den Tunnel, der in die Höhlen führte, gelangten.

In jenen erbeuteten sie sogar einen ganzen Laib Brot und eine Flasche voll Wasser. Sie waren ziemlich hungrig und so aßen sie schnell, bevor sie die Höhlen wieder den Frauen und Kranken überließen und zur Burg zurückkehrten.

Es war ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt. Viele der Krieger hatten sich für eine Weile hingelegt, um sich von den anstrengenden Kämpfen zu erholen, andere stapelten die Leichen. Auch Sophie hegte den Wunsch, erst einmal zu schlafen, da ihr noch immer ein wenig schwindelig war und sie anhaltende Kopfschmerzen hatte. Wohl wegen der Gehirnerschütterung.

 

Als schließlich die Menschenmassen die Klamm zu verlassen begannen, um in ihre Heimatdörfer oder nach Edoras zurückzukehren, riefen auch der König und Gandalf die Gefährten zusammen, um den Weg nach Isengart einzuschlagen.

Die Zwillinge holten erneut ihre Pferde aus den Boxen und schlossen sich ihren Begleitern an. Mitten im Zug ritten sie über den Dammweg und durch die Klamm, in der vor den Mauern der Festung die Berge der Leichen brannten. Doch am Rand des plötzlich erschienen Waldes trennte sich die kleine Schar Reiter vom Rest des Volkes und schlug den Weg nach Norden ein.

Christian fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl in dem Wald, der immerhin vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mehrere hundert Uruk-hai abgeschlachtet hatte, doch er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.

»Ich möchte Euch danken!«, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme.

Überrascht wandte er den Kopf und sah Théoden, der nahe an ihn heran geritten war.

»Weshalb danken, mein Herr?«, fragte Christian.

»Ihr habt hervorragend gekämpft, obgleich dieser Krieg nicht der Eure gewesen ist«, antwortete Théoden.

»Es ist unser aller Krieg. Es freut mich, dass mein Schwert von Nutzen war«, wehrte Christian ab.

Théoden blickte über die Schulter. Sophie ritt ein Stück hinter den Männern und betrachtete stumm die Bäume.

»Ich hätte jedoch nicht gedacht, dass Ihr Eurer Schwester gestatten würdet, mit Euch zu kämpfen«, sagte der König dann.

Christian überlegte für einen Moment, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte, dann entschied er sich für die Solidarität mit Sophie.

»Wieso hätte sie nicht kämpfen sollen?«, fragte er. »Sie weiß ein Schwert ebenso gut zu führen wie ich.«

»Die Schlacht ist kein Ort für eine Frau«, behauptete Théoden.

»Die Schlacht ist ein Ort für niemanden«, entgegnete der junge Mann. »Dort, wo wir herkommen, besitzen Männer und Frauen die gleichen Rechte. Und wenn Sophie sich entscheidet, für Euer Volk zu kämpfen, dann ist es eine Entscheidung, die sie gefällt hat, und die ich respektiere.«

»Euer Land scheint sich sehr von diesem zu unterscheiden«, stellte der König fest.

Christian nickte zustimmend. »Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung!«, murmelte er so leise, dass er bezweifelte, dass der andere die Worte verstanden haben konnte.

»Und obgleich es Eurer Schwester ein wenig an Respekt mangelt, muss ich eingestehen, dass sie wohl weiß, was sie tut«, sagte Théoden mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Der junge Mann musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Eigentlich war Sophie diejenige, die niemals unhöflich oder respektlos handelte oder sprach. _Er_ war oftmals um flapsige Bemerkungen nicht verlegen und stieß gelegentlich seine Mitmenschen vor den Kopf, doch vieles hatte sich anscheinend in Mittelerde geändert.

Sophie beobachtete die Männer unterdessen von hinten. Ihr ging es immer noch nicht blendend, aber das würde vermutlich noch eine Weile so bleiben. Eine Gehirnerschütterung verschwand nicht im Laufe von wenigen Stunden, so etwas brauchte Zeit. Die junge Frau strich Daen'car sanft über den Hals, bis ihr auffiel, dass Éomer unmittelbar neben ihr ritt.

»Ihr sucht meine Nähe?«, erkundigte sie sich und richtete sich wieder im Sattel auf.

Éomer sah sie von der Seite her an. »Wenn Ihr es so nennen wollt.«

»Ich danke Euch für die Rettung im Sonnenaufgang«, sagte Sophie höflich. »Ihr habt die Schlacht zu unseren Gunsten gewendet.«

Der Krieger senkte den Kopf. »Ich hätte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, Euch auf dem Schlachtfeld anzutreffen.«

»Es hat die meisten überrascht und viele hießen es nicht gut, unter anderem Euer Onkel«, sagte die junge Frau schulterzuckend.

»Wieso tatet Ihr es dennoch?«, fragte Éomer. »Ihr wurdet nicht in die Schlacht gerufen und steht in keiner Schuld zu unserem Volk. Zudem seid Ihr eine Frau.«

»Beantwortet mir eine Frage, mein Herr Éomer«, verlangte Sophie sanft. »Wer sollte eher in einer Schlacht mitkämpfen? Eine Frau, die in den Künsten des Krieges bewandert ist, oder ein Kind, ein Junge von kaum zehn Jahren, der in seinem Leben noch nie eine Waffe in der Hand hielt?«

Éomer schwieg einen Moment. »Auf diese Frage erwartet Ihr doch sicherlich keine Antwort«, sagte er schließlich mit einem ziemlich charmanten Lächeln.

»Nein, das tue ich wirklich nicht!« Sophie musste auch lächeln.

»Ich muss nur sagen, mich überrascht Euer Mut«, sagte Éomer schließlich. »Dass Ihr gewillt seid, Euer Leben für ein Volk zu geben, das Euch fremd ist.«

»Und sich Eurem Onkel, dem König, zu widersetzen«, fügte Sophie hinzu. »Er wollte nicht, dass ich kämpfe.«

»Das kann ich mir denken«, lachte Éomer.

»Und dazu, dass Euer Volk mir fremd ist, kann ich nur sagen, dass wir alle Menschen sind«, redete sie weiter. »Verschiedene Völker ändern daran nichts. Ob ich für Euer Volk kämpfe oder für meines, es macht keinen Unterschied. Ich kämpfe für die Menschen.«

Der Krieger blieb einen Moment stumm, dann ergriff er erneut das Wort: »Ihr seid klug, Sophie!«

»Ich danke Euch!«, erwiderte die junge Frau geschmeichelt, immerhin hatte sie ihn für einen der größten Chauvinisten hier gehalten.

Éomer nickte ihr noch einmal zu, dann schloss er zum König auf. Christian ritt unterdessen zu Sophie.

»Du siehst irgendwie aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen«, stellte er fest.

»So ähnlich«, gab Sophie zurück. »Aber noch unglaublicher: Éomer hat mir ein Kompliment gemacht!«

»Nicht dein Ernst!«, sagte Christian gespielt überrascht. »Auch Théoden hat eingestanden, dass du zwar eine Bitch bist, aber dennoch ganz gut kämpfst.«

»Wow!« Sophie grinste stolz. »Aber über dich sind sie bestimmt auch alle sehr begeistert. Immerhin hast du sogar ohne Gehirnerschütterung überlebt. Und wahrscheinlich mehr Uruks als ich auf dem Gewissen.«

Christian lachte. »Gut möglich. Aber ich bin ja auch älter.«

»Und scheinst Éowyn abzubekommen«, erinnerte Sophie ihn.

Ihr Bruder zuckte die Schultern. »Mich interessiert eine andere.«

»Und mich deren Verlobter«, meinte Sophie. »High Five für die Loser vom Dienst!«

Sie klatschten sich ab und ritten lachend weiter.

 

Am Abend rasteten sie am Saum des Waldes. Sie ließen die Pferde in der Nähe grasen und entfachten ein Feuer. Christian wollte sich noch zu den Männern setzen, doch Sophie ging es wieder ein wenig schlechter. Sie beschloss, sich sofort schlafen zu legen.

Sie hatte es sich schon beinahe gemütlich gemacht, als im Halbdunkel Aragorn noch einmal zu ihr kam.

»Wie geht es Euch?«, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

»Gut.« Sophie setzte sich auf. »Noch ein wenig beschädigt, aber das wird wieder.«

»Ich bin froh, dass Ihr nicht schlimmer verletzt wurdet – oder gar getötet!«, sagte der Waldläufer.

Sophie lächelte. »Ich bin auch glücklich, Euch lebendig zu sehen! Doch das mit Haldir tut mir leid!« Gerne hätte sie skandiert _He's not dead (Er ist nicht tot)!_ , wie auf den Conventions, wenn Craig Parker auf die Bühne kam, aber hier in Mittelerde war der Elb leider wirklich tot.

Aragorn nickte. »Hannon le _(Ich danke Euch)_!«

»Ich denke, ich werde ein wenig schlafen«, sagte Sophie nach einem Moment der Stille.

»Wünscht Ihr, dass ich über Euch wache?«, fragte Aragorn. »Wie Ihr über mich wachtet, nachdem Ihr mich gerettet habt?«

Die junge Frau musste erneut lächeln. »Ihr habt es also bemerkt! Aber Euer Leben stand noch auf Messers Schneide, ich wachte so genau über Euch, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Ihr an den Folgen Eures Sturzes sterbt! In Eurer Zukunft gibt es noch große Aufgaben, die auf Euch warten.«

Aragorn lachte kurz auf. »Als würdet Ihr die Zukunft kennen! Doch schlaft nun, Sophie!«

Sie nickte und legte sich hin, schloss die Augen und spürte, dass Aragorns warme Hand ihre Decke zurechtrückte. Irgendwie kam sie nicht drumherum zu bemerken, dass es sich bei Aragorns Zuwendung eher um eine Art väterliche Zuneigung handelte als um das, was Sophie sich erhoffte.

Und das stimmte sie traurig, während sie einschlummerte.

 

Sophie schlief wie ein Stein, sodass ihr Bruder am nächsten Morgen seine liebe Mühe damit hatte, sie wachzubekommen. Zwischendrin hatte er sogar ihren Puls gecheckt, um festzustellen, ob sie überhaupt noch lebte. Aber es schien ihr schon besser zu gehen.

Noch am selben Tag verließen sie den großen Wald und fanden sich an der zertrümmerten Mauer, die Isengart von den Bäumen abgetrennt hatte, wider. Dann sahen sie auch Merry und Pippin, die auf jener saßen und leicht bekifft wirkten.

»Willkommen, meine Herren … und schöne Sophie, in Isengart!«, verkündete Merry leicht schwankend.

Die Zwillinge und ihre Begleiter grinsten, während Gimli sich über die Hobbits empörte: » _Ihr jungen Nichtsnutze! Da jagt man euretwegen durch die Gegend und jetzt findet man euch schmausend und-und-und Pfeife rauchend!«_

_ »Nun, wir sitzen hier auf dem Feld des Sieges, und erfreuen uns einiger wohl verdienter Annehmlichkeiten«, korrigierte Pippin und Merry nickte zustimmend. »Das Pökelfleisch ist wirklich ausgesprochen delikat.« _

_ Nun sah man bei Gimli förmlich das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. »Pökelfleisch?« _

_ Gandalf schüttelte unterdessen missbilligend den Kopf und murmelte: »Hobbits!« _

_ »Wir unterstehen dem Befehl von Baumbart«, erklärte Merry. »Er ist sozusagen der neue Verwalter von Isengart.« _

_ Gandalf machte einen Wink mit der Hand und die Truppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Pippin und Merry wurden auf den Pferden von Aragorn und Éomer mitgenommen. _

_ Die Tiere fanden sicher ihren Weg durch das überflutete Isengart zum Orthanc, obwohl Christian dennoch zwischenzeitlich fürchtete, Anglachel könnte in die Leere treten, da sich unter ihnen noch immer die Produktionsanlagen befanden, die nun riesige Unterwasserhöhlen bildeten. Sophie staunte unterdessen über die Ents, die noch immer in der Ferne durch das Wasser wateten.  _

_ Sie waren wirklich beeindruckend! So groß und so … Baum. _

_ Vor dem Turm Sarumans wartete schließlich auch ein ganz spezieller Ent auf die Ankömmlinge. Baumbart. _

_ »Oh, junger Meister Gandalf«, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so tief und sonor war, dass sie im Innern der Zwillinge, irgendwo unterhalb des Magens, zu vibrieren schien. »Ich bin froh über Euer Kommen! Holz und Wasser, Stock und Stein kann ich beherrschen. Doch hier gilt es mit einem Zauberer fertig zu werden, eingesperrt in seinem Turm.« _

_ »Zeig dich gefälligst!«, murmelte Aragorn dem Orthanc zugewandt. _

_ »Sei vorsichtig!«, warnte Gandalf. »Sogar in der Niederlage ist Saruman gefährlich!« _

» _Holen wir uns seinen Kopf, dann haben wir endlich Ruhe!«, brummte Gimli missmutig._

_ »Nein!«, widersprach der Zauberer. »Wir brauchen ihn lebendig. Wir müssen ihn zum Reden bringen.« _

_ In diesem Moment ertönte von der Spitze des Turms eine Stimme, die klar und deutlich an die Ohren der versammelten Reiter drang, ohne dass die Person besonders laut sprechen musste: »Ihr habt viele Kriege geführt und viele Männer getötet, Théoden, König, und habt hinterher Frieden geschlossen. Könnten wir nicht gemeinsam beratschlagen, wie wir das einst taten, mein alter Freund? Können wir nicht Frieden haben, Ihr und ich?« _

_ Christian und Sophie blickten nach oben und erblickten eine weiße Robe und einen langen, weißen Bart. Saruman. _

_ »Das werden wir«, antwortete Théoden nach einer kurzen Pause, in der nur das leise Schlagen der kleinen, von Bewegungen der Pferde und Ents erzeugten, Wellen gegen den Orthanc, und das Knarren bei jeder Bewegung der Baumhirten zu hören war. »Wir werden Frieden haben, wenn man Euch gerichtet hat für die Feuersbrünste in Westfold und für die Kinder, die dort ihr Leben ließen! Wir werden Frieden haben, wenn das Leben der Soldaten, die vor den Toren der Hornburg zerhackt wurden, nachdem sie schon tot waren, gerächt ist! Wenn Ihr an einem Galgen baumelt, zum Vergnügen Eurer eigenen Krähen, dann haben wir Frieden!« _

_ »Galgen und Krähen!«, schnaubte Saruman verächtlich. »Du Greis! Was willst du, Gandalf Graurock? Lass mich raten. Den Schlüssel von Orthanc? Oder womöglich die Schlüssel von Barad-dûr selbst? Zusammen mit den Kronen der sieben Könige und den Stäben der fünf Zauberer?« _

_ »Dein hinterhältiger Verrat kostete schon Viele das Leben. Tausenden mehr droht jetzt Unheil. Doch du könntest sie retten, Saruman! Du warst tief im innersten Rat des Feindes«, versuchte Gandalf den Zauberer auf seine Seite zu ziehen. _

_ »Dann seid ihr gekommen, weil ihr Auskünfte wollt? Ich habe welche für euch.« Wie aus dem Nichts holte Saruman einen etwas mehr als faustgroßen schwarzen Stein aus seinem Mantel. Den Palantír. »Etwas wuchert im Herzen von Mittelerde, ein Geschwür und ihr vermögt es nicht zu sehen. Aber das große Auge hat es gesehen. Selbst jetzt baut er seinen Vorteil aus. Sein Angriff wird bald erfolgen. Ihr werdet alle den Tod erleiden. Aber das weißt du, nicht wahr, Gandalf?«, erkundigte er sich spöttisch. »Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass dieser Waldläufer jemals auf dem Throne Gondors sitzen wird? Dieser Heimatlose, aus dem Schatten Gekrochene wird niemals zum König gekrönt.« _

_ »Wird er doch!«, flüsterte Sophie ihrem Bruder zu.  _

_ »Gandalf zögert nicht, jene zu opfern, die ihm am nächsten stehen. Jene, die er vorgibt, zu lieben«, sprach Saruman weiter. »Sag mir, welche Worte des Trosts hast du dem Halbling gespendet, bevor du ihn in sein Verderben schicktest? Der Weg, den du ihn nehmen ließest, endet einzig und allein im Tod.« _

_ Gandalf schwieg und Gimli ergriff das Wort, an Legolas gerichtet: »Ich hab jetzt genug davon! Mach Schluss mit ihm, ein Pfeil direkt ins Maul!« _

_ »Nein!«, wehrte Gandalf erneut ab. _

_ »Es spielt keine Rolle, in wenigen Momenten stirbt er sowieso!«, dachte Sophie, doch die Tatsache, wie sie plötzlich alle ansahen, machte ihr klar, dass sie es wohl laut ausgesprochen hatte. _

_ »Was meint Ihr?«, fragte Aragorn. _

_ »Ermordet«, antwortete Sophie leise. _

_ »Komm herunter, Saruman! Dann wird dein Leben verschont werden!«, rief Gandalf dennoch zum Turm hinauf. _

_ »Spar dir dein Gnade und dein Mitleid. Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür!«, fauchte Saruman und schickte einen Feuerball hinunter, der Gandalf und Schattenfell einhüllte und die anderen Pferde gehörig erschreckte. _

_ Doch sie tauchten unbeschadet wieder auf und Gandalf richtete erneut das Wort an Saruman, das nun jedoch eher einem Urteil gleichkam: »Saruman! Dein Stab ist zerbrochen!« _

_ Augenblicklich geschah eben das und der einstige Weiße Zauberer hielt sich die Hand, die offenbar schmerzte. In diesem Moment tauchte Gríma am Rande des Turmes auf. _

_ »Gríma!«, rief Théoden nach oben. »Du musst ihm nicht gehorchen! Du warst nicht immer so wie jetzt! Einst warst du ein Manne Rohans. Komm herunter!« _

_ Gríma verneigte sich und wollte den Rückzug antreten, als Saruman mit hasserfüllter Stimme zu sprechen begann: »Ein Manne Rohans? Was ist Rohans Haus als eine strohgedeckte Scheune, wo Straßenräuber im stinkigen Rauch trinken und ihre Sprösslinge zwischen den Hunden auf dem Fußboden spielen? Der Sieg in Helms Klamm gebührt nicht Euch, Théoden, Pferdemensch! Ihr seid der minderwertige Sohn größerer Herren!« _

_ Théoden ging jedoch nicht auf die Beleidigung ein. »Gríma! Komm herunter! Befreie dich von ihm!« _

_ »Befreien? Er wird niemals frei sein!«, gab der Zauberer zurück, während Gríma den Kopf schüttelte, als würde er Saruman nicht zustimmen. »Auf die Knie, Köter!« _

_ Der Zauberer schlug seinen ehemals getreuen Diener nieder. _

» _Saruman, du warst tief im innersten Rat des Feindes. Sag uns, was du weißt!«, versuchte Gandalf noch einmal, den Zauberer zur Zusammenarbeit zu überreden._

_ »Schicke deine Wächter fort! Dann sage ich dir, wo euer Verderben entschieden wird. Ich werde hier nicht dein Gefangener sein!«, forderte Saruman noch, bevor auf einmal Gríma wieder hinter ihm auftauchte und ihn mit einem Dolch mehrmals in den Rücken stach. _

_ Schnell legte Legolas einen Pfeil an und erschoss Gríma Schlangenzunge, doch den Zauberer rettete es nicht. Er kippte nach hinten und fiel von der Spitze des Orthanc in die Tiefe. _

_ Obwohl die Zwillinge wussten, was nun folgen würde, konnten sie die Augen nicht abwenden, bis der Zauberer auf einem mit Spitzen bedeckten Mühlrad landete und mit einem hässlichen Geräusch aufgespießt wurde. _

_ Sophie schloss die Augen, während Gandalf sprach. »Schickt Kunde an all unsere Verbündeten und in jeden Winkel Mittelerdes, der noch in Freiheit steht!«, befahl er. »Der Feind rückt gegen uns vor. Wir müssen wissen, wo er zuschlagen wird!« _

_ Das Mühlrad begann, sich langsam zu drehen und die Leiche des Zauberers verschwand im Wasser, während sich dunkles Blut darin verteilte. _

_ »Der ganze Schmutz Sarumans wird fortgespült!«, sagte Baumbart zufrieden. »Bäume werden zurückkehren, um hier zu leben. Junge Bäume, wilde Bäume...« _

_ »Pippin!«, rief Aragorn, da der Hobbit von Bregos Rücken gesprungen war und nun durch das Wasser watete. _

_ Er bückte sich und hob etwas auf. Es war der Palantír. _

_ »Bei meiner Borke!«, rief Baumbart aus, während Pippin den Sehenden Stein gedankenverloren in den Händen drehte. _

_ »Peregrin Tuk!«, sagte Gandalf laut und der Hobbit schreckte zusammen. »Das nehme ich, mein Junge. Na mach schon!«, fügte er hinzu, als Pippin zögerte. _

_ Unwillig überreichte jener dem Zauberer den Palantír und Gandalf verstaute ihn in den Tiefen seines Umhangs. Dann kehrte Pippin zu Aragorn zurück und der zog ihn wieder auf sein Pferd. _

_ Sie verabschiedeten sich von Baumbart und verließen Isengart auf dem selben Weg, über den sie gekommen waren. _

_ »Woher habt Ihr gewusst, dass Saruman den Tod finden würde?«, erkundigte sich Legolas nach einer Weile bei Sophie. _

_ »Wir wissen einige Dinge, die in der Zukunft geschehen werden«, antwortete Christian anstelle seiner Schwester, die stumm nickte. »Doch für gewöhnlich geben wir sie nicht preis, denn dieses Wissen kann gefährlich sein.« _

_ Sie schienen ein wenig enttäuscht, da sie bestimmt alle gerne etwas über ihre Zukunft erfahren hätten, beließen es jedoch bei neugierigen Blicken. _

 

_ Auch auf dem Rückweg rasteten sie, sodass sie erst einige Tage nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm wieder in Edoras eintrafen. Mittlerweile waren auch viele der Einwohner zurückgekehrt und es schienen schon Vorbereitungen für das Siegesfest getroffen zu werden. _

_ Wie den anderen Ankömmlingen wurde auch den Zwillingen gestattet, sich frisch zu machen – sprich, mal wieder ein Bad zu nehmen. _

_ Sie waren darüber sehr dankbar, da sie sich nach all der Zeit schon ziemlich dreckig fühlten. Nachdem sie beide wieder sauber waren und wie zivilisierte Menschen aussahen, musterte Christian seine Kleider. _

_ Sie hatten ein wenig unter der Reise gelitten, vereinzelt fanden sich Löcher im Stoff und das Blut – rot und schwarz – klebte überall. _

_ »Wir sollten sie eventuell auch waschen«, meinte Sophie. »Und flicken.« Sie besah sich den Zustand der Sachen näher. »Mein Gott, ein Glück, dass ich damals diesen Handarbeitskurs gemacht habe!« _

_ Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Sophie die Schäden an ihrer und Christians Reisekleidung behoben hatte, doch am Ende war sie ganz zufrieden. _

_ »Dafür, dass ich total aus der Übung bin, sieht es gar nicht mal so schlecht aus!«, lobte sie sich selbst. _

_ Christian stimmte ihr da zu und machte sich dann daran, die Kleider zu waschen. _

_ »Dennoch bin ich froh, dass ich für das Fest ein Kleid habe mitgehen lassen«, sagte Sophie schließlich. _

_ »Ja, das war unheimlich klug von dir!«, maulte Christian. _

_ Wenn er sich seine Reisekleidung so ansah, war sie zwar wieder alltagstauglich, aber für ein Fest doch ein wenig unpassend. _

_ »Sei nicht eingeschnappt!«, lachte seine Schwester. »Ich will mich doch nicht für dich schämen! Ich habe für dich was aus Lórien gestohlen.« Sie wühlte in ihrer Satteltasche und holte eine dunkelgraue Hose und ein helles, blaues Hemd heraus. »Voilà  _ __(Da)_ _ _!« _

_ »Sophie, du bist der Hammer!«, sagte Christian anerkennend. »Und ziemlich kriminell geworden.« _

_ Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Im Prinzip haben sie sie uns ja doch so gut wie geschenkt...« _

_ »Klar«, sagte Christian zweifelnd. »Aber danke! Wir können uns dann auch langsam umziehen.« _

_ Seine Schwester blickte zum Fenster. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Sie nickte Christian zu und die beiden begannen sich anzuziehen, bevor Sophie ihre Haare kunstvoll flocht. _

 

_ Am Abend schließlich begaben sie sich nach Meduseld, in der viele Reihen von Tischen und Bänken aufgebaut waren. Die Halle war schon ganz schön voll und durch die vielen Feuer gut gewärmt. Christian und Sophie blickten sich um und gingen schließlich ganz nach vorne und platzierten sich nicht weit von Aragorn entfernt, wobei sie es jedoch nicht verpassten, ihn freundlich zu grüßen. Vor allem Sophie bemühte sich dabei um einen eleganten Gang und ein charmantes Lächeln. _

_ Ob es etwas brachte, konnte sie jedoch nicht sagen. Sie tippte eher auf nein. _

_ Bald war der Raum bis auf den letzten Platz gefüllt und es wurden Krüge voll Bier verteilt, bis jeder einen erhalten hatte. _

_ »Wir mussten in Mittelerde bisher noch für nichts zahlen, ist dir das aufgefallen?«, murmelte Christian. _

_ Sophie nickte. »Fast schon unheimlich.« _

_ »Und es würde uns zu Hause niemand glauben.« _

_ Ihr Gespräch endete, als der König eintraf. Er stellte sich vor den Thron und nahm von Éowyn, die ein wirklich zauberhaftes Kleid trug, einen Kelch Wein entgegen. Er erhob ihn und die Menschen in der Halle standen zeitgleich auf. _

_ »Heute Nacht gedenken wir derer, die ihr Blut gegeben haben, dieses Land zu verteidigen«, sprach Théoden in die Stille hinein. »Heil den siegreichen Toten!« _

_ »Heil!«, erwiderten alle und hoben ihre Getränke. _

_ Das Bier schmeckte gar nicht schlecht, eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut. Christian beschloss, dass er davon auch noch einen – oder zwei bis acht mehr – Krüge trinken konnte. Und dann würde er bestimmt etwas Verrücktes tun, er kannte sich! _

_ Noch eine Weile herrschte Andacht in Meduseld, aber bald wurden die Gespräche lauter, die Menschen liefen wieder umher, um sich etwas zum Essen oder Trinken zu holen, und die Stimmung wurde besser, ausgelassener, übermütiger. _

_ Christian und Sophie waren noch eine Weile unschlüssig, was sie tun sollten, deshalb holten sie sich erst einmal etwas zu essen, bevor sie Legolas und Gimli und einigen Rohirrim beim Trinkspiel zusahen. _

_ »Macht Ihr mit?«, erkundigte sich Éomer bei Christian. _

_ Der junge Mann überlegte einen Moment. Eigentlich waren Sophie und er ziemlich trinkfest, er konnte sich an keinen Abend erinnern, an dem er wirklich dicht gewesen war. Dennoch schien es ihm keine gute Idee zu sein. _

_ »Nein, danke«, sagte er deshalb. _

_ »Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?«, erkundigte sich einer der Rohirrim. _

_ »Auf den Sieger?«, fragte Sophie zurück. _

_ »Ich setze zehn Silberpfennige auf den Zwerg!«, sagte der Mann. _

_ »Ich auch!«, riefen noch drei weitere Männer. _

_ Sophie grinste. »Ich halte dagegen! Ich setze auf Legolas!« _

_ »Ihr werdet viel Geld verlieren!«, prophezeite der Krieger, der zuerst gesprochen hatte. »Habt Ihr denn so viel?« Er musterte Sophies edles Elbenkleid. »Allem Anschein nach schon.« _

_ »Ich stehe zu meinem Wort«, entgegnete Sophie. _

_ Und dann ging das Spiel los. Legolas und Gimli kippten einen Krug nach dem anderen. Diese begannen langsam sich zu stapeln, und Gimli wurde immer betrunkener. _

_ »Jawohl, es ist des Zwergen Eigenart, dass er die Frauen mag behaart!«, dichtete er lachend und trank den nächsten Krug in einem Zug leer. _

_ Die Zwillinge prusteten wie alle anderen los, während Legolas etwas bemerkte – Die Wirkung von Alkohol. »Ich spüre etwas«, sagte er verwundert. »Ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingern. Ich glaube, es zeigt Wirkung bei mir!« Der Elb sah besorgt auf. _

_ »Was hab ich gesagt? Der verträgt einfach nichhhhhhhs!« Noch bevor Gimli den Satz korrekt beendet hatte, verdrehte er die Augen und fiel rückwärts vom Stuhl. _

_ »Spiel vorbei!«, stellte Legolas fest und schenkte Sophie ein Lächeln, die sich zu den Rohirrim umdrehte. _

_ »Also, wer hatte nochmal auf den Zwerg gewettet?«, fragte sie grinsend. _

_ Zähneknirschend bezahlten die Krieger ihre Wettschulden und Sophie reichte das Geld an ihren Bruder weiter. _

_ »Du hast sie voll abgezogen!«, sagte Christian, der das Geld in den Lederbeutel an seinem Gürtel steckte. »Das war nicht fair!« _

_ »Wer wetten muss, ist selbst dran Schuld!«, entgegnete Sophie. _

_ Sie blieben an einer Säule stehen und sahen Merry und Pippin zu, die soeben eines ihrer berüchtigten Lieder beendeten. Applaus kam auf und viele der Anwesenden, die zum Teil auch schon reichlich angetrunken waren, verlangten nach mehr. _

_ Doch die Hobbits schienen schon ziemlich lange die Entertainer zu geben und waren sichtlich aus der Puste. Plötzlich streifte Pippins Blick die Zwillinge und er winkte ihnen zu. _

_ »Hey! Singt Ihr doch was!«, schrie er über die Menge. _

_ Dieser schien es egal zu sein, wer etwas zum Besten gab. Nun verlangten sie lauthals nach den Geschwistern. Jene warfen sich einen Blick zu. _

_ »Wollen wir?«, fragte Sophie. _

_ Christian nickte. »Das wird lustig!  _ __Tanz mit mir_ _ _?« _

_ »Okay.« _

_ Sie gingen zu dem Tisch hinüber, auf dem die Hobbits gesungen hatten und Sophie holte sich von einem bereits im Rausch schlafenden Musiker eine Flöte und begann den Anfang des Liedes zu spielen. _

_ Christian war unterdessen am Tisch angekommen und setzte sich zu den Männern, während er zu singen begann  _ __(Tanz mit mir, Faun feat. Santiano)_ _ _ : _

 

_ » _ __Ach, komm, du Schöne, bring den Wein zu mir!_ _

__Bring den Wein zu mir, ich verdurste hier!_ _

__Ach, komm, du Schöne, bring den Wein zu mir,_ _

__denn mir ist nach Wein und Weib!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Sophie setzte die Flöte ab und stieg mit dem Frauenpart ein, während sie nahe an Christian herantrat: _

 

_ » _ __Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir!_ _

__Wenn du tanzt mit mir, dann komm ich zu dir!_ _

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,_ _

__dann bekommst du Wein und Weib!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Christian kletterte auf den Tisch und streckte Sophie die Hand hin: _

 

_ » _ __Oh, komm, du Schöne, auf den Tisch hinauf!_ _

__Auf den Tisch hinauf, komm wir tanzen drauf!_ _

__Oh, komm, du Schöne, auf den Tisch hinauf,_ _

__denn es soll uns jeder sehen!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf: _

 

_ » _ __Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir!_ _

__Einen Kuss von dir, ja, den wünsch' ich mir!_ _

__Ich komm hinauf für einen Kuss von dir,_ _

__will ich oben bei dir stehen!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Christian zog sie hoch und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie beide den Refrain anstimmten und gemeinsam auf dem Tisch tanzten: _

 

_ » _ __Die Sünde lockt und das Fleisch ist schwach,_ _

__so wird es immer sein!_ _

__Die Nacht ist jung und der Teufel lacht,_ _

__komm, wir schenken uns jetzt ein!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Sophie setzte die Flöte wieder an die Lippen und spielte den instrumentalen Zwischenpart, während sie weiter mit Christian tanzte, der sie bald enger an sich zog: _

 

_ » _ __Und später, Schöne, teil das Bett mit mir!_ _

__Teil das Bett mit mir, dass ich nicht so frier'!_ _

__Und später, Schöne, teil das Bett mit mir,_ _

__es soll nicht dein Schaden sein!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Seine Schwester schob ihn ein Stück weg und stieg wieder ein: _

 

_ » _ __Doch nur, wenn du heut' keine andere küsst!_ _

__Keine andere küsst, wenn du treu mir bist!_ _

__Doch nur, wenn du heut' keine andere küsst,_ _

__sonst schläfst du wohl allein!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Sie spielte wieder einen Zwischenspiel, während sie weiter tanzten. Dann war es wieder Zeit für den Refrain: _

 

_ » _ __Die Sünde lockt und das Fleisch ist schwach,_ _

__so wird es immer sein!_ _

__Die Nacht ist jung und der Teufel lacht,_ _

__komm, wir schenken uns jetzt ein!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Sophie übernahm, während Christian auf der Flöte begleitete: _

 

_ » _ __Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir!_ _

__Wenn du tanzt mit mir, und zwar jetzt und hier!_ _

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,_ _

__ich will tanzen Leib an Leib!_ _

 

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir!_ _

__Wenn du tanzt mit mir, dann komm ich zu dir!_ _

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,_ _

__dann bekommst du Wein und Weib!_ _

 

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir!_ _

__Wenn du tanzt mit mir, und zwar jetzt und hier!_ _

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,_ _

__ich will tanzen Leib an Leib!_ _

 

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir!_ _

__Wenn du tanzt mit mir, dann komm ich zu dir!_ _

__Ich schenk dir ein, nur wenn du tanzt mit mir,_ _

__dann bekommst du Wein und Weib!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Das Lied endete und die Zwillinge verneigten sich, bevor sie von dem Tisch – oder der Bühne – wieder herunterkamen und in der Menge verschwanden, obwohl die Zuhörer nach mehr verlangten. _

_ Sie holten sich noch etwas zu trinken und löschten ihren Durst, bevor sie wieder miteinander sprachen. _

_ »War doch irgendwie lustig!«, sagte Sophie. _

_ »Bis auf die Art, wie die Männer dich angestarrt haben«, warf Christian ein. _

_ »Hey, du bist der einzige für mich!«, erwiderte Sophie übertrieben schmachtend. _

_ »Stimmt doch nicht!« _

_ »Einer von zweien«, schnulzte sie weiter und griff sich an die Brust, »denen mein Herz für immer gehören wird!« _

_ »Du bist albern!«, lachte Christian. _

_ »Ja... Ich muss mal kurz an die Luft!«, stellte Sophie fest. »Hier ist es so heiß und stickig!« _

_ »Soll ich mitkommen?«, fragte ihr Bruder. _

_ »Geht schon! Ich bin kein Kind mehr!« Sie entfernte sich und trat durch die Tür ins Freie. _

_ Die junge Frau atmete tief durch und sog die kühle Luft ein. Dann ging sie ein Stück durch den von Säulen gestützten Gang, der rund um die Goldene Halle verlief, und betrachtete das nächtliche Edoras. _

_ »Hallo, meine Schöne!«, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Rücken. _

_ Sie wandte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um und erblickte einen Mann, den sie nicht kannte. _

_ »Guten Abend!«, erwiderte sie höflich und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zurück zum eigentlichen Fest. _

_ Der Mann war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Ihr waren Menschen, die anderen in dunklen Ecken auflauerten, generell etwas unheimlich. _

_ »Wo willst du denn hin?«, fragte der Mann und Sophie spürte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. »Bleib doch noch ein wenig bei mir!« _

_ Er zog sie näher an sich heran und wieder ein Stück in den Schatten. Sophie konnte seine Fahne riechen. _

_ »Lasst mich los!«, verlangte sie deutlich und versuchte, seine Hände wegzudrücken. _

_ »Hab dich doch nicht so!«, sagte der Mann. »Wieso vergnügen wir uns nicht miteinander?« _

_ »Ich sagte _ __Nein_ _ _!«, machte Sophie deutlich. »Und jetzt lasst mich!« _

_ Doch da er nicht hörte, holte Sophie aus und verpasste ihm einen sauberen rechten Haken, der ihn zurücktaumeln ließ. Sie trat ihm noch einmal in die Weichteile, dann ging sie zügig davon. _

_ Aber sie kam nicht einmal zehn Schritte weit, als sie erneut gepackt wurde. _

_ »Ganz schön schlagfertig!«, sagte eine Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr. Es schien ein anderer Mann zu sein. Anscheinend jünger und noch nicht ganz so betrunken. _

_ »Wie ich bereits sagte«, meinte Sophie, »will ich, dass ihr mich in Ruhe lasst!« _

_ »Aber«, entgegnete der Mann und drückte Sophie gegen die Wand der Halle, »mir ist es gleich, was du willst!« _

_ Er war stark. Sophie wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Er hielt ihre Arme fest, doch die Beine hatte sie frei. Augenblicklich trat sie nach ihm, doch er wich aus und drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine, sodass sie nichts mehr machen konnte. Dann küsste er sie ohne Vorwarnung. _

_ Empört biss Sophie ihn kräftig in die Lippe, sodass er zurückzuckte und sie Blut schmeckte. _

_ »Hör damit auf!«, wiederholte sie ihren Befehl. »Nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von mir!« _

_ »Und ich sagte, mir ist es egal, was du willst!«, sagte er, bevor er nach hinten weggerissen wurde. _

_ »Mir ist es nicht egal!«, ertönte eine vertraute Stimme. Aragorn hatte sich über dem Mann aufgebaut und blickte ihn kühl an. »Nähere dich ihr noch einmal und es wird deine letzte Tat gewesen sein!«, drohte er, dann wandte er sich Sophie zu. »Geht es Euch gut?« _

_ Sie nickte. »Habt vielen Dank!« _

_ »Ihr solltet des Nachts nicht alleine umherwandern, wenn der Alkohol in Strömen fließt«, riet Aragorn. _

_ »Mich hat gerade eher die Zweisamkeit gestört«, entgegnete Sophie bitter. »Dennoch danke ich Euch für den Rat.« _

_ Sie gingen zurück zur Vorderseite der Halle. Durch die Tür schien das warme Licht nach draußen. _

_ »Ich möchte noch etwas an der Luft bleiben!«, sagte Sophie und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen. _

_ »Dürfte ich Euch begleiten?«, fragte Aragorn. _

_ Sophie nickte und wartete auf den Waldläufer, bevor sie den Weg gemeinsam fortsetzten. Sophie fühlte sich wohl. Der Alkohol wärmte sie von innen und die kühle Nacht war angenehm erfrischend. _

_ An den Stallungen angekommen, ergriff Sophie wieder das Wort: »Ihr sagtet, dass ich allein nicht sicher sei. Wie kommt Ihr darauf?« _

_ »Ihr hinterlasst einen starken Eindruck bei den Menschen, Sophie«, sagte Aragorn. _

_ »Was für einen Eindruck hinterlasse ich denn Eurer Meinung nach?« _

_ »Ihr wirkt stark und unnahbar. Und seid zudem von Geheimnissen umgeben«, erläuterte ihr Begleiter. »Ihr seid anders. Und etwas neues ist stets reizvoll.« _

_ »Damit habt Ihr ebenfalls gut zusammengefasst, wie die Menschen Euch wahrnehmen«, gab Sophie zurück. »Doch sagt, denkt Ihr über mich in derselben Weise?« _

_ Er schwieg für einen Moment. »Das tue ich, auch wenn Ihr für mich wahrscheinlich weniger geheimnisvoll seid als für viele andere.« _

_ »Wie kann ich mir dann sicher sein, dass ich bei Euch vor Strolchen sicher bin, Herr Waldläufer?«, fragte sie keck und lehnte sich an Daen'cars Box. _

_ »Das könnt Ihr nicht!«, antwortete Aragorn leise, der mittlerweile dicht vor ihr stand.  _

_ »Wer will schon sicher sein?«, murmelte Sophie. _

_ Aragorn sah ihr in die Augen und Sophie meinte, dass sie dunkler geworden waren. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Sophies Haut kribbelte und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. _

_ Wenn er sie jetzt wirklich küsste, dann könnte sie etwas von sich behaupten, wovon Generationen von Fanfiction-Schreiberinnen immer geträumt hatten. _

_ Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde ihr Wunsch wahr werden, doch dann war er vorbei. Aragorn trat einen Schritt zurück und senkte den Kopf. _

_ »Verzeiht!«, sagte er. _

_ »Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen!«, antwortete Sophie und hatte Mühe, nicht bitter zu klingen. _

_ Sie wandte sich um und strich Daen'car über den Hals, während sie hörte, dass Aragorn sich rasch entfernte. _

 

_ Christian sah sich noch einmal in der Halle um. Sophie war schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden. Hoffentlich war sie keinem betrunkenen Krieger zum Opfer gefallen. _

_ Gerade wollte er nachsehen gehen, wo seine Schwester steckte, als ihm auf halbem Weg zur Tür eine vertraute weibliche Gestalt begegnete. _

_ »Ihr wirkt so zielstrebig«, stellte Éowyn fest. _

_ »Ich wollte nur für einen Moment an die Luft«, erwiderte Christian und kämpfte sich weiter durch die Menge, bis er vor der Tür in der kühlen Nacht stand. _

_ Er sah sich um, doch von Sophie fehlte jede Spur. _

_ »Haltet Ihr nach jemandem Ausschau?«, fragte Éowyn, die ihm gefolgt war. _

_ Christian nickte. »Sophie.« _

_ »Ich sah sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit Herrn Aragorn«, meinte die Weiße Herrin und trat an den Rand des Säulengangs. _

_ Christian atmete durch. Bei Aragorn war Sophie wenigstens sicher, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, was eine angeheiterte Sophie mit dem armen Mann anstellen würde. _

_ »Mir gefiel Euer Gesang«, sagte Éowyn nach einer Weile. »Ihr kennt interessante Lieder.« _

_ »Ich danke Euch«, erwiderte Christian und ging zu ihr. »Und ich muss bemerken, wie schön Ihr heute Abend seid.« Sie sah wirklich sehr schön aus. Im Mondlicht wirkte sie fast ein wenig elbengleich. »Hier ist es weitaus angenehmer als in der Halle!« _

_ »So ist es«, bestätigte Éowyn. »Ich bin immer gerne hier und blicke über diese Stadt und das Land vor seinen Mauern.« _

_ »Ihr schätzt die Weite«, stellte der junge Mann fest. »Die Freiheit. Ihr sehnt Euch danach, zu tun, was ihr wollt, einfach, weil Ihr es tun wollt.« Nun hätte er fast die Stirn gerunzelt, als ihm auffiel, dass er im Wortlaut beinahe Captain Jack Sparrow zitiert hatte. Der passte hier eigentlich nicht so richtig rein! _

_ Éowyn sah ihn erstaunt an, jedoch wahrscheinlich aus einem anderen Grund – Christian ging einfach mal davon aus, dass sie die  _ __Fluch der Karibik_ _ _ -Filme nicht gesehen hatte. »Ja.« _

_ »Und doch seid Ihr in Eurer Position gefangen.« _

_ Sie nickte. »Wie macht Ihr das?«, fragte sie dann. »Es wirkt, als könntet Ihr direkt in mein Herz sehen. Als wüsstet Ihr genau, was ich fühle.« _

_ Christian richtete den Blick nach vorne. »Ich kenne das Gefühl. Doch durch meine Reise in dieses Land konnte ich ausbrechen. Die Freiheit kosten.« _

_ Gott, er war wirklich nicht mehr ganz nüchtern! Wieso erzählte er so einen Müll, der noch dazu der absoluten Wahrheit entsprach? Und das in einem so schmalzigen Ton? _

_ Éowyn schien in ihre Gedanken versunken. Sie lief ein Stück den Säulengang hinunter und noch während Christian sich daran machte, ihr zu folgen, kehrte sie wieder um und kam zurück, blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. _

_ »Wie fühlt es sich an?«, fragte sie neugierig. _

_ Er hatte prophezeit, dass er etwas Verrücktes tun würde, doch damit hatte er selbst nicht gerechnet.  _

_ »So.« Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er sie an sich und küsste sie. _

_ Christian wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde. Für einen Moment wirkte sie überrascht, dann erwiderte sie den Kuss, intensivierte ihn sogar. Sie standen bestimmt zehn Minuten knutschend herum, bevor Christian sich löste und eine höchst aufgeladene Stille einsetzte. _

 

_ Sophie stand noch immer bei Daen'car und dachte nach. Darüber, dass sie Aragorn fast geküsst hatte. Sie hatte es sich zwar schon häufig vorgestellt, doch dem so nahe gewesen zu sein und dann doch noch einmal abgewiesen zu werden, hatte ihr eines klar gemacht: Es handelte sich für sie nicht mehr um eine einfache Schwärmerei. Sophie wollte mehr, viel mehr. Sie hatte sich verliebt und wünschte sich mehr als alles andere, dass sie erwidert werden würde und andauern würde. _

_ Leise begann sie ein schönes Lied von Renée Olstead zu singen  _ __(A love that will last)_ _ _ : _

 

_ » _ __I want a little of something more (Ich will ein bisschen mehr),_ _

__don't want the middle or the one before (ich will nicht die Mitte oder das Vorige)._ _

__I don't desire a complicated past (Ich wünsche keine komplizierte Vergangenheit)._ _

__I want a love that will last (Ich will eine Liebe, die andauert)!_ _

 

__Say that you love me! Say, I'm the one! (Sag, dass du mich liebst! Sag, dass ich die Eine bin!)_ _

__Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run (Küsse und umarme mich nicht und versuche dann, fortzulaufen)!_ _

__I don't do drama, my tears don't fall fast (Ich mache kein Drama, meinen Tränen fallen nicht schnell)._ _

__I want a love that will last (Ich will eine Liebe, die andauert)!_ _

 

__I don't want just a memory, give me forever (Ich will nicht nur eine Erinnerung, die mir für immer gegeben ist)._ _

__Don't even think about saying goodbye (Denk nicht einmal daran,_ _ _ Auf Wiedersehen _ __zu sagen)!_ _

__'Cause I just want one love to be enough (Denn ich will nur eine Liebe, die genug ist)_ _

__and remain in my heart 'till I die (und in meinem Herzen bleibt, bis ich sterbe)!_ _

 

__So call me romantic, I guess that is so (Also nenn mich romantisch, ich denke, das ist so)._ _

__There's something more than you oughta know (Da ist etwas mehr als du wissen müsstest)._ _

__I'll never leave you, so don't even ask (Ich werde dich nie verlassen, also frag gar nicht erst)._ _

__I want a love that will last … forever (Ich will eine Liebe, die andauert … für immer)!_ _

__I want a love that will last!_ _

 

__I don't want just a memory, give me forever._ _

__Don't even think about saying goodbye!_ _

__'Cause I just want one love to be enough_ _

__and remain in my heart 'till I die!_ _

 

__So there's just a little more than I need (Also da ist nur ein bisschen mehr als ich brauche)._ _

__I wanna share all the air that you'll breath (Ich möchte all die Luft teilen, die du atmest)._ _

__I'm not the kind of girl to complicate the past (Ich bin nicht der Typ Mädchen, um eine Vergangenheit kompliziert zu machen)._ _

__I want a love that will last … forever!_ _

__I want a love that will last … always (Ich will eine Liebe, die andauert … immer)!_ _

__I just want a love that will last!_ _

__I want a love that will last!_ _ _ « _

 

_ Nach einer viel zu langen Zeit des Schweigens ergriff Christian schließlich das Wort: »Es tut mir leid! Das war unangebracht! Ich bin betrunken.« _

_ Zudem stand er auf Arwen. _

_ Éowyn schüttelte den Kopf. »Ihr habt getan, was Ihr tun wolltet. Das ist Freiheit.« _

_ »Die eigene Freiheit darf jedoch nicht die von anderen einschränken«, zitierte Christian aus seinem Ethikkurs, den er in der Schule hatte belegen müssen. _

_ Dass man sich besoffen immer an solche Dinger erinnerte, verrückt! _

_ »Ihr schränktet meine Freiheit nicht ein. Ihr habt mir einen Eindruck der Freiheit geschenkt«, sagte Éowyn lächelnd, dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in die Halle. _

_ Wow! Waren die Frauen in Mittelerde unkompliziert! _

_ Christian stand noch ein wenig unentschlossen herum, als er plötzlich Sophie bemerkte, die durch Edoras zurück nach Meduseld kam. Sie wirkte niedergeschlagen. _

_ »Hey Sophie! Wo warst du?«, fragte Christian. »Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!« _

_ »Wurde zweimal sexuell belästigt, bin mit Aragorn in die Ställe, wurde von ihm abgewiesen und bin jetzt deprimiert«, fasste sie tonlos zusammen. »Ich gehe mich dann mal betrinken!« _

_ Christian hielt sie fest. »Nichts da! Für dich gibt es heute keinen Alkohol mehr, junges Fräulein! Sonst machst du noch so einen Scheiß wie ich.« _

_ »Was hast du angestellt?«, fragte Sophie mit dem selben strengen Blick, den auch ihre Mutter beherrschte. _

_ »Ein bisschen mit Éowyn rumgemacht«, gestand er. _

_ Sophie stand für einen Moment der Mund offen, dann nickte sie jedoch anerkennend. »Nicht schlecht, Bro!« Sie streckte ihm die Faust entgegen und er schlug seine sacht dagegen. »Aber mal im Ernst, Christian! Wenn du was von der Verlobten des Mannes willst, den ich liebe, dann solltest du nicht mit anderen rummachen!« _

_ »Wenn du etwas vom Verlobten der Frau willst, die ich liebe, dann hättest du das mit Boromir lassen sollen!«, entgegnete Christian grinsend. _

_ »Ein schöner Parallelismus! Jeder Deutschlehrer wäre stolz auf dein rhetorisches Talent!« Sophie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _

_ »Wir sollten einfach aufhören, so einen pubertären Mist zu machen, okay?«, legte Christian fest. »Immerhin sind wir erwachsene Menschen.« _

_ »Mir durchaus recht!« _

_ Ein Mann lief an ihnen vorbei und wollte wieder in die Halle gehen. Sophie musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann versperrte sie ihm den Weg. _

_ »Hi!«, sagte sie lächelnd, dann trat sie ihm mit aller Kraft in die Eier. »Tschau!« _

_ »Was sollte das denn?«, fragte Christian perplex. _

_ »Der hat mich vorhin belästigt!«, verteidigte sich Sophie. »Und so eine Gelegenheit darf man sich nicht entgehen lassen.« _

_ Christian lachte, dann kehrte er mit seiner Schwester zum Fest zurück. _


	20. Auszeit

_ Die Feier dauerte noch die halbe Nacht an und die Zwillinge wurden immer schläfriger. Doch letztendlich wurden auch die letzten Dorfbewohner nach Hause geschickt und die Halle von den nicht betrunkenen Mägden und Knechten grob aufgeräumt. _

_ Für die Männer wurden in den Nebenräumen Matratzenlager errichtet. Die meisten von ihnen fielen sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf. Auch Christian hatte sich schon zurückgezogen. Éowyns Lager befand sich getrennt von den Männern in der Halle selbst. Sophie wollte sich eigentlich zu ihrem Bruder gesellen, doch der König beschloss, dass Sophie bei seiner Nichte nächtigten sollte. _

_ Während ihr Schlafplatz hergerichtet wurde, standen Sophie und Éowyn beisammen. _

_ »Ich wollte mich noch einmal für meinen Bruder entschuldigen«, sagte Sophie nach einer Weile des Schweigens. _

_ »Dazu besteht kein Grund«, antwortete Éowyn. _

_ »Dürfte ich Euch eine persönliche Frage stellen?«, fragte Sophie weiter. _

_ »Wenn nicht heute, wann dann?«, meinte Éowyn lächelnd. _

_ Sophie grinste eingedenk der Massen an Alkohol, die so gut wie jeder intus hatte, doch dann spannte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder etwas an. »Empfindet Ihr etwas für meinen Bruder?« _

_ »Christian beeindruckt mich wirklich. Einen Mann wie ihn habe ich noch nie getroffen«, sagte Éowyn langsam und leise. »Demnach muss ich Eure Frage mit  _ __Ja_ _ _ beantworten. Ich empfinde etwas für ihn.« _

_ Sophie schloss einen Moment die Augen. _

_ »Stimmt etwas mit Euch nicht?«, erkundigte sich Éowyn sofort. _

_ Die junge Frau biss sich auf die Lippe, dann lächelte sie. »Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung!« _

_ Sie wollte Éowyn nicht verkünden, dass Christian nicht sonderlich an ihr interessiert war. Das sollte der schön selbst machen. _

_ »Nun, wir sollten versuchen, ein wenig zu schlafen!«, beschloss Éowyn und sah den Dienern hinterher, die die Halle lautlos verließen. _

_ Sophie nickte und kuschelte sich neben der Liege, auf der Éowyn nächtigte, in ein Lager aus Decken. Auch sie hatte der Alkoholkonsum nicht ganz unbeirrt gelassen, sodass sie fast augenblicklich einschlief. _

 

_ Sophie konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, als sie von einem Geräusch geweckt wurde. Es konnten Stunden gewesen sein, aber auch nur Minuten oder gar Sekunden. _

_ Die junge Frau öffnete die Augen und sah Aragorn, der die Halle durch die große Tür verließ. Sofort war sie hellwach. Gleich würde sich Pippin den Palantír schnappen und dann würde hier die Hölle losbrechen. _

_ Sophie erhob sich und schlich langsam zu der Tür, hinter der ihr Bruder und die Gefährten ruhten. Sie legte ein Ohr an diese und lauschte angestrengt. Ihr war, als könnte sie Stimmen im Innern vernehmen, leise Stimmen. _

_ Dann plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, als ein Schmerzensschrei durch das Holz drang. _

_ »Pippin!«, rief eine andere Stimme, die von Merry. »Aufhören! Gandalf! Hilfe!« _

_ Sophie öffnete augenblicklich die Tür, während sie hinter sich die Schritte von Aragorn und Legolas hörte. Pippin lag auf dem Boden, wand sich und kämpfte mit dem glühenden Palantír. _

_ »Helft ihm! Helft ihm doch!«, schrie Merry. _

_ Sophie reagierte schnell, bedeckte ihre Hände mit den Ärmeln ihres Kleides und riss dem Hobbit den sehenden Stein aus den Armen. Er war heiß und schien sie ihrer Kräfte zu berauben. _

_ »Sophie!« _

_ Sie warf den Palantír zu ihrem Bruder, der ihn sofort in eine Decke einwickelte, und ging auf die Knie, weil ihr ein wenig schwindelte. _

_ »Närrischer Tuk!«, schnauzte Gandalf, der Christian bedeutete, das Bündel liegen zu lassen. _

_ Doch Pippin reagierte nicht, er lag nur apathisch auf dem Boden. Sofort ließ Gandalf seine Wut verrauchen und kniete sich neben ihn, Merry wegstoßend. Er nahm die Hand des Hobbits, legte seine an dessen Gesicht und murmelte etwas. _

_ Sophie unterdessen bemerkte ihrerseits eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die ihr einen Moment später dabei half, sich zu erheben. Sie lächelte ihrem Bruder zu und sah für einen Moment auf ihre Handflächen hinunter, die sich noch immer sehr warm anfühlten. Sie waren rot, aber nicht verbrannt. _

_ »Sieh mich an!«, verlangte Gandalf von Pippin, der wieder bei Bewusstsein war. _

_ »Gandalf! Verzeih mir!«, murmelte dieser. _

_ »Sieh mich an! Was hast du gesehen?«, fragte Gandalf. _

_ Pippin überlegte einen Moment, während alle anderen näher traten. »Ein...einen Baum...da war ein weißer Baum, in einem Hof aus Stein. Er war tot. Die Stadt brannte!«, erinnerte er sich dann. _

_ »Minas Tirith! Hast du das gesehen?«, fragte Gandalf weiter. _

_ »Ich sah...«, begann Pippin. »Ich konnte  _ __ihn_ _ _ vor mir sehen. Ich konnte seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören.« _

_ »Und was hast du ihm gesagt? Rede!« Gandalf klang angespannt. _

_ »Er fragte nach meinem Namen. Ich antwortete nicht. Er hat mir weh getan!«, flüsterte Pippin. _

_ »Was hast du ihm über Frodo und den Ring gesagt?«, bohrte Gandalf weiter. _

_ Für einen Moment trat ein Ausdruck Entsetzen auf Pippins Gesicht und Christian bemerkte, dass alle in der Halle das Schlimmste befürchteten.  _

_ Doch dann wisperte der Hobbit: »Nichts. Ich sagte nichts über Frodo.« _

_ Gandalf schloss erleichtert die Augen, doch einige andere im Zimmer schienen sich nicht so sicher zu sein, ob Pippin die Wahrheit sagte. _

_ »Schickt nach dem König!«, befahl Gandalf. »Wir müssen uns beraten! Kleidet euch an!« _

_ Alle kehrten zu ihren Lagern zurück und langten nach ihren abgelegten Kleidern. _

_ »Wo ist der Palantír?«, fragte Gandalf Christian. _

_ Der Angesprochene nickte zu dem in eine Decke verpackten Stein hinüber. Der Zauberer nahm ihn an sich und wickelte ihn wieder in das Tuch, aus dem Pippin ihn entwendet hatte. _

_ »Hast du Sauron auch erblickt?«, fragte Gandalf Sophie. _

_ Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. _

_ »Gut!« Der Zauberer entfernte sich und Christian baute sich vor seiner Schwester auf. _

_ »Hast du ihn wirklich nicht gesehen oder lügst du, damit Gandalf dich nicht auch mitnimmt?«, fragte er streng. _

_ Sophie schaute ihn fassungslos an. »Wie bitte? Was ist denn bei dir kaputt? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier so gechillt wäre, wenn ich Sauron gesehen hätte?! Nein, ich habe nicht gelogen! Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen!« _

_ »Ich wollte nur sichergehen!«, verteidigte sich Christian. »Gott! Hast du wieder deine PMS?« _

_ Sophie schlug ihn gegen den Arm. _

_ »Aua!« _

_ »Das nächste Mal ist es deine Nase!«, drohte Sophie. »PMS...« Sie schnaubte. _

 

_ Einige Zeit später hatten sich alle mit dem König in der Halle versammelt. _

_ Gandalf beendete seine Zusammenfassung der nächtlichen Ereignisse: »Es war keine Lüge in Pippins Augen. Ein Narr... aber ein ehrlicher Narr bleibt er. Er hat Sauron nichts über Frodo und den Ring verraten.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Wir haben merkwürdiges Glück gehabt. Pippin konnte im Palantír einen kurzen Blick auf die Pläne unseres Feindes werfen. Sauron plant einen Angriff auf die Stadt Minas Tirith. Seine Niederlage bei Helms Klamm hat unserem Feind eines gezeigt: Er weiß, dass Elendils Erbe hervorgetreten ist. Die Menschen sind nicht so schwach wie er angenommen hatte. Sie haben noch Mut und vielleicht noch Kraft genug ihn herauszufordern. Sauron fürchtet das. Er wird es nicht riskieren, dass sich die Völker Mittelerdes unter einem Banner vereinen. Eher macht er Minas Tirith dem Erdboden gleich als die Rückkehr eines Königs auf den Thron der Menschen mitanzusehen. Wenn die Leichtfeuer Gondors entzündet sind, muss Rohans Volk kriegsbereit sein!« Die letzten Worte richtete er an Théoden. _

_ »Sagt mir, warum sollten wir jenen zur Hilfe eilen die uns ihre Hilfe versagt haben?«, fragte der König verächtlich. »Was schulden wir Gondor?« _

_ Sophie verdrehte die Augen und auch einige andere in der Halle schienen genervt. _

_ »Ich werde gehen!«, sagte Aragorn plötzlich. _

_ »Nein!«, widersprach Gandalf der Idee. _

_ »Sie müssen gewarnt werden!«, entgegnete Aragorn heftig. _

_ »Das werden sie.« Er trat näher an den Waldläufer heran. »Du musst auf einem anderen Weg nach Minas Tirith gelangen. Folge dem Fluss! Halte Ausschau nach den schwarzen Schiffen!« Die Zwillinge konnten seine Worte nur verstehen, weil sie den Film fast auswendig kannten. Dann wandte der Zauber sich wieder an Théoden. »Eins muss Euch gewahr sein: Dinge geraten nun ins Rollen, die nicht aufzuhalten sind. Ich reite nach Minas Tirith. Und ich werde nicht allein gehen...« Er sah Pippin vielsagend an. _

_ Dieser brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen. Er sah ein wenig hilflos drein, man merkte, dass es nicht in seinem Interesse lag, mit Gandalf nach Minas Tirith zu reisen. _

_ »Pippin! Komm!«, sagte Gandalf und verließ den Raum. _

_ Pippin folgte – begleitet von Merry – dem Zauberer gehorsam, während der ganze Rest ein wenig verloren herumstand. _

_ Sophie nahm ihren Bruder beiseite. »Wir müssen reden!«, sagte sie leise. _

_ Christian nickte und folgte Sophie ins Freie. Sie liefen ein Stück durch die Stadt, bevor die junge Frau zu sprechen begann. _

_ »Ich schätze, dass wir etwa drei bis fünf Tage haben, bis das Zeichen der Leuchtfeuer hier zu sehen ist«, meinte sie. »Wir sollten uns überlegen, was wir bis dahin noch tun sollten.« _

_ »Ist das alles?«, fragte Christian perplex. _

_ Er hätte irgendwie mehr erwartet, wenn Sophie auf eine so geheime Unterredung bestand. _

_ »Nein«, bestätigte Sophie seine Intuition. »Ich wollte dir auch sagen, dass Éowyn sich Hoffnungen macht.« _

_ Christian blieb überrascht stehen. »Ich dachte, ich hätte deutlich gemacht, dass ich betrunken war?!« _

_ »Du ahnungsloser Engel!«, schmunzelte Sophie. »Egal, was sie gesagt hat, Éowyn ist eine Frau! Natürlich macht sie sich Hoffnungen! Du solltest klipp und klar mit ihr Schluss machen, dann interpretiert sie nur noch ein paar Wochen weiter an jedem deiner Worte herum und wendet sich dann jemand anderem zu!« _

_ »Aha«, entgegnete Christian. »Und ich dachte wirklich, die Frauen in Mittelerde wären vielleicht nicht so kompliziert...« _

_ Sophie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. »Ich fürchte, das wäre eine Illusion.« _

_ »Und was soll ich ihr sagen?«, erkundigte er sich. »Was würdest du gerne hören an ihrer Stelle?« _

_ »Das einzige, was sie hören will, ist, dass du ihre Gefühle erwiderst, Dummkopf!«, sagte Sophie. »Was sagst du denn zu anderen Girls, die dich in Bars oder Clubs anquatschen? Du bist ja nicht gerade unbeliebt.« _

_ »Dass ich eine Freundin habe«, antwortete Christian locker und lehnte sich an einen Zaun. »Und kein Interesse an ihnen.« _

_ »Mach das doch genauso«, schlug Sophie vor. »Hier könntest du sogar noch ein paar allgemeine Sprüche ablassen, die zuhause nicht mehr funktionieren. Du weißt schon, das mit dem Freunde bleiben oder ähnliches.« _

_ »Okay. Dann mach ich das irgendwann«, schloss ihr Bruder die Unterhaltung. »Was meinst du denn, was wir noch alles erledigen müssen?« _

_ »Whoa, krasser Themenwechsel!« Sophie grinste und lehnte sich neben ihn. »Auf jeden Fall sollten wir unsere Waffen überprüfen und schärfen lassen, unsere Reisekleidung nochmal waschen, die Pferde säubern und Sättel auf Verschleiß prüfen. Wir sollten auch noch wegen leichten Rüstungen gucken und eventuell einiges von dem alten Zeug aussortieren.« _

_ Christian nickte. »Ich habe gestern mal unser Geld gezählt. Wir haben – zum Teil durch deine unfaire Wettaktion – doch einiges, wir könnten also durchaus auch etwas kaufen.« _

_ »Sehr gut!«, bestätigte Sophie. »Haben wir noch etwas vergessen?« _

_ »Wir könnten ein wenig entspannen«, schlug der junge Mann vor. »Du könntest deine Gehirnerschütterung ordentlich auskurieren und dich dann nochmal an Aragorn ranschmeißen.« _

_ »Ich weiß nicht...« Sophie verzog den Mund. »Vielleicht gebe ich es auch auf, er ist ja anscheinend nicht interessiert.« _

_ »Eine Runde Mitleid für Sophie!«, sagte Christian gelangweilt und wurde von dieser ein weiteres Mal geschlagen. _

 

_ Diesen und den nächsten Tag verbrachten die Zwillinge dann damit, ihre diversen Besorgungen zu tätigen oder sie in Auftrag zu geben. Es dauerte ziemlich lange, doch sie lernten auch sehr nette Dorfbewohner kennen. In der Nacht schliefen sie sehr gut und waren deshalb am Tag darauf auch wieder bereit, zu den Waffen zu greifen und noch ein wenig mit den übrig gebliebenen Gefährten den Schwertkampf zu üben. Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli waren wirklich harte Gegner. Deshalb waren Christian und Sophie immer sehr stolz, wenn sie es schafften, einen von ihnen zu schlagen. Auch wenn Sophie nicht ganz sicher war, ob sie ihre Fokussierung auf den Schwert- und Dolchkampf und die Tatsache, dass sie mittlerweile etwa zwanzig Prozent der Kämpfe gegen Aragorn nicht mehr verlor, bei diesem nicht immer weiter als potenzielle Partnerin disqualifizierte. Doch es war ihr auch wichtig, besser zu werden, um sich in den noch bevorstehenden Schlachten behaupten zu können – oder zumindest eine Chance zum Überleben zu haben. _

_ Nach dem anstrengenden Training, machten sie am Nachmittag noch einen längeren Spazierritt durch das umliegende Land. Es war sehr entspannend, sodass Sophie beschloss, den nächsten Tag noch einmal auszureiten. _

_ Christian wollte sie jedoch nicht begleiten, da ein Krieger Rohans angeboten hatte, ihm den Umgang mit dem Speer näher zu bringen. Eigentlich hatte Sophie deshalb vor, alleine zu reiten, doch als sie im Stall Daen'car vorbereitete, kam ein Bekannter hinzu. _

_ »Christian sagte mir, dass Ihr plant, die Stadt vorübergehend zu verlassen«, sagte Aragorn, der in Bregos Box trat. _

_ »Nur ein kleiner Ausritt«, gab Sophie zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrem Pferd zu. _

_ »Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, Euch zu begleiten?«, fragte er. _

_ »Ihr denkt wohl immer noch, dass ich nicht auf mich aufpassen kann«, seufzte Sophie. »Doch ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mich begleiten würdet.« _

_ Sie hielt inne, bis Aragorn Brego gesattelt hatte und verließ dann an seiner Seite die Stallungen. Sie saßen auf und ritten zum Tor hinaus, verließen die Hauptstadt Rohans. _

_ »Edoras ist so ein schöner Ort«, sagte Sophie, als sie noch einmal den Blick nach hinten richtete. _

_ »So ist es«, bestätigte Aragorn. _

_ »Dennoch werden wir nicht mehr lange hier verweilen«, stellte Sophie traurig fest. »Nun können uns jeden Tag die entfachten Leuchtfeuer in die Schlacht rufen.« _

_ »So beabsichtigt Ihr wieder, mit uns zu reiten?« _

_ Sophie sah den Mann neben ihr von der Seite her an. »Selbstverständlich. Hattet Ihr den heutigen Morgen anders gedeutet?« Sie lachte. »Aber Ihr versucht es alle immer wieder. Ihr versteht einfach nicht, dass es mir nicht in erster Linie um mich geht.« _

_ »Das brachtet Ihr bereits zum Ausdruck«, sagte Aragorn. _

_ »Wieso fragt Ihr dann stets auf ein Neues?«, erkundigte sich Sophie. _

_ »Weil ich hoffe, dass Ihr eines Tages Vernunft annehmt«, antwortete Aragorn mit einem leisen Lächeln. _

_ »Ich bin nicht weniger vernünftig als Ihr oder mein Bruder oder jeder andere, der in diesen Krieg zieht. Der Krieg an sich ist unvernünftig.« _

_ »Wir ziehen, weil es unsere Pflicht ist«, erklärte Aragorn. »Es ist ein Privileg, der Schlacht fern bleiben zu dürfen.« _

_ »Das ist das selbe grausame Privileg, das mich im Unklaren darüber lassen würde, was mit jenen, die ich liebe, geschieht«, widersprach Sophie. »Ich würde lieber jeden Schmerz der Schlacht ertragen als darüber im Ungewissen zu sein, was mit Euch geschieht!« _

_ »Diese Unterhaltung wird für keinen von uns ein befriedigendes Ende finden«, stellte Aragorn nach einem Moment des Schweigens fest. _

_ Sophie lächelte. »Nein, wird sie vermutlich nicht. Es wäre durchaus besser, über etwas anderes zu sprechen.« _

_ Es trat wieder eine Periode der Stille ein. _

_ Sophie überlegte, was sie sagen konnte. Doch ihr wollte nichts einfallen. Also schwieg sie und zermarterte sich weiter das Hirn. _

_ »Ich sollte mich noch einmal für den Abend des Fests entschuldigen«, sagte Aragorn schließlich. _

_ »Dass Ihr mich vor Betrunkenen gerettet habt?«, fragte Sophie mit einem frechen Unterton in der Stimme. »Dafür müsst Ihr Euch nicht entschuldigen.« _

_ »Ich meinte eher, dass ich Euch in den Stallungen zu nahe kam.« _

_ Sophie verdrehte kaum sichtbar die Augen. _

_ Das schon wieder! _

_ »Ihr müsst Euch nicht ständig dafür entschuldigen!«, sagte sie etwas heftiger und mit einem bittereren Ton als beabsichtigt. »Es ist nichts passiert!« _

_ Sie wandte den Blick ab. _

_ »Habe ich Euch verletzt?«, fragte der Waldläufer vorsichtig. _

_ »Ich hielt Euch immer für scharfsinnig, Aragorn«, erwiderte sie, »doch ich scheine mich auch darin geirrt zu haben!« Sie wendete Daen'car. »Ich werde nach Edoras zurückkehren.« _

_ Rasch gab sie dem Hengst die Sporen und rauschte davon. _

_ Aragorn war wirklich schwer von Begriff! In der Geschichte hatte er so schnell bemerkt, dass Éowyn auf ihn stand, wieso brauchte er jetzt so lange? _

_ Sie galoppierte praktisch bis zu den Ställen und brachte Daen'car in seine Box. _

_ Nur wenigen Augenblicke später vernahm sie das Getrappel von Pferdehufen, doch sie hatte gerade keine Lust, sich mit irgendwem zu unterhalten. Schnell verließ sie ihr Pferd, lief in den hinteren Teil der Stallungen und setzte sich in einer leeren Box ins Heu und wartete enttäuscht. Schon hörte sie einen anderen Reiter den Stall betreten. Schritte näherten sich Daen'cars Box und eine Hand tätschelte den Hengst am Hals. _

_ »Sophie?«, hörte die junge Frau dann Aragorns Stimme. »Seid Ihr noch hier?« _

_ Sie gab keine Antwort und wartete, bis er Brego abgesattelt hatte und wieder ging. _

 

_ Christian schwitzte. Der richtige Umgang mit dem Speer war wirklich nicht einfach. Es erforderte viel Kraft und hatte den großen Nachteil, dass ein Speer in der Distanz nur einmal zu gebrauchen war. Aber sonst war er eigentlich eine ganz gute Waffe. _

_ Er blickte auf, als er Aragorn auf sich zukommen sah. Dieser wirkte besorgt. _

_ »Was bedrückt Euch?«, fragte Christian und rammte den Speer in den Boden. _

_ »Ich begleitete Eure Schwester, doch plötzlich ist sie davongeritten«, antwortete Aragorn. »Daen'car steht im Stall und ist noch gesattelt, doch Sophie konnte ich nicht finden.« _

_ »Dann will sie vielleicht nicht gefunden werden«, vermutete Christian. »Warum hat sie Euch denn verlassen?« _

_ »Ich bin nicht sicher«, meinte Aragorn. »Wahrscheinlich fühlte sie sich verletzt von etwas, das ich sagte.« _

_ »Ihr habt Euch aber nicht schon wieder bei ihr für den Abend des Fests entschuldigt, oder?«, erkundigte sich der junge Mann. _

_ »Woher wisst Ihr das?« Aragorn wirkte ehrlich überrascht. _

_ Doch Christian lachte. »Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass sie wütend war!« _

_ »Was meint Ihr?« _

_ »Bei den Ahnen! Aragorn, manchmal seid Ihr scharfsinnig, doch im Bezug auf meine Schwester...« Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Sie mag Euch, Aragorn!« _

_ Jener schien für einen Moment verwundert. Dann wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck ins Nachdenkliche. _

_ Wieso zur Hölle musste er das erst verarbeiten? Selbst ein blinder Taubstummer hätte doch mitbekommen müssen, dass Sophie etwas für den künftigen König Gondors empfand! Warum stellte sich Aragorn also gerade in dieser Beziehung so dumm? Oder hatte seine Schwester ihre Gefühle doch so gut verborgen und nur weil Christian wusste, was in ihr vorging, erschien es ihm so? Nun, er war wahrscheinlich der Falsche, um diese Fragen abschließend zu beantworten. _

_ »Wir sehen uns!«, beendete Christian schlicht die Zusammenkunft und ließ den Waldläufer stehen. _

_ Er wollte nach Sophie sehen. Er vermutete, dass sie sich im Stall versteckt hatte, da sie nie gehen würde, ohne ihr Pferd zu versorgen. _

_ »Sophie?«, fragte er, als er die Stallungen betrat. _

_ Er bekam keine Antwort, doch sowie er sich Daen'cars Box näherte, sah er seine Schwester, die, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, das Pferd absattelte. _

_ »Na, hatten wir wieder eine enttäuschende Unterhaltung mit Aragorn?«, fragte er grinsend. _

_ »Ach, du auch?«, fragte sie zurück und klang seltsam verschnupft. »Der ist so ein Idiot!« _

_ »Vielleicht ist er ja nun erleuchtet«, überlegte Christian. _

_ »Wieso sollte er? Bei dem Brett, das er vor der Birne hat?« _

_ »Ich habe es gerade entfernt und ihm einfach gesagt, dass du auf ihn stehst«, meinte Christian mit einem Grinsen und wartete auf die Reaktion seiner Schwester. _

_ Für einen Moment war Sophie wie eingefroren, dann wirbelte sie urplötzlich herum. _

_ »Du Arschloch!«, schrie sie und warf eine Kardätsche nach ihm, die Christian hart an der Schulter traf. _

_ »Au! Sophie! Habe ich doch gerne gemacht!« _

_ »Ach, hau einfach ab!«, fauchte sie genervt und wandte sich wieder ihrem Pferd zu. _

_ Christian wusste, dass es gesünder für ihn war, ihrem Wunsch Folge zu leisten, und so verließ er den Stall. Es dunkelte langsam, also machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Meduseld. In der Halle sah er den König mit Aragorn und Éomer zusammenstehen. Er ging auf die Männer zu. _

_ »Aragorn«, sprach er den Waldläufer an. »Ich habe meine Schwester gefunden, aber ihre Stimmung ist nicht die beste. Man sollte sie in Ruhe lassen.« _

_ Aragorn senkte den Kopf und Christian machte sich langsam fertig, um schlafen zu gehen. Das Training heute hatte ihn ganz schön geschafft. Nach und nach gingen auch alle anderen ins Bett, aber was war mit Sophie? _

 

_ Jene hatte noch eine halbe Ewigkeit in den Stallungen verbracht. Sie wollte Aragorn heute auf keinen Fall mehr über den Weg laufen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem Christian ihm erzählt hatte, dass Sophie auf ihn stand. Denn wenn er sich dessen nun bewusst war, dann würde das nächste Gespräch mit Sicherheit eine Abfuhr mit sich bringen. Und wenn es sich einrichten ließ, dann wollte sie das noch eine Weile aufschieben – den Moment, in dem Aragorn ihr Herz endgültig zerschmettern würde. _

_ Die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen, als Sophie Daen'car einen sanften Kuss auf die Nase gab und nach Meduseld zurückging. Vor der Goldenen Halle traf sie Legolas. _

_ »Sophie!«, rief er die junge Frau, die sich ihm widerwillig zuwandte. »Wir waren ein wenig in Sorge um Euch.« _

_ »Ich brauchte nur Zeit für mich alleine«, gab Sophie monoton zurück. »Mir geht es gut. Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht.« _

_ Dann ließ sie ihn stehen und ging lautlos in die Kammer, in der die Gefährten und ihr Bruder bereits schliefen. Sie warf einen Blick auf Aragorn, der schon im Reich der Träume wandelte. Sophie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und speicherte das Bild ab, dann kuschelte sie sich sanft an ihren Bruder, der im Schlaf den Arm um sie legte und noch etwas näher an sich zog. _

_ Sophie lächelte und schlief ein, wissend, dass morgen wahrscheinlich die Leuchtfeuer sie alle in die Schlacht rufen würden. _


	21. Heerlager

_ Gegen Mittag des folgenden Tages saßen die Zwillinge in einer Ecke von Meduseld und sprachen leise miteinander, als plötzlich die Tür der Goldenen Halle aufgestoßen wurde und Aragorn hereinstürmte. _

_ »Die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith! Die Leuchtfeuer brennen!«, rief er außer Atem. »Gondor ruft um Hilfe.« _

_ Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den König, der einen Moment brauchte, um zu antworten. _

_ »Und Rohan wird antworten!«, sagte Théoden schließlich. »Die Heerschau soll beginnen!« _

_ Éomer verneigte sich und alle Personen in der Halle setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Zwillinge gehörten zu den ersten, die ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatten – immerhin hatten sie schon vorher gewusst, wann es so weit sein würde – und zu ihren Pferden in die Ställe eilten. _

_ »Willst du gar nicht versuchen, mich zum Bleiben zu überreden?«, fragte Sophie ihren Bruder, während sie ihre Reittiere sattelten. _

_ »Um wieder mit einer Pferdebürste abgeworfen zu werden?«, gab er zurück. »Im Moment bist du echt launisch, also hebe ich mir das Thema bis zum Feldlager auf.« _

_ »Und da werde ich bestimmt super drauf sein, wenn Aragorn gerade mein Herz herausgerissen hat«, sagte Sophie ironisch, aber mit einer Spur von Schmerz im Gesicht. _

_ Christian sah sie unauffällig an. Es tat ihm mittlerweile leid, dass er Aragorn von den Gefühlen seiner Schwester erzählt hatte. Es musste furchtbar sein, wenn man praktisch die Sekunden zählen konnte, bis man von der Person, die man wirklich mochte, gesagt bekam, dass man keine Chance hatte. Denn so gut man es auch die ganze Zeit über wusste, man hatte doch immer noch Hoffnung. Aber die von Sophie schwand, das konnte Christian sehen – und es betrübte ihn. _

_ Die Geschwister verließen die Stallungen und hörten Éomer die Reiter zusammenrufen: »Die Stunde ist gekommen, Reiter von Rohan! Eide habt ihr geschworen, nun erfüllt sie alle! Für Herr und Land!« _

_ Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und die Zwillinge befanden sich mittendrin. Für eine Weile ritten sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Christian merkte, dass seine Schwester, die – mit all ihren Waffen ausgerüstet – nicht den Eindruck machte, als wollte sie die Männer am Feldlager nur verabschieden, von den Kriegern in der Umgebung misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Sie schien sich dessen jedoch nicht bewusst zu sein. Ihre Augen ruhten auf Daen'cars Hals und hatten einen sehr traurigen Ausdruck angenommen. _

_ »Sophie?«, sprach er sie leise an. _

_ »Was ist?«, fragte sie, ohne den Blick zu heben. _

_ »Tut mir leid!«, antwortete Christian. »Ich hätte es sein lassen sollen!« _

_ »Ist ja auch egal«, murmelte Sophie und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. »Es war doch sowieso klar, dass ich keine Chance bei Aragorn habe. Immerhin trete ich gegen Arwen an.« Sie sah auf und drückte sanft die Hand ihres Bruders. »Aber man war nun einmal bereit zu träumen...« _

_ »Tja, wie schon gesagt, du trittst gegen Arwen an, ich gegen Aragorn. Meine Erfolgschancen sind ähnlich hoch wie deine«, meinte Christian. _

_ Sophie schnaubte. »Wollen wir wetten?« _

_ »Was meinst du denn damit?« _

_ »Ich meine, dass du bei Arwen – genau wie auch bei Éowyn – einen Stein im Brett hast«, sagte sie schlicht. _

_ »Und du hast einen gehörigen Dachschaden!« Christian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. »Die Gehirnerschütterung war wohl doch schwerwiegender als gedacht.« _

_ »Du wirst schon sehen!«, prophezeite Sophie. »Und wenn das mit Arwen nicht klappt, dann hast du immer noch Éowyn in der Hinterhand.« _

_ Christian schüttelte den Kopf, beließ es aber dabei. Er würde mit seiner Schwester noch ewig diskutieren können, ohne dass es zu einem Ergebnis führte. Da konnte er sich den Atem auch sparen. _

 

_ Sie rasteten nur in der Nacht und am späten Mittag des nächsten Tages kamen die Reiter aus Edoras am Feldlager an. Die Zwillinge gehörten zu der Truppe, die bis auf den Berg hinaufritt und dort im Schatten des Dimholts lagerte. Die beiden bekamen sogar ein eigenes Zelt, was sie als ziemlich große Ehre empfanden. _

_ »Ist vielleicht doch gut, dass ich dich mitgenommen habe«, sagte Christian, während sie ihre Sachen ablegten. »Die würden eine Frau nie draußen in der Kälte oder einem Gruppenzelt schlafen lassen!« _

_ »Ist ja schön, dass ich wenigstens dafür gut bin«, schmunzelte Sophie. _

_ Aber im Prinzip hatte er recht. Die Männer hier passten wirklich ziemlich gut auf die Freuen auf – wenn sie sie nicht gerade betrunken zu vergewaltigen versuchten. _

_ »Heute Abend werden Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli aufbrechen«, stellte Christian fest. _

_ »Und Elrond wird ankommen«, warf Sophie ein. »Und morgen ziehen wir nach Minas Tirith.« _

_ »Und da werden wir alles Glück brauchen, das wir aufbringen können, um nicht ermordet zu werden«, ergänzte ihr Bruder. _

_ Sophie nickte. »Es ist keine gute Idee.« _

_ »Nein, ist es nicht. Wir sollten es wirklich sein lassen, wenn wir leben wollen.« _

_ Sophie wurde nachdenklich. »Es ist so seltsam. Ich will leben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich hierbleiben könnte, wenn morgen alle losreiten. Auch wenn es mein Leben kosten wird.« _

_ »Ich fühle mich mittlerweile einfach zu sehr mit dieser Welt und den Menschen hier verbunden, um sie einfach so im Stich zu lassen«, bestätigte Christian. »Ich weiß, was du meinst.« _

_ »Wenigstens einer. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass das sonst jemand nachvollziehen kann. Das muss man erleben, um es zu verstehen!« _

_ Ihr Bruder nickte schweigend. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Zelteingang. _

_ »Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Aragorn heute Abend etwas motivieren?«, erkundigte er sich dann. _

_ »Was schlägst du vor?«, kam es von Sophie sofort interessiert. _

 

_ Die beiden Geschwister verbrachten den restlichen Tag in ihrem Zelt und schliefen, doch als es dunkel wurde, wachten sie wieder auf. _

_ »Komm! Warten wir auf Elrond!«, sagte Christian und erhob sich. _

_ Sophie lächelte und folgte Christian aus dem Zelt, jedoch nicht, ohne vorher die Elbenflöte einzustecken. Die Zwillinge mussten keine lange Zeit warten, bis sie den Reiter sahen, der in Mantel und Kapuze gehüllt in das Lager kam. Er nahm sie nicht wahr und betrat das Zelt des Königs. Kurz darauf verließ ein Krieger dieses und holte Aragorn, der einige Minuten später erschien. _

_ Sophie und Christian warteten, bis sich Théoden zurückgezogen hatte, dann pirschten sich langsam an das Zelt heran, um die Unterhaltung im Innern zu verfolgen. _

_ »Ich komme im Auftrag von jener einen, die ich liebe. Arwen liegt im Sterben«, berichtete Elrond soeben. »Sie überlebt nicht lange, jetzt, da sich der Schatten von Mordor ausbreitet. Das Licht des Abendsterns verblasst. Wie Saurons Macht zunimmt, so schwindet ihre Kraft. Arwens Leben ist nun an das Schicksal des Ringes gebunden. Der Schatten ist über uns, Aragorn. Das Ende ist gekommen!« _

_ »Es wird nicht unser Ende, sondern seines!«, erwiderte Aragorn. _

_ »Du reitest in den Krieg, nicht in den Sieg!«, sagte der Elb mit einer Spur von Spott in der Stimme. »Saurons Streitkräfte marschieren nach Minas Tirith, dies weißt du. Aber er hat sich noch einer anderen Kriegsmacht bedient, die vom Fluss angreifen wird. Eine Flotte Korsarenschiffe segelt aus dem Süden heran. In zwei Tagen werden sie in der Stadt sein. Du hast eine Übermacht gegen dich, Aragorn. Du brauchst mehr Männer!« _

_ »Es gibt keine!«, entgegnete der Waldläufer. _

_ »Es gibt jene, die das Gebirge bewohnen.« _

_ Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann ertönte Aragorns Stimme, zweifelnd diesmal: »Mörder, Verräter! Ihr wollt die zum Kampf aufrufen? Sie glauben an nichts und folgen niemandem!« _

_ »Sie werden folgen, doch nur dem König von Gondor!« _

_ »Jetzt gibt er ihm das Schwert!«, wisperte Sophie. _

_ »Anduril, die Flamme des Westens, geschmiedet aus den Bruchstücken von Narsil«, drang Elronds Stimme durch die Zeltwand. _

_ »Sauron wird das Schwert Elendils nicht vergessen haben!«, stellte Aragorn fest. »Die Klinge, die zerbrochen ward, wird zurückkehren nach Minas Tirith.« _

_ »Der, der ein solch mächtiges Schwert zu führen vermag, vermag es auch, eine Streitmacht aufzustellen, die tödlicher ist als jede andere!«, sprach Elrond ein wenig aufgeregt. »Lasse den Waldläufer hinter dir! Folge nun dem Weg deiner Bestimmung! Schlage die Straße zum Dimholt ein! Ónen i-Estel Edain  _ __(Ich gab die Hoffnung den Menschen)_ _ _...« _

_ »...ú-chebin estel anim  _ __(ich behielt keine Hoffnung für mich)_ _ _!«, vollendete Aragorn das Zitat, das, wie die Zwillinge aus den _ __Anhängen_ _ _ wussten, von seiner Mutter stammte. _

_ Christian stieß Sophie an und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Sie schlichen ein Stück davon und setzten sich an einen Stein gelehnt in Sichtweite des Zelts des Königs. Sophie holte die Elbenflöte heraus und begann, das Intro des vereinbarten Liedes zu spielen –  _ __Hörst du den Wind_ _ _ von  _ __Oonagh_ _ _. _

_ Christian begann als erster zu singen, just in dem Moment, in dem Aragorn und Elrond aus dem Zelt traten: _

 

__»Durch die Nebel der Zeit dringen Worte zu dir,_ _

__ein Vermächtnis bewahrt nur für dich.«_ _

 

_ Sophie setzte ein, während die beiden Männer noch einige Worte tauschten: _

 

__»Sie erscheinen vertraut, von unendlich weit her._ _

__Mach dich auf, wenn dein Volk zu dir spricht._ _

__Folg dem Schicksal und fürchte dich nicht._ _

 

__Hörst du den Wind? Wie er dich ruft?_ _

__Er singt dir Lieder der alten Zeit._ _

__Aranna Namárië (Dem König ein Lebewohl)!_ _

__Hörst du den Wind? Wenn er dich sucht,_ _

__Bringt er dir Lieder der Ewigkeit._ _

__Aranna Namárië (Dem König ein Lebewohl)!_ _

__Aranna Namárië (Dem König ein Lebewohl)!«_ _

 

_ Nun waren Aragorn und Elrond auf die Zwillinge aufmerksam geworden, die jedoch so taten, als würden sie die Männer nicht bemerken und nur für sich singen. Sophie setzte wieder aus, doch Christian fuhr fort: _

 

__»Geh die Spuren zurück, deine Ahnen sind hier,_ _

__und die Zeit des Erwachens ist nah.«_ _

 

_ Mit einem Lächeln schaltete sich seine Schwester ein: _

 

__»Hör die Sagen von einst, eine Macht liegt in dir,_ _

__seit dem Anfang der Welt ist sie da._ _

__Jedes Wort deiner Seele ist wahr._ _

 

__Hörst du den Wind? Wie er dich ruft?_ _

__Er singt dir Lieder der alten Zeit._ _

__Aranna Namárië!_ _

__Hörst du den Wind? Wenn er dich sucht,_ _

__Bringt er dir Lieder der Ewigkeit._ _

__Aranna Namárië!_ _

__Aranna Namárië!«_ _

 

_ Christian hatte die Flöte gegriffen und den Instrumentalteil gespielt, bevor sie den Refrain noch einmal wiederholten: _

 

__»Hörst du den Wind? Wie er dich ruft?_ _

__Er singt dir Lieder der alten Zeit._ _

__Aranna Namárië!_ _

__Hörst du den Wind? Wenn er dich sucht,_ _

__Bringt er dir Lieder der Ewigkeit._ _

__Aranna Namárië!_ _

__Aranna Namárië!«_ _

 

_ Die Zwillinge grinsten in sich hinein, während Aragorn und Elrond noch immer ein wenig perplex in der Gegend herumstanden. Man konnte meinen,  _ __Oonagh_ _ _ hätte ihre Lieder wirklich für bestimmte Momente aus dem  _ __Herrn der Ringe_ _ _ geschrieben! _

_ Dann schließlich trennten sich Aragorn und Elrond und auch die Zwillinge gingen verschiedene Wege. Aragorn kehrte zu seinem Zelt zurück, um sich anzukleiden, Sophie machte sich auf den Weg zu den Pferden. _

_ Christian wurde unterdessen von dem Elbenherrn aufgehalten. _

_ »Christian!«, sprach er ihn an. _

_ »Mein Herr Elrond!« Christian verneigte sich. »Was führt Euch hierher?« _

_ »Aragorn musste etwas erhalten«, antwortete der Elb vage. »Meine Tochter wird erfreut sein, dass du noch lebst.« Elronds Stimme war kühler geworden. _

_ »Wie darf ich das verstehen, mein Herr?«, fragte Christian unsicher. _

_ »Arwen fragt oft nach dir, ob ich deine Zukunft sehen kann«, antwortete Elrond und er klang allmählich wirklich zornig. »Ich weiß nicht, wie du es vollbracht hast, aber ich sage dir, dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass Arwen sich dir zuwendet!« _

_ Christian hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihn mit einem Vorschlaghammer vor die Stirn gehauen. _

_ »Wenn meine Tochter sich schon einem Sterblichen zuwendet, dann keinem geringerem als einem König!«, stellte Elrond klar. _

_ Der junge Mann war noch immer sprachlos und versuchte, die Worte des Elben zu ordnen. _

_ Jener wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Erwiderung und verschwand mit wehendem Mantel in der Nacht. _

 

_ Sophie hatte unterdessen Brego gesattelt und wartete mit bangem Herzen auf Aragorn, mit dem sie gleich ein klärendes Gespräch führen würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er neben ihr erschien. _

_ »Ich habe Euer Pferd gesattelt«, murmelte Sophie und drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand. _

_ »Woher wusstet Ihr, dass ich gehen würde?« _

_ Die junge Frau lächelte geheimnisvoll. _

_ »Viele würden es nicht gutheißen, dass ich das Lager zu verlassen gedenke«, sprach er. _

_ »Wäre es nicht wichtig, würdet Ihr nicht gehen, wenn die Männer Euch als Heerführer verlangen«, sagte Sophie. »Ich vertraue Euch.« _

_ »Sophie«, meinte Aragorn leise. »Ich kann Euch nicht geben, was Ihr sucht. Es ist nur ein Gedanke, den Ihr liebt.« _

_ Das war fast das gleiche, was er im Film zu Éowyn gesagt hatte. Sophie wurde wütend. _

_ »Woher weißt du das?«, fragte sie, alle Regeln der Höflichkeit in den Wind schlagend. »Woher weißt du, wonach ich suche?« In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. »Es stimmt, erst liebte ich einen Gedanken, doch es ist mehr. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, was ich suche – und gefunden habe!« _

_ »Sophie, ich...« _

_ »Ich weiß, dass du dich Arwen versprochen hast, ich bin nicht dumm! Und ich will auch nicht weiter reden, da alles, was du sagen könntest, mir wehtun würde«, fügte sie hinzu. »Ich wollte dir nur noch einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht sagen, was ich für dich empfinde, da es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass wir uns in Minas Tirith wiedersehen werden.« _

_ Aragorn schien für einen Moment unentschlossen. »So beabsichtigst du also wieder, mit in die Schlacht zu reiten?« _

_ »Ja«, antwortete Sophie. »Und da ich weiß, was uns erwarten wird, glaube ich nicht, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden. Deshalb bleibt mir nun nichts mehr, als das eine zu sagen: Aranna Namárië  _ __(Dem König ein Lebewohl)_ _ _!« _

_ Sie verneigte sich tief und ging weinend davon. Insgeheim hoffte sie, dass Aragorn ihr folgen würde, doch er tat es selbstverständlich nicht. Das war immerhin kein Film oder eine schnulzige Fanfiction. Leider nicht, denn sonst hätte er sie schon längst eingeholt, ihr seine Liebe gestanden und dann wären sie zusammen in seinem Zelt verschwunden. Doch das würde alles nicht passieren, denn das war nun einmal die grausame Wirklichkeit, in der Sophie steckte! Zumindest war es  _ __ihre_ _ _ Wirklichkeit. Immer noch flennend betrat sie das Zelt der Zwillinge und fand dort Christian vor. Er wirkte ein wenig verstört. _

_ »Was ist denn mit dir los?«, fragte sie besorgt und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. _

_ Der junge Mann starrte nur weiterhin paralysiert auf den Boden. _

_ »Hey, Erde an Christian!« Sophie fuchtelte ihrem Bruder vor der Nase herum und erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass sie zurückgekehrt war. _

_ »Wow! Du siehst ja fertig aus!«, murmelte er. »Hat Aragorn dich abserviert?« _

_ »Mit den selben Worten wie Éowyn im Film«, nickte Sophie und fing wieder an zu weinen. »Dann bin ich sauer geworden und gegangen. Aber was ist mit dir?« _

_ »Elrond«, stammelte Christian. »Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nicht erlauben wird, dass Arwen sich mir zuwendet. Sie fragt anscheinend ständig nach mir.« _

_ Sophie hörte schlagartig auf zu flennen und ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter. Dann stieß sie die Faust in die Luft und rief: »Bingo!« _

_ »Hä?« _

_ »Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass sie dich mag!«, triumphierte Sophie. »Und ich freue mich für dich!« _

_ »Trotzdem ist Arwen noch mit Aragorn verlobt«, erinnerte Christian seine Schwester. »Und der ist Elrond viel lieber als ich es bin.« _

_ »Ach, schnickschnack!«, winkte Sophie ab. »Zur Not ermorden wir Elrond und Aragorn, dann wird das schon!« _

_ Sie grinste, doch Christian sah, dass es Fassade war. Es ging ihr nahe, dass Aragorn nicht an ihr interessiert war. Und es nervte sie auch, dass er offenbar Eindruck auf Arwen gemacht hatte. Das würde sie jedoch nie zugeben. _

_ »Das mit Aragorn tut mir leid!«, sagte er schließlich. »Willst du mir die Ohren vollheulen?« _

_ Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Ist schon okay. Ich werde es überleben. Er ist sowieso nicht der richtige. Wir können ja Freunde bleiben.« _

_ Christian zog die Augenbrauen hoch. _

_ »Du musst übrigens noch Éowyn abservieren«, erinnerte ihn seine Schwester. _

_ »Wieso? Willst du dich dann zu ihr ins Zelt verkrümeln und ihr die Vorzüge eines Eimers voll Speiseeis im Falle eines gebrochenen Herzens näher bringen?« _

_ Sophie streckte ihm die Zunge raus. »Sehr einfühlsam! Aber im Ernst, wenn du nichts von ihr willst, solltest du es ihr sagen.« _

_ »Kommt von der Person, die Aragorn am liebsten eine reingehauen hätte, als er es getan hat«, feuerte Christian zurück. _

_ »Ich sage ja nicht, dass es falsch war. Und ich kann dir auch sagen, dass Éowyn ähnlich wie ich reagieren wird.« Sophie zog Christian auf die Beine. »Und jetzt geh!« _

_ »Bitch!«, murmelte Christian, als seine Schwester ihn aus dem Zelt schubste. _

_ Dann ging er durch das Lager und hielt nach Éowyn Ausschau. Doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte, fand sie ihn zuerst. _

_ »Christian!«, hörte jener den Ruf hinter sich. _

_ Er wandte sich um. »Meine Herrin!« Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. »Lasst Ihr gerade Euer Schwert für die Schlacht schleifen?«, fragte er dann mit einem Blick auf die nähere Umgebung, in der es von Schmieden wimmelte. _

_ »Woher wisst Ihr das?« Sie wirkte entsetzt. _

_ »Es ist offensichtlich, dass Ihr beabsichtigt, morgen mit in die Schlacht zu reiten.« _

_ »Und Ihr wollt mich nicht davon abbringen?«, fragte Éowyn verwundert. _

_ Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Es ist Eure Entscheidung, Éowyn. Wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, für die, die Ihr liebt, zu kämpfen, dann werde ich Euch nicht abhalten.« _

_ »Ihr seid der verständnisvollste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin!«, lächelte Éowyn sanft. _

_ Okay, das war dann wohl der Moment. _

_ »Éowyn, ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr meine Worte missversteht«, sagte er dann. »Ich mag Euch, aber ich liebe seit langer Zeit eine andere.« _

_ Ihre Gesichtszüge versteinerten. _

_ »Es liegt nicht an Euch!«, griff Christian rasch in die Klischeekiste. »Ihr seid eine wunderbare Frau, jeder könnte sich glücklich schätzen, von Euch geliebt zu werden! Es liegt an mir. Verzeiht mir!« Er verneigte sich. »Ich hoffe, wir können Freunde bleiben!« _

_ Éowyn schwieg noch einen Moment, dann sah sie den jungen Mann wieder direkt an. »Ich danke Euch für diese offenen Worte.« _

_ »Es tut mir leid!«, sagte Christian erneut. »Ich kann Euch nicht geben, was Ihr sucht. Ich habe Euch Glück gewünscht, seit ich Euch das erste Mal sah«, schloss er mit einem Zitat von Aragorn. _

_ Dann verneigte er sich ein weiteres Mal und ging zurück zu dem Zelt der Zwillinge. _

_ »Und, was hast du ihr gesagt?«, fragte Sophie. _

_ Ihr Bruder zuckte die Schultern. »Ich liebe eine andere, es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir, lass uns Freunde bleiben«, fasste er zusammen. »Und dann habe ich ihr noch das gesagt, was Aragorn zu dir gesagt hat.« _

_ »Du Arschloch!«, meinte Sophie, jedoch mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens. »Hoffen wir, dass sie bis morgen drüber hinweg ist.« _

_ »Hoffe wir, dass  _ __du_ _ _ bis morgen drüber weg bist!«, korrigierte Christian. _

_ »Bin ich doch schon längst!«, erwiderte sie, aber der junge Mann meinte zu erkennen, dass sie log. _

_ Als die Zwillinge bald darauf zu Bett gingen, konnte Christian schwören, dass er seine Schwester noch einige Male weinen hörte. Er sagte jedoch nichts, schloss sie nur etwas fester in die Arme, spendete stumm Trost und versuchte zu schlafen. _

 

_ Am nächsten Morgen zogen die Zwillinge ihre leichten Rüstungen an und hofften, dass sie so ausreichend geschützt sein würden. Dann nahmen sie alle ihre Waffen und die Satteltaschen, die kaum noch Gewicht hatten, auf und gingen zu ihren Pferden. _

_ »Ich muss sagen, dass der Körper einer Frau ein absolutes Phänomen ist«, meinte Sophie, als sie Daen'car sattelte. _

_ »Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?«, erkundigte sich Christian. _

_ »Naja, zumindest meine Periode kommt immer genau dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten brauchen kann«, seufzte sie. _

_ Christian grinste. »Also war das in Edoras dann doch PMS.« _

_ Sophie funkelte ihn an, während sie sich in den Sattel schwang. »Ich hab dich auch lieb.« _

_ »Ich weiß«, kam es von Christian. _

_ Sie ritten vom Hochplateau hinunter und sahen so die Masse an Reitern, die sich unten zum Aufbruch rüstete. Es grenzte schon fast ans Absurde, wie viele es waren. _

_ »Ich habe noch nie so viele Reiter auf einem Haufen gesehen!«, staunte Sophie. _

_ »Ich weiß. Und dass das zu wenig sein sollen...« Ihr Bruder schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. »Noch drei Tage bis Minas Tirith...« _

_ Sophie nickte. »Das wird noch eine ganz schöne Reise.« _

_ Mittlerweile waren sie am Fuß des Berges angekommen und fanden sich inmitten der aufbrechenden Reiter wider. _

_ »Formiert euch, rückt aus!«, hallte ein Ruf über die Masse. »Formiert euch, rückt aus!« _

_ »Reitet nun! Reitet nun nach Gondor!« Dieser Befehl kam von Théoden, der soeben an den Zwillingen vorbeiritt und sich einen Weg an die Spitze des Heereszuges suchte. _

_ Christian und Sophie folgten ihm und merkten, dass alle Reiter es ihnen gleich taten und sich eine Bewegungsrichtung ergab.  _

_ Das Heer Rohans zog in den Krieg.  _

_ Und Sophie und Christian waren mittendrin. _

 

_ Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages machten sie eine erste Rast. Ross und Reiter waren erschöpft, doch die Zwillinge wussten, dass die Pause nicht lange andauern würde. _

_ »Ich gehe mir mal die Beine vertreten!«, meinte Sophie und streckte die Knie. _

_ »Tu das.« _

_ Die junge Frau entfernte sich ein Stück. Sie merkte, dass die Blicke vieler Männer, die sie streiften, an ihr hängen blieben. Sophie lächelte. Offiziell war sie ja die einzige Frau, die mitritt. Éowyn gab sich ja nicht zu erkennen. _

_ Plötzlich lief sie in jemanden hinein. _

_ »Verzeiht!«, sagte sie rasch und blickte auf. »Oh, Ihr seid es, Herr Éomer!« _

_ »Frau Sophie!«, erwiderte der Reiter. »So seid Ihr doch mit uns gekommen.« _

_ »Wer hätte mich aufhalten können?«, fragte sie lächelnd. _

_ »Vermutlich niemand. Aber es würde mich wundern, wenn es denn keiner versucht hätte«, schmunzelte Éomer. _

_ Sophie grinste. »Da habt Ihr recht, aber die Versuche werden halbherziger. Allmählich scheinen die Männer begriffen zu haben, dass ich mir nicht vorschreiben lasse, was ich zu tun habe.« _

_ »Ihr seid wahrhaftig die seltsamste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe«, stellte Éomer fest. »Ihr seid so anders.« _

_ »Das wurde mir bereits des öfteren mitgeteilt.« Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Und viele heißen es nicht gut.« _

_ »Jene erkennen Euren Mut nicht«, sagte er. »Denn es bedarf viel Mut, um sich einen eigenen Weg zu suchen.« _

_ »Danke!« Die junge Frau war überrascht. _

_ Jetzt hatte er ihr schon wieder ein Kompliment gemacht. _

_ »Und es macht Euch begehrenswert«, stellte der Krieger des weiteren fest. _

_ Sophie lachte. »Da muss ich Euch widersprechen, Herr Éomer!« _

_ »Natürlich.« Er lachte auf. »Ich hätte nichts anderes erwartet!« _

_ »Wollt Ihr damit andeuten, ich sei vorhersehbar?«, fragte Sophie und stemmte die Hände gespielt entrüstet in die Seiten. _

_ »In gewisser Weise schon«, antwortete Éomer. »Ihr seid selten mit den Männern in Eurer Umgebung einer Meinung.« _

_ »Da muss ich Euch zustimmen«, schmunzelte Sophie und erntete ein erneutes Lachen von Éomer. _

_ »Doch eines verwundert mich«, meinte der Krieger nach einer Weile. »Wieso reitet Ihr in diesen Krieg? Habt Ihr nichts, wofür es sich zu leben lohnt?« _

_ »Hier nicht«, antwortete Sophie. »Hier ist mein Bruder alles, was ich habe. Ich gehöre an seine Seite. Und wenn er sich in den Krieg begibt, dann ziehe ich mit ihm. Und umgekehrt verhält es sich ebenso.« _

_ »Ich verstehe. Würde also Euer Bruder nicht in die Schlacht ziehen...« _

_ »...würde ich ihr auch fernbleiben?« Sophie runzelte die Stirn. »Vermutlich. Aber möglicherweise würde ich mich dennoch entscheiden, für die Menschen dieses Landes zu kämpfen. Denn es gibt einiges, für das sich das Kämpfen lohnt. Und da Christian es ebenso sehen würde, wäre ich trotzdem hier.« _

_ Éomer musterte Sophie. »Es stimmt wirklich, was sie sagen. Ihr seid faszinierend!« _

_ »Wer sagt so etwas?«, fragte sie verwundert. _

_ Der Krieger lächelte. »Das erzähle ich Euch in Minas Tirith.« _

_ »Sofern wir die Schlacht überleben«, erinnerte Sophie ihn. _

_ »Oh, ich will doch, dass Ihr einen Anreiz dazu habt!« _

_ Er entfernte sich und Sophie blieb mit offenem Mund stehen. Das war jetzt irgendwie seltsam gewesen. Langsam ging sie zu Christians zurück und berichtete ihm von der Unterhaltung. _

_ »Sieht so aus, als würdest du Éomer auch den Kopf verdrehen!«, grinste ihr Bruder. _

_ »Was heißt hier  _ __auch_ _ _?« _

_ »Zum Beispiel Boromir.« _

_ Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Mal angenommen, das stimmt, dann ist es traurig, dass es die falschen erwischt.« _

_ »Ja, das ist es. Aber vielleicht kommt Aragorn ja noch zur Besinnung.« _

_ »Klar! Gleich nachdem ich einen Olifanten mit einem Zahnstocher ermordet habe«, meinte Sophie ironisch. »Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass er ein Arschloch ist.« _

_ »Sagte sie, während in ihren Augen die Hoffnung glänzte«, kommentierte Christian und wurde von seiner Schwester wieder einmal gegen den Arm geschlagen. _

_ »Wir reiten weiter!«, hallte der Befehl durch die Menge zu ihnen und mit einem Seufzen kehrten die Zwillinge zu ihren Pferden zurück. _

_ »Na dann, auf nach Minas Tirith!«, sagte Christian. _

_ »Slash, in den sicheren Tod!«, ergänzte Sophie und schwang sich in den Sattel. _

_ »Wir werden sehen.« _


	22. Armeen

Es wurden nur noch sehr kurze Pausen gemacht. Als am dritten Tag die Nacht wich, konnten die Zwillinge in der Entfernung schon die Weiße Stadt sehen.

Sie war sichtlich beschädigt. Rauch stieg von den in Brand gesteckten Geschossen der Feinde, die die Ringe verwüstet hatten, auf, Teile der Mauern waren eingerissen, es sah trostlos aus. Und doch war die Hoffnung noch nicht verloren.

Schließlich erblickten sie auch das Heer Mordors auf dem Pelennor.

»Mein Gott, sind das viele!«, hauchte Sophie.

Christian nickte nur stumm. Man konnte kaum glauben, dass die Schlacht schon lange gedauert und die Feinde schon Verluste erlitten hatten. Sie waren noch immer so zahlreich. Eine unbesiegbare Masse.

»Was haben wir getan?«, wimmerte Sophie leise.

»Bewiesen, dass wir Idioten sind«, meinte Christian bitter. »Ich glaube kaum, dass wir so viel Glück haben werden, um _das da_ zu überleben.« Er deutete auf die Orks.

»Sehe ich genauso.« Sophie sah ihn an. »Wir könnten immer noch abhauen. Mal wieder feiges Huhn sein.«

Christian lächelte schwach. »Wir wissen beide, dass wir dafür zu stolz sind.«

Seine Schwester nickte, dann beugte sie sich auf Daen'car hinüber und schloss Christian fest in die Arme.

»Nur für den Fall«, flüsterte sie. »Ich hab dich lieb!«

Christian erwiderte die Umarmung. »Ich dich auch!«

Leise hörten sie über der Masse die Stimme Théodens. »Auf! Auf, ihr Reiter Théodens! Speer wird zerschellen, Schild zersplittern! Ein Schwert-Tag! Ein Blut-Tag! Ehe die Sonne steigt!« Die Zwillinge konnten ihn an der vordersten Reihe entlanggaloppieren sehen. »Reitet! Reitet nun! Reitet zur Vernichtung und zum Ende der Welt! Tod!«

Dieses letzte Wort wurde von der Menge aufgenommen und wiedergegeben.

»Tod!«, hallte der Schrei durch die Reihen Rohans und obwohl sie am liebsten Fersengeld gegeben hätten, stimmten Christian und Sophie in den Schlachtruf ein.

Dann wurden Hörner geblasen und die Masse der Pferde setzte sich in Bewegung. Immer schneller, bis sie im Jagdgalopp über den Pelennor preschten, die aufgehende Sonne im Rücken.

Christian ließ sich auf Anglachel einfach in der Menge treiben, bis plötzlich in den Reihen vor ihm und vereinzelt auch neben ihm Pferde von Pfeilen getroffen wurden und zu Boden stürzten. Rasch griff er die Zügel fester und wich einem gefallenen Pferd aus. Einen Augenblick später befand er sich wieder inmitten von Orks. Der junge Mann zog sein Schwert und erschlug alles, was sich in seiner Reichweite befand. Er hielt Anglachel stets in Bewegung, um ihn zu schützen. Sophie hatte er bereits aus den Augen verloren. Er hoffte, betete nur, dass sie am Leben blieb. Einige Male entging auch er selbst nur knapp einem willkürlich abgeschossenen Orkpfeil.

Doch der Angriff der Reiter Rohans hatte Wirkung gezeigt, die Zahl der Orks war gesunken und sie begannen nun allmählich zu flüchten. Christian aber wusste, dass noch nichts gewonnen war.

»Treibt sie zum Fluss!«, hörte er Éomers Stimme und kurz darauf die Erwiderung seines Onkels: »Sichert zuallererst die Stadt!«

Aber der junge Mann richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit in die Ferne, auf das andere Ende des Pelennors, wo im Dunst des späten Morgens riesige Gestalten auftauchten. Es war eine Reihe von etwa fünfzig Olifanten. Einige waren eindrucksvoll bemalt, andere trugen ungeschmückt die Krieger Harads in die Schlacht. Hörner ertönten und Schlachtgesänge, während die Kolosse immer näher kamen. Der Boden bebte unter ihren Tritten.

»Angriffslinie bilden! Angriffslinie bilden!«, befahl Théoden nach einem Moment des Schreckens laut und die Reiter leisteten Folge, gaben die Order weiter.

»Ruhig, Junge!«, murmelte Christian seinem Pferd zu, das nervös auf der Stelle trat.

Das Beben wurde immer stärker, je näher die Mûmakil kamen.

»Blast zum Angriff! Nehmt sie an der Spitze! Vorwärts!«, rief Théoden und die Reiter setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, wenngleich ihre Pferde auch scheuten und nur unwillig Folge leisteten.

Während die Erschütterungen der Erde weiter stärker wurde und die Olifanten immer näher kamen, griff Christian zu seinem Bogen und bereitete ihn vor. Sein Plan bestand darin, die Olifantenreiter, die die Tiere lenkten, zu töten, damit sie keinen mutwilligen Schaden anrichten konnten. Zudem dachte er sich, dass es das beste sein dürfte, zu versuchen, die Augen der Mûmakil zu treffen, da sie wahrscheinlich nicht durch eine dicke Hautschicht geschützt sein dürften. Und so konnte er etwas auf Abstand bleiben.

Sowie die Reiter schon ziemlich nahe gekommen waren, spannte Christian den Bogen und erschoss den ersten Olifantenreiter. Er fiel leblos herunter und der Olifant rannte stur weiter geradeaus. In der Nähe schaffte Éomer es unterdessen, einen Reiter so mit einem Speer zu treffen, dass der Mûmakil durch den fallenden Körper nach links gelenkt wurde und so in einen weiteren seiner Art hineinlief. Sie waren beide sofort tot.

Der junge Mann führte Anglachel geschickt um die Beine und Stoßzähne der elefantenähnlichen Wesen herum und schoss, wann immer der Zeitpunkt günstig war, Pfeile in die Augen der Tiere oder auf die Reiter. Und es schien so, als würden seine Angriffe Wirkung zeigen, da die Tiere dadurch reichlich gestört wurden und die Führer die Kontrolle über sie langsam verloren.

Dann hörte er die Stimme Éomers: »Zielt auf die Köpfe!«

Christian sah sofort, welcher Olifant gemeint war und so schoss er einige Pfeile auf dessen Kopf ab. Das Tier stieg in die Luft.

»Bringt ihn zu Fall! Bringt ihn zu Fall!«, brüllte Théoden ganz in der Nähe.

Christian meinte, für einen Moment seine Schwester zu sehen, doch dann fiel der schwere Körper mit einem lauten, dumpfen Knall zu Boden und Staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Einige Pferde gingen durch.

 

Sophie hustete und versuchte Daen'car zu beruhigen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Pferden, schien er in Harad schon Bekanntschaft mit den Olifanten gemacht zu haben, da ihn die Ankunft der großen Tiere kaum beeindruckt hatte, während die Pferde Rohans vor Angst fast wahnsinnig geworden wären.

Ganz in der Nähe war der Mûmakil gefallen und der Staub legte sich langsam wieder. Aus der mobilen Festung, die auf dem Rücken des toten Tieres gethront hatte, kamen nun vereinzelte Kämpfer der Haradhrim gekrabbelt. Sophie schoss einige Pfeile auf sie ab, als sie plötzlich eine Hand unerwartet am Bein packte und rasch aus dem Sattel zog.

Sie schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig herumrollen, sodass sie dem Schwertstreich eines Orks entging. Sie riss einen Dolch hervor und stieß ihn dem Ork direkt ins Herz. Dann richtete sie sich schnell wieder auf, doch Daen'car war weg. Vermutlich davongelaufen.

Sophie zog ihr Schwert und stellte sich den Haradhrim am Boden. Sie merkte, dass sie gute Chancen hatte und konnte viele ins Jenseits befördern. Doch dann wirbelte sie herum und erblickte auf einmal ein bekanntes Gesicht. Einen der Haradhrim-Krieger kannte sie!

Für einen Moment schien die Welt stehen zu bleiben. Die Schlacht schien nicht mehr um sie herum zu toben, der Mann, der ihr nun – ebenso angewurzelt – gegenüberstand, war das einzige, was Sophie noch wahrnahm.

Es war der Gutsherr aus Harad! Der, den sie ermordet hatte. Oder vielmehr, nicht ermordet hatte, denn er stand hier, nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt.

Einen Augenblick lang fragte sie sich, warum er in den Krieg gezogen war. Wahrscheinlich war er doch nicht ganz so ein hohes Tier, dass er sich vor dieser Pflicht hatte drücken können.

Er schien die junge Frau auch zu erkennen, da sich seine Augen verengten und er die Hand unwillkürlich an seine linke Schulter hob. Dort, wo sie ihn mit dem Messer verletzt hatte. Sein Blick wanderte zu Sophies Hand, an der der goldene Ring plötzlich gewaltig an Gewicht zuzulegen schien.

Dann fletschte er die Zähne – Sophie konnte wieder die Goldzähne sehen – und ging auf die junge Frau los.

Sophie wehrte seine Schläge gut ab, doch es verwirrte sie immer noch, dass sie ihn hier traf – wie wahrscheinlich war das denn? –, sodass sie nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Einen Moment später hatte der Gutsherr es auch geschafft, sie zu Fall zu bringen.

Sophie lag nun wieder auf dem Rücken und ihr Schwert war außer Reichweite. Sie wollte sich herumrollen, um es zu greifen, doch da drückte ein Knie auf ihrer Brust sie wieder zu Boden.

Sie stöhnte auf und sah den Mann grinsend sein halbrundes Schwert erheben. Er wollte sie wohl enthaupten.

Charmant.

Rasch langte Sophie in ihren Stiefel und zog einen weiteren Dolch heraus, den sie im Oberschenkel des Herrn platzierte, während sein Schwert bereits auf sie niederging. Er schrie auf und verfehlte ihren Hals um Haaresbreite. Sophie schubste ihn von sich herunter und zog den Dolch wieder heraus. Wut kochte in ihr hoch, als sie aufstand und den Mann verwundet vor sich knien sah. Er hob sein Schwert und Sophie trennte ihm mit einem Hieb ihres Dolches die Hand ab. Er krümmte sich zusammen und hielt den blutigen Stumpf, während die junge Frau um ihn herumging und hinter ihm stehen blieb.

Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, sodass ihre Lippen nahe an seinem Ohr waren, und flüsterte: »Na'agard!« Es bedeutete Tod – Das war das einzige Wort, dass sie in der Sprache der Südländer behalten hatte, so oft hatte sie es in ihrer Zeit auf dem Gut gehört.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung schnitt sie dem Gutsherrn die Kehle durch. Er kippte vornüber und diesmal war sich Sophie sicher, dass er wirklich tot war. Sie sah einen Moment auf ihre Hände hinab, die schon zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben rot vom Blut dieses Mannes gefärbt waren.

Sie lächelte und hob ihr Schwert auf, während sie den blutigen Dolch wieder einsteckte. Dann wurde Sophie klar, dass um sie herum der Krieg noch immer tobte – dass sie in den letzten Sekunden nicht hinterrücks erschlagen worden war, grenzte an ein Wunder – und sich wieder von allen Seiten Orks näherten. Und so nahm sie den Kampf erneut auf.

Nach einer Weile – und schon spürbar erschöpft – bemerkte Sophie, dass sie ganz in der Nähe von Éowyn kämpfte. Vor dieser lag der kopflose Leichnam der Fellbestie des Hexenkönigs. Und jener stand genau vor ihr, attackierte sie mit einem riesigen Morgenstern.

Sophie sah, wie Éowyn zusammenbrach und ihr Schwert verlor. Es befand sich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite.

Aber wie sollte sie so den Nazgûl töten?

Der Hexenkönig packte Éowyn am Hals und sprach zu ihr. Dann tauchte Merry auf und stieß ihm den Dolch der Noldor – das Geschenk Galadriels an den Hobbit – von hinten ins Bein. Der Ringgeist ließ sein Opfer los und Sophie fällte eine Entscheidung.

»Éowyn! Hier!«

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um und fing geschickt Sophies Schwert auf, das jene ihr zugeworfen hatte.

Sie zog den Helm vom Kopf und sprach: »Ich bin kein Mann!«

Dann stieß sie die Klinge in die leere Öffnung des Helms und da die Prophezeiung erfüllt war – kein Mann hatte den Hexenkönig ermordet – starb der Geist.

Sophie wurde sich unterdessen bewusst, dass sie wieder von Orks umgeben war und bedauerlicherweise kein Schwert mehr hatte. Schnell zog sie zwei ihrer Dolche hervor und machte sich bereit.

Sie konnte sich der Angreifer besser als erwartet entledigen – Thalion und dessen effektiven Trainings sei Dank –, doch plötzlich tauchte Gothmog – der missgestaltete Ork-Kommandeur – hinter ihr auf und ging auf die junge Frau los.

Genau genommen war er ein Krüppel und bereits verletzt, doch Sophie hatte ihre liebe Mühe, ihn sich vom Hals zu halten. Ihr wurde auch ein wenig schwindelig. Hoffend, dass es sie retten würde, wirbelte Sophie herum und trat Gothmog mit aller Kraft in den Magen, sodass sie einen kleinen Vorsprung hatte, als sie zum nächsten gefallenen Reiter lief, um sich dessen Schwert zu borgen.

Doch dann traf sie etwas mit einiger Wucht von der Seite und sie wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Einer der Haradhrim hatte sie wohl mit dem ungefährlicheren Teil eines Speers erwischt. Sie sah ihn näher kommen und ebenso Gothmog, der auf der anderen Seite auftauchte.

Sophie hatte ihre Dolche beim Sturz verloren und somit keine Waffe mehr in Reichweite.

Gothmog stieß den Krieger beiseite und ließ sein Schwert auf Sophie hinuntersausen. Jene rollte sich hektisch zur Seite und entging dem tödlichen Streich. Doch der Kommandeur zeigte keine Gnade und griff erneut an. Dieses Mal gelang es Sophie, den Hieb mit ihren Armschienen abzuwehren, doch ihr war klar, dass sie auf diese Weise nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Es war aus.

 

Christian bemerkte die Geisterarmee erst ziemlich spät. Sie richtete gewaltigen Schaden unter den Streitkräften Mordors an, die rasch davonliefen. Doch die Krieger Rohans und die Geister kannten keine Gnade, sodass nach und nach der Pelennor von den Olifanten und Orks sowie den Haradhrim gesäubert wurde.

Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Die Gegner waren weg. Christian glitt aus dem Sattel und führte Anglachel über das Schlachtfeld, das nun eher einem Friedhof glich. Nach einer Weile erreichte der junge Mann Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli.

Aragorn war soeben dabei, die Geisterarmee zu entlassen.

»Ihr habt uns Euer Wort gegeben!«, sagte der Hauptmann, der wirklich unheimlich aussah, wütend.

»Ich sehe euren Eid als erfüllt an. Geht! Findet Ruhe!« Aragorn lächelte leicht, als das grünlich schimmernde Heer sich auflöste und endlich in Frieden ruhte.

Er wandte sich um und blickte zu Gandalf, der sich kaum merklich verneigte. Auch Christian senkte den Kopf, als auf einmal ein Schrei über den Pelennor hallte.

»Nein! Neiin!« Éomer hatte seine Schwester leblos zwischen den anderen Gefallenen gefunden.

Nun wurde Christian eiskalt bewusst, dass er auch keine Ahnung hatte, wo seine Schwester sich aufhielt.

»Christian!«, rief Aragorn leise, auf den ein Pferd zugelaufen war.

Er hielt es am Zügel fest und Christian erkannte das Tier.

»Das ist Daen'car!«, stellte er verunsichert fest.

»Wo ist Sophie?«, fragte Legolas und blickte sich um.

Christian bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. »Ich weiß es nicht! Sophie!«, schrie er und lief los.

Das letzte Mal hatte er sie in der Nähe des toten Olifanten gesehen. Christian merkte, dass Legolas, Gimli und auch Aragorn sich seiner Suche anschlossen.

»Hoffentlich ist sie nicht wie Éowyn gefallen«, murmelte Gimli.

»Éowyn ist nicht tot!«, sagte Christian schnell. »Sie hat den Hexenkönig von Angmar erschlagen und steht nun unter dem Schwarzen Fluch.«

»Woher wisst Ihr das?«, fragte Legolas.

»Später!« Christian hatte den Leichnam der Fellbestie gesichtet und den toten Théoden, doch etwas anderes erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, eine Waffe, die neben dem Torso des Königs lag. »Das ist Sophies Schwert!«

»Wieso sollte es ihr gehören?«, fragte Gimli.

»Nur wenige kämpften hier mit elbischen Klingen, Herr Zwerg!«, antwortete Christian gereizt.

»Sucht die nähere Umgebung ab!«, befahl Aragorn und die anderen taten wie geheißen.

Daen'car unterdessen, den Aragorn losgelassen hatte, lief zielstrebig zu einem gefallenen Krieger Rohans, der neben seinem Pferd lag.

»Was hat er denn?«, wunderte sich Christian, während Legolas dem Hengst folgte, um ihn einzufangen.

»Hier!«, rief der Elb dann plötzlich und die drei anderen Männer rannten zu ihm.

Legolas kniete über einem toten Ork, den Christian als Gothmog erkannte, und drehte eine daneben liegende Gestalt mit einem langen französischen Zopf auf den Rücken.

»Sophie!«, hauchte Christian und fiel auf die Knie. »Nein!«

Seine Schwester blutete leicht aus einer Wunde am Hals. Die Augen waren geschlossen. Christian griff nach ihrer Hand.

»Nein! Sophie!« Die Tränen stahlen sich unter seine Lider.

Legolas zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von seiner Schwester weg und beugte sich dann noch einmal über sie. Christian unterdessen wandte sich ab und blickte Aragorn an, der ziemlich bestürzt aussah. Und – extrem traurig? Fast schon verzweifelt?

»Aragorn! Christian! Sie lebt!«, vernahm er dann plötzlich Legolas' Stimme.

Er wirbelte herum.

»Sie ist lediglich bewusstlos!«

Christian sah erleichtert zu Aragorn hinüber und seine Erleichterung in dessen Gesicht gespiegelt.

»Bringen wir sie in die Häuser der Heilung!«, sagte Legolas und wollte Sophie hochheben, doch da war Christian schon zur Stelle und hievte seine Schwester hoch.

»Worauf warten wir?«, fragte er lächelnd und setzte sich in Bewegung.


	23. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

In den Häusern der Heilung kümmerte sich eine Heilerin rasch, aber fachkundig, um Sophies Halswunde, dann stellte sie sicher, dass die junge Frau keine weiteren Verletzungen aufwies und ließ Christian schließlich einen nassen Lappen da, mit dem er die Stirn seiner Schwester abtupfte.

Legolas und Gimli waren verschwunden, doch Aragorn konnte Christian bei Éomer und Éowyn ausmachen.

»Wo bin ich?«, hörte der junge Mann eine schwache Stimme.

Sophie kam langsam wieder zu sich.

»In den Häusern der Heilung«, erklärte er leise. »Hättest du ohne das Lied gar nicht erkannt, was?«

»Witzbold!«, murmelte sie.

»Ach, Sophie, was machst du nur immer für Sachen?«, sagte Christian und umarmte seine Schwester. »Aber was ist eigentlich passiert?«

»Vielleicht später?«, schlug Sophie vor. »Kannst du mich hier rausbringen? Es stinkt nach Tod.«

»Klar. Warte einen Moment!« Christian erhob sich und lief zu einer Heilerin. »Entschuldigt. Meine Schwester ist erwacht und sehnt sich nach etwas Schlaf in einem Bett.«

»Natürlich«, erwiderte die ältere Frau verständnisvoll. »Die Krieger aus Rohan sind hier im sechsten Ring untergebracht. Ich werde Euch und Eure Schwester sofort in ein Gemach führen.«

»Habt Dank!« Christian ging zu Sophie zurück und hob sie hoch.

Dann folgte er der Heilerin, die sie durch den sechsten Ring in ein relativ schlichtes Zimmer führte. Es sah dem, das Éowyn im Film bewohnt hatte, recht ähnlich.

»Habt nochmals Dank!«, sagte Christian zu der Heilerin.

»Wir haben Euch für Eure Hilfe in der Schlacht zu danken!«, widersprach die Heilerin lächelnd. »Ruht Euch nun aus!«

Sie ging und Christian legte Sophie auf dem Bett ab.

»Bin ich dir zu schwer?«, fragte sie schmunzelnd.

»Du Fliegengewicht? Davon träumst du!« Er lachte auf und setzte sich neben sie. »Aber was ist denn nun passiert?«

Sophie blickte ihn an. »Du Nervensäge!«, beschwerte sie sich, dann wurde sie ernst. »Ich wurde von einem Ork aus dem Sattel gezogen und Daen'car ist weggelaufen.«

»Es geht ihm gut. Er ist zu uns gekommen«, warf Christian ein.

»Perfekt! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht«, meinte Sophie, bevor sie fortfuhr. »Dann habe ich dieses Arschloch von Gutsherr getroffen.«

»Der, der dich vergewaltigen wollte?«, fragte ihr Bruder erstaunt.

Sophie nickte.

»Ich dachte, der wäre tot.«

»Dachte ich auch. Wie auch immer, nachdem er mich enthaupten wollte, war ich sauer und habe ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten.«

»Ach, daher hast du die Wunde am Hals!« Christian ging ein Licht auf.

»Er hat mich erwischt?«, wunderte sich Sophie und fasste sich überrascht an den Hals. »Oh, aber nun ist er wirklich tot. Und dieses Mal bin ich froh, dass ich ihn auf dem Gewissen habe!«

»Dann ist das sein Blut an deinen Händen?«

Sophie hob die Arme und betrachtete ihre rot gefärbten Handflächen. »Ja«, lächelte sie.

Dieses Verhalten kannte Christian von ihr gar nicht. Das letzte Mal, als ihr klar geworden war, was sie getan hatte, hätte sie fast einen Zusammenbruch gehabt. Doch der junge Mann beschloss, es zu ignorieren, sie schien ja generell noch ein bisschen neben der Spur zu sein. »Und was war dann?«

»Ich habe Éowyn mit dem Hexenkönig kämpfen sehen. Sie hat ihr Schwert verloren und kam nicht mehr dran. Ich habe ihr meines gegeben, sonst wäre sie gestorben!«, erzählte Sophie. »Auch wieder so ein schräger Zufall. Wenn ich nicht in der Nähe gewesen wäre, wäre wieder eine Hauptperson abgegammelt.«

»Wie damals bei Aragorn.«

»Eben. Und dann hatte ich keine Waffen mehr und wurde von Gothmog angegriffen. Ich wollte mir ein Schwert besorgen und bin weggerannt, als mich so ein Haradhrim niedergeschlagen hat. Dann wollte Gothmog mich töten und ich konnte mich nicht wehren. Ich hatte so Glück, dass in diesem Moment Aragorn und Gimli vorbeikamen und ihn ermordet haben. Sie haben mich nicht gesehen und keine Sekunde später haben die Orks angefangen vor den Geistern zu flüchten und dabei muss mir einer gegen den Kopf getreten sein, denn ab dem Zeitpunkt erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr.«

»Wow!«, meinte Christian. »Das war ja mal wieder haarscharf bei dir!«

»Kann man wohl sagen.« Sophie gähnte. »Ich würde jetzt gerne noch eine Weile schlafen.«

Christian nickte, fragte sich aber, ob seine Schwester überhaupt noch wach gewesen war, als sie den Satz beendet hatte. Er saß noch eine Weile neben ihr und war einfach froh, dass sie noch am Leben war.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein Klopfen an der Tür. Stirnrunzelnd erhob er sich und öffnete.

»Aragorn!«, sagte er überrascht, als er den Besucher erkannte. »Was wünscht Ihr?«

»Ihr vergaßt Eure Satteltaschen bei den Pferden.« Aragorn hielt das Reisegepäck der Zwillinge in die Höhe.

»Oh, daran habe ich tatsächlich nicht gedacht! Danke!« Christian nahm ihm die Taschen ab. »Kommt doch herein.«

»Seid Ihr Euch sicher?«, fragte Aragorn mit einem Blick auf die Gestalt auf dem Bett.

»Sie schläft tief und wird vorerst durch nichts mehr gestört werden können«, winkte Christian ab.

»Wie ist ihr Befinden?«, erkundigte sich Aragorn, während er sich der Schlafenden näherte.

»Es geht ihr gut, sie ist nur müde und, wie ich glaube, noch ein wenig benebelt wegen dem Tritt gegen den Kopf«, antwortete der junge Mann. »Sie wird schon wieder. Wie geht es Éowyn?«

»Der Schwarze Schatten lag auf ihr, doch ich vermochte ihr zu helfen.«

»Die Hände des Königs sind heilende Hände«, zitierte Christian und erntete einen verblüfften Blick. »Ja, ich kenne die Prophezeiung.«

»Ihr überrascht mich jedes Mal!«, lächelte Aragorn. »Éowyns Arm ist gebrochen, doch sie ist bei Bewusstsein.«

»Gut«, sagte Christian erleichtert.

»Doch sie sagte mir, dass sie nicht überlebt hätte, hätte Sophie ihr nicht ihr Schwert gegeben«, sprach der Waldläufer weiter.

»Ja, es hätte sie beinahe das Leben gekostet«, bestätigte Christian.

Aragorn schloss für einen Moment die Augen. »Ich war entsetzt, als ich sie auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen sah. Ich dachte, sie wäre gefallen.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte ihr Bruder. »Ich war kurz davor, den Verstand zu verlieren.«

»Sophie sagte noch in Dûnharg zu mir, dass sie nicht glaubte, diese Schlacht überleben zu können«, murmelte Aragorn. »Sie hat sich verabschiedet. Und als wir sie fanden, da dachte ich, dass die Worte, die wir an dem Abend wechselten, die letzten waren, die uns zu wechseln möglich gewesen waren.«

»Sie liebt Euch wirklich«, sagte Christian.

»Ich weiß.«

»Lange Zeit habe ich es nicht wahrhaben wollen«, sprach der junge Mann – sich mal wieder als Wingman seiner Schwester versuchend – weiter. »Ich sagte immer zu ihr, dass sie sich keine Hoffnungen machen dürfte, wo keine seien. Aber es bricht ihr dennoch das Herz, dass Ihr ihre Gefühle nicht erwidert.«

Aragorn sah schweigend auf Sophie hinab. Seine Miene war unergründlich, Christian konnte nichts darin lesen.

»Ich sollte gehen«, sagte der Waldläufer schließlich knapp und verließ schnell das Zimmer.

Christian sah ihm für einen Moment hinterher, dann zog er die Kleider aus, die er trug und die von einer langen Schlacht mehr als gezeichnet waren, und wusch sich gründlich in dem kleinen Badezimmer, das sich an den Raum anschloss. Sowie er sich abgetrocknet hatte, schlüpfte in die leichten Elbenkleider, die seine Schwester in Edoras wieder in die Satteltaschen gepackt hatte, bevor er die schlafende Sophie verließ und in die Stadt hinunterging.

Dort wurden noch immer die Toten davongeschafft, obwohl es schon mitten in der Nacht war. Aber auch einige Händler hatten wieder den Betrieb aufgenommen und versorgten die zahlende Bevölkerung mit allerlei Notwendigkeiten.

Christian kaufte etwas zu essen und holte Wasser, dann nahm er noch neue Kleider für sich und Sophie mit. Das Geld dafür hatte er schließlich, Elrond sei Dank! Und wegen Sophies unfairer Wettaktion war auch noch genug übrig.

Vollgepackt machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in den sechsten Ring, als ihm auf der Straße Gandalf begegnete. Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf, deutete eine Verbeugung an.

»Ach, Christian«, sprach ihn der Zauberer an. »Am morgigen Tag, gegen Mittag, versammeln die künftigen Könige ihre Gefährten im Thronsaal, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.«

»Wir werden dort sein!«, sagte Christian. »Habt Dank!«

Gandalf nickte ihm zu und setzte seinen Weg fort. Der junge Mann tat es ihm gleich.

Sophie hatte sich nicht gerührt, seit er gegangen war. Das stellte Christian mit einem Blick fest, als er durch die Tür trat. Sie schief wirklich wie ein Stein. Sanft zog er ihr die Rüstungsteile und die Stiefel aus, bevor er die Decke über sie legte. Dann legte er sich neben sie und schlief auch praktisch sofort ein.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Christian nach Sophie. Sie war offenbar bereits im Bad gewesen, da sie wieder sauber und ihr Haar nass aussah.

»Hast du das Kleid gekauft?«, fragte sie, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Bruder wach war.

Jener nickte.

»Es ist wirklich schön!« Sie strich über den dunkelgrünen Stoff.

»Wie geht es dir heute?«, erkundigte sich Christian.

»Ein paar unschöne blaue Flecke, aber ansonsten bin ich wohlauf«, berichtete seine Schwester. »Dieser scheiß Gothmog!« Sie betastete ihre Ellen und zuckte zusammen.

Dort, wo sie mit den Armschienen die Schwertattacke des Orks abgewehrt hatte, hatte sie schlimme Blutergüsse, ebenso an den Rippen auf der linken Seite, wo sie der Schaft des Speeres des Haradhrim-Kriegers getroffen hatte.

»Du bist trotzdem noch wunderschön!«, meinte Christian und kleidete sich ebenfalls an. »Willst du was essen?«

Die Zwillinge frühstückten gemütlich, dann verließen sie ihr Zimmer und schlenderten in der Morgensonne über die Zitadelle, warteten darauf, dass der Kriegsrat begann.

»Sieh dir nur mal die ganzen Leichen an, die dort unten liegen«, flüsterte Sophie und deutete auf die kleinen bis großen Bündel, die überall auf dem Pelennor verteilt waren. »Das Gras ist so rot! Wie schrecklich!«

»Aber wir haben gesiegt«, murmelte Christian, der einen Arm um seine Schwester gelegt hatte.

»Für den Moment. Doch viele werden noch sterben, bevor Sauron besiegt ist.«

Er schwieg einen Augenblick und führte Sophie ein Stück von der Brüstung weg. »Guck mal!«, sagte er dann und deutete auf den fast kahlen Baum des Königs, an dem eine einzelne weiße Blüte ihr Leben begonnen hatte.

»So ein friedlicher Anblick!«, hauchte Sophie. »So voll der Hoffnung!«

»Dort sind Aragorn und Éomer!«, sagte Christian plötzlich sehr laut und seine Schwester zuckte zusammen. »Der Rat beginnt wohl in Kürze.«

»Dann nichts wie hin, du Idiot!«, befahl Sophie und machte sich auf den Weg.

Die Zwillinge gehörten zu den ersten, die eintrafen. Die anderen Anwesenden, wann immer sie ankamen, tigerten noch ein wenig durch den Thronsaal, mit Ausnahme von Gimli, der es sich rauchend auf dem Stuhl des Truchsess' gemütlich gemacht hatte, und Gandalf, der am Fenster stand. Ob er jedoch nach draußen sah oder in die Leere blickte, konnte man nicht sagen.

Christian und Sophie bewunderten die riesige Halle, die komplett aus schwarzem und weißem Marmor gefertigt war. Sie war dreischiffig und zwischen den Säulen, die das Hauptschiff von den Nebenschiffen abgrenzten, standen die überlebensgroßen Statuen von Aragorns Ahnen, den altvorderen Königen.

Sie kamen erst aus dem Staunen wieder heraus, als Gandalf zu sprechen begann und alle Bewegung im Saal schlagartig aufhörte: »Ich vermag Frodo in der Ferne nicht mehr zu erblicken. Die Dunkelheit nimmt immer mehr zu.«

»Wenn Sauron den Ring hätte, dann wüssten wir es«, meinte Aragorn bestimmt.

»Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit«, sagte Gandalf besorgt. »Er hat eine Niederlage erlitten, ja. Aber hinter den Mauern Mordors erstarkt unser Feind von neuem.«

»Dann soll er da bleiben, soll er verfaulen! Warum sollte uns das kümmern?!«, murrte Gimli und blies Rauch in den Raum.

»Weil zehntausend Orks jetzt zwischen Frodo und dem Schicksalsberg stehen«, erklärte der Zauberer unwirsch, bevor er traurig wurde. »Ich habe ihn in den Tod geschickt.«

»Nein!«, widersprach Aragorn, als sich eine depressive Stimmung auf die Anwesenden legte. »Es gibt noch Hoffnung für Frodo. Er braucht Zeit und einen sicheren Weg über die Ebene von Gorgoroth (Großer Schrecken). Dazu können wir ihm verhelfen.«

»Wie?«, fragte Gimli misstrauisch.

»Wir müssen Saurons Streitmacht herauslocken, damit er sein Land entblößt. Wir bringen unsere ganze Kraft auf und marschieren zum Schwarzen Tor!«, beschloss Aragorn.

Gimli verschluckte sich und musste husten. Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet.

»Wir können keinen Sieg erringen durch Waffenstärke«, erinnerte Éomer den künftigen König Gondors.

»Nicht für uns. Aber so lenken wir die Aufmerksamkeit von Frodo ab, wenn sich Saurons tödlicher Blick nur auf uns richtet. Wenn er blind bleibt für alles, was sich sonst bewegt.« Er sah in die Runde.

»Eine Ablenkung«, stellte Legolas fest.

»Den Tod als Gewissheit, geringe Aussicht auf Erfolg, worauf warten wir noch?«, murmelte Gimli sarkastisch, doch Gandalf schien noch ganz andere Bedenken zu haben.

»Sauron wird eine Falle wittern. Er wird sich nicht ködern lassen«, sprach er an Aragorn gewandt.

Jener lächelte überlegen. »Doch, ich glaube, das wird er.« Dann wandte er sich an alle Anwesenden. »Noch am heutige Tag werde ich Sauron herausfordern. Sammelt alle Krieger, die noch des Kämpfens fähig sind! Morgen brechen wir gen Mordor auf!«

Stumm verteilte sich die Gemeinschaft und auch Sophie und Christian kehrten in ihr Zimmer zurück.

»Schon krass!«, sagte Sophie schließlich. »Er ist bereit, das Leben aller einzusetzen, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Frodo abzulenken.«

»Er ist eben der einzige, auf den es ankommt«, erwiderte Christian schulterzuckend.

»Dabei ist der wahre Held Sam!«

»Du sagst es!«

»Wie sieht eigentlich unsere Kriegskleidung aus?«, erkundigte sich Sophie.

»Die Sachen aus Stoff sind dreckig, aber noch in Ordnung, doch die Rüstungsteile haben einiges abbekommen«, fasste Christian zusammen. »Ich würde sie nicht mehr mit ruhigem Gewissen tragen.«

»Dann gehen wir nachher nochmal zur Waffenkammer und gucken mal, was wir da so finden. Immerhin brauchen wir auch noch neue Pfeile«, beschloss Sophie. »Und jetzt werde ich erst einmal unsere Dreckwäsche waschen.«

»Lass, das kann ich doch auch machen!«, sagte Christian.

»Wenn du darauf bestehst...« Sophie legte sich auf das Bett und holte ihr Replikat vom Abendstern heraus.

Es war schade, dass der echte heute wahrscheinlich noch zerbrechen würde. So eine Verschwendung! Sie hielt inne. Aber vielleicht musste ja gar nicht der echte dran glauben... Was wäre, wenn sie es schaffen könnte, die Schmuckstücke zu vertauschen?

Doch dafür würde sie Hilfe brauchen, da Aragorn ihr keinesfalls freiwillig den Abendstern aushändigen würde.

 

Am frühen Nachmittag besuchten die Zwillinge die Waffenkammer und besorgten sich neue Schutzwesten aus Leder, dieses Mal jedoch mit dem Weißen Baum des Königs darauf. Sie füllten ihre Köcher wieder auf und Sophie nahm noch einen neuen Bogen – da sie ihren schließlich in der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor verloren hatte – und einige Dolche mit. Ihre Schwerter hatten sie ebenfalls schärfen lassen und fühlten sich nun wieder gut gerüstet.

Bepackt liefen sie zu ihrer Unterkunft zurück, als sie Aragorn begegneten. Sophie trug absichtlich mehr als Christian und ebenso absichtlich lief sie in Aragorn hinein. Dabei nahm sie ihm geschickt den Abendstern ab, während aller Kram, den sie mit sich herumschleppte, zu Boden fiel.

»Oh! Verzeiht mir bitte!«, sagte sie erschrocken und kniete sich hin, um das Chaos zu beseitigen.

Dabei ließ sie den Anhänger von der Kette in eine Falte ihres Kleides gleiten.

»Das macht nichts!«, meinte Aragorn freundlich. »Ich hätte ebenfalls besser achtgeben müssen!«

Während er damit beschäftigt war, die Waffen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände aufzusammeln, fädelte Sophie ihr Replikat vom Abendstern auf die Kette. Bald hatte Aragorn alles zusammen und richtete sich auf. Sowie auch die junge Frau aufstand, verbarg sie den echten Abendstern in ihrer Hand, während sie den anderen Aragorn präsentierte.

»Das ist Euch heruntergefallen!«, sagte sie und legte ihm die Kette wieder um den Hals. »Ich weiß, wie viel sie Euch bedeutet!«

Aragorn schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann nickte er nur und übergab ihr wieder ihr Paket.

»Hannon le (Ich danke Euch)!«, sagte Sophie und verneigte sich, dann setzten alle drei ihren Weg fort.

»Hast du den Abendstern?«, fragte Christian, als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren.

Triumphierend hielt Sophie das Schmuckstück hoch.

»Der sieht so viel schöner aus als deiner!«, sagte ihr Bruder bewundernd.

»Deshalb kann ich ihn nicht zerbrechen lassen«, meinte Sophie.

»Meine Schwester, die Taschendiebin!«, murmelte Christian.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. »Er kriegt ihn ja zurück. Es war doch praktisch eine Rettungsaktion.« Sophie fädelte den Anhänger auf ihre Kette und verstaute sie in dem kleinen Lederbeutel, den sie an ihrem Gürtel trug.

Dann streckte sie sich.

»Ich werde noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen«, beschloss sie. »Mal zu Daen'car.«

»Tu das! Ich hau mich noch ein bisschen aufs Ohr.«

Kopfschüttelnd verließ Sophie das Zimmer und ging zu den Ställen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihren stolzen, schwarzen Hengst gefunden hatte.

»Na, mein Lieber!«, sagte sie und streichelte ihn. »Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht!« Er stupste sie mit der Nase an und Sophie verstand. »Ja, ich bin auch froh, dass ich noch lebe.«

»Ich ebenso!«, ertönte eine Stimme.

Sophie wandte sich um. »Mein Herr Éomer!«

»Ja, auch ich besuche die Ställe gerne«, meinte er und trat an Daen'cars Box heran. »Euer Hengst ist ein besonders schönes Tier!«

»Und das weiß er auch«, behauptete Sophie und lächelte. »Aber verzeiht, ich vergaß, dass Ihr – nach diesem schrecklichen Verlust – nun der neue König Rohans seid!« Sie verneigte sich.

»So ist es«, sagte Éomer. »Aber ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, dass meine Schwester noch lebt.«

»Das könnt Ihr!«, bestätigte Sophie.

»Und wie ich bereits sagte, auch dass Ihr noch am Leben seid, macht mich froh.«

Plötzlich fiel Sophie etwas ein. »Und Ihr schuldet mir noch eine Antwort!«

»Tatsächlich?«, fragte Éomer interessiert.

»Aus unserer letzten Unterhaltung«, erinnerte ihn Sophie. »Ihr wolltet mir erzählen, wer Euch sagte, dass ich faszinierend sei, wenn wir die Schlacht überleben.«

»Aus welchem Grund seid Ihr so begierig auf die Antwort?«, fragte Éomer, während sich zwischen seinen Augen eine Falte bildete und er sich zu beiden Seiten von ihren Schultern an der Boxentür abstützte.

Er war Sophie schon ziemlich nah gekommen und musterte sie.

»Ich weiß lediglich gerne, wer derartige Lügen verbreitet«, antwortete sie lächelnd.

»Es sind keine Lügen, wenn sie der Wahrheit entsprechen«, entgegnete Éomer.

Sein Gesicht war dem ihren nun schon wirklich sehr nah.

»Dennoch muss ich Euch auffordern, die Vereinbarung einzuhalten und mir den Namen des Schufts zu nennen«, flüsterte Sophie ein wenig atemlos.

»Was lässt Euch vermuten, dass nur einer von Euch verzaubert ist?«, fragte Éomer. »Ihr habt viele Männer beeindruckt. Doch die schönsten Worte – Euch betreffend – findet zweifelsohne Aragorn.«

Für einen Moment war Sophie baff und die Kinnlade fiel ihr herunter. Éomer trat einen Schritt zurück.

»Es überrascht Euch?«, fragte er verwirrt.

Sophie war unfähig zu antworten. Sie wusste auch gar nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

»Geht es Euch nicht gut?«, sorgte sich Éomer, doch Sophie war überfordert.

»Entschuldigt mich bitte!«, murmelte sie mit einer Verbeugung, bevor sie mit rasenden Gedanken aus dem Stall lief.

Die junge Frau hoffte, dass die kühle Luft der einbrechenden Nacht ihrem Kopf guttun würde, doch dem war nicht so. Es spukten ihr zu viele Fragen darin herum. Fragen, die nur eine Person zufriedenstellend beantworten konnte.

Aragorn.

Einem Impuls folgend rannte Sophie Richtung Thronsaal, stieß jedoch nahe der Treppe mit Aragorn zusammen.

»Sophie! Wird das nun zur Gewohnheit?«, fragte er.

Obwohl sie darauf brannte, ihn mit ihren Fragen zu bombardieren, schnitt Sophie erst einmal kurz ein anderes Thema an: »Wie ist Euer Gespräch mit Sauron verlaufen?«

»Ich bin nicht sicher«, gestand Aragorn. »Der Palantír beraubte mich meiner Kraft und zeigte mir schreckliche Visionen, doch Sauron hat mich als Erben Isildurs erkannt.«

»Wo ist Euer Anhänger?«, erkundigte sich Sophie.

»Er fiel zu Boden und zersprang«, sagte Aragorn nach kurzem Zögern.

»Das ist bedauerlich«, meinte Sophie. »Doch vielleicht kann Euch dies von Eurem Verlust befreien.« Sie zog den Abendstern aus der Tasche. »Es ist der Anhänger, den Arwen Undómiel Euch schenkte. Lediglich die Kette ist eine andere.«

»Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?«, fragte er, während er das Schmuckstück betrachtete.

»Bevor ich Euch diese Frage beantworte, muss ich darauf bestehen, dass Ihr mir einige der meinen beantwortet, da sie mich zunehmend verwirren«, verlangte Sophie und suchte den direkten Augenkontakt.

»Wie Ihr es wünscht.«

Die junge Frau holte Luft. »Wieso verhaltet Ihr Euch mir gegenüber derart abweisend? Und sagt dennoch anderen, wie sehr Ihr mich bewundert? Was davon kann ich glauben? Was ist echt?«

Aragorn hob eine Hand und rieb sich die Augen. Dann blickte er bedauernd auf Sophie hinab.

»Ich kann nicht verlangen, dass Ihr es versteht«, sagte er schließlich. »Was ich anderen erzählte, ist die Wahrheit. Seit ich Euch traf, fasziniert Ihr mich jeden Tag etwas mehr. Ich empfinde etwas für Euch.«

Sophies Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

»Doch ein Versprechen bindet mich an eine andere«, fuhr Aragorn fort. »Und jenes kann ich nicht lösen. Nicht, solange ich mir unsicher bin, was genau ich für Euch empfinde.«

»Ich verstehe«, murmelte Sophie.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich jetzt befreit oder doch wieder enttäuscht fühlen sollte.

»Nun, was ich für Euch empfinde, wisst Ihr«, sprach sie weiter. »Und ich kann Euch nicht einmal verübeln, dass Ihr dem wunderschönen Abendstern die Treue haltet. Es lässt mich Euch nur noch mehr wollen.«

»Verzeiht mir, Sophie!«, sagte Aragorn leise und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

»Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, wenn Ihr herausgefunden habt, was Ihr empfindet«, erwiderte sie und entfernte sich ein Stück. »Und wenn wir Mordor nicht überleben, brauche ich es nicht zu wissen.«

Dann verließ die junge Frau die Zitadelle und den künftigen König, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Tränen zu vergießen.

»Wo warst du so lange?«, fragte Christian sie, als sie das gemeinsame Zimmer wieder betrat.

»Kurzer Flirt mit Éomer im Stall und ein klärendes Gespräch mit Aragorn.« Sophie legte sich auf das Bett und starrte die Decke an.

»Und du kommst nicht als Wasserspeier?« Ihr Bruder grinste.

»Nein«, meinte sie lächelnd. »Er ist so süß!«

»Er hat dir aber nicht gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, oder?« Anders konnte Christian sich die Gemütslage seiner Schwester nämlich nicht erklären.

»Nein. Er hat gesagt, dass er Arwen die Treue hält.« Sophie grinste verklärt. »Das ist doch irgendwie romantisch!«

Christian wusste noch immer nicht so genau, was mit seiner Schwester los war. Sie wurde ihm unheimlich.

»Ist das alles?«, fragte er vorsichtig.

Denn wenn jetzt keine gute Erklärung folgte, dann müsste er auf der Stelle die Flucht ergreifen.

»Er meinte, er empfindet etwas für mich«, gestand Sophie. »Er weiß aber noch nicht, was.«

»Aha«, kommentierte Christian.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm das schon ausreichte, um zu bleiben.

»Vielleicht erfahre ich es noch«, schloss sie und sah ihren Bruder an. »Ich weiß, dass ich mich komisch verhalte, schau nicht so verängstigt!« Sie lachte. »Möglicherweise werde ich verrückt, aber was macht das schon? Wir sterben sowieso bald.«

»Du hörst dich schon reden, oder?«, fragte Christian. »Du klingst … krank!«

»Ich bin durcheinander. Morgen sieht es bestimmt wieder anders aus.«

»Dann sollten wir jetzt vielleicht schlafen«, meinte Christian. »Wir sollten einigermaßen fit sein, wenn wir morgen aufbrechen.«

Sophie nickte und nicht viel später lagen sie nebeneinander und dämmerten weg.


	24. Untergang

Die Luft wurde allmählich drückend und der Himmel war auch schon heller, freundlicher gewesen. Aber was erwartete Christian, immerhin waren sie schon ziemlich nahe an Mordor.

Minas Tirith lag schon fast eine Reise von einer Woche entfernt. Demnächst würde das Ablenkungsheer das Schwarze Tor erreichen. Viel gesprochen wurde nicht mehr.

Christian sah seine Schwester an. Eigentlich hatten er, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, Gandalf und die beiden Hobbits ein Veto dagegen eingelegt, dass sie mitkam, doch wie üblich hatte Sophie ihren Dickkopf durchgesetzt und war mit den Männern geritten. Auch überraschte es Christian, dass all die Krieger, die mit ihnen zogen, den Befehlen Aragorns folgten. Sie vertrauten ihm anscheinend wirklich.

Ob sie wussten, dass dies alles nur als Ablenkung diente und ihre Anführer sich keinen Sieg erhofften?

Nach vielen weiteren Stunden tauchte in der Ferne das Schwarze Tor von Mordor auf. Es war gigantisch. Dass man solche Dinge aus Metallen herstellen konnte, war den Zwillingen bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt nicht klar gewesen. Vor allem ohne die moderne Technik.

»Wow!«, murmelte Sophie. »Um mal zu zitieren: Das wäre so cool, wenn das nicht das letzte wäre, was wir zu Gesicht bekommen. _(aus Kim Possible; Aussage von Ron Stoppable_ )«

»Du sagst es.« Christian grinste sie an.

Seitdem sie die Weiße Stadt verlassen hatten, verhielt sich seine Schwester wieder normal. Und das gefiel ihm, es konnte gerne so bleiben.

Bald hatte das Heer Position bezogen und alle Augen ruhten auf dem Tor, das jedoch weiterhin geschlossen blieb.

»Wo sind sie?«, fragte Pippin.

Niemand antwortete ihm, dann zuckte Aragorn mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tor und gab Brego die Sporen. Seine Gefährten beeilten sich ihm zu folgen und auch die Zwillinge fühlten sich angesprochen. Von Nahem sah die Grenze von Mordor noch beeindruckender aus.

»Lasst den Herrn des Schwarzen Landes herauskommen! Er soll seine gerechte Strafe erhalten!«, rief Aragorn die Herausforderung über das Tor.

Für einige Sekunden war es still, dann öffnete sich das Tor, jedoch nur einen Spalt breit, gerade so weit, dass ein einzelner Reiter auf einem schwarzen Pferd herauskommen konnte. Saurons Mund sah noch ekelhafter aus als die Zwillinge es aus den Filmen in Erinnerung hatten. Der Helm, der alles, bis auf den gigantischen Mund mit den riesigen Zähnen, verdeckte. Und eben diese schlechten Zähne oder auch die tiefen Narben um den lippenlosen Mund, alles an ihm war widerlich.

»Mein Gebieter, Sauron der Große, wünscht euch willkommen«, sagte er und grinste in einer nahezu furchteinflößenden Art. »Ist hier einer in diesem Haufen, der ermächtigt ist, mit mir zu verhandeln?«

»Wir sind nicht gekommen, um mit Sauron zu verhandeln, dem Treulosen und Verfluchten«, erwiderte Gandalf. »Bestelle deinem Herrn dies: Die Streitmächte Mordors müssen sich auflösen. Er selbst hat dieses Land zu verlassen und nie zurückkehren.«

Saurons Mund lächelte spöttisch. »Ha, der alte Graubart! Ich habe einen Gegenstand, den zu zeigen mir befohlen wurde.«

Er präsentierte den Anwesenden Frodos Mithrilhemd, das die Orks ihm nach der Begegnung mit Kankra abgenommen hatten.

»Frodo«, murmelte Pippin.

Der Diener Saurons warf Gandalf das Hemd zu.

»Frodo!«, flüsterte Pippin erneut.

»Ruhe!«, schnauzte der Zauberer, doch der Hobbit hörte ihn nicht.

»Nein!«

»Ruhe!«, wiederholte Gandalf, bevor Saurons Mund wieder zu sprechen anhob.

»Der Halbling war euch teuer, wie ich sehe. Wisst, dass er durch die Hand seines Gastgebers sehr gelitten hat. Wer hätte gedacht, dass jemand, der so klein ist, so große Schmerzen erträgt?! Und das hat er, Gandalf, das hat er!«

In die Augen des Zauberers waren die Tränen getreten. Der Gesandte Mordors gab sich derart sicher, dass sich die anderen bestimmt bereits fragten, ob es noch einen Sinn hatte, ob Sauron den Ring nicht schon längst hatte.

»Er lügt!«, sagte Christian deshalb laut und war einen Moment später von sich selbst überrascht.

»Ja, der Hobbit ist nicht tot«, kam Sophie ihm zu Hilfe.

»Wer sind diese Würdelosen?«, fauchte Saurons Mund.

»Die, die die Wahrheit und die Zukunft kennen«, lächelte Sophie.

Christian beschloss, es noch ein Stück weiter zu treiben. »Und den Ring der Macht haben sie auch nicht!« Er hatte unbemerkt das Duplikat des Einen Rings aus seiner Tasche geholt und hielt ihn in die Höhe.

Alle starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an.

»Woher hast du das?«, fragte Saurons Mund schockiert.

»Das ist nicht Teil der Verhandlungen«, entgegnete Aragorn und ritt neben den Gesandten Mordors.

»Und wer ist das? Isildurs Erbe? Es braucht mehr für einen König als eine geborstene Elbenklinge!«, höhnte Saurons Mund und wurde prompt von Aragorn enthauptet.

»Damit wären die Verhandlungen wohl abgeschlossen«, stellte Gimli fest, als der Torso von dem schwarzen Ross kippte.

»Ich glaube es nicht! Ich will es nicht glauben!«, meinte Aragorn.

»Es ist auch nicht wahr«, bestätigte Christian.

»Frodo und Sam sind am Leben, aber geraten in Mordor immer mehr in Bedrängnis«, führte Sophie aus. »Saurons Auge hat sie beinahe erfasst, wenn wir seinen Blick nicht rasch auf uns lenken!«

»Was für einen Ring hast du da eigentlich?«, fragte Gandalf Christian.

»Es ist ein einfacher Ring aus Gold«, winkte der junge Mann ab. »Ich dachte nur, so können wir möglicherweise noch schneller Saurons Aufmerksamkeit erhalten.«

Plötzlich setzte sich das Tor wieder in Bewegung und öffnete sich dieses Mal viel weiter. Die Armee Mordors erschien in dem breiter werdenden Spalt.

»Ich denke, Ihr habt Euer Ziel erreicht«, sagte Gimli tonlos und Aragorn rief: »Zieht euch zurück! Zieht euch zurück!«

Sowie sie wieder bei ihrem Heer angekommen waren, stiegen alle Reiter bis auf Aragorn schnell ab, während jener auf Brego – im Rücken die immer größer werdenden Schar der Feinde habend – vor den unruhigen Kriegern seine Schlachtrede hielt.

»Haltet eure Stellung! Haltet eure Stellung! Söhne Gondors und Rohans, meine Brüder! In euren Augen sehe ich dieselbe Furcht, die auch mich verzagen ließe. Der Tag mag kommen, da der Mut der Menschen erlischt, da wir unsere Gefährten im Stich lassen und aller Freundschaft Bande bricht. Doch dieser Tag ist noch fern. Die Stunde der Wölfe und zerschmetterter Schilde, da das Zeitalter der Menschen tosend untergeht, doch dieser Tag ist noch fern! Denn heute kämpfen wir! Bei allem, was euch teuer ist auf dieser Erde, sage ich: Haltet stand, Menschen des Westens!«

Es war schon ein majestätisches Bild, das Aragorn auf seinem Ross abgab, das musste man zugeben. Sophie hätte am liebsten verzückt geseufzt und ihn mit Herzchen in den Augen angeschmachtet, aber dieser Moment war für ein solches Verhalten der denkbar schlechteste. Schließlich saß jedoch auch Aragorn ab und die Pferde wurden freigelassen, sodass sie noch entkommen konnten, während die Orks ihren Kreis um die kleine Streitmacht schlossen.

Es sah sehr düster für sie aus.

»Ich hab dich lieb!«, flüsterten die Zwillinge fast im selben Moment und umarmten sich fest.

»Und jetzt treten wir denen ordentlich in die Ärsche!«, fügte Sophie hinzu und erntete ein breites Grinsen.

Dann richteten sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Das Licht, das vom Blick des Auges Saurons herrührte, blendete sie ein wenig, doch eigentlich fixierte es nur Aragorn, der auch einen Moment fasziniert davon schien. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ sein Schwert sinken. Gandalf schien schon damit zu rechnen, dass es Sauron gelang, Aragorn zu verzaubern, doch dann wandte jener sich wieder seinen Freunden zu.

»Für Frodo!«, sagte er leise und stürmte los.

Einen Moment lang blieb er alleine, dann setzten sich zuerst Merry und Pippin in Bewegung, schließlich folgte auch der gesamte Rest des Heeres. Die Zwillinge hatten beide ihre Schwerter gezogen und sowie sie auf die ersten Orks trafen, begann das Gemetzel von neuem.

Sophie und Christian schlugen auf die Feinde ein, sich bewusst, dass sie nur so lange durchhalten mussten, bis Frodo sich endlich ausgekrümelt und Gollum mitsamt Ring in die Lava geschubst hatte.

Allmählich wurden die Geschwister voneinander getrennt und hatten sich einen Moment später bereits aus den Augen verloren. Sophie kämpfte nun in der Nähe von Gandalf, während Christian zu Legolas und Gimli hin gedrängt wurde.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ein hässliches Brüllen Sophie aus der Trance holte, in die sie beim Kämpfen stets verfiel. Sie enthauptete den auf sie zustürmenden Ork und erblickte einen großen Troll, der den Kampf mit Aragorn suchte. Die junge Frau war ein ganzes Stück von ihnen entfernt, doch sie machte sich augenblicklich daran, sich zu dem künftigen König durchzuschlagen.

 

Christian unterdessen tat auch sein bestes, um sich die Feinde vom Hals zu halten und gleichzeitig so viele von ihnen wie möglich ins Jenseits zu schicken. Er schlug sich sehr gut, kaum ein Ork kam ihm gefährlich nahe. Dennoch wünschte er sich, dass diese Schlacht bald zu Ende war.

Deshalb war er froh, als durch den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm der Schlacht Pippins helle Stimme an seine Ohren getragen wurde: »Die Adler! Die Adler kommen!«

Christian hob den Blick zum Himmel und erblickte die riesigen Greifvögel, die sich auf die Nazgûl, welche auf ihren Fellbestien herbeigeflogen kamen, stürzten. Dann senkte er den Blick wieder und musste eine schnelle Rolle zur Seite machen, da ein herbeikommender Ork offenbar beabsichtigte, ihn zu ermorden. Er entging dem Schwertstreich wohl um Haaresbreite und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Christian entledigte sich des Orks und wollte nach neuen Gegnern Ausschau halten, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine schmutzige Klinge herabsausen sah.

 

Der Troll hatte unterdessen Aragorn zu Boden geworfen und hielt ihn mit seinem gewaltigen Fuß unten. Dem künftigen König gelang es noch, dem Ungeheuer Celeborns Dolch in den Fuß zu stoßen, doch wirklich beeindrucken tat es den Troll nicht. Er hob sein Schwert und wollte Aragorn der Garaus machen. Damit war Sophie aber gar nicht einverstanden.

Sie hob ein herumliegendes Orkschwert auf und warf es mit einem lauten »Hey!« nach dem Troll.

Überraschenderweise traf es sein Ziel und blieb in der Schulter des Kampftrolls stecken. Jener brüllte auf und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann auf die junge Frau.

»Weg von ihm!«, verlangte sie, während sie noch immer die Orks in ihrer Nähe ermordete. »Leg dich mit jemandem an, der so dumm ist wie du!«

Der Troll tat ihr den Gefallen und nahm statt Aragorn Sophie aufs Korn. Er hob sein Schwert, das so lang war wie die junge Frau groß. Das war auch irgendwie anders geplant gewesen – oder nein, eigentlich war es überhaupt nicht geplant gewesen, geschweige denn wohldurchdacht. Dennoch machte Sophie sich für den Zweikampf bereit, packte ihr Schwert so fest sie konnte. Der Troll knurrte sie gefährlich an und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich wieder stark.

Doch noch bevor ein Angriff auf die junge Frau erfolgen konnte, wurden plötzlich alle Kämpfenden von einem lauten Donnergrollen abgelenkt, das vom Barad-dûr herzurühren schien. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Saurons Auge, das sich auf der Spitze des Turms zusammenzog und einen langgezogenen Schrei von sich gab. Die ersten Orks und auch der Troll, der Sophie einen Moment später bestimmt Probleme gemacht hätte, gaben Fersengeld und suchten das Weite.

Sophie war schnell bei Aragorn und zog ihn auf die Beine. Einen Moment blickten sie einander an, dann sahen sie wieder zum Barad-dûr, der in sich zusammenbrach. Kurz bevor die Trümmer den Boden erreichten, verlosch Saurons Auge und eine gewaltige Druckwelle ging von ihm aus, die Mordor in Schutt und Asche legte und die Erde zum Einstürzen brachte.

Sophie wartete jedoch nicht ab, ob noch irgendetwas sonst passierte, sondern lief durch die Menge der Krieger, die alle herumstanden und das Schauspiel betrachteten, um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Sie suchte nicht lange, doch als sie ihn entdeckte, setzte ihr Herz kurz aus.

Christian lag am Boden, direkt zwischen den Beinen der an vorderster Front stehenden Kriegern. Er bewegte sich nicht und Sophie meinte, etwas Blut zu sehen. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und fiel neben ihrem Bruder auf die Knie.

»Christian!«, rief sie und hob ihn in ihre Arme.

Von seinem Hals über die rechte Schulter bis zur Mitte seines Oberkörpers verlief eine Schnittwunde, die stark blutete.

»Christian! Mach keinen Scheiß!«, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. »Komm schon, du bist nicht tot!«

Doch im selben Moment traten ihr bereits die Tränen in die Augen. Was wäre, wenn sie ihn wirklich verlor?

Aber plötzlich regte er sich wieder leicht. Er öffnete zwar nicht die Augen, aber wenigstens lebte er noch. Doch ohne Notarzt würde er den stetigen Blutverlust gewiss nicht überleben.

»Christian! Bruderherz, bitte bleib bei mir!«, flehte Sophie und drückte ihn enger an sich.

»Sophie!«, rief eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie hob den Blick und sah, dass die Erde auch vor dem Schwarzen Tor in die Tiefe stürzte und sich der Abgrund stetig und viel zu schnell auf sie zubewegte. Mit einigem Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst, dass Christian in Rüstung zu schwer für sie war, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu entfernen.

»Nein!«, murmelte sie und umklammerte ihren Bruder noch fester, während die Menschen um sie herum zurückwichen.

Sie würde Christian nicht alleine sterben lassen! Wenn er in den sicheren Tod stürzte, dann würde sie ihm folgen. Denn ein Leben ohne ihn konnte sie sich nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Träumen ausmalen. Unaufhörlich kam der Abgrund auf sie zu und langsam wurde der Boden, auf dem Sophie kniete, brüchig.

»Sophie!«

Starke Hände packten sie an den Armen und lösten ihre Umklammerung. Mehrere kräftige Männer zogen sie vom Abgrund zurück.

»Nein!«, schrie Sophie und sträubte sich gegen den Griff. »Christian! Nein! Christian!«

Und dann geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Sophie sah den Boden unter Christian wegbrechen und ein letztes Mal blickte sie sein Gesicht, auf dem sich keine Regung abzeichnete, als er in der Tiefe verschwand.

Es dauerte noch einen Moment bis die Information in Sophies Gehirn angelangt war.

Ihr Bruder war tot.

Der jungen Frau war als würden sämtliche Synapsen in ihrem Gehirn explodieren und sie stieß einen langgezogenen, lauten Schrei aus, bevor sie stumm auf den Boden sank und schwer atmend in die Leere starrte.


	25. Zur Krönung der Tod

Sophie schreckte aus dem Schlaf und kehrte in das kalte Zimmer zurück. Sie tastete nach ihrem Bruder, doch er lag nicht neben ihr im Bett. Natürlich nicht. Er war fort.

Für immer!

Die junge Frau ließ sich wieder in die Laken sinken und ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Es waren nun schon beinahe zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem die Schlacht vor dem Morannon __(Schwarzen Tor)_ _ gewonnen war. Vor fünf Tagen hatten die Krieger Minas Tirith wieder erreicht. Und seit jenem Tag lag Sophie in dem Bett in jenem Zimmer, das sie zuvor mit ihrem Bruder geteilt hatte, das ihr nun aber so schrecklich kalt und abweisend vorkam.

Sie hatte sich kaum bewegt, hatte kaum etwas gegessen oder getrunken, hatte nur dagelegen und geweint. Das eine oder andere Mal hatte sie auch geschrien oder einfach nur stumm an die Decke gestarrt.

Sophie konnte es immer noch nicht so richtig glauben, dass Christian nun wirklich nicht mehr da war. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie die Erkenntnis von neuem traf, fühlte es sich an wie der Weltuntergang. Es war, als starb immer auch ein Teil von Sophie mit, jedes einzelne Mal, dass sie daran dachte und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Seele bereits tot war – seit dem Augenblick, in dem Christian aus ihren Armen geglitten war.

Sophies Freunde kamen fast täglich, um nach ihr zu sehen, doch keiner erreichte sie hinter der Mauer aus Trauer. Mittelerde hatte für die junge Frau jeden Reiz verloren. Die Tage gingen in einen einzigen grauen Schleier über und bald konnte Sophie nicht mehr sagen, welcher es genau war.

Das erste Mal bewusst hörte sie wieder zu, als am frühen Morgen Gandalf in ihr Gemach kam.

»Sophie!«, sagte er bestimmt. »Kleide dich an! Frodo wird demnächst erwachen!«

»Und?«, murmelte sie und es war das erste Wort, das sie seit zwei Wochen sprach.

»Er wird dich sehen wollen«, meinte Gandalf. »Und nun steh endlich auf!«, fügte er missmutig den Befehl an. »Du bist schon viel zu lange hier drin!«

Mit den Tränen kämpfend erhob die junge Frau sich und schleppte sich ins Bad, wo sie sich oberflächlich wusch und das Knotengestrüpp, das ihr Haar nun war, wieder entwirrte. Gandalf stand am Fenster und wartete auf Sophie. Sie griff sich das Kleid, das Christian nach der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor für sie gekauft hatte. Als sie sich daran erinnerte, weinte sie erneut.

Dennoch zog sie sich an und trottete – sowie sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte – Gandalf hinterher. Er führte sie zu einem Raum, in dem Frodo in einem Bett lag. Der Hobbit war noch immer bewusstlos.

Sophie blieb außerhalb stehen und wischte sich die Tränen weg. Hoffentlich begann sie nicht gleich wieder zu heulen.

Dann vernahm sie von drinnen Gandalfs Lachen und daneben auch das von Frodo. Einen Augenblick später kamen auch ihre anderen Gefährten an. Merry und Pippin stürmten an Sophie vorbei direkt in das Zimmer, doch die anderen sahen die junge Frau für einen Moment an. Diese rang sich ein Lächeln ab und nacheinander betraten sie den Raum. Sophie lächelte weiter, obwohl ihr eher wieder nach Schreien zumute war und sie innerlich erneut starb.

Nach einer Weile richtete Frodo das Wort an sie: »Wo ist Euer Bruder?«

Sophies Lächeln schwand ein wenig, doch sie bemühte sich, ihre Antwort so neutral wie möglich zu halten: »Er ist gefallen.«

Der Hobbit sah sie erschrocken an. »Das tut mir leid!«

Sie zuckte nur die Schultern. »Kriege fordern immer Opfer. Es war uns allen bewusst, dass diese Möglichkeit bestand.« Sie lächelte. »Und das Böse wurde besiegt!« Doch sowie Frodo seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen zuwendete, verließ Sophie rasch den Raum und sackte weinend zusammen.

Sie ertrug es einfach nicht!

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die nächste Person aus dem Zimmer kam. Sophie rappelte sich hastig auf und ging schnellen Schrittes davon, strebte ihre Unterkunft an.

»Sophie! Wartet!«, hörte sie Aragorns Stimme.

Doch sie ignorierte ihn und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Hastig schloss sie die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich und warf sich erneut geräuschvoll heulend auf das Bett.

 

Zwei Wochen später hatte sich ihr Zustand noch immer kaum geändert, nur konnte sie mittlerweile nicht mehr weinen. Sie hatte wohl alle Tränen aufgebraucht. Einen Tag vor Aragorns Krönung fasste sie schließlich den Mut, ihr Zimmer wieder einmal zu verlassen.

Sie wanderte alleine auf die Zitadelle, auf der bereits die Vorbereitungen für die anstehende Zeremonie liefen. Sie ging den Menschen aus dem Weg und blieb an der Mauer stehen, blickte über den Pelennor. Mittelerde hatte wirklich komplett seinen Zauber verloren.

»Sophie!«

Sie wandte sich um. »Aragorn.« Ihre Stimme war tonlos und etwas rau.

»Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?«, erkundigte er sich besorgt.

Seit einiger Zeit trug er bereits die königliche Kleidung. Und sie stand ihm so gut!

»Sehr schlecht. Mit meinem Bruder ist auch so viel von mir gestorben«, antwortete die junge Frau wahrheitsgemäß. »Und morgen werdet Ihr der neue König sein.«

»Ja«, bestätigte Aragorn ihre völlig zusammenhangslose Feststellung.

»Wie kann ich Euch helfen?«, erkundigte sich Sophie höflich.

Aragorn zögerte einen Moment, dann begann er langsam: »Ich suche bereits seit Wochen eine Gelegenheit, um mit Euch zu sprechen, Sophie.« Er machte eine Pause. »Auch wenn es Euch nun belanglos vorkommen mag, so kann ich nun die Antwort geben, die Ihr von mir verlangt habt.«

»Und welche wäre das?« Sophies Blick wanderte über sein mit wundervollen Ornamenten besticktes Hemd.

»Als ich Euch vor dem Schwarzen Tor sah, als Ihr Euch dem Troll gestellt habt, und als Ihr drohtet, in die Tiefe zu stürzen, da wurde mir endlich bewusst, was ich für Euch empfinde«, berichtete Aragorn.

Sofort wurde Sophie hellhörig.

»Ich liebe dich, Sophie!«

Für einen Moment war sie sicher, sich verhört zu haben. Perplex sah sie ihren Gegenüber an. »Wie bitte?«

»Ich liebe dich, Sophie«, wiederholte er ruhig. »Und es war schrecklich für mich, dich die letzten Wochen derart leiden zu sehen!«

»Du liebst mich?« Die Information kam irgendwie nicht so ganz in ihrem Gehirn an.

»Ja«, bestätigte er noch einmal.

Auf einmal war Sophie wieder zum Weinen zumute. Da hatte sie nun die Worte von Aragorn gehört, die sie sich immer ersehnt hatte, und nun war kein Christian da, um sich mit ihr zu freuen! Und deshalb hielt sich jetzt auch Sophies Freude in Grenzen.

»Morgen ist die Krönung und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du danach hier in Minas Tirth bleiben würdest«, sprach Aragorn weiter. »Als meine Königin.«

Sophies Kinnlade fiel hinunter.

Hatte er ihr wirklich gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht?

In ihrem Gehirn ratterte es so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem dachte sie kaum an Christian, für einen Moment war er aus ihrem Kopf wie weggefegt. Sie dachte an die Zukunft und je länger sie dachte, desto trauriger wurde sie, bis sie schließlich einen Entschluss fasste.

»Aragorn«, sagte sie langsam. »Es gibt wirklich nichts, was ich nun lieber sagen würde als Ja .«

Ein glückliches Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

»Bitte, lass mich ausreden!«, fuhr Sophie schnell fort. »Aber ich gehöre nicht hierher. Es wäre falsch!«

»Aus welchem Grund?«, fragte Aragorn.

»Es ist nicht einer, es sind tausende Gründe!«, sagte Sophie verzweifelt. »Als erstes bin ich keine Königin! Ich bin ein Mädchen, das wahnsinnige Angst vor der Zukunft hat, ein Mädchen, das keine Verantwortung übernehmen kann! Zudem bist du einer der Dúnedain, du wirst noch mehr als einhundert Jahre regieren! Ich bin ein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Wenn ich Glück habe, dann bleiben mir noch sechzig Jahre auf dieser Welt. Und am wichtigsten, so sollte es nicht laufen! Die Zukunft, die eintreten sollte, ist die, dass du Arwen heiratest und ihr glücklich seid! Eure Kinder werden sowohl elbisches als auch das Blut der Númenorer haben und damit die Möglichkeit, zu besseren Menschen zu werden. Ihr könntet lange zusammen glücklich sein. Das ist die Zukunft!«

»Woher willst du dies alles wissen?«, fragte Aragorn direkt. »Wieso glaubst du an eine richtige Zukunft?«

»Weil wir euch alle belogen haben!«, platzte es aus Sophie heraus. »Wir kommen nicht aus einem anderen Land, mein Bruder und ich entstammen einer anderen Welt . In jener Welt gibt es ein Buch, eine Geschichte, die sich ein Mensch namens J.R.R. Tolkien ausgedacht hat. Sie heißt __Der Herr der Ringe_ _ und erzählt all die Ereignisse, die sich im letzten Jahr ereignet haben. Sie erzählt von euch allen und auch von euer aller Zukunft. Ich weiß nicht, wie genau mein Bruder und ich hierher gekommen sind, doch wir wussten, seitdem wir hier sind, was mit allen außer uns geschehen würde.«

Aragorn schien sprachlos zu sein.

»Du denkst nun wohl, dass ich von Sinnen bin, doch was ich soeben sagte, ist die Wahrheit«, sagte Sophie. »Wir hätten nie zu träumen gewagt, dass wir uns hier wirklich zuhause fühlen würden, dass wir so nette Freunde finden würden, dass wir uns derart verlieben könnten, aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr!«

»Wer besaß deines Bruders Herz?«, fragte Aragorn, den es offenbar nach einer Antwort verlangte, die er verstehen konnte.

»Arwen Undómiel«, sagte Sophie traurig. »Doch auch ihm muss bewusst gewesen sein, dass er mit ihr ebenso wenig eine Zukunft haben kann wie ich mit dir. Und es tut mir so leid, dass wir euch all die Zeit getäuscht haben!« Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht, als ihr etwas bewusst wurde. »Und hättest du mich nicht am Schwarzen Tor gerettet, wären Christian und ich nun beide weg und würden nichts mehr durcheinander bringen!«

»Sophie!«, unterbrach Aragorn sie streng. »Ich habe dich gerettet, weil ich dich liebe! Und es ist mir gleich, was du glaubst zu wissen, ich weiß nur das, was ich weiß. Es ist mir gleich, wie lange unsere gemeinsame Zeit ist!«

»Aber mir nicht!«, widersprach Sophie. »Aragorn, verzeih mir, aber ich bin nicht die richtige für dich. Ich bin nicht bereit, Königin zu sein!« Sie sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an. »Ich liebe dich und deshalb muss ich loslassen.«

Schnell – bevor sie noch auf die Idee kam, ihn zu küssen – lief sie davon, durch die einzelnen Ringe, bis sie schließlich an einer Mauer niedersank und nachdachte. Sie dachte immer wieder über die Worte nach, die sie gesprochen hatte, und war überrascht, wie wahr doch alles war, was sie gesagt hatte.

Als die Nacht schon vorangeschritten war, kehrte Sophie auf die Zitadelle zurück, auf der nun keine Menschenseele mehr zugegen war. Nur der Baum des Königs war noch da und blühte wunderschön. Die junge Frau wanderte langsam zum Ende der Zitadelle, wo sich die Mauer öffnete und den Blick senkrecht nach unten freigab. Sie dachte an ihren Bruder und auf einmal war sie wieder in der Stimmung zu singen.

Sophie atmete durch und sang schließlich leise ein Lied in die Nacht – __Memories_ _ von __Within Temptation_ _ _:_

 

_»_ __In this World you tried (In dieser Welt versuchtest du)_ _

__not leaving me alone behind (mich nicht allein zurückzulassen)._ _

__There's no other way (Es gibt keinen anderen Weg),_ _

__I prayed to the gods „Let him stay!“ (Ich bete zu den Göttern „Lasst ihn bleiben!“)._ _

__The memories ease the pain inside (Die Erinnerungen lindern den Schmerz im Innern),_ _

__now I know why (nun weiß ich, wieso)!_ _

 

__All of my memories keep you near (Alle meine Erinnerungen halten dich in der Nähe),_ _

__in silent moments imagining you here (in stillen Momenten stelle ich mir vor, du wärst hier)._ _

__All of my memories keep you near (Alle meine Erinnerungen halten dich in der Nähe),_ _

__in silent whispers, silent tears (in stillem Flüstern, stillen Tränen)._ _

 

__Made me promise I'd try (Du hast mich versprechen lassen, dass ich versuchen würde)_ _

__to find my way back into life (meinen Weg zurück ins Leben zu finden)._ _

__Hope there is a way (Ich hoffe, es gibt einen Weg)_ _

__to give me a sign, you're okay (um mir ein Zeichen zu geben, dass du okay bist)._ _

__Remind me again, it's worth it all (Erinnere mich erneut, dass es all das wert ist),_ _

__so I can go home (sodass ich nach Hause gehen kann)._ _

 

__All of my memories keep you near,_ _

__in silent moments imagining you here._ _

__All of my memories keep you near_ _

__in silent whispers, silent tears._ _

 

__Together in all these memories (In all diesen Erinnerungen)_ _

__I see your smile (sehe ich dein Lächeln)._ _

__All the memories, I hold dear (All die Erinnerungen, dich ich wertschätze)._ _

__Darling you know I'll love you 'till the end of time (Liebling, du weißt, ich werde dich bis ans Ende der Zeit lieben)!_ _

 

__All of my memories keep you near,_ _

__in silent moments imagining you here._ _

__All of my memories keep you near_ _

__in silent whispers, silent tears._ _

__All of my memories (Alle meine Erinnerungen)..._ _

 

Ich will einfach wieder nach Hause!«, fügte sie jammrig an.

Sie schloss die Augen, weil unter ihren Lidern wieder Tränen hervortraten. Dann plötzlich nahm sie ein helles Licht wahr. Es schien von unten aus dem ersten Ring zu kommen. Doch es blendete sie selbst mit geschlossenen Augen.

Was konnte das sein?

Sophie öffnete die Augen wieder und spähte in die Tiefe. Dort, fünfzig oder sechzig Meter unter ihr, im ersten Ring war tatsächlich der Ursprung des Leuchtens. Es konnte jedoch keine natürliche Ursache haben, das Licht war viel zu hell.

Und es erinnerte sie an etwas; Das Licht war genauso wie das, was die Zwillinge als letztes gesehen hatten, bevor sie nach Mittelerde gekommen waren!

Vielleicht war das Sophies Weg zurück.

Ihr war bewusst, dass es verrückt war – ja, nahezu wahnsinnig – aufgrund einer Vermutung von der Zitadelle zu hüpfen, doch seit ihr Bruder tot war, hatte sie ja sowieso ihren Verstand verloren.

Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sprang.

Noch für einen Moment hatte sie das Gefühl zu fallen, dann umschloss sie das Licht und ihr Bewusstsein schwand.

 


	26. Depression

Als Sophie wieder zu sich kam, hörte sie ein stetiges Piepen. Es erinnerte sie an das Geräusch von Krankenhausinstrumenten. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Ja, das klang nach Krankenhaus.

Sie öffnete die Augen und das erste, was sie sah, war ein bekanntes Gesicht. Sophie blinzelte ein paar Mal, bis sie sich sicher war, dass es sich nicht um eine Halluzination handelte.

»Christian?«, fragte sie dennoch vorsichtshalber nach.

Er lächelte sie nickend an. An der rechten Seite seines Halses konnte sie eine Art großes Pflaster erkennen.

»Wo sind wir?«, fragte sie weiter.

»Zuhause«, antwortete Christian, während Sophie sich aufrichtete und den Raum in Augenschein nahm. »In unserer Welt. Im Krankenhaus.«

Seine Schwester war langsam von den medizinischen Geräten genervt. Was sollte dieser Schlauch in ihrer Nase? Und die Infusion? Sie fühlte sich gut, wozu brauchte sie den Scheiß?

Rabiat befreite sie sich von den Schläuchen, sodass die Gerätschaften warnend zu piepen begannen. Doch Sophie ignorierte sie und verließ das Bett. Sie blickte ihren Bruder an, dann holte sie aus und schlug ihn mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

»Du Arschloch!«, schrie sie ihn an, während er sich an die Wange griff, die leicht blutete. »Du bist am Leben?!«

Sie schlug erneut auf ihn ein, dieses Mal jedoch gegen seine Brust, sodass er sich zusammenkrümmte.

»Was soll das?«, stöhnte er.

»Ich habe mir über einen Monat deinetwegen die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult!«, kreischte Sophie mit Tränen in den Augen. »Hast. Du. Eine. Ahnung. Was. Ich. Durchgemacht. Habe?« Sie unterstrich jedes Wort mit einem Schlag, bis sie von kräftigen Händen gepackt wurde.

Zwei Krankenpfleger hielten sie fest.

»Ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren!«, schluchzte sie und setzte sich schlaff auf das Bett.

Da nun keine Gefahr mehr von ihr auszugehen schien, lockerten die Männer ihren Griff und einer ging zu Christian, der sich wieder aufrichtete.

»Alles gut!«, meinte er abwehrend, als der Krankenpfleger sich sein Gesicht ansehen wollte.

Langsam machte er ein paar Schritte auf seine weinende Schwester zu.

»Es tut mir leid!«, sagte er. »Ich wollte es nicht.«

Sie sah auf und fiel ihm dann um den Hals.

»Au! Sophie, vorsichtig!«, stöhnte Christian und erschrocken nahm Sophie den Arm von dem Pflaster.

»Sorry!«, sagte sie erschrocken und löste sich von ihm.

Einen Moment später bemerkten die Zwillinge die Ärzte, die nahe bei der Tür standen und sie beobachteten.

»Was schauen die so?«, flüsterte Sophie.

»Du lagst über ein halbes Jahr im Koma und springst plötzlich auf«, erklärte ihr Bruder. »Das ist ungewöhnlich.«

»Koma?«, fragte Sophie verwirrt. »Wie meinst du das?«

»Später!«, murmelte er, als einer der Ärzte auf sie zu kam.

»Na, Frau Frost. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie wach«, sagte er lächelnd.

Sophie nickte. »Ja. Und es geht mir gut, wie Sie sehen können.«

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich muss Sie erst untersuchen, bevor ich das bestätigen kann.«

»Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an!«, seufzte Sophie.

Hätte sie gewusst, was nun alles folgte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich energischer protestiert. Oder überhaupt Protest eingelegt. Den halben Tag wurde sie auf verschiedene Stationen gebracht und diverse Experten begutachteten sie, die jedoch nichts weiter feststellen konnten, als dass Sophie Frost vollkommen gesund war.

Am frühen Abend war sie wieder in das Krankenhausbett zurückkomplimentiert worden, damit man sie noch zur weiteren Beobachtung dabehalten konnte. In dem Zimmer warteten schon ihre Eltern und Christian.

Sophie umarmte Marcel und Anna Frost glücklich.

»Wir sind ja so froh, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist, Sophie!«, sagte ihre Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen.

»Ich bin immer noch ratlos«, gestand Sophie. »Wieso aufgewacht? Was war das mit dem Koma? Was ist passiert?«

»Ihr habt im Koma gelegen, Christian für etwas mehr als sechs, du für fast acht Monate«, erklärte Marcel und strich seiner Tochter über das Haar.

»Nein, das kann nicht sein!«, widersprach Sophie. »Christian und ich waren in Mittelerde!«

»Nein, mein Schatz«, sagte Anna sanft. »Bei dem starken Gewitter vor acht Monaten ist die große Eiche in unserem Garten umgefallen – auf unser Haus. Ihr wurdet von herunterfallenden Teilen getroffen und schwer verletzt. Ihr seid in ein Koma gefallen.«

Sophie blieb der Mund offen stehen.

»Aber das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!«, sagte sie. »Ich meine, ich war in Mittelerde. Ich erinnere mich an alles!«

»Das müsst ihr geträumt haben.« Ihr Vater zuckte die Schultern.

»Beide das gleiche?«, fragte Sophie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und was ist mit Christians Verletzung?«

Anna und Marcel sahen sich an. »Ein Unbekannter ist hier eingedrungen und hat versucht ihn zu töten. Die Polizei ermittelt noch. Fast hätte er es geschafft, sie mussten ihn reanimieren.« Ihre Mutter schluckte. »Wir sind so froh, dass ihr nun beide wieder wohlauf seid!«

»Aber was ist mit meinen Narben?«, bohrte Sophie weiter. »Die am Rücken und am Unterschenkel?«

»Das muss irgendwie an dem Abend passiert sein, an dem ihr ins Koma gefallen seid.« Marcel zuckte wieder die Schultern. »Es hat sich später entzündet.«

Sophie starrte die Bettdecke an.

»Du musst müde sein!«, sagte Anna und streichelte Sophies Wange. »Wir sollten jetzt gehen und dir etwas Ruhe gönnen. Morgen müssen wir dann über die Uni sprechen.«

»Wieso? Was ist denn?«

»Morgen!«, beharrte ihre Mutter und lächelte. »Komm, Christian!«

»Nein! Er soll hierbleiben!«, sagte Sophie schnell und packte seine Hand.

»Na schön!«, seufzte Anna und verließ mit ihrem Mann das Zimmer.

Sie hatten sich schon lange daran gewöhnt, dass die Zwillinge unzertrennlich waren.

»Hab euch lieb!«, rief ihre Tochter ihnen hinterher, dann wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder. »Glaubst du, was die sagen?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir waren da, das weiß ich! Auch wie die Wunde, die mir der Warg beigebracht hat, entstanden ist, konnte keiner so genau sagen.«

»Was ist eigentlich mit der Uni?«, fragte Sophie.

»Wir haben es nicht geschafft«, erklärte Christian. »Wir müssen wohl noch etwas länger bleiben und nochmal eine neue Masterarbeit schreiben.«

Die junge Frau verzog das Gesicht. »Och, ne! Wieso bin ich wieder hierher gekommen?« Sie wischte sich eine einzelne Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und sah ihren Bruder an. »Was ist eigentlich passiert bei dir?«

»Vor dem Schwarzen Tor war ich einen Moment unachtsam und ein Ork hat mich an der Schulter erwischt.« Er deutete auf das Pflaster. »Erst habe ich weitergekämpft, doch dann war der Blutverlust so hoch, dass ich halb das Bewusstsein verloren habe. Ich hatte Angst zu sterben und dachte nur daran, dass es zuhause Ärzte gibt, die mich noch retten könnten. Und da wollte ich nur noch zurück. Dann bin ich gefallen und es wurde hell.« Er starrte in die Leere. »Ich dachte, dass das der Tod wäre, doch dann bin ich mit schrecklichen Schmerzen hier aufgewacht. Sie hatten mich reanimiert und meine Wunde genäht. Mittlerweile ist sie fast schon wieder zu. Ich habe das gleiche wie du durchgemacht, all die Untersuchungen und die Geschichten, die nicht mit meiner übereinstimmen. Und bei dir?«

»Nachdem du gestorben bist – leugne es nicht! – habe ich halb den Verstand verloren. Ich habe über einen Monat das Zimmer nicht verlassen, nichts gegessen und kaum was getrunken, nur geweint. Dann, einen Tag vor der Krönung...«

»Also gestern«, warf Christian ein und erklärte auf das verdutzte Gesicht seiner Schwester hin: »Heute ist der erste Mai. Das heißt heute wäre laut der Chronik die Krönung.«

»Gut, dann also gestern, bin ich mal wieder durch Minas Tirith gelaufen«, fuhr Sophie fort. »Ich habe Aragorn getroffen und er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und mich gerne als Königin dabehalten würde.«

»Was?«, rief Christian perplex.

»Ja. Ich bin dann panisch geworden und habe ihm erklärt, dass das nicht richtig wäre. Ich bin keine Königin und außerdem werde ich sterben, noch bevor er richtig grau wird. Mit Arwen ist er besser dran und ich hätte nicht in einer Welt ohne dich leben wollen.« Sie schloss die Augen. »Also habe ich Nein gesagt und bin von der Zitadelle gehüpft.«

»Bitte? Bist du völlig blöd?«, fragte Christian. »Das war deine Chance!«

»Ich weiß!« Sophie begann wieder zu weinen. »Aber ich war nicht mutig genug. Und nun bin ich hier und wünsche mir nichts mehr als eine andere Entscheidung getroffen zu haben!«

Christian nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und dachte nach, bis Sophie eingeschlafen war.

 

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen verschlechterte sich der Zustand der Zwillinge. Je mehr sie wieder von ihrer Welt sahen, umso sehnlicher dachten sie an Mittelerde. Im normalen Alltag sprachen sie kaum und wenn sie es taten, dann hielten sie an ihrer Geschichte fest.

Deshalb wurden sie schon nach wenigen Tagen in psychotherapeutische Behandlung gegeben. Doch die Sitzungen waren reichlich ergebnislos, da Sophie eigentlich nur weinte, weil sie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte und Christian schweigend dasaß und die endlosen Erklärungen des Doktors an sich vorbeigehen ließ.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Psychologen bei den Zwillingen Depressionen diagnostiziert und auch einen Realitätsverlust bemerkt.

»Sie sollten Sophie und Christian eventuell in die geschlossene Anstalt einweisen lassen«, empfahl einer der Psychologen schließlich ihren Eltern.

Sophie und Christian, die eigentlich im Vorraum seiner Praxis warten sollten, hatten sich jedoch herangeschlichen und standen nun direkt vor der Tür des Büros, konnten somit jedes Wort verstehen.

»Wieso?«, fragte Anna erschrocken.

»Wir sind der Meinung, dass die Zwillinge selbstmordgefährdet sein könnten. In den Gesprächen wurde deutlich, dass sie glauben, nur durch ein Ereignis, was sie umbringen könnte, zurück nach Mittelerde gelangen zu können«, erklärte der Mann mit seiner angenehmen Stimme, die Christian in den letzten Wochen so oft gehört hatte. »Früher oder später werden sie sich etwas antun.«

»Das ist ja furchtbar!«, sagte Marcel verstört.

»Sie lagen lange Zeit im Koma«, warf Anna ein. »Vielleicht gibt sich das ja wieder, wenn sie wieder in ihren Alltag einsteigen.«

»Sie nehmen dies aber nicht als Alltag wahr. Sie haben sich von der Realität entfremdet, fast jeder Satz, den wir von ihnen hören, beinhaltet Fachvokabular aus dem Herrn der Ringe. Christian und Sophie sind fest davon überzeugt, dort gewesen zu sein und sich in dieser Welt eine Art Leben aufgebaut zu haben.«

»Sie waren schon immer nach Tolkiens Welt verrückt«, lächelte Anna.

»Sie kennen meine Empfehlung, doch die Entscheidung liegt letztendlich bei Ihnen«, schloss der Psychologe.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fragte Marcel: »Wir werden drüber schlafen.«

»Tun Sie das.«

Wenig später kehrten die Eltern zu ihren Kindern zurück, die nun wieder, Desinteresse heuchelnd, im Vorraum saßen.

»Habt ihr Lust zum Birkenhof zu fahren? Eure Pferde vermissen euch fürchterlich!«, fragte Anna.

Die Zwillinge nickten und kurz darauf saßen sie im Auto. Eine Weile war es ruhig, dann erkundigte sich Sophie: »Glaubt ihr uns eigentlich? Dass wir in Mittelerde waren?«

Die Eltern blickten sich an.

»Es ist eigentlich unmöglich und das wisst ihr auch«, fing ihr Vater an. »Doch vieles von dem, was geschehen ist, konnten die Ärzte nicht erklären. Vor allem eure Verletzungen, deinen Hundebiss und die Gehirnerschütterung, Sophie. Kleinere Wunden. Normalerweise können sie vor allem bei Entzündungen und Blutvergiftungen ganz gut helfen, doch bei dir hat nichts gewirkt, so, als ob die Wunde gar nicht behandelbar gewesen wäre.«

»Also glaubt ihr uns echt?« Christian war perplex.

»Eure Geschichte klingt recht schlüssig und sie stimmt in beiden eurer Erzählungen überein«, räumte Marcel etwas widerwillig ein. »Doch es ist einfach unmöglich.«

»Ich weiß«, murmelte Sophie.

»Aber wenn es wirklich wahr sein sollte, was ihr erzählt, dann bekommt ihr noch eine Menge Ärger!«, warf Anna streng ein, zwinkerte jedoch. »Ich dachte nämlich, wir hätten euch besser erzogen. Kriege sind gefährlich!«

»Wissen wir. Ich bin in einem gestorben«, sagte Christian und erntete einen zornigen Blick von seinem Vater.

»Darüber macht man keine Witze!«, schimpfte er.

»Sorry.«

»Wir sind da!«, mischte sich Anna ein und die Familie stieg aus dem Auto.

 

»Der Psychologe hat unrecht«, sagte Christian zu seiner Schwester, als sie für einen Moment mit ihren Pferden alleine waren.

»Inwiefern?« Sophie streichelte Domero, dachte dabei jedoch an Daen'car.

»Wir sind zwar durch lebensgefährliche Dinge zwischen den Welten gesprungen, doch ich habe nachgedacht«, fuhr Christian fort. »Das magische Licht ist immer dann aufgetaucht, wenn wir uns nichts sehnlicher gewünscht haben als in eine andere Welt zu fliehen.«

Sophie nickte. »Du hast recht. Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht.«

»Sophie! Christian!«, hörten sie plötzlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter. »Wir müssen zurück! Es ist schon dunkel!«

»Wir kommen!«, rief die junge Frau und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Hengst.

»Soll ich fahren?«, fragte Christian, als sie das Auto der Familie Frost wieder erreichten. »Den Weg hier finde ich auch mit geschlossenen Augen.«

Seine Eltern nickten, schienen ganz erleichtert zu sein, dass sie sich jetzt nicht noch auf den Verkehr konzentrieren mussten, schließlich hatten sie auch schon einen langen Arbeitstag hinter sich gehabt, bevor sie zum Psychologen gefahren waren. Die Zwillinge nahmen vorne Platz, während Anna und Marcel sich auf die Rückbank setzten. Christian machte das Radio an und Sophie las den Namen des Titels vom Display ab: Pale (= Blass) von Within Temptation.

 

» _The world seems not the same (Die Welt scheint nicht die gleiche zu sein)_

_though I know nothing has changed (obwohl ich weiß, dass sich nichts verändert hat)._

_It's all my state of mind (Es ist alles mein Geisteszustand),_

_I can't leave it all behind (ich kann das alles nicht hinter mir lassen)._

_I have to stand up to be stronger (Ich muss aufstehen, um stärker zu sein)._

 

_I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind (Ich muss versuchen, mich von den Gedanken in meinem Kopf zu befreien)..._

_Use the time that I have (Die Zeit nutzen, die ich habe),_

_I can't say „Goodbye“ (ich kann nicht “Auf Wiedersehen” sagen),_

_have to make it right (ich muss es richtig machen)._

_Have to fight, 'cause I know in the end it's worthwhile (Muss kämpfen, denn ich weiß, am Ende ist es es wert)..._

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away (Dass der Schmerz, den ich fühle, langsam vergeht)._

_It will be alright (Es wird gut werden)._

 

_I know, should realize (Ich weiß, muss begreifen),_

_time is precious, it is worthwhile (dass die Zeit wertvoll ist, dass es es wert ist)._

_Despite how I feel inside, I have to trust (Egal, wie ich mich innerlich fühle, ich muss darauf vertrauen),_

_It will be alright (dass alles gut werden wird)._

_Have to stand up to be stronger (Muss aufstehen, um stärker zu sein)._

 

_I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind..._

_Use the time that I have,_

_I can't say „Goodbye“,_

_have to make it right._

_Have to fight, 'cause I know in the end it's worthwhile..._

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

_It will be alright._

 

_Oh, this night is too long, have no strength to go on (Oh, diese Nacht ist zu lang, habe keine Kraft, um weiterzumachen)._

_No more pain, I'm floating away (Keine Schmerzen mehr, ich vergehe)._

_Through the mist I see the face of an angel (Durch den Nebel sehe ich das Gesicht eines Engels,)_

_who calls my name (der meinen Namen ruft)._

_I remember, you're the reason I have to stay ( Ich erinnere mich, dass du der Grund bist, aus dem ich bleiben muss)._

 

_I have to try to break free from the thoughts in my mind..._

_Use the time that I have,_

_I can't say „Goodbye“,_

_have to make it right._

_Have to fight, 'cause I know in the end it's worthwhile..._

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away._

_It will be alright.«_

 

Die Tränen liefen Sophie wieder über die Wangen, als sie das Lied hörte und allmählich kam es ihr vor, als ob sich ihr Leben in ein Musikvideo verwandelte. 

Dann dachte sie über die Sache mit dem Wunsch nach. Der Song hatte sie auf den Gedanken gebracht. Obwohl sie freiwillig Mittelerde verlassen hatte, wünschte sie sich nun nichts sehnlicher als zurückzukehren. 

Wenn er sie noch wollte, dann würde sie Aragorn trotz allem heiraten. Und wenn er mit Arwen wieder zusammen war, dann war das auch in Ordnung. Sophie wollte nur wieder da sein.

»Würdet ihr eigentlich mit nach Mittelerde kommen?«, fragte sie schließlich ihre Eltern. »Wenn es denn eine Möglichkeit gäbe?«

Sie sahen sich an und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte; Sie schauten besorgt.

»Würdet ihr wollen?«, fragte Sophie erneut.

»Wir sind zwar nicht so fanatisch wie ihr, doch auch wir mögen die Geschichte«, sagte Marcel. »Mittelerde mal zu sehen, wäre toll, aber leider ist es unmöglich.«

»Wirklich?«, frage Christian, der bei der Waldbrücke, die in der Ferne aufgetaucht war, ein helles Leuchten entdeckt hatte.

Es schimmerte anscheinend neben der Brücke über dem Wasser.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Anna und runzelte die Stirn, während die Zwillinge sich begeistert ansahen.

»Christian, halt mal an!«, verlangte Marcel, doch sein Sohn hörte nicht auf ihn.

»Vertraut ihr uns?«, fragte er stattdessen.

Die Eltern schwiegen, bis Marcel noch einmal den Befehl wiederholte: »Christian, halt auf der Stelle an!«

»Ihr seht das Leuchten auch?«, fragte Sophie und sowie die Erwachsenen nickten, gab Christian noch einmal Gas und raste auf die Brücke.

Dann riss er das Lenkrad herum und der Wagen der Frosts durchbrach die Leitplanke und das Geländer und tauchte in das Licht ein.


	27. Neue Schritte

Dr. Heller ging mit zügigem Schritt durch die Krankenhausflure. An seiner Seite lief eine Krankenschwester. 

Was so alles passierte, wenn er im Urlaub war!

»Und du sagst, es ist die ganze Familie?«, erkundigte er sich bei der Krankenschwester, Samantha, er kannte sie auch privat, sie trafen sich seit einiger Zeit regelmäßig.

»Ja. Die ganze Familie Frost, die Eltern und die beiden Kinder«, versicherte Samantha, die Mühe hatte, mit dem Tempo des Arztes mitzuhalten.

Dr. Heller nickte. Er war in den letzten Monaten hauptzuständig für die Frost-Zwillige gewesen. Das war nebenbei bemerkt auch der Grund gewesen, wieso er Samantha besser kennengelernt hatte. Denn auch sie war häufig mit den Geschwistern zugange gewesen.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte er und bog um eine Ecke.

»Sie kamen mit dem Auto vom  Birkenhof und sind durch die Leitplanke der Waldbrücke gerast, es gab keine Bremsspuren. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie alle noch leben«, fasste die Schwester zusammen.

»Wann war das?«

»Vor etwa drei Wochen, am neunten Juni«, erinnerte sich Samantha. »Seitdem liegen sie im Koma.«

»Saß einer der Zwillinge am Steuer?«, fragte Dr. Heller mit einem Blick in die Krankenhausakten nach.

Samantha nickte. »Christian.«

»Wieso haben sie ihn fahren lassen?!«, schimpfte der Arzt und schlug die Akten zu. »Die Psychologen haben doch klar festgestellt, dass die Zwillinge selbstmordgefährdet sind!«

Die beiden Krankenhausangestellten waren gerade in den Raum eingetreten, in dem die Familie Frost lag, als eines der Geräte plötzlich ein langes, anhaltendes Piepen von sich gaben.

»Kammerflimmern bei Sophie!«, stellte Dr. Heller mit einem Blick fest. »Wir müssen reanimieren!«

Schnell wurden alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, doch sowie der Defibrillator zum Einsatz kommen konnte, setzte auch der Herzschlag ihres Bruders aus. Die Mediziner handelten rasch und sehr professionell, doch ihre Mühe war vergebens.

»Stellen Sie die Geräte ab«, ordnete Dr. Heller an und rieb sich unter der Brille die Augen, während er eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter bemerkte. Tröstend, beruhigend. Samantha.

Doch auch sie änderte nichts daran, dass er sich wirklich mies fühlte. Heute war schließlich der erste Tag nach seiner Asien-Rundreise und er hatte in einer einzigen Minute gleich zwei Patienten verloren. Das war doch wirklich nicht fair!

Heller sah zu den Eltern der Zwillinge hinüber, bei denen der Zustand noch stabil war. Es würde für sie ein Schock sein, wenn sie wieder aufwachten.  Falls  sie wieder aufwachten.

Noch während er diesen Gedanken hatte, schlug das Ehepaar fast zeitgleich die Augen auf. Sofort stiegen alle Lebensfunktionen wieder auf ein normales Niveau. Es war genauso unerwartet wie noch vor zwei Monaten bei der Tochter.

Dr. Heller schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen. Nun musste er ihnen doch wohl oder übel früher die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Kinder überbringen als er gehofft hatte. Er hasste das, wäre er doch nur länger im Urlaub geblieben!

»Herr und Frau Frost«, sprach er sie an.

Anna Frost hatte sich bereits aufgesetzt und auch ihr Mann stemmte sich langsam hoch.

»Ja, Doktor?« Die Frau sah ihn an.

»Ihre Kinder haben es nicht geschafft«, machte Dr. Heller es kurz. »Es tut mir leid! Wir haben alles getan, was wir konnten!«

Anna schlug die Augen nieder und einzelne Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Marcel lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und fasste ihre Hand, doch auch seine Augen waren feucht.

Dr. Heller wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und blickte zu Samantha hinüber, doch sie zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern.

»Dann ist das jetzt wohl endgültig«, sagte Anna leise.

Der behandelnde Arzt hatte keinen Schimmer, was sie damit meinte und sie verriet es in den nächsten Tagen genauso wenig wie ihr Mann, der ihre Worte jedoch anscheinend verstanden hatte.

Seltsam war nur, dass sie es ziemlich locker nahmen, dass sie gerade ihre einzigen Kinder verloren hatten. Der Rest der Familie, der zur Beerdigung angereist war, und ihre Freunde konnten sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen.

Und alle – Familie, Freunde und Dr. Heller nebst anderen Krankenhausangestellten – stellten sich oft die eine Frage: Was war an dem Abend des Unfalls vorgefallen?

Doch nur Anna und Marcel Frost wussten, dass die eigentliche Frage lautete, was danach geschehen war.

 

Nachdem das Licht erloschen war, fühlte Christian, dass er wieder auf dem Boden lag. Der Untergrund fühlte sich nach Laub an. Und es roch auch gewaltig nach Wald.

Der junge Mann lächelte und schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte recht gehabt. Schnell stand er auf und merkte, dass er alleine war. 

Schon wieder!

Musste er jetzt erneut mehrere Wochen auf seine Schwester und eventuell auch seine Eltern warten?

Gerade wollte er laut fluchen, als er in der Ferne einen Ruf hörte. Und er stammte nicht von einem Tier.

»Christian!«

»Hier!« Er folgte der Stimme und schon nach wenigen Minuten entdeckte er seine Schwester im Unterholz.

Sowie sie ihn bemerkt hatte, rannte sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. »Zum Glück sind wir dieses Mal in der Nähe gelandet!«

»Hast du Mama und Papa gesehen?«, fragte Christian.

Sophie schüttelte den Kopf. »Aber ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie wirklich hier sind.«

»Ich hoffe es!«, sagte ihr Bruder besorgt. »Immerhin habe ich das Auto von einer Brücke gejagt. Wer nicht hier ist, müsste tot sein.«

»Sag das nicht!« Sie schlug ihn gegen den Arm. »Mama! Papa!«, schrie Sophie erneut, doch es gab keine Antwort.

Sie blickte ihren Bruder verzweifelt an.

»Vielleicht sollten wir den Wald erst einmal verlassen«, schlug er vor.

Seine Schwester nickte und deutete nach links. »Dort hinten scheint es heller zu werden.«

Die Zwillinge machten sich auf den Weg und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht. Dahinter erstreckten sich Felder.

»Die müssen zu einem Bauernhof oder sogar einem Dorf gehören!«, stellte Christian fest und beschattete mit der Hand seine Augen. »Dort hinten!«

Sophie tat es ihm gleich und entdeckte auch die kleine Ansammlung von Häusern in der Ferne. »Dann gehen wir!«

Nach einer Weile ergriff der junge Mann wieder das Wort: »Das sieht verdächtig nach Gondor aus.«

»Habe ich mir auch gedacht«, gab seine Schwester zurück. »Guck mal, dort hinten ist ein Mann!«

Der Pfad, dem sie folgten, würde die Geschwister direkt an dem Farmer vorbeiführen. Sie lächelten ihm zu, als sie ihn schließlich passierten, doch er hielt sie an.

»Wartet!«, rief er. »Ihr müsst die beiden sein, die der Mann und die Frau im Dorf suchen!«

»Was sagt Ihr da?« Sophies Herz schlug ein wenig höher.

Der Mann stach seinen Spaten in die Erde. »Als ich mich vorhin auf den Weg zu meinen Feldern machen wollte, kamen ein Mann und eine Frau in unser Dorf. Sie waren verwirrt, fragten mehrere Male, wo sie seien und ob wir einen jungen Mann und eine junge Frau gesehen hätten. Sie waren genauso seltsam gekleidet wie Ihr.«

»Das sind Mama und Papa!«, stellte Christian erleichtert fest. »Habt vielen Dank!«

Die Zwillinge beschleunigten ihren Schritt und schon wenig später hatten sie die Häuser des Dorfes erreicht. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die beiden etwas verloren wirkenden Menschen auf der Bank vor einem der Bauernhäuser sitzen sahen. Anna Frost hielt einen Becher in den Händen. Dann entdeckten sie ihre Kinder und sprangen auf.

»Ein Glück, dass ihr auch hier gelandet seid!«, sagte Marcel und umarmte die Geschwister.

»Wir sind auch so froh!«, bestätigte Sophie.

»Und das ist also Mittelerde?«, fragte Anna, als die Gruppenumarmung gelöst worden war. »Das ist so – wow!«

»Ich weiß!«, sagte Christian. »Und wartet nur, bis ihr Minas Tirith seht!«

»Dort sollten wir vielleicht auch als nächstes hin«, warf seine Schwester ein.

»Aber wir wissen doch nicht einmal, wo wir sind!«, meinte Marcel und sah seine Tochter streng an. »Noch haben wir ein Fortbewegungsmittel!«

»Kommt schon noch!«, sagte Christian und ging zu einer jungen Frau, die auf einer Leine neben dem Haus Wäsche aufhängte. »Seid gegrüßt!«, sprach er sie an. »Meine Familie und ich müssen zur Weißen Stadt – Minas Tirith. Wisst Ihr, wie weit wir von dort entfernt sind?«

Sie lächelte ihn an und die Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase begannen zu tanzen. »Wir handeln oft auf den Märkten in Minas Tirith und Osgiliath. Wenn Ihr der Straße folgt, dann erreicht Ihr am Abend die Stadt.«

»Habt vielen Dank!«, sagte Christian erleichtert.

Immerhin war es kein langer Weg! Da konnten sie auch auf Pferde verzichten. Er überbrachte seiner Familie die gute Nachricht und sie machten sich auf den Weg, auch wenn sowohl Sophie als auch ihre Mutter es bedauerten, dass sie Schuhe mit Absätzen trugen, die sich so wenig für Wanderungen eigneten. Als sie nach einer Weile eine kleine Hügelkette überquerten, konnten sie in der Ferne auch schon die Weiße Stadt erspähen.

»Wahnsinn!«, sagte Marcel und blieb einen Moment stehen. »Die Stadt muss riesig sein!«

»So ist es!«, meinte Sophie.

»Aber da wir nun hier sind, also wirklich hier in Mittelerde, haben wir mit euch beiden noch ein Wörtchen zu reden!«, sagte Anna streng. »Immerhin stimmt es dann wohl, dass ihr im Ringkrieg gekämpft habt.«

Die Zwillinge wichen ihrem Blick aus musterten augenscheinlich überaus interessiert die Büschel Gras am Wegrand.

»Ihr wisst schon, dass das unglaublich dumm gewesen ist!«, fuhr ihre Mutter fort. »Und auch wenn ihr erwachsen seid, so hätte ich doch von euch mehr erwartet! Habt ihr denn nicht einen Moment an uns gedacht? Wie es uns ergangen wäre, wenn ihr in irgendeinem Krieg sterbt?«

»Mama«, begann Christian. »Es tut uns ja auch leid. Wir hatten eigentlich gar nicht vor, zu kämpfen, als wir hierher gekommen sind, aber irgendwann haben wir uns so verbunden mit den Menschen hier gefühlt, dass wir es einfach tun mussten!«

Sophie nickte zustimmend.

»Wie viele Menschen habt ihr getötet?«, fragte Anna mit geschlossenen Augen weiter, aber es war klar, dass sie die Antwort nicht hören wollte.

Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen Blick zu. Ehrlich gesagt, Christian wusste es nicht mehr. Und das war noch schlimmer als die genaue Zahl zu kennen. Und er bemerkte, dass es seiner Schwester ähnlich ging.

»Meistens waren es nur Orks«, sagte er langsam. »Doch es waren zu viele.«

»Können wir das Thema bitte lassen!«, sagte Sophie und ihre Familie sah, dass sie ein wenig zitterte. »Ich würde das gerne vergessen.«

»Natürlich, Schätzchen!« Marcel legte einen Arm um die Schulter seiner Tochter.

Dann liefen sie schweigend weiter, bis sie der Weißen Stadt schon sehr nah waren. Die Eltern sahen die hohen Mauern, die allmählich wieder aufgebaut wurden, mit offenen Mündern an, während ihre Kinder einiges dazu erzählten und dabei auch auf die noch immer plattgedrückten und verfärbten Stellen auf dem Pelennor hinwiesen, wo die Leichen gelegen hatten.

Bald erreichten sie das Eingangstor und zu ihrer aller Erleichterung war es nicht versperrt. Die Familie wollte es passieren, doch sie wurden von den Wachen aufgehalten. Anscheinend sahen sie in ihrer normalen Alltagskleidung doch zu verdächtig aus.

»Wer seid Ihr und was führt Euch hierher?«, fragte sie eine der Wachen aus.

»Unser Namen sind Christian und Sophie Frost«, sagte der junge Mann, den der auf seine Brust gerichtete Speer nicht ganz so sehr beeindruckte wie seine Eltern. »Wir kämpften mit König Elessar im Krieg und sind seine Freunde. Und mit uns reisen unsere Eltern.«

Die Wachen sahen sie misstrauisch an.

»Wenn Ihr uns zum König bringt, so wird er es bestätigen«, warf Sophie ein und lächelte ihren Bruder an.

Zwei der Wachen nickten und bedeuteten der Familie, dass sie mitkommen sollten. Sie wurden wie Schwerverbrecher eskortiert, doch die Zwillinge nahmen es im Gegensatz zu ihren Eltern recht locker.

»Das ist normal«, murmelte Christian seiner Mutter zu. »Wirklich! Hier kennen wir uns ganz gut aus.«

Anna musste lächeln und betrachtete dann wieder ein wenig beruhigter die Straßen der Stadt, ohne dass ihr dabei entging, dass die vier Ankömmlinge von allen Bewohnern ebenfalls beäugt wurden. Es war ihr ein wenig unangenehm.

Marcel konnte unterdessen kaum glauben, dass all das von Menschen erbaut worden war, diese gigantische Festung. Er zählte fasziniert die Ringe mit.

Schließlich gelangten sie auf die Zitadelle und Christian stupste seinen Vater an. »Dort ist der Baum des Königs!«

»Und er blüht wieder«, fügte Marcel an und Anna meinte: »Wunderschön!«

»Hättest du wohl auch gerne im Garten«, scherzte ihr Sohn.

Sophie war unterdessen aufgeregt. Gleich würde sie Aragorn wiedersehen! Was wäre eigentlich, wenn der König um diese Zeit schon gar nicht mehr im Thronsaal war?

Doch die Sorgen waren unbegründet. In der großen Halle brannte noch Licht und es waren erstaunlich viele Menschen anwesend, inklusive einem Haufen Bediensteter. Die Wachen führten die Familie bis vor den Thron, auf dem Aragorn saß und sich von einigen Männern etwas erklären ließ. Es ging wohl um den Wiederaufbau von Osgiliath.

»Mein König!« Die Wachen verneigten sich.

»Was führt Euch zu mir?«, fragte Elessar und brachte die Männer mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

»Diese Menschen kamen soeben an. Sie behaupten, Freunde von Euch zu sein«, sagte die eine Wache und sie traten beiseite, sodass der König die Zwillinge sehen konnte.

Die beiden verneigten sich tief und ihre Eltern taten es ihnen rasch gleich. Dann sahen sie wieder auf und ihr Blick traf den des Herrschers.

Aragorn – oder nun Elessar – schien einen Moment wie erstarrt. Wahrscheinlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass beide tot waren.

»Das ist unmöglich!«, sagte er dann leise und erhob sich.

Langsam kam er die Stufen des Throns hinunter und rechnete bei jedem weiteren Schritt wohl damit, dass sich die Zwillinge doch als jemand anderes oder eine Täuschung entpuppten. Doch sie blieben und grinsten den König nur an.

Schließlich stand Elessar direkt vor ihnen. Er musterte Sophie noch einen Moment, dann trat er auf sie zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung mit Tränen in den Augen.

Elessar ließ sie wieder los und legte dann eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Bruders.

»Wie ist das möglich?«, fragte er dann.

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte!«, meinte Sophie. »Aber darf ich dir nun unsere Eltern vorstellen?«

Jene schienen unsicher, ob sie sich vor dem König noch einmal verbeugen mussten, doch da senkte auch schon Elessar das Haupt.

»Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen!«, sagte er. »Seid Ihr auf sicheren Wegen hierher gelangt?«

Anna und Marcel nickten schüchtern.

Elessar winkte eine Magd heran. »Bringt meine Freunde in ein angemessenes Gemach«, befahl er dann. »Ihr scheint erschöpft zu sein! Schlaft die Nacht und sucht mich morgen erneut auf.«

Die Familienmitglieder verneigten sich zum Abschied und folgten dann der Magd aus der Halle. Sophie sah noch einmal zurück und fing Elessars Blick auf. Er lächelte sie an und sie erwiderte es froh.

Sie bekamen zwei Zimmer nebeneinander im sechsten Ring zugeteilt, die auch wieder denen glichen, in denen die Zwillinge die Tage nach den Schlachten verbracht hatten. Sie bekamen Abendessen gebracht und nachdem sie es verzehrt hatten, saß die Familie noch lange im Zimmer der Eltern zusammen, denn Anna und Marcel hatten viele Fragen.

»Also ich muss sagen, Aragorn sieht wirklich ziemlich gut aus«, sagte Anna, nachdem die Zwillinge alle Fragen beantwortet hatten.

»Ich weiß«, seufzte Sophie verträumt. »Er ist ein Traum!«

»Natürlich absolut nichts gegenüber dir, Schatz!«, zwinkerte Anna ihrem Mann zu.

»Dass du seinen Heiratsantrag nicht angenommen hast, wundert mich schon«, sagte dieser und grinste. »Immerhin ist er jetzt reich.«

»Ich weiß. Ich bin eine Idiotin!«, seufzte Sophie. »Naja, Chance verpasst, das Leben geht weiter.«

»Vielleicht hat er ja seine Meinung nicht geändert«, versuchte Anna ihre Tochter zu trösten.

»Nachdem ich ihn abgewiesen habe, plötzlich verschwunden bin und er am nächsten Tag Arwen wiedergetroffen hat, die wegen ihm ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben hat?«, fragte Sophie sarkastisch. »Sehr wahrscheinlich!«

»Naja, die scheint ja nun eher an Christian interessiert zu sein, wenn das stimmt, was ihr erzählt habt«, meinte Marcel und legte seinem Sohn die Hand auf sie Schulter. »Sieht die denn auch besser aus als Liv Tyler im Film?«

»Um Längen!«, antwortete Christian.

»Ich brenne so darauf, sie alle kennen zu lernen!«, meinte Anna begeistert. »Arwen, Elrond, Legolas, Gimli, die Hobbits!«

»Sie dürften ja alle noch da sein, da lässt sich das bestimmt einrichten«, erwiderte Sophie.

Sie schwatzten noch ein bisschen weiter, die Zwillinge erzählten noch ein wenig von ihrer Reise und den Eigenarten Mittelerdes, sodass die Nacht im Endeffekt sehr kurz wurde.

 

Am frühen Mittag des nächsten Tages wurden sie wieder zum König bestellt. Dieses Mal war es relativ leer im Thronsaal, nur hier und da war eine Magd oder ein Diener zu sehen. Der Herrscher saß an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Throns, der am Abend zuvor noch nicht da gewesen war. Die Familie Frost nahm Platz und dann unterhielten sie sich. 

Natürlich mussten die Zwillinge erklären, wie es kommen konnte, dass sie – und vor allem Christian – noch lebten. Elessar hörte ihnen aufmerksam zu und schien auch bereit, ihnen Glauben zu schenken.

»Und dies sind die Kleider, die man in Eurer Welt zu tragen pflegt?«, erkundigte er sich mit einem Blick auf die Erscheinung der Familie.

Marcel trug noch immer den Anzug, in dem er mit seiner Frau nach dem Arbeitstag zu dem Psychologen gefahren war. Anna hatte ihr Kostüm ebenfalls an. Christian trug kurze Hosen, ein lässiges Shirt, auf dem ein Hund mit Retro-Sonnenbrille zu sehen war, und Turnschuhe, Sophie hatte eine in diese Welt unpassende Hotpants und ein Tanktop mit dem Hollister-Schriftzug an, dazu hochhackige Sandaletten.

»Ja«, antwortete Christian.

»Und welcher Beschäftigung geht Ihr so gekleidet nach?«, fragte der König weiter.

»Sophie und Christian studieren noch«, sagte Marcel, dem Elessar offenbar sympathisch war. »Und meine Frau und ich arbeiten als Anwälte.«

Elessar sah ihn fragend an. 

»In unserer Welt gibt es Gerichte, die entscheiden, wie schwer ein Verbrecher bestraft wird. Wir Anwälte versuchen, unschuldige Menschen, die eines Verbrechens beschuldigt werden, oder jenen, die es nicht absichtlich begangen haben, zu helfen, der Strafe zu entgehen oder eine mildere Form der Bestrafung zu erfahren.«

Der König nickte. »Eure Welt ist faszinierend.« Er blickte dann die Zwillinge an. »Und beabsichtigt ihr, dieses Mal zu bleiben?«

Sie warfen sich einen Blick zu.

»Ja«, sagten sie dann gleichzeitig.

»Ihr werdet nun zu einem Händler gebracht, bei dem Ihr Euch neu einkleiden könnt«, sagte Elessar zu der Familie, während er einen Diener heranwinkte.

Sie verneigten sich und verließen den Thronsaal wieder. 

Anna war von den Kleidern, die ihnen angeboten wurden, begeistert und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alle neue Klamotten erworben hatten. Auf dem Weg zurück zu ihren Quartieren trafen sie noch einmal dem König. Er hielt die Eltern der Zwillinge auf, wollte anscheinend noch etwas von ihnen wissen.

Ein wenig verwirrt kehrten die jungen Erwachsenen in ihr Zimmer zurück, wuschen sich und kleideten sich dann wieder in die für Mittelerde typischen Sachen.

»Was er wohl von ihnen wollte?«, fragte sich Christian.

Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Vielleicht wollte er wissen, wie wir so sind. Von anderen außer uns.« Sie streckte sich. »Ich will grad mal gucken, ob Daen'car noch hier im Stall steht.«

»Ich komme mit!«, sagte Christian. »Anglachel ist ja vielleicht auch noch hier.«

Seine Schwester öffnete die Tür und dahinter stand eine bekannte Gestalt, die soeben klopfen wollte.

»Frau Arwen!«, rief Sophie überrascht aus und verneigte sich.

»Ich erfuhr soeben, dass Ihr wieder hier weilt.« Hinter Sophie entdeckte sie Christian. »Und ich musste Euch sagen, wie froh ich darüber bin.« Dabei blickte sie jedoch in erster Linie den jungen Mann an.

»Danke!«, sagte seine Schwester und öffnete die Tür weiter. »Kommt doch herein und leistet meinem Bruder Gesellschaft, ich muss noch einmal weg.«

Hinter Arwens Rücken reckte sie den Daumen nach oben, sodass nur Christian die Geste sehen konnte. Er würde ja nun erst einmal nicht mit zu den Ställen kommen.

Mit einem Lächeln schloss sie die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg. Doch kurz vor den Ställen wurde sie abgefangen.

»Aragorn!«, sagte sie überrascht. »Ich meine, mein König, Elessar«, verbesserte sie sich schnell und verneigte sich.

»Du kannst mich nennen, wie du willst«, meinte er lächelnd.

»Wie es aussieht, bist du ein guter König«, fing Sophie eine Konversation an. Dabei fiel ihr etwas auf. »Du trägst den Abendstern nicht mehr! Ist er doch zerbrochen?«

Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihn gestern noch um den Hals hängen hatte und heute Mittag auch.

»Eure Ankunft hat einiges hier verändert«, erklärte Aragorn und bedeutete ihr, ihn zu begleiten. »Nachdem du verschwunden warst, habe ich getrauert. Am nächsten Tag bei der Krönung trafen Elrond und Arwen von Bruchtal ein. Sie fragte als erstes nach Christian.«

Sophie sah ihn aufmerksam an.

»Wir mussten nicht lange reden, bis sich herausstellte, dass sich bei uns beiden die Gefühle verändert hatten«, fuhr der König fort. »Doch Christian, an den Arwen nun ihr Herz verloren hatte, und du, die ich liebe, ihr wart beide nicht mehr da. Und so beschlossen wir, bei unserer Absicht zu bleiben und einander das Eheversprechen zu geben.«

Sophie wandte ein wenig entsetzt den Blick ab.

»Doch euer Auftauchen hat einiges verändert und die Hoffnung kam zurück. Ich gab Arwen den Abendstern zurück, damit sie ihn dem Mann schenken kann, dem nun ihr Herz gehört.« Sie waren auf der Zitadelle angekommen und Elessar blieb stehen.

Sophie sah ihn an.

»Ich weiß, dass du mir die Frage bereits beantwortet hast«, sprach er weiter. »Und ich habe über alles nachgedacht, was du mir gesagt hast. Dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu kurz wäre und dass du keine Königin wärst. Und dass die Geschichte anderes verlaufen müsste.«

Manchmal hasste Sophie sich für die Dinge, die sie sagte.

»Doch es hat für mich nichts verändert. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich der Geschichte zu beugen habe. Und ich liebe dich noch immer«, sagte er langsam. »Aus diesem Grund möchte ich meine Frage wiederholen. Sophie, willst du meine Frau werden?«

»Ich habe dir schon eine Antwort gegeben«, sagte Sophie mit von Tränen fast erstickter Stimme. »Doch bei mir hat sich alles geändert. Auch die Antwort. Ja.  Ja! Mehr als alles andere, JA!«

Dann fiel sie ihm strahlend um den Hals und küsste ihn zum ersten Mal. Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort leidenschaftlich. Und, guter Gott, der konnte küssen! So war Sophie noch nie geküsst worden, ihr blieb wirklich die Luft weg.

 

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte auch Arwen Christian erklärt, dass sie über die Sachen mit der anderen Welt und dem nicht-tot-sein Bescheid wusste und dass sie und Aragorn sich getrennt hatten. Zum einen war der junge Mann glücklich darüber und vor allem auch über die Tatsache, dass sie ihn anscheinend wirklich liebte, aber zum anderen...

»Arwen, nun kann ich es dir endlich sagen«, meinte er dann. »Als wir uns in Imladris  (Bruchtal) trafen und Zeit miteinander verbrachten, verliebte ich mich in dich.«

»Ebenso erging es auch mir!«, sagte Arwen und kam ein paar Schritte auf Christian zu. »Ich habe nicht geglaubt, dass es wirklich geschehen kann, aber dem ist so.«

»Und seitdem ich diese Welt verlassen habe, habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als den Rest meines kurzen Lebens mit dir zu verbringen«, fuhr Christian fort und wurde sich im selben Moment dessen bewusst, was er gesagt hatte – die Vorstellung gefiel ihm wirklich. »Doch dein Vater sagte mir bereits, dass er niemals seine Zustimmung geben würde. Ich bin kein König.«

»Ich werde mit ihm sprechen«, versprach Arwen. »Und da ich es nun wiedererhalten habe, möchte ich dir dies als Zeichen meiner Liebe geben.«

Sie nahm den Abendstern, den sie vom König zurückbekommen hatte, ab und legte ihn in Christians Hand. Der junge Mann lächelte, dann küsste er sie.

Und, mein Gott, konnte diese Elbin küssen! Éowyn war ein Scheiß dagegen gewesen – und alle anderen erst recht. Ihre Lippen waren so weich und warm und fühlten sich so gut auf den seinen an.

Das war wirklich richtig!

 

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander lösen konnten, hatte Elessar Sophie darüber aufgeklärt, dass er auch schon ihre Eltern um deren Einverständnis gebeten hatte.

»Mich überraschte allerdings, dass dein Vater sehr verwundert war, dass ich ihn um die Erlaubnis fragte, dich um deine Hand zu bitten«, sagte er und Sophie kicherte.

»Ja, bei uns ist das alles etwas anders«, erklärte sie. »In unserer Welt – oder zumindest in dem Land, aus dem ich komme – haben die Eltern sehr wenig zu sagen, wenn es um Hochzeit geht. Ihre Kinder können sich auch ohne ihr Einverständnis verheiraten.«

»Vermutlich sagte er deswegen:  Das müssen Sie schon mit Sophie klären «, schmunzelte der König.

Sophie kicherte erneut – ja, das klang nach ihrem Vater. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und biss sich auf die Lippe.

»Du, ähm, ich...«, stotterte sie. »Ich meine, in der Zeit, in den letzten Wochen habe ich nachgedacht. Über dich und über mich. Und ich finde, du solltest noch einiges über mich erfahren, noch einiges wissen, was ich dir nicht verschweigen sollte. Schließlich könnte es sein, dass du danach deinen Antrag zurückziehen möchtest.«

Er sah sie misstrauisch an. »Wieso sollte ich das tun wollen?«

»Hör mir erst einmal zu, dann beantwortet sich die Frage vielleicht von selbst.« Sophie atmete durch und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. »Zuerst möchte ich noch einmal sagen, dass ich dich wirklich liebe. Wie mache ich weiter? Naja, ich … Ich bin in einer Gesellschaft aufgewachsen, in der die Frauen die gleichen Rechte besitzen wie die Männer. Die Frauen bei uns sind selbstbestimmt, sie arbeiten in den gleichen Bereichen wie die Männer und verdienen selbst ihren Lebensunterhalt, viele leben sogar alleine. Für mich war es immer selbstverständlich, dass ich, nachdem ich mein Studium abgeschlossen habe, arbeiten würde, mir ein gutes Leben aufbauen – aus eigener Kraft.« Sie wandte den Blick zum Boden. »Unsere Gesellschaft ist leistungsorientiert, am meisten zählt das Geld, das man mit seiner Arbeit verdient. Der Arbeitsmarkt ist nicht sonderlich familienfreundlich, das bedeutet, Frauen, die sich dazu entschließen, eine Familie zu gründen, können es nie so weit bringen wie jene, die sich dagegen entscheiden. Ich erzähle dir das alles, damit du verstehst, aus was für einer Welt ich komme. Vieles ist so anders... Was ich sagen will, ist, dass ich mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, ob ich eines Tages Kinder haben will oder nicht. Für mich stand eine Karriere immer an erster Stelle. Außerdem ist es so, ich weiß, dass du jetzt König bist, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, Königin zu sein! Ich meine, in meiner Welt gab es und gibt es immer noch Monarchien, also Königreiche. Und eigentlich ist ja der einzige Zweck einer Königin, dem König Nachkommen zu schenken, weiter nichts. Jeder wartet immer nur darauf und ich weiß nicht, ob ich so ein Dasein führen kann.« Sie atmete durch. »So viel zu dem einen Punkt. Beim nächsten, da weiß ich nicht, wie viel Wert in Mittelerde auf die Tatsache gelegt wird, dass eine Frau bis zur Hochzeit jungfräulich bleiben muss. In meiner Welt wurde lange Zeit viel Wert darauf gelegt, in der Gegenwart jedoch so gut wie gar keiner mehr. Dort ist es normal, dass man den Partner häufig wechselt, viele Beziehungen dauern nur Monate an, bevor sie auseinandergehen. Es gilt schon fast als Schande, wenn man bis zu seinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr noch nicht mit mehreren Partnern zusammen war. Also, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Auch ich war schon mit mehreren Männern zusammen.« Sophie sah den König an, doch er erwiderte den Blick nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unergründlich. »Gut, das wäre vorerst alles. Denk nochmal darüber nach und überlege dir noch einmal, ob du mich jetzt wirklich noch heiraten willst.«

Sie wartete einen Moment, doch er reagierte nicht, sein Blick wanderte über den Pelennor, dann zum Baum des Königs.

»Ich werde dann jetzt gehen und wenn du nachgedacht hast, sag mir einfach Bescheid«, meinte Sophie langsam und lief zu ihrem Zimmer im sechsten Ring zurück.

Sie öffnete die Tür. Drinnen saß ihr Bruder, doch er war nicht alleine.

»Oh, störe ich?«, fragte Sophie, da Christian und ihre Eltern in ein Gespräch vertieft schienen.

Nicht ganz dazu passen wollte die Tatsache, dass ihr Vater gerade eine Flasche entkorkte.

»Im Gegenteil!«, sagte Marcel. »Du kommst gerade rechtzeitig!«

»Wofür?«

»Wir feiern!« Anna deutete auf Christians Hals, an dem Sophie den Abendstern erkannte. »Dass Christian Arwen erobert hat und deine Verlobung mit dem König.«

Sophie lächelte gezwungen. »Glückwunsch, Brüderchen! Aber mit der Feier der Verlobung solltet ihr noch ein bisschen warten.«

»Wieso?«, erkundigten sich Christian und Anna gleichzeitig und Marcel fragte: »Hat er seinen Antrag nicht wiederholt?«

»Doch, hat er, und dieses Mal habe ich auch  Ja gesagt, aber dann habe ich ihm noch ein bisschen mehr von mir erzählt und jetzt ist es durchaus möglich, dass er seinen Antrag zurückzieht.«

»Du willst irgendwie nicht glücklich sein, oder?« Christian schüttelte den Kopf. »Warum legst du dir ständig selbst Steine in den Weg?«

Sophie zuckte die Schultern. »Ich fand nur, er sollte wissen, dass ich keine Kinder möchte und mir das Thema  Königin Angst macht. Dass ich nicht unbedingt als Zuchtstute enden will.«

»Na, wenn du ihm das so gesagt hast, dann hast du's voll vermasselt!« Ihr Bruder prostete ihr zu.

»Christian!«, mahnte seine Mutter. »Das war unangebracht!«

»Schon okay!«, sagte Sophie und nahm sich einen Becher. »Stoßen wir erstmal auf Christian an!«

»Der allerdings auch erst noch Elronds Zustimmung braucht«, warf Marcel ein.

»Ach, die hast du noch nicht?«, wunderte sich Sophie. »Dann sollten wir dir wohl noch viel Glück wünschen!«

»Dann feiern wir eben, dass er Arwens Herz besitzt!«, sagte Anna genervt. »Ich will jetzt nämlich was feiern!«

»Na schön! Dann darauf!« Sophie grinste. »Auf Christian!«

»Auf Christian!«, sagten ihre Eltern und Christian fügte hinzu: »Auf mich!«

Sie lachten und prosteten sich zu. Die Flasche neigte sich schnell dem Ende und Sophie erhob sich.

»Soll ich eine neue besorgen?«, fragte sie.

»Lass mal lieber«, entgegnete Christian. »Ich sollte, solange ich noch einigermaßen nüchtern bin, lieber nochmal das Gespräch mit Elrond suchen.«

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

»Warte!«, rief Anna ihm hinterher und langte in die Tasche an ihrem Gürtel. »Hier!« Sie warf ihm ein Pfefferminzbonbon zu. »Eine Fahne kommt bestimmt nicht gut an.«

»Danke«, meinte ihr Sohn.

»Willst du lieber noch einen Dolch mitnehmen? Für den Fall, dass Elrond versucht, dich zu ermorden?«, fragte Sophie.

»Gegen den hätte ich eh keine Chance.« Christian zuckte die Schultern. »Bis dann!«

Sie winkten ihm zu und er verließ das Zimmer, trat hinaus in die kühler werdende Luft. Die ersten Sterne tauchten langsam am Firmament auf und der hellste von ihnen, der Abendstern, schien ihm aufmunternd zuzuzwinkern. Etwas ermutigt machte sich Christian auf den Weg zu Elrond.

Der Elbenherr schien nicht überrascht, als der junge Mann auftauchte. Er bat ihn herein.

»Ich habe dich bereits erwartet«, sagte er und trat auf den Balkon, hinaus ins Licht der Gestirne. »Meine Tochter kam ebenfalls.«

»Habt Ihr dies alles so vorhergesehen?«, erkundigte sich Christian.

»Nein«, sagte der Elb. »Es ist einiges anders gekommen.«

»Ich erinnere mich an alles, was Ihr zu mir in Dûnharg sagtet«, meinte der junge Mann respektvoll. »Doch ich möchte, dass Ihr wisst, dass ich Eure Tochter aufrichtig liebe.«

»Das ist mir nicht genug!«, unterbrach ihn Elrond. »Arwen ist neben meinen Söhnen das wertvollste für mich. Ich wünsche ihr nicht das Los der Sterblichkeit.«

Christian senkte den Blick. Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet.

»Doch da ich sie so sehr liebe, will ich, dass sie glücklich ist«, fuhr der Elb fort. »Und auch wenn ich mir wünschte, dass dem nicht so wäre, so erwidert meine Tochter deine Gefühle. Und ich sehe, dass sie mit dir glücklich wäre.« Er trat auf Christian zu. »Und da ich sie auf die eine oder andere Weise verlieren würde, wähle ich die, die zu ihrem Glück führt, und gebe euch schweren Herzens meinen Segen.«

Damit hatte der junge Mann wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er verneigte sich tief.

»Ich danke Euch!«, sagte er und konnte sein Glück nicht fassen.

Er blieb auch nicht viel länger und machte sich lieber noch einmal auf die Suche nach Arwen.

 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte seine Familie es sich im Zimmer gemütlich gemacht. Sophie und Anna lagen auf dem Bett, Marcel saß am Tisch und begutachtete die Verzierungen auf den Kelchen.

»Glaubt ihr, Elrond hat ihn schon erwürgt?«, erkundigte sich Sophie grinsend.

»Ich glaube eher, dass er schon auf dem Weg zu Arwen ist, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass Elrond ihm seinen Segen gegeben hat«, meinte Anna.

»Wieso so optimistisch?«, fragte ihre Tochter, doch bevor sie eine Antwort bekommen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Sophie erhob sich, strich ihr Kleid glatt und öffnete. Draußen stand der König.

»Mein König!« Sophie verneigte sich rasch.

Hinter sich hörte sie Bewegungen. Ihre Eltern waren aufgestanden und kamen auf sie zu.

»Kommt doch herein!«, sagte Anna und lächelte Elessar an. »Wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen.«

Marcel nickte und sie verließen das Zimmer, kehrten zu ihrem zurück. Der König sah Sophie fragend an, die zurücktrat und ihn mit einer Armbewegung hereinbat. Er folgte dem Wink und die junge Frau schloss die Tür. Sie ging zu dem Tisch und lehnte sich dagegen. Es entstand eine Stille, die Sophie unangenehm war.

»Du hast nicht sonderlich lange nachgedacht«, sagte sie vorsichtig.

Elessar blickte sie an und wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie unfassbar gut er aussah.

»Ich habe lange nachgedacht«, widersprach er und seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau. »Darüber, wie ich es dir sagen soll, damit du es verstehst.«

Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe. Das klang irgendwie nicht so gut.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, über mich zu wissen«, sagte er, »dass du meinen Worten so wenig Glauben schenkst.«

Sophie sah ihn verwundert an.

»Bevor du gegangen bist, hast du mir schon gesagt, dass du aus einer anderen Welt kommst und dich davor fürchtest, Königin zu sein. Während du hier warst, habe ich oft mit dir gesprochen und bemerkt, dass du anders bist.« Er trat einen Schritt näher. »Erinnerst du dich, was ich zu dir sagte, als du wiederkamst?«

»Dass es dir egal ist«, murmelte Sophie.

»Und wieso zweifelst du daran? Ich hatte Wochen Zeit, um mir deine Worte durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Und ich habe beschlossen, dass es mich nicht kümmert, dass du anders bist, weil ich dich genau so liebe wie du bist!« Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. »Was muss ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?«

In Sophies Augen hatten sich wieder Tränen gesammelt. Tränen der Freude.

»Für mich ist es ebenfalls neu, Herrscher zu sein. So viele Jahre habe ich im Schatten gelebt. Ich verstehe, dass es dir Angst macht, nun Königin zu werden, doch glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich niemals etwas von dir verlangen werde, was du nicht willst«, sprach Elessar weiter. »Ich möchte keine normale Frau, ich will dich, Sophie.  Wie du bist .« Er lächelte sie an. »Ich kann es nicht ändern, ich bin nun einmal König. Würdest du mich dennoch nehmen?«

»Ich habe es doch schon gesagt: Ja. Ja, natürlich will ich dich!«, schluchzte sie, dann legte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.


	28. Ein neuer Lebensabschnitt

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle ziemlich erschöpft. Nachdem die Eltern der Zwillinge von den Erfolgen ihrer Kinder erfahren hatten, hatten sie sogleich die nächste Flasche entkorkt, die Marcel schon vorsorglich aus der Küche geholt hatte.

Auch den darauf folgenden Tag erwachten einige mit einem Kater, da ein spontanes Fest veranstaltet worden war, bei dem das Verlöbnis des Königs gefeiert wurde. Alle Freunde Elessars waren anwesend, die Hobbits, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Éowyn, Gandalf, Elrond, Éomer und noch so viele mehr. Doch es wurden nicht nur Sophie und Elessar gefeiert, in genau dem selben Maß wurde auch auf Christian und Arwen angestoßen.

Das Datum der Hochzeit wurde auf dem Mittjahrestag belassen.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachte Sophie damit, sich auf die Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Sie sah den König kaum noch, der mit der Wiederinstandsetzung Minas Tiriths und Osgiliaths ausgelastet war. Sie dagegen verbrachte ihre Tage bei Schneidern – schließlich benötigte sie immerhin noch ein Kleid für die Hochzeit – oder bei Schmuckhändlern. Ihre Mutter unterstützte sie tatkräftig bei der Auswahl von Geschmeiden und auch Arwen kam zeitweise hinzu, wenn sie nicht gerade bei Christian war.

Auch wurde Sophie der Ablauf der Zeremonie erklärt, der ein wenig anders war als bei Trauungen in ihrer Welt. Zuerst war Sophie relativ entspannt, was die Zeremonie anbelangte, doch je näher der Tag rückte, desto nervöser wurde sie. Es steigerte sich so weit, dass sie am Tag vor der Hochzeit fast durchdrehte und gegen Abend reichlich Baldrian verabreicht bekam, damit sie überhaupt Ruhe gab.

 

Viel half es jedoch nicht. Sophie war am nächsten Morgen mit den Nerven wieder komplett am Ende. Ihr Bruder und ihre Eltern versuchten, sie zu beruhigen, doch die junge Frau hörte überhaupt nicht zu.

»Oh, mein Gott! Worauf habe ich mich da nur eingelassen?«, murmelte sie vor sich hin. »Was ist, wenn das Volk mich gar nicht will? Was ist, wenn ich irgendwas falsch mache? So eine Hochzeit habe ich doch noch nie erlebt! Wieso heirate ich überhaupt heute? Das hätte doch auch noch warten können!«

»Komm mal runter, Sophie!« Christian packte sie an den Schultern und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. »Das wird schon!«

»Aber was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen?«, wiederholte seine Schwester.

»Sie werden dich lieben! Und zuallererst kommt es auf Aragorn an!«, meinte ihre Mutter. »Wenn du wirklich das Gefühl hast, dass er der richtige ist, dann kann dir alles andere egal sein!«

Sophie blickte sie an. Je länger sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto unverständlicher wurde ihr, wieso sie und ihr Vater der Heirat eigentlich überhaupt zugestimmt hatten. Ihre Eltern hatten sich in den letzten Wochen in Mittelerde doch auch ziemlich verändert.

»Deine Mutter hat recht«, sagte Marcel. »Und ich glaube, dass du eine tolle Königin abgeben wirst.«

»Aber was ist, wenn ich mich blamiere?«, fragte Sophie verzweifelt. »Und das vor all den Leuten!«

»Dann lach darüber!«, antwortete Anna. »Die Menschen mögen Sinn für Humor. Aber jetzt solltest du dich wirklich langsam fertigmachen!«

Sophie nickte und zog sich dann um. Ihre Familie half ihr und nach nicht allzu langer Zeit waren die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen.

Nur einen Augenblick später klopfte es an der Tür und ein Wächter der Feste streckte den Kopf hinein.

»Die Gäste haben sich versammelt, nun bitte ich die Familie der Braut zu kommen.«

»Du schaffst das!« Christian umarmte seine Schwester.

»Denk dran, es geht um Aragorn!«, sagte Anna und schloss ihre Tochter ebenfalls in die Arme.

Dann folgten sie und Christian dem Wächter der Feste und Sophie blieb mit ihrem Vater alleine zurück. Sie begann zu zittern und Marcel legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Alles ist gut! Ich bin ja bei dir!«, murmelte er.

Sophie nickte steif und atmete tief durch, bis eine weitere Wache – oder vielleicht war es auch die gleiche – kam, um nun auch die beiden zu holen.

Die Braut und ihr Vater verließen das Zimmer im sechsten Ring und traten sofort in eine Gasse, die sich zwischen den Bewohnern der Weißen Stadt, die der Hochzeit beiwohnen wollten, aber keinen Platz mehr auf der Zitadelle gefunden hatten, gebildet hatte. Sie sahen die junge Frau alle freundlich lächelnd an und warfen Blumen auf den Weg vor ihren Füßen.

Sophie klammerte sich ein wenig fester an den Arm ihres Vaters und war überglücklich, dass er als Halt da war. Dann rang sie sich ein Lächeln ab und folgte dem vorbestimmten Weg.

Als sie die Zitadelle betraten, waren sie erneut von Menschen umgeben. Sophie konnte reichlich wenig sehen, bis sie den breiteren Gang erreichten, der geradewegs zum Thronsaal führte. Die Tür war geschlossen und vor dem dunklen Holz konnte die junge Frau den König sehen. Er stand auf der obersten Stufe, direkt vor Gandalf. Neben Elessar standen seine engsten Freunde – nebst Elrond und Arwen – und auf der anderen Seite hatten sich Anna und Christian auf den Stufen positioniert. Alles in allem erinnerte Sophie diese Szenerie sehr an die Krönung.

Als sie in den Mittelgang trat, konnte Christian seine Schwester endlich sehen. Ihr Lächeln wirkte ein wenig aufgesetzt, doch er bezweifelte, dass es außer ihm jemand merkte. Außerdem schien ihr etwas unwohl zu sein, was verständlich war, weil Sophie nie gerne alleine im Rampenlicht gestanden hatte.

Aber er musste bemerken, dass sie außergewöhnlich schön war. Ihr weißes Kleid gleißte in der Sonne. Es war relativ einfach geschnitten, hatte nur diese extrem ausladenden Ärmel, die fast jedes Kleid in Mittelerde aufwies, und lief in einer längeren Schleppe aus. Auf Sophies Hüfte lag ein silberner Gürtel und ihre langen Haare fielen offen wie ein glänzender Umhang über ihren Rücken und schimmerten im Licht wie pures Gold.

Dann warf sie den Menschen auf den Stufen einen Blick zu und sowie ihre Augen den König streiften, schien die Anspannung von ihr abzufallen. Ihr Lächeln wurde echt und Christian konnte fast fühlen, wie sie den Klammergriff um den Arm ihres Vaters ein wenig lockerte. Langsam kamen sie den Gang hinunter und stetig wurden ihnen Blumen vor die Füße geworfen.

Schließlich erreichten sie den Fuß der Treppe und stiegen die Stufen hinauf. Sophie hatte die ganze Zeit den Blick nicht von Elessar gelöst, der auch seinerseits sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Das Volk verstummte, als Vater und Tochter auf der obersten Stufe angelangten.

Marcel verneigte sich: »Nun übergebe ich Euch die Hand meine einzigen Tochter und somit meinen Segen!«, sagte er laut zum König und legte Sophies Hand in dessen.

Die junge Frau verneigte sich ebenfalls und schlug für einen Moment die Augen nieder, bevor sie wieder den Blickkontakt herstellte. Da sie die Person des niedrigeren Ranges war, hatte sie zuerst zu sprechen.

»Ich verließ meine Heimat und ging durch die Welten, um bei Euch zu sein«, sagte sie langsam und laut. »Ich gelobe, Euch zu lieben und zu ehren, bis die Zeiten vergehen und will ab dem heutigen Tage die Eure sein!«

Der König lächelte sie an und sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie es geschafft hatte, diese Worte vor allen auszusprechen.

»Ich bin lange durch diese Lande gezogen, bis ich schließlich auf Euch traf«, sprach Elessar nun. »Ich gelobe, Euch zu lieben und Euch stets zu schützen, bis ans Ende der Zeit und werde ab dem heutigen Tage der Eure sein, meine Königin!«

Er senkte den Kopf leicht, dann nahm er von Gandalf ein kunstvoll gearbeitetes silbernes Diadem entgegen. Sophie verneigte sich erneut und spürte, wie er es auf ihre Haare legte. Mit einem Lächeln erhob sie sich wieder.

»Als ewiges Zeichen Eures Gelöbnisses, dessen Zeugen wir wurden, übergebe ich Euch diese Ringe!«, sagte Gandalf feierlich und reichte Elessar und Sophie je einen schmalen, goldenen Ring.

Der König steckte ihn seiner Braut an den rechten Zeigefinger und Sophie tat das selbe bei ihm.

Dann traten sie einen Schritt aufeinander zu und vereinigten sich in einem Kuss. In diesem Moment brach der Jubel im Volk los und vom Himmel regneten Blütenblätter in weißer und roter Farbe.

Nach einige Augenblicken löste das Paar sich voneinander und wandte sich den Menschen auf der Zitadelle zu. Sophies Blick streifte ihre Familie. Ihre Eltern hatten beide Tränen in den Augen und Christian grinste sie breit an.

Auf der anderen Seite lächelten sie die Gefährten an.

Langsam stiegen Sophie und Elessar die Stufen wieder hinunter und jeder, an dem sie vorbeikamen, verneigte sich vor dem Königspaar. Die junge Königin erkannte unter den ersten, die sie passierten, Éomer, Éowyn und Faramir. Die Vermählten liefen bis zu dem Weißen Baum durch die Menge, dann kehrten sie um und gingen zurück, während die Tore des Thronsaals für die Feierlichkeiten geöffnet wurden.

 

Im Lauf des Mittags und des Nachmittags wurde Sophie oft gratuliert. Die Menschen waren sehr freundlich zu ihr und sie spürte eine wohlige Wärme, auch wenn sie es nicht mochte, dass sich alle vor ihr verbeugten. Aber daran würde sie sich wohl oder übel gewöhnen müssen. Vor allem über die Anwesenheit und die Glückwünsche ihrer Bekannten war sie erfreut und fand den Tag an sich eigentlich sehr gelungen, obwohl sie seit der Zeremonie nicht mehr ganz so viel Zeit in Aragorns Nähe verbracht hatte, was sie doch etwas störte.

Am Abend schließlich wurde Sophie von ihren Eltern und Christian zu sich gewinkt. Erleichtert schloss sie sich ihnen an, als sie den Thronsaal verließen.

»Mein Gott, Sophie! Das war so schön!«, sagte Anna weinend.

»Danke, Mama!«, gab sie zurück. »Und danke, Papa, dass du das alles mitgemacht hast!«

»Wir müssen euch noch etwas sagen, was wir in den letzten Tagen besprochen haben«, meinte Marcel nach einigen Minuten des gerührten Beisammenseins.

»Was denn?«, fragte Christian.

»Wir haben beschlossen, nach Hause zurückzukehren«, sagte Anna leise.

»Was?«, rief Sophie entsetzt. »Aber wir können doch hier nicht weg!« Immerhin hatte sie gerade geheiratet! Da konnte sie doch jetzt nicht einfach so wieder verschwinden!

Anna strich ihrer Tochter sanft lächelnd über die Wange und diese begriff, dass  wir in diesem Fall nicht sie alle umfasste. 

»Was? Nein!«, hauchte Sophie entsetzt.

»Euch mag es hier gut ergehen, doch Marcel und ich, wir gehören nicht in diese Welt. Wir gehören in unsere!«, erklärte ihre Mutter.

»Soll das heißen, dass ihr uns jetzt einfach verlasst?« Christian konnte es kaum glauben.

»Wir haben lange diskutiert, bis wir zu dem Schluss gekommen sind, dass es für uns alle am besten ist, wenn wir uns trennen«, meinte Marcel. »Denn wir wissen, dass ihr in unserer Welt nicht mehr glücklich werden würdet, doch eure Mutter und ich, wir mögen sie. Wir mögen unser Leben dort.«

»Er hat recht, Sophie!«, sagte Christian nach einem Moment der Stille. »Es würde eh nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir von zuhause wegziehen. Das ist zwar jetzt weiter weg als gedacht, aber...«

Sophie nickte. »Wie lange bleibt ihr denn noch? Wir können euch noch so vieles hier zeigen...«

»Wir werden jetzt gleich zurückkehren«, meinte Anna. »Am Ende der Zitadelle ist wieder dieses Licht aufgetaucht.« Sie deutete auf die Stelle, von der aus Sophie das letzte Mal auch die Welten gewechselt hatte.

»Ich sehe nichts!«, stellte Christian fest.

»Ich auch nicht«, bestätigte Sophie.

»Das ist wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihr nun hierher gehört«, sagte Marcel und ging langsam über die Zitadelle.

Die Zwillinge nickten und folgten ihren Eltern. Am Abgrund blieben die Frosts dann noch einmal stehen.

»Wir sind wirklich stolz auf euch!«, sagte Anna, als sie ihre Kinder umarmte. »Es ist zwar nicht so gekommen, wie wir es uns vorgestellt hätten, aber es ist gut so!«

»Ich habe euch lieb!«, murmelte Sophie und drückte sie an sich.

»Kommt uns doch in ein paar Jahren nochmal besuchen!«, schlug Christian vor. »Ihr könnt es ja wahrscheinlich noch.«

»Ja, vielleicht verbringen wir unseren Lebensabend hier«, lächelte sein Vater und schloss Sophie noch einmal in die Arme. »Wir werden auf jeden Fall versuchen, euch beide zu besuchen!«

»Ja, auf jeden Fall!«, bestätigte Anna.

Dann fassten sie sich bei den Händen und sprangen von der Zitadelle. Instinktiv liefen die Zwillinge zum Abgrund und blickten hinab, doch ihre Eltern waren verschwunden.

Das alles war so schnell gegangen! Eigentlich viel zu schnell! Aber vielleicht gerade deshalb erschien den Zwillingen dieser Abschied relativ wenig schmerzhaft. Denn der Gefahr zum Trotz, dass sie ihre Eltern gerade eben vielleicht zum letzten Mal in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten, fühlten sie sich nicht verzweifelt oder am Boden zerstört. Es machte sie traurig, nun von ihnen getrennt zu sein, keine Frage, aber im Großen und Ganzen fühlten sie sich wohl.

Es war einfach das beste so.

»Wir sollten zurück zum Fest«, sagte Christian schließlich.

Sophie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel und nickte. »Ja, sie werden sich bestimmt schon fragen, wo wir bleiben.«

»Und ab heute schlafe ich wohl wieder alleine«, stellte ihr Bruder fest.

»Aber du bist ebenfalls in den königlichen Gemächern untergebracht«, versprach Sophie. »Und so sehr lange musst du ja auch nicht mehr warten.«

»Ein Jahr!«, erinnerte er sie an die Konventionen der Elben.

»Ja, richtig.« Die Königin zwinkerte ihm zu. »Aber vielleicht bekommst du Elrond und Arwen ja dazu, dass sie früher bei dir einzieht!«

»Wir werden sehen.«

Die Zwillinge hatten die Feier mittlerweile wieder erreicht. Kaum einen schien ihre Abwesenheit gestört zu haben, dennoch wurden sie herzlich empfangen.

»Wo sind deine Eltern?«, fragte Elessar, als er zu Sophie trat.

»Nach Hause, zurück in ihre Welt«, antwortete sie ihm.

»Nicht  unsere ?«

Die junge Königin lächelte. »Nein.  Diese ist nun meine Welt.«

Sie küsste ihn sanft, bevor er dann wieder von Éomer davongezogen wurde.

 

Doch es dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange, bis sich die Feier langsam auflöste. Die Menschen gingen nach Hause, die Gäste des Königs in ihre Unterkünfte und Christian begleitete das Paar zu den Häusern des Königs, wo er sich in seine Zimmer zurückziehen wollte, während Sophie Elessar in dessen Gemächer begleitete.

Seine Räumlichkeiten gefielen Christian wirklich gut, doch so richtig zur Ruhe kommen konnte er nicht. Es war heute einfach so viel passiert, alle Gedanken rotierten in seinem Kopf.

Er beschloss, dass er noch einen kleinen Spaziergang machen würde. Vielleicht half ihm das, ein wenig runterzukommen.

Als er über die Zitadelle wanderte, wurde ihm sein Gefühlschaos endlich ein bisschen klarer. Er wusste, dass er glücklich war. Er war glücklich, hier zu sein. Und er war glücklich, dass er hier bleiben konnte und das für immer. Er war glücklich, dass seine Schwester glücklich war, dass sie geheiratet hatte. Und dennoch war er ein wenig betrübt. Der Gedanke, dass seine Eltern gegangen waren, machte ihn traurig. Aber da war noch ein anderes Gefühl. Wut.

Er war wütend und als ihm klar wurde, wieso, fühlte er sich schlecht.

»Ist alles okay?«, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich.

Er drehte sich um, um seiner Schwester zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei, doch wen er sah, überraschte ihn.

»Arwen?«

»Wieso so überrascht?«, erkundigte sich die Elbin.

Christian schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich dachte nur, du wärst meine Schwester. Außer ihr und mir benutzt hier sonst keiner  okay. «

Arwen lächelte. »Ich weiß. Ihr gebraucht viele Ausdrücke, die in Mittelerde unbekannt sind, wenn ihr unter euch seid. Einige habe ich bereits aufgeschnappt und muss eingestehen, dass ich sie mag. Ich würde also gerne noch mehr lernen.«

»Okay«, sagte Christian, überrascht, dass sie seine Umgangssprache mochte. »Wir haben ja von nun an viel Zeit, da kann ich dir mehr über die Sprachen meiner Welt erzählen und deren Ausprägungen. Aber ich würde auch gerne weiter Fortschritte in Elbisch machen.«

»Natürlich«, nickte Arwen. »Doch du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet: Alles okay?«

Der junge Mann nickte. »Ja, ich muss nur über einiges nachdenken. Es ist so viel passiert. Meine Schwester hat geheiratet, meine Eltern sind gegangen, wieder zurück in ihre Welt.«

»Ja, das erzählte mir Sophie vorhin auf dem Fest«, nickte Arwen. »Wie geht es dir damit?«

»Nun, ich bin natürlich traurig, dass sie für immer gegangen sind, aber ich weiß ja, dass es ihnen gut geht, also insofern ist es nicht wirklich schlimm«, antwortete Christian. »Und dennoch...«

Er wollte nicht weitersprechen, weil es ihm peinlich war, unangenehm.

»Sie lieben dich nicht weniger als Sophie, weil sie nur bis zu ihrer Hochzeit dageblieben sind und nicht auch bis zu deiner«, sagte die Elbin sanft.

Christian erstarrte. »Kannst du Gedanken lesen?«

Genau das war es nämlich gewesen, was ihm im Kopf herumgespukt war.

Arwen lachte. »Nein, das vermag ich nicht. Es war nur recht offensichtlich.« Sie strich ihm über den Arm. »Doch du musst dich nicht sorgen, sie lieben dich ebenso sehr wie deine Schwester.«

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, fragte Christian.

»Man sieht es in ihren Augen«, lächelte die schöne Frau. »Und zu deiner Frage, wieso sie dann nur gewartet haben, bis Sophie geheiratet hat«, sprach sie weiter, »so ist das für mich reichlich offensichtlich. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht ewig hier bleiben wollten. Und doch wollten sie noch genug Zeit mit euch hier verbringen, um sicher zu sein, dass es euch wirklich gut geht. Die Hochzeit heute war einfach ein günstiger Zeitpunkt, um zu gehen, der nicht zu lange in der Zukunft lag. Es war genau der Abschluss, den sie unbewusst gesucht hatten. Hätte deine Schwester später geheiratet, wären sie ebenso wenig zu ihrer Hochzeit geblieben und hätten den Abschluss auf andere Weise geschaffen.«

Dass er da nicht drauf gekommen war! Dabei war die Erklärung ebenso einfach wie logisch.

»Wow, du bist echt unheimlich klug!«, sagte er bewundernd.

»Ich danke dir. Und tröste dich, nicht nur deine Eltern haben dich verlassen«, fuhr sie mit einer leichten Traurigkeit in der Stimme fort. »Auch mein Vater wird gehen. Sowie das letzte Schiff nach Westen fährt, wird er mich verlassen.«

Chritian strich der Elbin vorsichtig über die Wange. »Das stimmt. Ein Teil unserer Familie verlässt uns, doch wir haben immer noch genügend Familie hier! Wir haben uns und Aragorn und Sophie.«

»Du hast recht, uns wird es gut ergehen«, stimmte Arwen ihm zu.

Der junge Mann lächelte. »Wie hat es sich eigentlich für dich angefühlt, zuzusehen, wie Aragorn meine Schwester heiratet?«

Das interessierte ihn schon. Schließlich war sie ziemlich lange mit Aragorn zusammen gewesen.

»Nicht schlimm, wenn du das meinst«, antwortete sie. »Schließlich ist es offensichtlich, dass Sophie ihn liebt, dass er sie liebt und dass sie gemeinsam glücklich sind.« Sie blickte in Christians Augen und schmunzelte. »Außerdem habe ich jemand besseren gefunden.«

»Ich kann mein Glück noch immer nicht fassen!«, lachte Christian befreit.

Sie hatte es wirklich geschafft, seine negativen Gedanken und Sorgen in nur einem Moment komplett zu beseitigen.

Arwen war so unglaublich!

Mit einer sanften, jedoch bestimmten Bewegung zog Christian sie an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit denn seinen. Jeder einzelne Kuss fühlte sich wieder wie der erste an und er wusste, dass er niemals genug von der Elbin bekommen könnte.

Er freute sich wirklich darauf, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen...

 

Sowie die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, küsste Sophie ihren Mann endlich wieder richtig.

»Du hast dich heute gut geschlagen«, meinte der König, als er sich nach einigen Minuten schließlich löste.

»Danke!«, erwiderte Sophie, deren Arme noch immer um seinen Hals lagen. »Aber sie waren auch alle sehr freundlich, auch wenn ich vom Königin-sein nicht sehr viel weiß. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich dich jetzt anreden soll. Mein König? Elessar? Aragorn? Hoher Gatte?«

»Das bleibt dir überlassen, ich höre auf jeden dieser Namen und Titel, wenn er aus deinem Mund kommt«, antwortete er lachend. »Richtig wäre jedoch  Elessar . Und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich vor der Krönung ebenfalls sehr wenig Erfahrung als König hatte.«

Er befreite sich aus ihrer Umarmung und legte seine Krone auf einer dafür vorgesehenen Nachbildung seines Kopfes aus Holz ab. Sophie tat es ihm einfach mal gleich und war erstaunt, wie detailliert das Abbild des ihren war.

»Mein Leben ist wirklich eine Fanfiction!«, murmelte sie fasziniert.

»Was bedeutet Fanfiction?«, erkundigte sich Elessar, der von hinten die Arme um sie legte.

»Es ist ein Ausdruck aus der anderen Welt«, sagte Sophie leise und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. »Es bezeichnet eine Geschichte, die sich jemand um eine bereits bestehende Geschichte ausdenkt. Meist ist es so, dass Personen aus der Geschichte anders handeln oder dass neue Personen auftreten, die in der Erzählung nicht vorgesehen sind.«

»Und gibt es in deiner Welt viele Fanfictions über diese?«

»Ja, ich kenne unzählige«, murmelte Sophie.

»Dann musst du mir davon berichten und noch von so vielem mehr aus jener Welt. Schließlich will ich wissen, woher meine Gemahlin kommt«, meinte der König. »Doch jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt.«

»So ist es!«, hauchte Sophie.

Seine unmittelbare körperliche Nähe erregte sie und so wandte sie ihm wieder das Gesicht zu und küsste ihn erneut verlangend. Elessar erwiderte und intensivierte den Kuss, ihre Zungen umspielten einander, während Sophie sich daran machte, ihren Mann – es war noch leicht surreal sich vorzustellen, dass sie nun verheiratet war – zu entkleiden und dabei seine festen Muskeln unter ihren Händen fühlte. Gleichzeitig spürte auch sie, dass er ihr das Kleid von den Schultern schob und dabei die Narben von den Peitschenhieben streifte.

Er löste sich jedoch überrascht von ihren Lippen, als seine Finger die Spitze ihres BHs streiften, den sie unter dem Kleid getragen hatte. Seine Augen fuhren über Sophies schwarze Unterwäsche und ihre High Heels, die sie den Tag über getragen hatte.

»Gefällt es dir?«, fragte Sophie kokett.

»Ja.« Er zog sie wieder an sich. »Doch ich glaube, ich bevorzuge dich ohne.«

Sie lachte leise auf. »Das kannst du haben!«

Einen Moment später sanken sie auf dem weichen Bett nieder, Sophie spreizte die Beine und zog den König auf sich, der mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie drang. Sie gab sich seinen sanften, aber bestimmten, Stößen hin und erinnerte sich daran, dass sie jetzt der glücklichste Mensch dieser und jeder anderen Welt war.

Dann drängte sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf, dass das Risiko einer Schwangerschaft hier durchaus bestand, auch wenn es gering war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihre letzte Periode erst vor zwei Tagen zu Ende gegangen war. Aber es machte das ganze irgendwie noch besonderer und erregender.

Schließlich schaltete sich ihr Gehirn ab und sie gab sich leise aufstöhnend dem wachsenden Verlangen hin, wissend, dass sie nie genug von ihrem Mann bekommen würde.

 

Am nächsten Morgen traf Christian seine Schwester im Thronsaal.

»Morgen! Gut geschlafen?«, grüßte sie ihn.

»Nicht sonderlich viel«, antwortete er der Königin. »Habe noch einen Spaziergang unternommen und Arwen getroffen.«

»Aber ihr hattet keinen Sex, oder?«, fragte Sophie neugierig.

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. »Wir haben nur geredet. Aber es war mal wieder sehr schön! Und wie war deine Nacht mit dem König?«

»Unglaublich! Alle vier Mal!«, antwortete Sophie schwärmerisch. »Ich bin definitiv der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt.«

»Nein!«, widersprach Christian. » Wir sind die glücklichsten Menschen der Welt! Und wir leben unseren Traum!«

Sophie nickte und blickte durch das Fenster die aufgehende Sonne an, einen Arm um ihren Bruders gelegt, und wie er hatte die junge Frau das Gefühl, dass sie fortan nur noch für die Zwillinge scheinen würde.

 

_ _**~~~ Ende ~~~** _ _

 


End file.
